Detrás de las escenas
by Kaotik Angel
Summary: Lo que no se vio en "Digimon. Time's chronicle": lo que pudo ser, lo que se dijo, pensamientos, confesiones, opiniones de los personajes... Una colección de One-shots para aligerar el tiempo de espera de nuevo capítulo del fic en el que se basan.
1. Go, go, Strabimon & Flamon

Bien, para hacer más llevadero eso de esperar el siguiente capítulo, os dejo con este primer One-shot centrado en la vida de Strabimon y Flamon antes de ser enviados por Ophanimon al mundo humano.

¿En qué se diferenciarán ambas vidas? ¿Hay alguna muestra de amabilidad en Strabimon? ¿Flamon se dedica únicamente a provocar a Strabimon? Todas las respuestas y mucho más, a continuación en:

**_GO, GO, STRABIMON & FLAMON!_**

**-STRABIMON POV-**

Estamos en paz, pero aun así, yo siempre estoy alerta. Algunos digimons se sorprenden de que tanto Flamon (en el castillo de Ophanimon) como yo seamos corpóreos. Pero eso se debe a que tanto Takuya como Koji lograron avanzar muchísimo con nuestros espíritus digitales. Aun así, ninguno de nosotros dos podemos digievolucionar. Permanecemos en la forma infantil todo el tiempo. Yo lo encuentro algo molesto, pero otros lo ven bien. Por ejemplo, el otro día fui con mi señor Seraphimon a una de sus reuniones y Ophanimon, en cuanto me vio, me cogió en brazos, como si fuera un niño pequeño…

El día a día es siempre igual, especialmente cuando el señor Seraphimon tiene que asistir a alguna reunión con los otros dos grandes ángeles. Siempre le acompaña Socerymon, pero en algunas ocasiones me ha pedido que fuese yo también. Lo raro es que nunca veo a Flamon en esas reuniones… Por otro lado, cuando no voy, me encargo de que las cosas en el castillo estén en orden, ayudo a los Pegasusmons e incluso salgo a pasear.

Por las noches voy a la sala de los espíritus. Se respira mucha tranquilidad en ese lugar siempre, incluso cuando en el resto de salas hay digimons agitándose y pidiendo ayuda desesperadamente porque un grupo de Gazimons está haciendo diabluras en los pueblos (¡a esas horas y aún tienen ganas de guerra!). Como era de esperar, Socerymon me avisa y voy rápidamente a ese lugar para darles una lección a los Gazimons.

Y por fin logro acurrucarme junto a los espíritus digitales para dormir. Si me cuesta dormir, hablo con los espíritus. Sé que los de la luz saben cómo me ha ido el día; tarde o temprano tendré que regresar a un dispositivo digital y permaneceré dormido hasta que tenga que salir por algún problema con las otras digievoluciones. Sin embargo, los del viento no lo saben, así que no me podrían decir "ya lo sabemos, Strabimon, ya lo sabemos". A veces pienso que Kazemon está rezando para que todo vaya bien y no nos pase nada a nadie, aunque me gustaría decir bien fuerte (y delante de Flamon) que reza para que a MÍ no me pase nada. Lo siento, pero Flamon las pocas veces que he logrado verle, lo único que hace es presumir de cuerpo ante los otros digimons de nivel infantil…

Hoy, cuando me he despertado, he oído que Ebonwumon ha muerto. En cierto modo, ya era hora que cayese… Las bestias sagradas son tan viejas como el Digimundo, creo recordar que me dijeron… No me extrañaría que haya pasado lo que les he oído decir: que de tan vieja, esa tortuga se haya quedado ciega de los cuatro ojos, haya puesto el pie donde no y a saber dónde se ha caído que no alcanzan su digihuevo.

Me despido de los espíritus diciéndoles que regresaré por la noche y salgo de la sala, preparado para ir en busca del huevo perdido (me suena a película eso…). Llego al despacho del señor Seraphimon y llamo a la puerta. ¡Qué mala suerte, está ocupado! Aun así, me hace pasar y que me sitúe junto a la digimon con la que habla. Algo me dice que la conozco, pero no la he visto nunca hasta ahora. ¿Cómo podría haber olvidado a un ser con un traje-armadura dorado, cabello largo, pequeñas alas en la espalda y una piel tan dorada?

Las bestias sagradas y los grandes dragones están cayendo. Los están atacando y parece ser que no es coincidencia o por nada. Trabajo muy duro y llego al castillo agotado; doy el informe y regreso a la sala de los espíritus. Y allí me encuentro a esa digimon hablando con los espíritus.

-Papá y mamá estaban preocupados –me dice cuando entro.

Al principio pensé que se equivocaba, que se creía que los dos digimons que reposan en espíritus allí eran mis padres. Pero cuando el comentario se repitió más veces empecé a sospechar otra cosa.

Desgraciadamente, no tengo mucho tiempo para hablar con ella. El mal se huele a kilómetros de distancia y me asquea. Pero no podemos hacer nada. Esa digimon quiso venir conmigo, pero Seraphimon no la dejaba salir del castillo. Ojalá pudiese tener unas horas para preguntarle. Me envían con la dama Ophanimon, así que mi nueva misión me será encomendada por ella.

Y así es. Llego y me dice que debo ir en busca de unos niños elegidos a los que no conozco. Me habla de una tal Kari, que sería conveniente que la encontrase a ella primero y me asegura que ella me escuchará. Y cuando quiere hablarme de otra persona más, entra Flamon, con cara de dormido y empieza a chillar porque estoy ahí.

Si no hubiese sido porque Flamon es un despistado y parece haber estado durmiendo una eternidad, le habría metido prisa para que me siguiese por la ventana. Pero como sé que va de mala uva (los chillidos que pega lo demuestran), mejor que se le bajen los humos a Don Llamitas y ya le contaré las cosas si no lo hace otro antes.

* * *

><p><strong>-FLAMON POV-<strong>

Mi día a día es genial. Me levanto por las mañanas el día que tengo ganas de despertarme. Nefertimon me regaña porque soy muy dormilón, pero la dama Ophanimon (¡AY, MI ENCANTADORA DAMA OPHANIMON!), ella sí que es buena. Le quita importancia y dice, con ese tono tan suave de voz, que no importa, que estamos en tiempos de paz y no tiene nada de malo con que duerma una semana entera seguida.

El desayuno no lo perdono. O como fuerte o ese día me tengo que acostar antes de tiempo. Y lo mismo pasa con el resto de comidas. Aquí ya es Wizardmon quien me regaña… ¿Por qué todos se empeñan en regañarme? Soy así, y me encanta la comida.

El resto del día hago lo que quiero. Pocas veces me ha pedido algo la dama Ophanimon. Dice que las cosas están muy tranquilas y que, los pocos alborotadores que hay, se están encargando otros digimons, pero que si me necesitase, me llamaría.

Mientras la dama Ophanimon se encierra con Seraphimon y Kerpymon y discuten de a saber qué (hasta en tiempos de paz se discuten cosas… no quisiera ser un gran ángel en otra vida), yo juego con otros digimons. Se sorprenden de que sea un guerrero legendario, e incluso de que tenga cuerpo, aunque los demás no lo tienen. Sospecho que Strabimon sabe la respuesta, pero como no lo he visto en muuuuuucho tiempo, pues no se lo pregunto.

Y después de tan larga jornada, regreso a la sala de los espíritus. Hay noches en las que me cuesta conciliar el sueño: a un lado, la luz amarillenta de los rayos que desprenden los espíritus del trueno me hacen creer que está lloviendo y, tonto de mí, me levanto a cerrar la ventana. Otras noches, siento un intenso frío en la posición de los espíritus del hielo y me encojo al máximo para darme calorcito. Nefertimon lo ha podido ver y me dice que, cuando me pasa eso, es porque me he movido dormido y he acabado durmiendo bajo los espíritus del trueno o del hielo en vez de en mi puesto, ante los espíritus del fuego.

Oigo a Nefertimon despertándome. La dama Ophanimon me necesita. ¡Una misión, sí! Llego con dificultad a su despacho porque están entrando muchos digimons. Parece que ocurre algo grave… Y sí, me doy cuenta nada más abrir la puerta. Strabimon, ante mi dama Ophanimon, con su pose seria, mirándome como sólo él lo hace: con superioridad. Y no sé por qué, pero esta vez creo que tiene razón mostrándose superior a mí…

Lástima que he pasado mala noche (Nefetimon me acaba de decir que he dormido como que un mes entero *goterón detrás de la cabeza*), pero si no fuese así, hablaría tranquilamente con él y le preguntaría… Es serio, pero me cae muy bien… salvo porque vive con Kazemon (estoy celoso, sí). De seguro que Kazemon le cuida mucho. Pero bueno, no puedo quejarme, porque yo estoy con Ophanimon *super sonrisa malévola*.

* * *

><p>Y hasta aquí, el primero de los One-shots de la saga <em>Digimon. Time's chronicle<em>.

Espero que os haya gustado y sirva para aligerar el tiempo de espera.

¡Besos a todos!


	2. Fotos

Al principio del segundo capítulo, Strabimon cogió un tren con el que llegó a un edificio en el que encontró a cuatro de los niños elegidos que estaba buscando. Por suerte para él, estaban en la misma casa. ¿Qué hacían exactamente? La respuesta, en este one-shot titulado:

**_FOTOS_  
><strong>

TK había llamado a la segunda generación de elegidos para merendar y preparar una fiesta por otro año más de tranquilidad. Codi y Yolei, aprovechando que vivían en el mismo edificio, aparecieron cinco minutos después de colgar el teléfono. Kari tampoco tardó demasiado, portando consigo una mochila.

-Hola Kari. ¿Qué traes?

-Al fin he logrado sacar tiempo para montar álbumes con todas las fotos que he hecho en el mundo digital y también aquí, en el mundo humano –sonrió.

Kari pasó, saludó a los otros dos elegidos y dejó la mochila junto a una mesa. El teléfono sonó y TK lo cogió rápidamente.

-¿Diga?

-_Soy__ Davis. __Mi__ madre __me __ha __dicho __que__ habías __llamado_ –sonó al otro lado del aparato.

-Sí, y también ha respondido cuando te le llamado al móvil –añadió el portador de la esperanza.

-_Bueno__… __Se __me __olvidó __cargarlo__ anoche __y __lo __encendí__ esta __mañana__ para __comprobar __si __quedaba __algo __de __batería, __pero __como __no__ era __así, __lo __he__ dejado__ cargando __y__… __Ah, __no__ te __tengo__ que__ dar __explicaciones. __¿Qué __querías?_

-Había pensado hacer una merienda.

-_¿Sólo __eso? __Bueno, __iré __y__… _–al fondo se oyó de repente la voz de una chica pidiendo explicaciones por algo que TK no llegaba a entender −. _TK, __lo __siento__… __Me __da __que __no __voy __a __poder __ir__… __¿Lo __aplazamos?_

-Bueno, Codi, Yolei y Kari ya están aquí…

-_¿QUÉ? __¿QUE __KARI __ESTÁ __AHÍ? __¡PUES __NO __PIENSO __TARDAR!_ –chilló Davis. TK tuvo que apartar el teléfono de su oído para evitar quedarse sordo.

-Oye, Davis, que me vas a dejar sordo…

-_Ahora __mismo __estoy __allí__y__… _–nuevamente, alguien en casa de Davis interrumpía al chico y, esta vez, él mismo discutía con esa otra persona −. _Bueno, __que __parece __que __no __me __voy __a __poder __escapar.__ Pero __que __sepas __que __mañana __mismo__ tenemos __que __hacer __otra __merienda._

-Que sí, pesado. Ale, que te vaya bien con tu madre y tu hermana –se despidió TK y colgó el teléfono aun cuando la otra voz seguía protestando.

-¿Qué le pasa? Parecía alterado –quiso saber Kari. Cuando TK había apartado el teléfono, los otros tres habían podido oír a lo lejos la voz de Davis chillando.

-Ah, nada. Debe de haberla liado en su casa y ahora le están regañando –respondió TK y el teléfono volvió a sonar −. Como vuelva a ser Davis… ¿Diga?

-_Hola, __TK, __soy __Ken. __Lo __siento, __pero __me__ retrasaré __un __poco._

-¿Ocurre algo malo?

-_No, __tranquilo.__ Ya __te __dije __que__ mi __madre __había __salido __a __comprar __y__ yo no __salía __todavía __de __casa __hasta __que __ella __llegase._

-Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? –preguntó mientras los otros tres miraban en silencio.

-_Que __acaba __de__ llegar, __no__ sé __si __de __atracar __un __supermercado __o __de __comprar__ el __almacén __entero_–respondió Ken −. _La __próxima __vez __que __quedemos __todos, __lo __haremos __en __mi __casa,__ que __comida __seguro__ que __no __falta._

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! –rió TK −. Bueno, no te preocupes… Oye, ¿y si le preguntas a tu madre si te puedes venir a dormir? Si no puedes, no pasa nada. Davis tampoco ha podido venir y ya me ha dicho que mañana hay que repetir.

-_Espera,__ que __le __pregunto_ –TK pudo escuchar cómo Ken llamaba a su madre y ésta le respondía desde la cocina −. _Me __ha __dado __permiso.__ Supongo __que __tardaré __un __par __de __horas __en __acabar __de __arreglarlo __todo, __prepararme __una __bolsa __y __llegar__ a __tu __casa._

-Ah, no te preocupes. Seguro que aún queda gente aquí para cuando llegues.

-_Entonces __hasta __luego._

-Hasta luego –TK colgó y miró el teléfono, como esperando que sonase otra vez. Al no sonar nada, sonrió y se dirigió a los demás −. Pues nada. Davis no puede venir y a Ken le quedan un par de horas hasta que venga.

-¿Qué le ocurre? –preguntó Yolei.

-Su madre ha comprado como si se acabase el mundo –rió el rubio.

-Yo no he oído que se vaya a acabar ni nada por el estilo –dijo Codi.

-Bueno, no pasa nada. ¿Alguien quiere comer algo? –preguntó TK.

Media hora más tarde, mientras los cuatro atacaban los pastelitos y observaban las fotos de Kari, una presencia alertó a la joven de la luz.

* * *

><p><em>-Presiento algo…<em>

_-¿Qué ocurre?_

_-Algo se acerca… Alguien llama…_

_-Kari –llamó una tercera voz −, ¿vuelve a ser aquello?_

_-No, es distinto…_

* * *

><p>Aquí tenéis el motivo de la reunión y por qué ni Davis ni Ken estaban presentes. De haber llegado un poco más tarde Strabimon, se habría encontrado a Ken también, pero el digimon es más rápido y no podía permitirse el lujo de entretenerse.<p>

Espero que os hayáis entretenido leyendo esta segunda entrega surgida a eso de las diez de la noche.

Hasta la próxima ^^


	3. Todo por un bollito

Si en la escena anterior quien armó jaleo fue Davis (y después la colaboración de la madre de Ken), en esta, aunque saltándome varios capítulos por el medio, no podía dejar de lado la actuación de DemiVeemon. Al fin y al cabo, sucedieron en un espacio de tiempo prácticamente idéntico (recordad, Ophanimon envió a los dos guerreros al mundo humano, pero el mundo digital continuó con su trabajo)

Durante el capítulo "_Cinco guerreros_", Examon apareció en el castillo de Kerpymon después de haber dejado a los cinco niños elegidos con DemiVeemon entre los brazos. La escena fue la siguiente:

* * *

><p><em>La puerta de entrada volvió a abrirse y esta vez entró Examon con un digimon más pequeño en los brazos. Lo dejó en el suelo y se volvió a ir sin decir nada a nadie.<em>

_-¿Ya has hecho alguna de las tuyas, DemiVeemon?_

_-Simplemente me colé en un túnel enemigo y me tocó correr…_

_-Siempre igual –susurraron Lopmon y Terriermon −, imprudente hasta decir basta._

* * *

><p>¿Qué fue lo que pasó en aquel túnel enemigo? ¿Cuánto corrió exactamente el pequeño digimon azulado? En parte, la respuesta la tenéis en el título:<em><br>_

_**TODO POR UN BOLLITO**_

V-mon había tenido que ayudar a uno de los Devas a organizar las evacuaciones. Por suerte, y al no estar solo, habían finalizado rápidamente con todo y tuvo tempo de salir a observar por sí mismo lo que ocurría en los alrededores.

Caminaba tranquilamente, esquivando las sombras porque muchos de los digimons evacuados decían haber visto extrañas criaturas en ellas y él tenía algo de miedo.

-Seré tonto… Heredé el emblema del valor de Tai y Agumon… ¡Yo no tengo miedo! ¡No, no y no! –chilló haciendo pataletas.

Se imaginaba lo que le podría decir Davis, su compañero humano, si se atreviese a mostrarse asustado. Ya de por sí, el humano se alteraba bastante y solía actuar de forma rara cuando algo no salía como él quería. Por ejemplo: le incomodaba muchísimo que Kari, la chica de la que estaba enamorado, hablase o riese con otro chico de cabellos rubios llamado Takeru, su eterno rival. V-mon empezó a sentirse mejor recordando todo aquello, los momentos en los que todos reían y le contagiaban la risa, aunque fuesen provocadas por las tonterías de su compañero.

Otro recuerdo que le vino a la mente fue la primera vez que vio a Angemon. TK y él estaban muy contentos por haber logrado alcanzar aquella digievolución. Y Davis, a su lado, estaba muy sorprendido. Pero lo que realmente encendió al chico de los googles fue el comentario de Patamon, explicando la digievolución de Gatomon. En ese momento, el alocado líder de los elegidos zarandeó y ordenó convertirse en un ángel, en UltraAngemon.

-Como si eso hubiese sido posible –sonrió el digimon mientras caminaba distraído.

De pronto se detuvo y suspiró. Patamon y Gatomon habían logrado convertirse en dos de los tres grandes ángeles. Mientras que él no había logrado nada. Seguía siendo un digimon más, aunque algunos le habían dicho que él era único. Pero eso a Davis no le serviría; el humano de seguro que preferiría que fuese alguien importante, un héroe.

Agachó la cabeza, sin ánimos al darse cuenta de la situación en la que estaba. No le desagradaba, al contrario, prefería tener toda la libertad de la que gozaba. Pero, ¿y si hubiese llegado más lejos? No obtuvo respuesta a su pensamiento; un agujero ante él llamó su atención. Lleno de curiosidad, se acercó e intentó observar. Escuchaba voces, pero no veía nada.

-Esas voces no me suenan de nada, pero parecen tramar cosas malas. Debo saber qué pasa ahí –decidido, empezó a meterse en el tubo, pero cuando tuvo medio cuerpo dentro, se dio cuenta de su error −. Soy un poco bastante grande… Mejor hacerme más pequeñín para infiltrarme –sonrió satisfecho por su buena idea.

Regresando a su forma de DemiVeemon, logró entrar al completo en el agujero y, con mucho cuidado, avanzó hasta que vio luz. En silencio, se acercó al final y observó. Digimons malignos pasaban por un pasillo cercano, mientras que en aquella estancia, un Devimon y un IceDevimon apostaban por ver quién se comería el bollito de crema que había sobre una mesa.

-Te digo que me lo comeré yo –decía el demonio negro.

-¿Tú? ¡Ayer ya te comiste uno! ¡Ahora me toca a mí! –le gritaba el blanco.

-¿Y qué más? Yo tengo hambre y ya verás como acabaré comiéndomelo yo.

-Entonces, ¿qué tal si lo decide LadyDevimon? Ella seguro que me dirá a mí.

-Me prefiere a mí a su lado que a ti –le repuso Devimon dándole golpes en el pecho con un dedo −. Así que, por mí, adelante.

Ambos salieron de la sala llamando a gritos a LadyDevimon, dejando la estancia vacía, con el bollito encima de la mesa. DemiVeemon sintió crujir sus tripas.

-Ese bollito se ve delicioso –babeaba −. Si pudiese ser mío… si lograse alcanzarlo…

Observó con cuidado el lugar. Estaba completamente vacío, pero no sabía cuánto podrían tardar en volver aquellos dos demonios. Aun así, con sus tripas protestando, saltó del agujero y se encaramó a la mesa. Estiró el bracito hacia delante y logró coger el anhelado bollito. Con los ojos brillantes, lo agarró con fuerza y se soltó, cayendo de culo en el suelo.

-¡Bollito, te presento mi estómago! –dijo y, sin más preámbulos, empezó a devorarlo.

Mientras daba bocados, vio una jarra con una especie de zumo. Sentía la boca pastosa por la crema del bollo, así que decidió acabar de tragarse la pasta para trepar hasta la mesa nuevamente, en donde agarró la jarra y, tras oler el contenido y hacérsele la boca agua, la volcó lentamente sobre él para beber su contenido, lleno de felicidad.

En el pasillo, Devimon intentaba hacerle entender a LadyDevimon de qué iba la pelea. A ésta, simplemente, al escuchar la palabra "bollito", se le iluminó la mirada y tras mandar a los dos a buscar a otro digimon al que molestar, se dirigió a la sala en busca del preciado manjar.

DemiVeemon seguía bebiendo, feliz, sin vigilar el tiempo, cuando escuchó los gritos de LadyDevimon y, asustado, se le escapó la jarra de las manos y el líquido se derramó sobre él y la mesa. Más asustado, saltó de la mesa y trepó por la pared hasta el agujero, dejando un extraño rastro en la pared que, en cierto modo, no llegaba a parecerse a él. Siguió corriendo hasta dar con la salida del túnel, pero aun con esas, no se detuvo hasta que alguien le cogió por la nuca y alzó. Aún dándole a las piernecitas, se giró para descubrir a Examon. El pequeño no pudo hacer nada más que calmarse y sonreír tontamente.

Dentro del escondite de los Devi, LadyDevimon observaba la jarra derramada sobre la mesa, las migas del bollito por el suelo y manchas de pasos en el suelo y trepando por la pared, a demás de otras manchas en la pared que recordaban pequeñas alas.

-Maldita seas… ¡DEMIDEVIMON! DEVUÉLVEME MI BOLLITO –chilló la digimon saliendo de la sala.

Por detrás, IceDevimon y Devimon se asomaron y, al no ver el bollito, se escandalizaron de tal manera que se quedaron tirados en el suelo, llorando la desaparición de su preciada comida.

* * *

><p>Después de un duro trabajo, el dinosaurio azulado se merecía algo de comer, ¿no? Aunque podría haberse dirigido a un castillo de primeras, que se lo hubiesen dado sin problema alguno.<p>

La víctima de todo esto... DemiDevimon, claro está. ¿Qué le pudo hacer LadyDevimon al pequeño de los Devi? Esa es una gran pregunta con una respuesta no muy bonita. Imaginación al poder, gente, todo vuestro el castigo.


	4. Mis compañeros

¡Hola a todos! Desde que escribí _Time's chronicle_ que quería escribir algo como lo de a continuación. Crossedmon, como ya sabéis, es una digimon que vivió en la época de los Ancients, por lo que conoce a todos los digimons de aquel tiempo. Pero ahora, aunque viaja acompañada de digimons muy diversos, también viaja con humanos. ¿Qué piensa la digimon de estos seres de otro mundo? ¿Cómo afronta el hecho de que sus 10 guerreros sean humanos con los espíritus digitales? La propia Crossedmon lo narra en:

**_MIS COMPAÑEROS_**

- ****_Las explicaciones a los "(*)" al final de la historia. -_

Ah, soy feliz. Muy, muy feliz. Papá y mamá(*) despertaron del sueño de nuevo. Pero parece ser que sólo yo conservo todos los recuerdos… No importa, me alegra que sean de nuevo corpóreos. Ay, ahora que me fijo, con razón papi es tan guapo… Strabimon no se queda corto. Lástima que no he podido ver a Flamon, podría haberme hecho una idea de por qué Ancient Greymon es tan bestial y grande. ¿Quién de los dos será más alto? Y ahora me dan ganas de saber cómo es mami en pequeña.

Bueno, no podré llamarles como yo quiero, pero sí puedo quedarme junto a quien quiera. Y ya que han sido ellos dos quienes me han ido a buscar, es la mejor excusa para quedarme más cerquita de ambos. ¡Esto es el paraíso!

Son muchos niños humanos juntos y cada uno es diferente. Los que tienen los espíritus de mis queridos Ancients tienen el mismo carácter que los digimons. ¡Ah, así se me hace más difícil no llamar a papá o a mamá! Con lo que les he llegado a querer… Y a la tía Mer(**), con sus clases de natación. Ah, y lo mucho que me cuidaba Sphinx(**). Y los paseos con Troi(**). Incluso hecho de menos salir de viaje al norte con Theri(**), él que era tan calentito y yo que odiaba andar demasiado por la nieve.

Claramente, JP se parece y no poco a Ancient Beatmon. Sé de sobras que le gustaba Ancient Irismon y que le fastidiaba que la llamase mami a ella y papi a Ancient Garurumon. Y parece que ahora hace exactamente lo mismo con Zoe y Koji.

Takuya es un buen líder, como Grey(**). Y parece ser que también se lanza hacia delante de cabeza pensando poco, porque le están diciendo algo y él ríe tontamente. Recuerdo cuando Greymon(***) decidió montarme una fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa y lo chilló delante de mí; en aquel entonces también le dijeron algo que le hizo reír como un tonto.

Suzaku es bastante misterioso. Recuerdo que Wise(**) tampoco hablaba mucho y las pocas veces que lo hacía era bastante serio, incluso conmigo. ¡Pero qué cuentos más misteriosos me contaba! ¡Fan a muerte de sus historias! ¿Contará Suzaku también buenas historias? Creo que le preguntaré algún día de estos… Y si me cuenta alguna, compararé y veré si el tiempo le ha mejorado o sigue en la misma línea.

Tommy es el más pequeño. Cuesta creerlo: es el más bajito, porque Jin parece unos pocos centímetros más alto, pero Megatheriumon es una mole enorme. Casi podíamos escondernos Sphinx y yo debajo de su pelaje cuando hacíamos enfadar a Ancient Garurumon gritando "garu-garu-ru". Y él nos dejaba escondernos. ¡Era todo un solete!

Miyako y Zoe son muy guapas. No esperaba menos de ellas, no, no. Mer me enseñaba a nadar y con Irismon(***), me enseñaban cómo ser toda una señorita. Y entre esas enseñanzas estaba mi favorita: la de dejar por los suelos a quien me molestase. Normalmente era Volca(**) mi víctima.

Y hablando de él, ese humano, Jin, se le parece un montón también. Ambos protestan cuando se les dice algo que les molesta, y lo hacen moviendo los brazos con los puños cerrados. Siempre me ha hecho reír. Al principio de mi estancia con los Ancients, a Volca le molestaba que me riese de él, pero después todo cambió, se volvió más blando. ¿Pasará lo mismo con Jin?

Zen parece muy educado, como Troi. Después de salir a jugar, me mandaba a lavarme las manos enseguida. Y me recordaba que tenía que lavarme los dientes e ir al lavabo antes de dormir. Eso podría cambiar un poco a partir de ahora; se hacía pesado y a todos les caía una gota por detrás cuando soltaba uno de esos comentarios… Educado y correcto lo acepto, pero hasta el extremo otra vez, NANAI.

Y las curiosidades de la vida: luz y oscuridad siempre se buscan y van juntas. Otra vez, hermanos. Y se llevan muy bien aun siendo guerreros opuestos. Koji es serio, como Garurumon(***), mientras que Koichi es más animado, como Sphinx. Recuerdo cuando Irismon, Greymon y Garurumon me presentaron a los demás. Me dijo "él es mi hermano Sphinxmon" y me extrañé mucho. Ciertamente, no se parecen en nada las formas Ancients, pero ellos… chico, ¡dos gotas de agua!

Los nuevos son un misterio para mí. Conozco a los digimons, pero no parece ser que tengan la misma forma de ser. Algunos sí, he de decirlo ya de primeras, pero otros no.

Tai también tiene alma de líder y Agumon es muy fuerte. Juntos hacen un buen equipo y parece que el tiempo les ha enseñado muchas cosas a ambos, porque oigo comentarios diciendo como "no es el mismo Tai que cuando le conocí".

Matt también es serio, pero Gabumon no lo aparenta, él es más bien tímido. Siempre me han hecho gracia los Gabumons, tan tímidos escondiendo su cuerpo con esa piel de Garurumon. Pero eso les hace muy tiernos también. ¿Tendrá Matt un lado tímido debajo de es fachada tan dura?

Izzy y Joe parecen muy inteligentes, aunque en ámbitos muy distintos. Desde que lo he conocido, Izzy no se ha separado de su ordenador y Tentomon le ha estado haciendo de mesa donde apoyarse. Por otro lado, Joe parece algo nervioso y Gomamon, a su lado, está la mar de tranquilo. No sé, el pelirrojo está muy concentrado en su pantalla mientras que el de las gafas, de tanto en tanto, habla con Gomamon sobre que toda su faena en el mundo humano va a tener que esperar. Pero lo curioso es que lo dice apenado, como si le gustase hacer faena, y Gomamon suspira y mueve la cabeza negativamente.

Sora y Biyomon se parecen. La humana se preocupa por cómo están todos, especialmente los más pequeños del grupo. Y conmigo también aunque no me conoce mucho. Y Biyomon es muy cariñosa; va de la mano de Sora o, cuando el rostro de la chica muestra tristeza por cómo está el Digimundo, le frota la mano con la cabeza.

Mimi y Yolei son como carne y uña. Ambas reaccionan igual a lo que se les aparece delante. Es increíble, con lo diferentes que se ven, que sean tan iguales mentalmente. Palmon también es como ellas, con caritas y lagrimitas cuando las dos humanas muestran los sentimientos de tristeza con mucha fuerza. Por otro lado, Hawkmon es más serio. Casi diría que de los cuatro, él es el más serio y tranquilo, aunque cuando le coge Yolei, se pone a chillar porque la humana le aprieta demasiado…

Kari y TK están viajando ahora mismo solos, sin digimon. Está claro, Ophanimon y Seraphimon tienen faena arreglando mucho papeleo. Se llevan muy, muy bien. Y se ve claramente que Davis tiene celos. Pensé que era al principio porque V-mon no es tan importante como los dos ángeles de los portadores de la luz y la esperanza, pero parece que no. Ui, ahora me pica la curiosidad, quiero saber más de ellos dos…

Ken es muy amable. Él y Wormmon son muy calmados. También Codi y Armadillomon, aunque muestran tristeza por el estado del Digimundo, están relajados. Quizás es mejor así, porque delante de ellos camina Davis… Los miras y te relajas aunque ese elemento alborote ante ellos.

Terriermon y Lopmon me traen muchos recuerdos a la mente. Ellos tienen a Willis, y se nota que él les quiere mucho y les cuida. Yo sólo tuve a mi hermano conmigo, cuidándome a su manera… No, no, no debo pensar en él. Pero las risas de esos dos digimons me hacen pensar en cómo pudo haber sido mi vida de no haber nacido con el poder del tiempo…

Ah, y me he dejado especialmente a Davis el último. Es ruidoso, gritón, protestón, se altera rápidamente… ¡Es el desorden en persona! No sé cómo pueden tener tanta paciencia los demás con él. Se parece a JP porque ambos tienen celos de otra persona, pero Ophanimon tenía razón: Davis es mucho más ruidoso. Hace un mundo de una tontería pequeñísima… Me da a pensar que V-mon aprendió de él ciertas cositas…

Tengo ganas de que Ophanimon y Seraphimon se reúnan con nosotros. Ellos dos podrían poner orden en el grupo cuando Davis alborotase, porque por algo mandan en este mundo y nadie puede llevarles la contraria… Y también quisiera que todo fuese rápido, acabar con los problemas y regresar a mi vida tranquilamente, sin preocupaciones ni nada por el estilo.

Supongo que después de esta aventura, los humanos marcharán, quedándonos los digimons aquí, en nuestro mundo. Las caras de alegría al reencontrarse me han hecho ver que se quieren mucho y se echan de menos. Cuando se tengan que separar… ¿Podrán volver a verse más a menudo o volverán a quedarse sin saber nada unos de otros? Ah, espero que disfruten de la compañía unos de otros, aunque las cosas alrededor sean malas.

* * *

><p>(*)Crossedmon acabó creciendo con los Ancients por lo que, para ella, los 10 guerreros pasaron a ser su nueva familia, en la cual cada uno tenía un papel para ella. Ancient Greymon, A. Garurumon y A. Irismon fueron los que la salvaron y, por ello, a los que más cariño tenía (sin contar A. Sphinxmon, una especie de hermano y compañero de juegos). Pero la forma más animal del guerrero de fuego -cuadrúpedo- hizo que la pequeña decidiese proclamar a los otros dos como "padres".<p>

(**) Al igual que cuando ella digievolucionaba era llamada Timy (Timemon), ella también abrevia los nombres de todos a una sílaba o quitando la terminación "-mon". En estos casos, hace referencia a los Ancients: Mermaimon, Sphinxmon, Troiamon, Megatheriumon, Greymon, Wisemon y Volcamon -en orden de aparición-. No están marcadas las repeticiones, por lo que estad atentos, que Crossedmon las usa mucho cuando habla de los Ancients.

(***)Otra costumbre de la digimon es omitir la palabra _Ancient_ cuando habla de ellos, por lo que, si vais despistados, podréis llegar a confundir el digimon al que se refiere. Esto va especialmente por Ancient Greymon y Ancient Garurumon, fácilmente confundibles con Greymon (Agumon) y Garurumon (Gabumon).

Espero que las explicaciones os sirvan para no perderos, aunque el texto está escrito de forma que cada humano y su compañero digimon están en el mismo párrafo. Pero no va de más avisaros.

Saludos a todos y hasta la próxima, ya sea versión One-shot o versión capítulo ;)


	5. Papá y mamá

¿Recordáis la 8ª entrega de la historia? Aquella titulada _Los sucesos y la misión_ en la cual al fin se reúnen todos con sus digimons y sus espíritus digitales, así como con Crossedmon, y por fín se les explica lo que ocurre. En él, hubo un trozo en el cual Ophanimon susurró unas palabras a Crossedmon en un intento de calmarla por el repentino ataque de celos de JP hacia Koji y Zoe.

¿Qué hubiese pasado de no haber sido meras palabras susurradas? ¿Y si los aludidos con la palabra detonante, así como todos los allí reunidos, la hubiesen oído alto y claro? La cosa habría cambiado desde que se pronunció esa palabra

_**PAPÁ Y MAMÁ**_

-Eh, ¿qué diantre ocurre con vosotros dos, Koji y Zoe?

-¿Qué quieres decir, JP? –se extrañó Koji.

-¿A qué vienen tantos susurros entre vosotros?

-Oh, venga, JP, no me seas así –rió Zoe.

-Si tenéis algo que decir, decidlo en voz alta y para todos, no os lo escondáis vosotros dos. Es muy sospechoso.

-¡Eh, tú! –saltó Crossedmon −. Ni se te ocurra alzarles la voz. Me da igual que seas el guerrero del trueno. Te morderé hasta que sangres si sigues así.

-Tranquila, Crossedmon, no te alteres así, va –la abrazó Zoe.

Ophanimon también se acercó a la pequeña digimon y, haciendo un gesto a Zoe para que se apartase, la cogió.

-No te preocupes, Crossedmon. Lo que le ocurre a JP es que está celoso. No les va a hacer nada malo a los **papis**, tranquila.

Ante aquel comentario, las miradas de todos cambiaron de dirección hacia Koji y Zoe. ¿Papis? ¿Qué le pasaba a Ophanimon para soltar aquella burrada delante de todos?

-Esto… –intentó hablar Koji pero, sin contar la vergüenza que sentía en aquel momento, las miradas de ciertas personas le hacían temblar más que las ideas que le pasaban por la mente.

-Así que "papis" –rió pícaramente Koichi −. Eso me convierte a mí en "tito Koichi".

-Es… es un comentario… solamente –habló Zoe, pero también estaba siendo observada.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Vosotros dos… vosotros dos! –JP les señalaba como si hubiesen cometido algún delito.

-¡No señales a papá! –chilló Crossedmon deteniéndose entre JP y su "papá".

-Oye… no creo que eso sea necesario.

-Que no me lo dijeses a mí, pues vale, pero ni a tu propio hermano… Koji, esa no me la esperaba –rió Takuya apoyándose en Koichi.

-Que no es… son solo comentarios de…

-Bueno –interrumpió Ophanimon −, antiguamente, el guerrero de la luz hizo de padre para la pequeña Crossedmon y a la guerrera del viento le tocó hacer de madre.

-Eso no ayuda –susurró Zoe completamente roja.

-¿Y qué hay de la guerrera del agua? –preguntó Miyako en un intento de liberar a los dos guerreros en cuestión de las miradas asesinas y risueñas del grupo.

-Ella estaba en misión en otro lugar. Tardó varios días en regresar, por lo que no pudo obtener el papel de madre, pero sí el de tía.

-¡Qué familia más interesante! –rió Tommy −. ¿Y qué era el guerrero del hielo?

-¿Theri? –preguntó Crossedmon mirándole −. Él era mi escondite. Papá nunca me encontraba cuando me escondía debajo de él. ¿A que no? –dijo mirando directamente a Koji.

-Ya estamos otra vez… Yo no lo recuerdo, Crossedmon –intentó decirle.

-Bueno, pues te lo explico yo –sonrió −. Y a mami también –esta vez miró a Zoe y se le acercó.

-Eh, espera ahí –la detuvo JP −. El guerrero del trueno, háblame de él.

-Pues… se enfadaba mucho cuando les pedía a papi y mami salir a pasear… ¿A ti te gusta Zoe? –dejó ir tranquilamente, haciendo que el rojo invadiese el rostro de JP.

-Vamos, que aún no nos hemos dado cuenta –rió Davis mirándolo.

-Lo que me faltaba –suspiró Zoe, algo más tranquila −. Ahora dirás que el hecho de que JP me quiera es simplemente porque su forma Ancient amaba a la mía.

-Más o menos sí –sonrió la digimon cogiendo su mano −. Todos os parecéis mucho a los Ancients. ¿Seguro que vosotros no sois ellos renacidos? –les miró a todos con cara extrañada.

-Eso es algo que ni los tres grandes ángeles sabemos, Crossedmon –respondió Ophanimon.

-Ah, bueno… Pero se parecen muchísimo. Estoy segura que será lo mismo que antes. Bueno, que tenemos faena. Marchemos.

Crossedmon tiró de la mano de Zoe y de la de Koji y les hizo avanzar. Por detrás, Takuya y Koichi miraban con picardía, Tommy y Jin se reían de un celoso JP, que se mordía la manga de la camisa para no chillar.

-Oye, Crossedmon, ¿nos vas a llamar papá y mamá todo el tiempo? –preguntó Koji.

-Me cuesta no hacerlo pa… Koji –se corrigió rápidamente.

-Es que nos suena raro… No recordamos nada, por lo que es difícil adaptarse –dijo Zoe.

-Pero… Es que sois todos idénticos… Papá Garuru era muy serio y era raro verle sonreír. Aun así, tenía su lado tierno y protector que mostraba ante muy pocos –dijo.

-Sí, en eso hay que decir que te le pareces en todo, Koji –sonrió Zoe, pero aquello solo provocó más risas por detrás y grititos ahogados de JP. Acto seguido, la rubia se avergonzó y miró al frente.

-Y mamá Irismon era muy, muy dulce y guapa –añadió la digimon y permaneció callada. Zoe se quedó mirando a Koji.

-¿Qué? –preguntó el chico al verse observado por la rubia.

-¿No me parezco yo a Ancient Irismon? –quiso saber Zoe, con un ligero temblor en la voz.

-Sí –susurró Koji desviando la mirada con un leve sonrojo.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Papi se portaba así con mami! –chilló Crossedmon. Ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron aún más y empezaron a escuchar las protestas de JP y las risas de Takuya y Koichi.

-Y… ¿qué más dices de la guerrera del viento? –quiso saber Zoe.

-Era una muy buena madre. Las primeras noches durmió conmigo mientras papá se quedaba vigilando en la puerta o bajo la ventana. Y si me costaba dormir, me cantaba para calmarme –recordó la pequeña digimon.

-¿Tú también cantas nanas? –preguntó Koji a Zoe.

-¿Y ahora a qué esa pregunta? –se extrañó la chica.

-Para saber si en eso también te le pareces –respondió. Ella simplemente se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

Continuaron caminando hasta que al fin alguien les detuvo para aclarar a dónde debían ir. Tras aclarar la localización de Magnadramon, Crossedmon optó por viajar "de la mano" de KendoGarurumon hasta el destino final.

Aquella noche, Crossedmon se acurrucó junto a Zoe. Al no parar de dar vueltas, la chica se acabó despertando.

-¿Qué te ocurre? –preguntó preocupada la rubia.

-No sé si he hecho bien llamándoos "papá" y "mamá". Ahora Koichi y Takuya no paran de reír y JP se va a quedar sin camisa tanto morderla –respondió.

-Eso ya da lo mismo. Si recordásemos todo, sería normal, pero al no ser así nos es extraño. Pero no nos vamos a enfadar porque se te escape un "papá" o un "mamá" –le dijo acariciando su cabeza.

-¿En serio?

-Claro que sí. Venga, ahora a dormir.

-Me cuesta –dijo avergonzada, intentando esconderse bajo las sábanas.

-Vaya… Veamos, ¿una canción te serviría? –preguntó sonriendo Zoe.

-Es posible –sonrió la digimon estirando sus puntiagudas orejas.

Se giró hacia la humana y se acurrucó a su lado mientras Zoe empezaba a cantar (Kaze no shizuku) acariciando el brazo de la digimon. Poco a poco, Crossedmon fue cerrando los ojos. Acabó la canción y cubrió bien a la digimon antes de tumbarse.

-Eh, Zoe –la chica se giró hacia donde procedía la voz.

-¿Qué pasa ahora, Koji? ¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir? –preguntó aguantando la risa mientras él se acercaba.

-No, no es eso. Quería decirte que sí, que te pareces a la Ancient en todo tú también.

-¿Qué? ¿Me has estado escuchando? Pero si eran casi susurros –preguntó sonrojada.

-Te recuerdo que estoy de vigilancia con mi hermano –señaló más atrás −. Ha ido a buscar un arbusto(*) –añadió al ver que la rubia buscaba al otro gemelo.

-Ah…

-Va, descansa tú también, "mamá" –dijo aguantando la risa mientras le arreglaba la manta que la cubría.

-¡Oye! –chilló en susurros avergonzada.

-Aún la despertarás –le regañó antes de levantarse y alejarse con cuidado.

-Pero bueno, qué chico…

Se tumbó con cuidado de no molestar a Crossedmon y volvió a su sueño. Por otro lado, Koichi regresó de hacer sus necesidades y se sentó junto a su hermano.

-Eh, estás algo rojo. ¿Tienes fiebre? –preguntó posando su mano en la frente del otro.

-¿Eh? Quita, Koichi. Estoy bien –dijo mirando en otra dirección.

-Sí, ya –respondió con una media sonrisa el guerrero de la oscuridad −. Por cierto, ¿yo también os puedo llamar papá y mamá?

-¡Pues claro que no! –protestó encendiéndose aún más.

-En serio, deberías cuidarte o enfermarás y preocuparás a mamá –se burló Koichi.

-Haz lo que quieras… Pero pobre de ti que te pases la vida llamándome "papá" –se rindió el otro.

Agachó la cabeza mientras seguía sintiendo la risa de Koichi y las palmadas en su espalda. Aunque, realmente, lo que hacía era mirar de reojo hacia otro lugar en donde dormía cierta chica…

* * *

><p>(*)No se me ocurrió otra forma de "deshacerme" momentáneamente de él para dejarlos "a solas" (como todos duermen, nadie escucha nada).<p>

Cómo no, cuando se trata de Kari, salta Davis. Pero si es Zoe la que aparece, quien salta y no poco es JP. Mira que pasarse todo el viaje mordiéndose la camisa... Suerte que Ophanimon lo susurró en realidad, porque no sé de dónde sacarían una camisa nueva para JP (ya me imagino a las chicas cosiendo ropa con las telas del campamento...)

Bien, dejadme reviews diciendo qué os ha parecido, que es la primera vez que escribo algo así y como soy algo sosa, no sé hasta qué punto se notan los sentimientos de cada uno. Y siento haber tardado en subir uno. El frío ha llegado y lo noto en mis manos como si estuviesen dentro de un lago helado (no exagero, no me vayáis ahora a dejar reviews con comentarios de que soy exagerada). Pero prometo ponerme las pilas ò.ó Por todos vosotros -ole ahí-

¡Hasta la próxima!


	6. Qué difícil es ser un ángel

Los dos digimons que menos han salido durante todo este tiempo, esos que tantas ganas tenéis de que se reencuentren con sus compañeros humanos, no penséis que están tirados a la bartola, no, no. Y es que la vida de un digimon importante es muy dura, quieran o no. Después de esto, más de uno creo que dejará de estar celoso por la posición de los dos personajes que aparecerán a continuación, porque...

**_¡QUÉ DIFÍCIL ES SER UN ÁNGEL!_**

Después de que Koji y Zoe abandonasen el castillo, Seraphimon regresó a su despacho. Por más que lo quisiera, no podía marchar y reencontrarse con TK. Le echaba de menos, muchísimo más de lo que aparentaba. Pero su papel como gran ángel era lo primero y más importante, sobre todo ahora que el Digimundo estaba en grave peligro.

Durante toda la vida, desde que se convirtió en el que mantenía la ley y el orden, había procurado por el bien del pueblo digimon. Agradecía no estar solo en esa tarea, pero ello no quitaba la cantidad de faena.

Por una idea de Ophanimon, los niños elegidos habían regresado y debían ayudarles, no sólo por ser quienes eran, sino porque tenían compañeros humanos a los que acompañar.

-Mi señor –una voz le sacó de sus pensamientos −, le traemos unos papeles que debe firmar con relación a los refugiados.

-Tráemelos, Socerymon –indicó con la mano el ángel mientras se sentaba.

-Como ordenéis.

El digimon abrió más la puerta y se apartó justo cuando un sonido de cascos retumbó por la estancia. Dos Pegasusmons entraron, cada uno con una carretilla llena de papeles. Ambos hicieron una reverencia inclinando sus cabezas, esperaron a que Socerymon les soltara las carretas y salieron del despacho, dejando a un alucinado Seraphimon a solas.

-Bueno, será mejor ponerse a la faena si quiero salir de aquí –se dijo y empezó a coger papeles.

En otro castillo, Ophanimon observó cómo se iban alejando los niños elegidos. Le dolía especialmente ver a una chica de cabello castaño corto que, con la simple compañía de un chico de cabellos rubios, seguía al resto tras haberse quedado ambos rezagados unos instantes. Aquella chica era su compañera humana, una chica llena de luz y bondad a la que hacía tiempo que no veía.

Ophanimon fue la "culpable" de que aquellos humanos estuviesen en el mundo digital. Los problemas eran graves, aun sin haberlo visto, y propuso en la reunión con sus dos camaradas ángeles el llamar a los elegidos. Ambos aceptaron y, para cuando regresó a su castillo tras averiguar nuevos datos, ya la esperaba Strabimon, uno de los jóvenes guerreros legendarios. Flamon no tardó mucho más en aparecer y después ambos marcharon en busca de los niños.

Y tanto en ese intervalo de tiempo en el que ambos guerreros legendarios partieron y regresaron con los humanos, como en esos momentos, su mayor faena fue rellenar formularios, firmar papeles, papeleo, papeleo y más papeleo. El cansancio y el dolor de cabeza le hacían ver papeles en todos los rincones.

-Dama Ophanimon –su consejero Wizardmon llevaba varios minutos en la puerta.

-Disculpa, ¿querías algo? –preguntó quitándose de encima los pensamientos.

-Ha llegado un nuevo grupo de refugiados, desde más allá de las montañas –informó el digimon mientras se acercaba al escritorio.

-Comprendo. ¿Hay más papeleo? –preguntó algo temerosa por la respuesta que le podrían dar.

-Sí, mi señora. Ahora lo trae Nefertimon –indicó Wizardmon y, con una reverencia, salió del despacho dejando la puerta abierta.

-Oh, Dios, lo que me espera –susurró la dama apoyando su cabeza en el respaldo de la silla y cerrando los ojos.

Nefertimon entró cargada con una carretilla muy llena. Aquel montón de hojas amenazaba con caerse de un momento a otro, por lo que la digimon avanzaba con sumo cuidado. Dejó la carretilla lo más cerca posible del ángel de la vida y el amor y salió con cuidado de no levantar brisas de aire o movimientos demasiado bruscos que pudiesen hacer tambalear la montaña de papel.

Ambos ángeles trabajaron toda la noche sin descanso, dispuestos a partir lo antes posible. Por suerte, no hubo mayores contratiempos en ninguno de los dos castillos. Seraphimon salió rápidamente del castillo, esperando encontrar a Ophanimon todavía en su despacho.

-¿Necesita que le acompañemos? –preguntó Socerymon.

-No. Vosotros encargaos de los refugiados.

-Como ordenéis, mi señor. Buena suerte con los elegidos y tened mucho cuidado todos –pidió Socerymon.

-Regresaremos el mundo digital a como era, os lo prometo.

Nefertimon estaba preocupada por la dama Ophanimon. No la había visto salir a cenar aquella noche y tampoco había aparecido en el desayuno, por lo que llevó consigo una cesta con algunos alimentos. Justo empezó a subir las escaleras cuando divisó la figura de Seraphimon en la puerta, posiblemente esperando a Ophanimon para reunirse con los niños elegidos. Abrió la puerta del despacho, esperando encontrarla allí, y no pudo evitar soltar una risita al ver el estado de su señora.

-Dama Ophanimon… mi señora… despertad, por favor –dijo sacudiendo con suavidad el brazo de Ophanimon.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde…?

-Os habéis dormido en el escritorio –mencionó Nefertimon mientras posaba la cesta en la mesa.

-Oh, maldita sea… ¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó aún somnolienta.

-El señor Seraphimon la está esperando para reunirse con los niños elegidos.

-Es verdad… Enseguida bajo.

-Se lo diré. Le he traído algo para que coma –indicó la digimon.

-Gracias, Nefertimon.

Se levantó de la silla y estiró los brazos y las piernas. Se sentía cansada, posiblemente por la incómoda posición en la que se había quedado dormida. Observó la cesta y empezó a tomar un panecillo relleno mientras observaba por la ventana. El cielo no brillaba, como desde hacía varios días. Aquello no era ni por asomo nada que presagiase cosas buenas y empezó a temer lo peor.

-No, debo relajarme –dijo mientras acababa de vaciar la cesta y abandonaba el despacho.

Bajó las escaleras y salió del castillo, aún sintiéndose muy cansada. Allí la esperaba Seraphimon, observando también el horizonte, pero parecía más relajado que ella.

-Buenos días –saludó el ángel −. Será mejor que vayamos en nuestras formas infantiles para no llamar demasiado la atención. Bueno, si prefieres ir en Gatomon, no te lo prohibiré –rió al recordar las pocas veces que la había visto en forma de Salamon en el pasado.

-Sí, mejor una forma más inferior –aceptó la dama y regresó al estado de Gatomon. Se notaba mucho más el cansancio que tenía al ser visibles sus ojos.

-¿Estás bien? –se preocupó Seraphimon, agachándose junto a ella.

-Me he dormido en el escritorio. Y poco, la verdad. Me pareció ver aclararse el cielo antes de quedarme dormida –explicó la gata.

-Entonces descansa y rato y saldremos más tarde.

-¡No! Vamos con Kari, TK y los demás –gritó.

-Bien, como quieras. Pero entonces lo haremos a mi manera.

Gatomon seguía mirando cómo Seraphimon regresaba a la forma de Angemon y se acercaba a ella. Con cuidado, la cogió en brazos y la acomodó como pudo.

-¿Qué haces? –se sobresaltó la gata blanca.

-Tú duerme, que yo te llevaré en brazos mientras tanto –le sonrió.

-Pero… ¿estás seguro?

-Sí. Venga, a dormir.

-¿No comes nada? –preguntó de golpe en un intento de salirse con la suya.

-He comido algo. ¿Y tú?

-Me ha traído algo Nefertimon, pero no he comido mucho, la verdad.

-Ya les pediremos algo si nos entra el hambre. Aunque puedo aguantar bastante, hasta que ellos decidan ponerse a comer.

-¿Y si no es así? –preguntó la gata con los ojos cada vez más cerrados.

-Bueno, pues diremos que estamos acostumbrados a las grandes comidas del castillo.

-¡Qué malo eres para ser un ángel! –protestó Gatomon intentando reír.

-Nada, un poco de broma no les dañará.

-¿Tú crees? Sé de alguien que se molestaría.

-Culpa suya. Yo no hago nada malo –dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Lo haces para fastidiar a Davis… Te aviso que ya está bastante… alterado… por… –la gata se quedó dormida.

Con cuidado y lentamente, Angemon se alejó del castillo en dirección a lo que las últimas noticias de los Caballeros Reales indicaban que era la posición de los elegidos.

* * *

><p>Pues ale, como lo siguiente que leeréis en la historia contiene la llegada de ambos, lo suyo era que supieseis los motivos que retenían a ambos ángeles de largarse con todos a la aventura.<p>

Pero no os preocupéis, que ya llegan. Les queda un día para el reencuentro (porque en mi reloj ya marca que estamos a martes y yo actualizo los miércoles...). ¿Lo aguantaréis? Espero que sí ^^

Saludos y besitos para todos


	7. Explícame por qué

Pues nada nuevo que contar. Davis, como todo el mundo sabe, quiere impresionar a Kari aunque parece ser que la opción de hacerlo con su digimon está descartada, puesto que Seraphimon ha resultado ser mucho más importante que el pobre V-mon... Y claro, no puede quitarse de la cabeza la idea de que V-mon es eso, simple y llanamente un V-mon... Por otro lado, el pobre V-mon lo único que puede hacer es resignarse, soportar las rabietas repentinas que le dan al chico y ser su fiel compañero.

¿Es posible que una charla entre ellos solucionase algo? ¿Davis logrará no chillar más después de saber qué ha hecho V-mon todo ese tiempo? Pues parte de la solución, en el siguiente one-shot de Davis y V-mon:

**_EXPLÍCAME POR QUÉ_**

V-mon caminaba con el resto de digimons, charlando y jugueteando cuando el paisaje era alegre, pero también en silencio y triste cuando la destrucción aparecía ante sus ojos. Davis le dirigía poco la palabra, y eso era algo que le entristecía, puesto que él era su compañero humano al que hacía años y años que no había visto(*).

Aunque no había cambiado y seguía protestando cuando veía un problema (por pequeño que fuese), sus quejas las dejaba ir en voz más baja. Parecía que ya no chillaba tanto (o al menos, esa era la idea que tenía el digimon sobre su compañero). En un momento, KendoGarurumon le sacó de sus casillas al llamarle "cegato" y V-mon temió más que nada por su vida. Conocía perfectamente las exigencias de Davis porque él fuese el mejor digimon del grupo. Pero no, no le exigió una mega-digievolución ni nada por el estilo.

Y llegaron hasta el hábitat Magnadramon. Sin demasiados problemas y, para tristeza del pequeño digimon azulado, sin mucha conversación con el humano. Incluso a Tommy había visto hablándole a su dispositivo en algún momento. Pero él…

-Oye, V-mon, ¿podemos hablar? –pidió Davis muy bajito.

-Claro que sí, Davis, siempre que quieras.

-Oye, ¿qué ha sido de ti todo este tiempo? –preguntó.

Al digimon la pregunta le llegó sin previo aviso y se quedó mirando al chico con la boca abierta, sin saber exactamente qué responder. Davis se sentó a su lado y se quedó mirando al horizonte, esperando la respuesta.

-¿Y bien? –insistió.

-Bueno, yo… Yo he estado ayudando mucho, Davis. Y me he esforzado muchísimo. Y también he tenido ratos alegres, pero sin ti han sido algo extraños… Al principio te eché muchísimo de menos, pero enseguida me acostumbré a que no estuvieses –fue diciendo. No sabía exactamente qué decirle.

-Ah, ya veo… ¿Y en qué has ayudado?

-Pues… he ido de un lado a otro por los tres castillos. Como un mensajero, ¿sabes? Y también he estado con los Caballeros Reales –dijo pensando que aquel dato animaría más a su compañero.

-¿Con los Caballeros Reales?

-Sí, sí. ¿Sabías que Magnamon y Ulforce V-dramon fueron V-mon hace tiempo? –le preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

-Pues… Sinceramente, esas cosas se le dan mejor a Izzi –respondió Davis con una sonrisa tonta y rascándose la cabeza, haciendo que en su digimon menguase la sonrisa.

-Bueno, da igual –dijo intentando quitarle importancia a la ignorancia de Davis −. Los dos me dijeron que es extraño ver a un V-mon en el Digimundo, que somos muy pocos. Vamos, que podríamos ser una especie con muy pocos miembros, cosa que nos convierte en especiales –sonrió.

-Ah, ya veo… ¿Y qué más te enseñaron?

-Pues me dijeron que, con un poco de esfuerzo, podría ser un Caballero Real.

-¿En serio? –preguntó Davis con gran sorpresa.

-Sí.

-¿Y entrenaste? –Davis ya cogía las manos de V-mon, con ojos muy brillantes y una enorme sonrisa.

-Pues… la verdad es que no –las palabras del digimon hundieron al humano más que si Kari le hubiese confesado ahí delante que se casaría al día siguiente con TK (N/A: imposible, no me pidáis que haga un one-shot con esa escena, que ni yo me la creo xDD) −. Es que preferí seguir con el trabajo que tenía –añadió el pequeño dinosaurio azul al ver la cara de Davis.

-¿Y qué tiene eso de importante? ¿Por qué no te convertiste en alguien importante como Patamon o Gatomon?

-Es que, Davis, yo no soy un ángel.

-Y Gatomon tampoco lo es… es una gata. Por no hablar de Patamon… ni sé qué es ese… –dijo sin ánimos el humano.

-Sus digievoluciones son ángeles –le recordó −. Si yo tuviese una digievolución como ellos, también sería un ángel digimon, pero no es así. Soy un dinosaurio, no me pidas imposibles…

-¿Y qué hay de Kerpymon? Tal y como me lo ha descrito Koichi, no tiene mucha pinta de ángel…

-Es un ángel con aspecto animal…

-¡Pues tú también tendrías que ser un ángel con aspecto animal! –sentenció el humano.

-Davis, que no me pidas imposibles –pidió el digimon apenado.

-¿Por qué ellos son tan…?

-¿Importantes? –finalizó la frase V-mon, recibiendo una afirmación de Davis −. Es muy sencillo si ves los emblemas de ambos… La luz da vida al mundo y la esperanza protege a la luz. Nos lo dijo Azulongmon, ¿no lo recuerdas?

-A veces se me olvida lo unidos que están esos dos emblemas –respondió cabizbajo.

-Eres muy despistado, Davis –rió V-mon intentando animarle.

-Bueno, pero eso no quita por qué llegaron a ser dos de los tres grandes ángeles.

-Fueron elegidos de entre todos los de su tipo. ¿Qué quieres? Es como si buscasen al digimon de tipo dinosaurio más grande de todos. Por mucho que quieras ganar, si no eres un dinosaurio, no lograrás nada.

-Esto no habría pasado si pudieses digievolucionar en UltraAngemon –continuó Davis con su imaginación.

-Davis, ya te vale –protestó el digimon, se levantó y se fue con los demás.

Davis se giró para detener a V-mon, pero no sabía qué decirle. Apretó con fuerza su puño, enfadado consigo mismo, y se levantó. No se acercó a V-mon, no quería gritarle por tonterías. Entendía el esfuerzo del digimon, pero a veces se veía relevado a un segundo plano, como en esos momentos, y le costaba asimilarlo.

Respiró hondo varias veces, logrando relajarse, y buscó a Ken. Al menos, tendría a alguien con quien hablar sin preocuparse de que soltase un "debes conseguir una digievolución mucho mayor". Pero su atención fue llamada por otra figura, una chica sentada en una roca y con la mirada perdida en el cielo. Iba a acercarse, pero alguien se le adelantó y apareció junto a ella, posando una mano en su hombro y haciendo que le mirase, hablando con ella y haciendo que sonriese.

-¿Por qué yo no puedo ser él? –se preguntó Davis.

Cabizbajo y con lagrimones saliendo de sus ojos, caminó hasta que topó con Ken, al que agarró de la camisa y obligó a escuchar sus quejas. Al otro no le quedó más remedio que escuchar sus ya más que conocidas quejas sobre lo que ocurría y lo que el líder de su grupo deseaba que ocurriese realmente. Como siempre había hecho desde que se unió al grupo con Wormmon.

* * *

><p>(*)Recordemos: el mundo digital tiene un tiempo diferente al de la Tierra, por lo que aunque los humanis hiciese 2 años que no han visto a sus digimons, para éstos es mucho mucho más.<p>

Y hasta aquí el shot de hoy. Por si no se ha notado... Davis está enamorado hasta los huesos.

V-mon: no, aún no se han enterado...

Bueno, démosle tiempo para que asimile las cosas... Puede que en algún momento madure y se fije en otra chica.

**Aviso:** mi intención no es menospreciar a Davis o a V-mon. Simplemente Davis está celoso por la buena pareja que hacen Kari y TK (ya sea amistosa o amorosamente hablando) y V-mon acaba recibiendo todas las descargas del humano -salvo en este caso, que a quien le toca sufrir es a Ken... trabajo del mejor amigo-. Por lo tanto, espero no tener demasiados comentarios criticándome por ser mala con Davis. En un futuro, ya haré algún shot fuera de esta historia en el cual ni grite ni zarandee a V-mon ni nada de eso (ui, sería terrible... no lo reconoceríamos :S)

Pues nada. Mañana... capítulo de _Digimon. Time's chronicle_ nuevo. No os lo perdáis ^^


	8. Interrogatorio

En el capítulo de _Magnadramon_ (se lleva la palma ese capítulo en lo referente a one-shots... pues no ha dado tema ni nada... creo que ya lo dejaré de lado a no ser que alguien lo vuelva a leer y me pida lo que hacía algún personaje...). Bueno, que me voy por las ramas: en ese capítulo que ya he mencionado, nuestros queridos elegidos llegaron a la montaña de Magnadramon, pero ésta no estaba, por lo que tuvieron que acampar. Y para ello, necesitaban cosas como: madera (KendoGarurumon & Loewemon), comida -y objetos para poder hacerla- (Kumamon, Sora, Mimi, Biyomon y Palmon) y mantas o telas con las que abrigarse (Halsemon, Yolei y Kari).

¿En realidad pensáis que en los tres grupos se hablaba sobre destrucción del Digimundo, "qué penita me dan los digimons que se han quedado sin casitas" y esas cosas? Francamente, hacerlo de los tres grupos y de todos los que se quedaron en la montaña sería sacar de un capítulo una historia entera xDD. Pero al menos sí puedo contaros lo que uno de esos grupos estuvo haciendo y diciendo. ¿Quiénes? Miradlo en...

**_INTERROGATORIO_**

Halsemon cargó con Yolei y Kari hasta el pueblo. Con cuidado, entraban en las casas, en busca primeramente de vida en ellas, para pedir telas. Pero habían abierto ya una docena de puertas y en ninguna habían encontrado a nadie. Todo estaba prácticamente vacío.

Cogían lo que veían más a mano y de mayor utilidad, como colchas, mantas, alguna almohada o cojín que estuviese en condiciones… Se notaba que no eran las primeras en entrar en las casas tras la marcha precipitada de los habitantes de aquel pueblo. Y precisamente, los que entraron antes que ellas no se dedicaron a arreglarlo todo, sino a destrozarlo más aún.

-¿Podrás con todo, Halsemon? –preguntó Kari poniendo otra tela sobre el digimon.

-Tranquila, esto no pesa. Prefiero la tela a la leña –rió.

-Puedes subir a descargar cuando veas que no puedes más –le informó Yolei.

-Tranquilas, que puedo con esto. Me quedo aquí y os ayudo y cuido que no os pase absolutamente nada.

-Gracias, Halsemon.

Continuaron caminando mientras sobre ellas el cielo se tornaba más oscuro. Kari levantó la cabeza con tristeza.

-Esa nube de polvo es horrible. No deja ver las estrellas –dijo.

-Lleva así desde que empezaron a caer las bestias y dragones sagrados –informó Halsemon.

-Pues les daremos su merecido a esos mal nacidos. Se enterarán de quién somos nosotros, ya lo veréis –dijo animada Yolei.

-Tienes energía para todo, ¿eh? –rió Kari.

-Bueno, creo que tenemos que estar al 100% de nuestras capacidades en todo momento. Y no decaer.

-Todos los digimons tienen sus esperanzas puestas en nosotros. Saben que en la reunión de los tres ángeles se decidió llamar a los niños elegidos. Aunque mi sorpresa ha sido grande al veros llegar a todos. Pensé que no llamarían a tantos –dijo Halsemon.

-Sus esperanzas en nosotros, ¿eh? Pues no les defraudaremos –volvió a repetir con muchos ánimos Yolei.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! Yolei, por favor, no hagas tantas poses victoriosas –rió Kari.

La montaña de telas cada vez subía más y poco a poco Halsemon quedaba completamente desaparecido entre mantas, colchas y cojines amarrados con cuerdas que habían logrado encontrar.

-Eh, Kari –llamó Yolei cuando ya subían nuevamente a la montaña.

-¿Sí?

-¿De qué hablabais TK y tú durante todo el camino?

-¿Eh? Pues de lo que está ocurriendo. TK anda algo enfadado porque otra vez vamos a tener que enfrentarnos a los enemigos del pasado.

-Sí, sí, ya. Pero yo te he visto cogiéndole la mano –insistió la de pelo lila.

-Bueno, intentaba calmarle. Cuando se enfada, no es el TK de siempre, y a veces me asusta…

-¿Y por eso le dabas la mano con tanto cariño? –preguntó la otra acercándose aún más.

-¿Eh? Yolei, no sé de dónde sacas eso…

-Oh, vamos, Kari. A mí me lo puedes decir, que no se lo chivaré a nadie –pidió sonriente.

-No sé exactamente a qué te refieres, pero ya te he dicho que intentaba calmarle…

-¿Y cuando te ha pasado el brazo por encima de los hombros? –preguntó.

-Ah… aquello…

-Sí. Ahora no me digas que eso también me lo he sacado de a saber dónde –dijo mirándola inquisidoramente.

-Bueno… Me estaba preguntando cómo le iría a Gatomon y… Ah, todos vosotros tenéis a vuestros digimons, o los espíritus en un dispositivo, y podéis hablar con ellos. Es más, os habéis pasado todo el viaje hablando con los digimons. Pero TK y yo no tenemos a nuestros compañeros…

-¿Y eso es excusa para que él te abrace?

-Yolei, por favor –sonrió forzadamente bajo la mirada acusadora de Yolei −. Es que no podemos preguntarles a Gatomon o Patamon cómo han estado porque no están aquí. Así que hemos estado hablando entre nosotros.

-Ya… ¿Y de qué hablábais?

-Oh, Yolei, ¡ya te lo he dicho! Que el Digimundo está echo un asco, que eliminaremos a los malos, que pronto vendrán Gatomon y Patamon, que todo saldrá bien…

-¿Ya está? –se sorprendió Yolei, esperando alguna cosa "más interesante" por parte de la castaña.

-Pues sí…

-¿Ni un "te quiero" ni nada por el estilo? –dejó ir.

-¿PERO EN QUÉ DIABLOS PIENSAS TÚ AHORA? –chilló avergonzada.

-Estáis tan unidos… Hacéis tan buena pareja…

-Oh, por favor –suspiró Kari deteniéndose a mitad de camino −. Ahora me vas a decir que te has parado a mirar más la relación que tengo con TK en vez de pensar cómo lograremos salir de esta misión.

-No, no, claro que he pensado en qué nos pasará. Pero no he podido evitar veros… Hasta Sora piensa que hacéis buena pareja.

-¡¿SORA TAMBIÉN? Ay, mi madre…

-Sí. Debo decir que es más observadora que yo… Bueno, añádele a eso que os conoce desde hace más tiempo y que puede comparar con lo que hacíais de pequeños…

-Ui, no…

-Y dice que TK sigue cuidándote mucho –finalizó la de gafas −. Yo me la creo, claro, pero quiero saberlo de ti misma.

-¿El qué? –Kari intentaba ignorarla, pero parecía que no se libraría tan fácilmente del interrogatorio.

-¿Qué sientes por TK? –Yolei se plantó ante ella y se cruzó de brazos esperando que la otra respondiese.

-Eh… pues… yo…

-Te gusta, ¿a que sí? ¿Ya se lo has dicho? ¿Él te ha dicho algo? ¿Cuántas veces has salido con él? ¿Ya sabes que Davis también te tiene el ojo encima y que está tope celoso? ¿A cuál de los dos prefieres? Seguro que a TK, porque… ¿Y qué me dices de…? –decía sin respiro

-Yolei, Yolei, para, ¡respira! –la interrumpió Kari entre preocupada y molesta.

-Bueno… tú responde –dijo la otra cogiendo aire. Realmente se estaba ahogando.

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo todo?

-Por fa, por fa, por fa, me he apostado mucho con Mimi…

-Oh, Mimi también está metida en esto… (N/A: Mimi apostó que Kari y TK estaban saliendo sin que nadie lo supiese desde que eran críos pequeños xD)

-Va, Kari, ¿tanto te cuesta? –sonrió Yolei mientras empezaba a caminar nuevamente.

-Está bien… Sí, me gusta. No, no le he dicho nada. ¿Tiene algo que decirme él? (N/A: para **Hikari198** en especial, SÍ) ¿Salir te refieres a cita o a cualquier excusa para quedar? ¿En serio Davis aún insiste? ¿Por qué me preguntas a quién elijo si ya sabes quién me gusta? –respondió Kari.

-Eh, no se vale. ¡Has hecho preguntas!

-Es que preguntas tantas cosas a la vez…

-Bueno. Al menos me quedo con la idea de que te gusta TK y no poco. Y también de que o me engañas o eres muy despistada para no darte cuenta de lo que pasa alrededor.

-Sí, ya, seguro. Bueno, ¿y qué me dices tú de Ken? –atacó con sonrisa picarona Kari.

A Yolei se le cayó el mundo a los pies. Deseaba que la montaña se abriese y se la tragase de repente, sin que nadie pudiera ayudarla. Para su suerte, habían llegado a la cima de la montaña y resultaba que eran las últimas en reunirse.

-Ah, Kari, mira, están todos aquí –señaló la de pelo lila riendo tontamente. Se acercó más al grupo, seguida de Halsemon (N/A: ¿alguien extrañaba al digimon? tiene las orejas tapadas por las telas xD)

-No pienses que te has escapado de ésta, Yolei Inoue –susurró Kari, a sabiendas de que nadie la escuchaba, y se acercó también al grupo.

* * *

><p>Escrito mientras sonaba la canción <em>Reflection<em> por pura casualidad en el reproductor, porque como está en aleatorio...

¿Qué tal? Yo son ahora mismo las 10:38 de la mañana y está cayendo un aguacero... Vamos, que me ha despertado a las 10 porque caía fuerte y como no sabía qué hacer, pues he aprovechado. Dudo mucho que tenga oportunidad de subir cosas más tarde con la que está cayendo... Aunque eso no quita que tengáis este shot ^^

C: Cielo santo, como cae la lluvia... Ni se te ocurra meternos un shot con inundación.

No, que sería muy aburrido teneros a todos en una cueva sin moveros... Todo el mundo sabe quién arropará a quién y qué otro se pondrá celoso...

Bueno, pues hasta aquí el shot de hoy. Sólo a la loca de Yolei se le ocurre soltar todas las preguntas de golpe y sin respirar... Al menos no se ahogó del todo ^^" Halsemon, pobrecillo, no se enteró de nada con tanta tela sobre su cabeza. Se guiaba porque miraba al suelo, pero no porque escuchase algo... Y Kari... creo que ya tiene su ocasión de venganza más adelante (sí, Kari, te vengarás, tranquila que te lo prepararé).

Que lo paséis muy bien, no os aburráis con la faena y disfrutéis del día si no os está lloviendo/tronando/nevando/haciendo un frío del carajo (- por si alguien tiene nieve cerquita o le sopla el viento)

¡Besos!


	9. Lo bueno nunca cambia

Cuando todos fueron en busca de Bokomon y su libro, se descubrió que Bokomon conocía a Crossedmon. Pero, ¿de qué si ella no salía jamás del castillo de Seraphimon? ¿En qué circunstancias la conoció?

La respuesta en este shot que refleja un día feliz en la vida de Bokomon y Neemon, porque realmente...

**_LO BUENO NUNCA CAMBIA_**

Bokomon estaba acabando de limpiar su casita cuando observó a Neemon. Le había enviado a comprar después de haberle pillado durmiendo en su cama, aun habiéndole ordenador limpiar estanterías y estaba regresando, pero sin la compra.

-So tontomon… ¿Dónde está la compra?

-¡Ay, Bokomon, no me estires del calzón! (N/A: estoy algo poética… xD)

-Dame una razón para no hacerlo –dijo mientras acercaba sus manos al elástico del pantalón.

-¡Es terrible! Ha aparecido IceDevimon y ha empezado a atacar. No me he entretenido demasiado –respondió tembloroso mientras ocultaba con sus orejas la cara.

-¡Anda! Pero lo han capturado, ¿verdad? –preguntó alejándose un poco del otro.

-No… Se ha marchado en cuanto se ha cansado –dijo.

-¿PERO NO DECÍAS QUE TE HABÍAS IDO ENSEGUIDA? ¿CÓMO SABES ESO? –preguntó completamente confundido.

-¿Eh? ¿Dije que me había ido? –respondió el de los pantalones rojos.

Bokomon tiró con fuerza del pantalón y regresó a la casa, dejando en el suelo a un lloroso Neemon. Lo que su amigo le había contado resultaba extraño. A parte de que ningún digimon malvado había actuado en los últimos días, cuando ocurrían incidentes eran resueltos al instante. Si IceDevimon había huído…

-Me voy, Neemon –dijo rápidamente.

-¿Eh? ¿A dónde? –preguntó aún con lagrimitas de dolor.

-Esto no es normal. Tú quédate en casa, ¿de acuerdo? Voy más rápido sin ti.

-¡No, no, no, no quiero estar solo! –lloriqueó el digimon.

-Agh, está bien.

Llegaron a la estación y tomaron un Trailmon con destino a la estación del bosque. Sabía perfectamente que los tres grandes ángeles sabrían la respuesta y que, por el día que era, estarían reunidos. Por el camino, sin embargo, Bokomon vio algo que llamó su atención en el paisaje, como si faltase algo.

-Oye, Bokomon, ¿ya es correcto molestar a Seraphimon? –preguntó Neemon cuando bajaron del Trailmon.

-Tontomon… Tú déjame hablar a mí.

Ambos corrieron hasta el castillo de Seraphimon. Neemon se quejaba de tanto en tanto por cansancio, ralentizando al digimon blanco.

-No me das otra opción –sentenció cuando llevaban una docena de paradas. Se acercó al digimon y empezó a estirar del pantalón, obligándolo a avanzar aunque fuese lentamente.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Bokomon, no estires del pantalón! –se quejaba Neemon, que veía peligrar nuevamente su cuerpo por otro latigazo con la goma.

Llegaron al final y se fueron acercando lentamente. Un pequeño reflejo del sol cegó momentáneamente a Bokomon, quien se volteó en busca de la causa de aquello.

-Anda, pero si esa es…

-¿Eh? ¿Quién? –preguntó Neemon que había logrado acercarse a las manos del cerdito blanco y suspiraba aliviado porque la goma no le daría latigazo.

-Idiotamon, allí –señaló el digimon.

-¡Anda! –chilló sorprendido el digimon con las orejas extendidas para luego añadir inocentemente −. ¿Quién es?

Bokomon cayó al suelo de morros ante la pregunta de su amigo y, maldiciendo por lo bajo, se levantó y empezó a insultarle a chillidos, tan fuerte que la digimon que habían visto se acercó con curiosidad.

-¡Sólo a ti se te ocurre hacer eso! ¡Hacerme creer que sabías quien es! ¡Mentecatomon! ¡Bobomon! –gritó sacudiéndolo.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí, chicos? –preguntó la digimon agachándose junto a ellos.

-Ui, nos ha oído –susurró Bokomon soltando de golpe al otro.

-¡Ay! Eso dolió…

-Bueno, yo… nosotros… esto… pues… –empezó a balbucear Bokomon.

-¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó la digimon tranquilamente.

-Pues…

-Oye –interrumpió Neemon −, ¿y tú quién eres?

-¡TONTOMON! –Bokomon tiró del pantalón del digimon con mucha fuerza.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! –rió la otra ante la cara de ambos −. Creo que no deberías estirarle tanto, Bokomon. Se podría enfadar.

-Ah, esto… bien…

-Bokomon quiere hablar con Seraphimon –dijo Neemon aún frotándose la zona dolorida.

-¿Al señor Seraphimon? Ahora mismo está muy ocupado y no va a poder ser –les informó −. Si queréis, le puedo entregar un mensaje y esperáis.

-¿En serio puedes hacerlo? –la cara de Bokomon se lleno de ilusión.

-Bueno… sí… Si es importante, podría mirar de hacerle salir un momento…

-¡Ay, gracias! ¡Mil gracias! –sonrió Bokomon −. Dile que quisiera saber qué ha pasado con la montaña gris que hay hacia el este.

-¿EH? Eso no era lo que querías preguntar, Bokomon. Tú querías saber si se ha detenido a IceDevimon –le dijo Neemon dándole golpecitos en el hombro.

-Calla, mentecatomon, que no te enteras de nada.

-¿La montaña gris? –repitió esta vez preocupada la digimon −. ¿Qué le ha pasado?

-¿Eh? ¿No lo sabes? Pues sí que vamos bien…

-Bokomon, yo tampoco sé lo que le ha pasado –dijo Neemon dándole nuevamente golpecitos a su amigo.

-Pues verás, mientras veníamos hacia aquí me he dado cuenta que esa montaña ha desaparecido –explicó el cerdito blanco.

-¿Qué? ¿Ha desaparecido? –se alarmó la digimon poniéndose en pie de golpe −. Esperad aquí, yo iré a hablar con Seraphimon.

Mientras corría hacia adentro, los dos digimons avanzaron un poco para sentarse a la sombra.

-Bokomon, aún no me has dicho quién es esa digimon –dijo tranquilamente Neemon.

-Mira que eres tonto… ¡Esa es CrossTimemon, la guerrera del tiempo!

-¿Pero eso existe? –preguntó el conejo naranja.

-¿ESTÁS A CASO CIEGO? ¡PUES CLARO QUE SÍ! ¿O NO LO HAS VISTO?

-¡Ay, ay, ay, ay! –protestaba Neemon por los tirones de oreja por parte de Bokomon.

No tardaron mucho en volver a ver la figura de la digimon, acompañada por nada más y nada menos que los tres grandes ángeles y otro digimon más pequeño con el que se quedó esperando junto a la puerta.

-Bokomon, ¿es cierto lo que me acaba de explicar CrossTimemon? –quiso saber Seraphimon.

-Sí, así es.

-Habrá que ir a investigarla –convino Kerpymon −. Allí hay unas minas, puede que una de ellas se haya hundido y por ello haya caído parte de la montaña –explicó.

-No, no, no, de eso nada –interrumpió Bokomon −. Para mí que ha caído mucho más.

-¿Como cuánto de más? –preguntó Ophanimon.

-Pues… no lo sé –confesó −. Pero soy incapaz de ver algo por encima de la línea de los árboles –añadió.

-Es muy extraño… Bueno, gracias por el aviso. Si ocurre algo, lo haremos saber enseguida, no te preocupes –dijo Seraphimon y se giró hacia la puerta −. Strabimon, necesito que vayas a investigar la zona de la montaña gris –pidió.

-A sus órdenes, señor Seraphimon –respondió el digimon inclinando su cabeza.

Mientras los tres grandes ángeles entraban nuevamente al castillo, Bokomon y Neemon observaron a la guerrera del tiempo despidiéndose del otro digimon antes de entrar al castillo.

-Bueno, Neemon. Regresamos a casa –informó Bokomon mientras daba media vuelta.

-Está bien… Pero hay algo que…

-Si es otra vez sobre CrossTimemon, ya puedes ir despertando de una vez, tontomon. Tú mismo la has visto: es real. Ella es la reencarnación de un antiguo digimon legendario.

-¿Eh? ¿No dijiste que los guerreros legendarios eran Agunimon y los demás? –se extañó −. ¿Es a caso la guerrera del agua?

-¡YA TE HE DICHO QUE ES LA GUERRERA DEL TIEMPO! Sordomon…

-Ah, vale…

Después de unas horas de viaje, regresaron a su casita-árbol y prepararon la cena. Recogieron todo y se prepararon para ir a dormir. Bokomon se tumbó en su cama y cerró los ojos.

-Bokomon… ¿quién era el otro digimon? –preguntó de pronto Neemon desde su cama.

-¡Pues el guerrero de la luz, Strabimon!

-¿Pero ese no era Lobomon? –preguntó el digimon sentándose en la cama.

-Sí, pero es su forma rookie. Anda, duérmete ya…

-Bokomon… –volvió a oírse al cabo de dos horas.

-Ay, cállate, Neemon, y duérmete…

-No preguntaste lo de IceDevimon al final. Pero vale, me duermo…

Bokomon abrió los ojos de golpe. Se levantó lentamente, como un zombie, y se quedó mirando hacia un punto lejano antes de ponerse en pie. Caminó hasta la cama de Neemon, el cual se había quedado completamente dormido (N/A: cuando quiere, es rápido xD), y se lo quedó mirando con esos enormes ojos y sin pestañear largo rato hasta que al fin…

* * *

><p>Sí, la maravillosa y feliz vida de Bokomon... Con toda su paz y tranquilidad que le caracterizan...<p>

¿Qué le pasó a Neemon? No hace falta narrarlo para saberlo. Con sólo decir que los Trailmon que dormían en la estación se largaron atropelladamente (que casi se accidentan esa noche) por el susto que se llevaron al escuchar la voz de ultratumba de Bokomon...

Si es que si estas cosas entre ambos digimons cambiase... La vida no sería tan interesante xDD


	10. Especial de Halloween

Bueeenoooooo, esta noche, ¡la noche de las brujas! Por desgracia, Timy está ausente en estos momentos y no puede saludar (después de leer el shot, sabréis que es una viciada al Halloween y que directamente pasa al "truco", pasando olímpicamente del "trato").

Porque los digimons también celebran Halloween y, no iba a ser menos, los Ancients también caen en este día.

**_ESPECIAL DE HALLOWEEN_**

Una travesura de Crossedmon y Ancient Sphinxmon

-Buenas noches mamá.

-Buenas noches, Timy. Que descanses bien.

-Sí –contestó sonriendo.

Irismon salió del dormitorio y cerró la puerta. Después de un largo 30 de octubre, en el que la pequeña de la "familia" no había parado de corretear, al fin se respiraría tranquilidad.

-¿Ya duerme? –preguntó Sphinxmon.

-Sí. Y tú también a dormir. Bastante guerra habéis dado los dos hoy –le regañó la guerrera del viento.

-Vale, vale. Buenas noches –el guerrero de la oscuridad se fue corriendo.

\\ ~o*/ (N/A: - Es Timy xD)

Faltaban un par de horas para que el primer despertador (el de Troiamon) sonase cuando una pequeña digimon se escurría entre las sombras de los pasillos. Con mucho cuidad, abrió una puerta y entró con unas risitas.

-Sphinx, ya es la hora –dijo sacudiendo a la bestia negra.

-¿Ya? –el digimon alzó la cabeza en busca de un reloj −. ¿Estás segura?

-Sí, sí. Hay que prepararlo todo antes que despierte Troi o nos pillarán –susurró.

-Vale, está bien. Vamos a ello, compi.

Con suaves risitas, salieron del cuarto y avanzaron hacia la salida. Sus "armas" para ese día estaban en el trastero y sólo disponían de una hora y tres cuartos para arreglarlo todo y regresar a sus habitaciones.

-Bien, hasta aquí sencillo –dijo Sphinxmon.

-Encárgate de la decoración y yo me ocupo de los disfraces.

-Ten cuidado, Timy. Si se despiertan…

-Primero me vestiré yo, en ese caso –sonrió Crossedmon y, rebuscando entre las bolsas y cajas, sacó una tela grisácea muy vieja, llena de agujeros.

-Nos reuniremos en el pasillo. Buena suerte.

-Igualmente –se despidió la digimon.

Ambos se separaron. Por un lado, Sphinxmon decoró toda la casa con temática terrorífica. Había dejado candelabros sobre la mesa del comedor y usó una telaraña de hilo (cortesía de Crossedmon y sus manualidades) en cada silla, mueble y lámpara del salón principal. Había revisado el congelador, esperando que el agua con insectos y ojos falsos se hubiese congelado perfectamente. Fuera de la casa, dejó un par de ataúdes a cada lado de la puerta y varias lápidas enmarcando el camino hasta la puerta. Una gran calabaza con mirada terrorífica vigilaba desde el tejado y varias siluetas de papel ocupaban las ventanas superiores.

Crossedmon abrió lentamente la puerta del dormitorio de Troiamon. Llevaba tras ella, arrastrando, unos peluches de arañas, murciélagos y un par de lápidas. En poco más de diez minutos, aquel dormitorio parecía un cementerio. Rió bajito y corrió a por su siguiente víctima: Megatheriumon. El idílico páramo helado que decoraba aquel cuarto fue sustituido por telarañas de hilo, los brillantes ojos rojos en rincones oscuros y una silueta en la ventana.

Quedaba un cuarto de hora para la reunión con Sphinxmon y a Crossedmon aún le faltaba el dormitorio más importante. Ya había dejado un par de vampiros de juguete demasiado reales en el cuarto de Mermaimon e Irismon. Abrió la puerta lentamente y asomó la cabeza.

-Lo siento, papi, pero este año no te libras –sonrió.

De puntillas, se acercó a las armas de Garurumon y cogió un frasco con una especie de líquido verde del zurrón que se había preparado para ese cuarto. Lo destapó y olió el contenido, retirándose inmediatamente, antes de derramar aquella viscosa pasta en las armas. Riendo para sus adentros, dejó una telaraña cubriendo por completo ambas espadas y continuó con la cama y el escritorio.

Finalizado el trabajo, ambos digimons se encontraron en el pasillo.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido? –preguntó el de la oscuridad.

-Todos disfrazados y con horrendos cuartos –sonrió orgullosa la del tiempo.

-Sólo me falta mi cuarto y a ti el tuyo –indicó.

-Cierto. Ah, ven, que tienes mal el traje –dijo estirando de las raídas telas que lo cubrían.

-Gracias. Va, que ya queda poco. Hasta ahora –se despidió.

Cada uno entró en su dormitorio y lo decoró a su gusto (aunque el de Sphinxmon no necesitó demasiado retoque ^^"). Se tumbaron en sus camas y esperaron pacientemente a que el primero en despertar diese la voz de alarma.

=^o^= (N/A: - Es Sphinx xD)

A las ocho en punto, casi sin necesidad de despertador, Troiamon abrió los ojos. Estaba a punto de evitar el sonido del objeto cuando éste empezó a sonar estridentemente, asustándolo y haciendo que se levantase a callarlo antes que alguien entrase a protestarle. Suspiró al regresar el silencio y observó a su alrededor. ¿Dónde demonios se había metido a dormir? Su vista se clavó entonces en el calendario, en la fecha marcada en rojo…

-Oh, no, maldita sea… ¡Es Halloween! –chilló.

Como respuesta, Beatmon protestaba, pero de pronto las quejas se convirtieron en gritos que despertaron a todos. Víctimas de un repentino cambio de decoración, fueron asomándose al pasillo, incluido uno de los directores de la escena.

-¿Qué puñetas hace Myotismon en mi cuarto? –chilló Mermaimon.

-¡Mis espejos! ¡Están rotos! –gritó Wisemon observando su reflejante cuerpo.

-¡Ah! ¿Qué puñetas le habéis hecho a mis espadas? ¡Están asquerosas! –Garurumon no sabía cómo coger el arma.

-¡No! ¡No! –Greymon trotaba por la casa −. ¡Megatheriumon me quiere comer!

-¡Yo no te quiero comer! ¡No entiendo por qué chillas así! –protestó el digimon apareciendo en escena. Parecía un auténtico zombie con el pelaje muy sucio.

-¡Ah! ¡Ni te me acerques! –se unió Mermaimon a la huída.

-¿Qué demonios pasa? –protestó Sphinxmon. Parecía que alguien se había dedicado a comérselo y dejaba visibles sus huesos.

-¡Mis volcanes son rosas! ¡No, no! (N/A: la peor pesadilla de la destrucción es que hayan florituras… pobres volcanes extinguidos xD) ¡Me las pagarás, Halloween! –chilló Volcamon.

-Volca, que Halloween no es una persona –intentó calmarlo Troiamon.

-¡Esto ha sido obra de alguien! –dijo Beatmon cual detective resolviendo un gran misterio.

-Y se va a enterar de lo que es miedo y terror –añadió Irismon caminando hacia el dormitorio de Crossedmon. Su cabello había sufrido un cambio de color a ceniciento.

Iba a abrir la puerta cuando la pequeña digimon chilló con mucha fuerza. Algunos entraron enseguida, un tanto angustiados por la escena del dormitorio. Cual cementerio, con neblina incluida (N/A: mejor no preguntar de dónde la sacó), la cama de Crossedmon tenía un aspecto completamente diferente, con patas de animal y telas oscuras, así como telarañas.

-Crossedmon, hoy es Halloween, no el día de los inocentes –regañó Irismon.

-Jo, no está asustada –murmuró −. Mami, yo no he sido… Ha sido Seraphymon.

-Sí, ya, claro. Y ahora dirás que Ophanimon le ayudó –dejó ir Garurumon.

El timbre salvó a la pequeña. Volcamon bajó y abrió la puerta.

-Hola… ¿Truco… o trato? –saludó con una enorme sonrisa un Kerpymon violáceo.

-¡AAAAAAH! –se desmayó el guerrero de la tierra.

-Ya te dijimos que ese traje no era buena idea, Kerpymon –habló un Seraphimon-momia.

-Lo que no me puedo creer es que lo hayas tumbado tan rápido –dijo Ophanimon, disfrazada de bruja, mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza.

-Madre mía… ¿no sois muy mayorcitos para disfrazaros? –regañó Irismon a los tres ángeles. A su lado, Garurumon estiró de Volcamon, ya que nadie parecía por la labor.

-Buenos días, Irismon. ¡Qué guapa vas! –saludó Ophanimon sonriente.

-¡Ah! ¡No, mi pelo no es así! –chilló buscando algo con lo que cubrirlo.

-Bueno, si se puede pasar, dínoslo –se quejó Seraphimon.

Una vez dentro todos, empezaron a hablar sobre el cambio de decoración y a cuestionarse cómo diantres había podido ocurrir.

-Pues vaya –susurró Crossedmon a Sphinxmon.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Que si se ponen así por un triste disfraz y varias lápidas, no sé qué harán cuando descubran el hielo, el "vino" y la tarta –respondió.

La respuesta la obtuvieron enseguida, puesto que Beatmon, para calmar el susto, quiso beber algo bien frío con cubitos de hielo y, por un momento, estuvo tentado a pegarle un mordisco a la tarta.

* * *

><p>Y colorín, colorado, este Halloween ha terminado xDD<p>

Y es que no puedes dejar quietos a una guerrera del tiempo y a un guerrero de la oscuridad cuando la fiesta es de disfraces y/o gastar bromas... Y ahora pensaréis... Si esto es en Halloween... ¿qué pasará el día de los inocentes?

: El año pasado, los dos bromistas de la casa estuvieron ausentes todo el día después de dejarnos bromas por todos los rincones... Regresaron el día 29 para no recibir ninguna broma... Ya se las ingeniaron para no toparse con nosotros en todo el día, aunque misteriosamente sabían quién había caído en cada trampa y cómo había reaccionado...

Supongo que habrían cámaras de video-vigilancia...

A.I: Muy posiblemente...

Bueno, ya sabemos el peligro que corremos con esos dos digimons rondando en FanFiction... Vigilad bien bajo vuestras camas, no vayan a aparecer dos ojos rojos...

¡FELIZ HALLOWEEN!


	11. Kerpymon también existe

Bueno, para compensar el capítulo triste de hoy, subiré también este shot con el cual salvar lo flojo que ha sido el capítulo (Y LAS CARTAS ME AVISARON QUE PASARÍA ESTO Y YO TONTA DE MÍ VOY Y NO ME DOY CUENTA HASTA AHORA! T-T) **¡SOFIA! Este será mejor para regalo ;)**

Pues nada, porque están viajando mucho pero todo el mundo parece haber olvidado a cierto angelito que sigue en su castillo, porque...

**_KERPYMON TAMBIÉN EXISTE_**

Todos ya sabemos lo difícil que es la vida de un ángel, especialmente si eres uno de los tres grandes ángeles del Digimundo. Y por raro que parezca, cuando eres el responsable de proteger el conocimiento y la verdad, la vida se hace más dura. Atiende a los que buscan consejo, indica lo que se debe enseñar en las escuelas digimon, procura que los documentos estén en orden, mantén a salvo las profecías y otras revelaciones, procura que no se mezclen con falsas adivinaciones…

Ni un triste minuto para descansar, ni una comida tranquila y sin avisos de ningún tipo… Kerpymon se sentía el ángel más trabajador del grupo. Muchas veces había deseado gritarles a Seraphimon y a Ophanimon por vivir tranquilamente, pero al llegar a las puertas de ambos castillos, el mundo parecía diferente ante sus ojos.

-FLASHBACK-

_En el castillo de Seraphimon, el ángel de la ley y el orden, TODOS LOS DÍAS había un juicio al menos. Los días de reunión de los tres ángeles, cuando Kerpymon llegaba, aún podía ver a Seraphimon presidiendo un juicio. Y lo divertido del caso era que, tras los juicios, Seraphimon se encerraba en su despacho a rellenar formularios, papeles, firmar sentencias… Kerpymon salía de ahí mareado por tanto papel._

_Con Ophanimon, el ángel de la vida y el amor, las cosas eran distintas. No había tanto movimiento puesto que la mitad del tiempo la dama DESAPARECÍA del lugar. Al principio, Kerpymon pensaba que Ophanimon se iba con Seraphimon y, en cierto modo, sentía celos, por lo que corría en busca de la dama en el castillo de cristal. Pero allí, Strabimon aparecía indicando que la dama Ophanimon no estaba ni de visita ni de forma oficial. Cuando ya fueron una docena de veces las que el pequeño guerrero de la luz le daba la misma excusa, entró directamente al despacho principal._

_-¡Tú! ¡Maldito! –chilló._

_-¡Hola, Kerpymon! No te esperaba. ¿Deseas algo? –saludó el ángel de armadura azul-plateada._

_-¿Dónde la escondes? –chilló acercándose al escritorio rebosante de papeles._

_-¿A quién? –preguntó extrañado Seraphimon._

_-¡No me vengas con esas! ¡A Ophanimon! –golpeó la mesa y varios papeles se cayeron, así como la tinta negra del tintero, manchándolo todo._

_-Oh, por el amor del cielo, ¡mira que has hecho! –protestó Seraphimon._

_-¡DÓNDE – ESTÁ – OPHANIMON! –chilló el de largas orejas golpeando la mesa a cada palabra._

_-¡AQUÍ – ESTÁ – CLARO – QUE – NO! –respondió gritando el otro para hacerse oír. Tan alto, que Socerymon y Strabimon asomaban las cabezas por la puerta, preocupados de que a ambos ángeles se les ocurriese la brillante idea de declararse la guerra._

_-¿ESPERAS QUE ME LO CREA? –chilló Kerpymon._

_-Sí, porque si Ophanimon no está en su castillo, sólo puede significar dos cosas: o está de visita en mi castillo por un juicio (cosa que no es el caso hoy) o está de visita en las escuelas y el Pueblo del Comienzo –respondió Seraphimon intentando poner todo en su sitio._

_Ante el comentario, a Kerpymon le cayeron muchas gotitas por el ridículo y la vergonzosa actuación que había tenido, fruto de los celos. Seraphimon solamente suspiraba tras el escritorio, observando el estropicio que tenía ante él y que le había fastidiado horas de trabajo._

_-Que está… ¿Y a mí por qué no me visita? –protestó el ángel animal._

_-Vas mucho a su biblioteca-castillo –señaló el otro. Realmente, aquel castillo era una biblioteca, no un hogar para la dama… ¡Y eso que tenía habitación, salón comedor, cocina, baño y hasta trastero! (N/A: lleno de libros, sí xD)_

_Avergonzado, Kerpymon se disculpó y salió corriendo, no en busca de Ophanimon, sino a su castillo. Bastante mal lo había pasado como para enfrentarse a la bella dama._

-FIN FLASHBACK-

Con el inicio de la guerra y la llegada de los niños elegidos nuevamente, los otros dos ángeles debían unirse a la lucha, y él… Simplemente suspiraba feliz, con sus toneladas de papel para revisar. Y es que al no haber digimons en los pueblos (todos estaban refugiados), era sencillo comprobar que todos estuviesen bien; los digihuevos habían sido trasladados con cuidado, así como los bebés, a un lugar seguro; no habían juicios, puesto que de los malos ya se encargaban los Caballeros Reales, eliminándolos sin juicio previo (cosa que aligeraba mucho en cuanto a papeleo xD)

-Me pregunto cómo irán todos… Lamento no haber podido darles información interesante ni algo con lo que pudiesen avanzar rápidamente… Bueno, son unos chicos muy buenos, lograrán lo que deseen –suspiró Kerpymon. Y vuelta al trabajo hasta el día de su jubilación.

* * *

><p>Este se me quedó cortito para ser shot, pero bueno, es una escena no-vista de la historia, por lo que... Cuela xD<p>

Y nada, con esto, el siguiente shot llegará el viernes a eso de... la hora a la que me levante, con más travesuras y más trastadas por parte de los personajes del fic.

Besos a todos y feliz día a Sofia ^^


	12. Juegos de Ancients

En estos momentos, sólo hay un ser que recuerde toda su vida. Exactamente, CrossTimemon. Aunque en el pasado, desde que se libró de su hermano hasta que apareció Lucemon por las cercanías, ella iba con su cuerpo adulto (Timemon), también tenía sus momentos de ganas de travesuras y regresaba al estado de Crossedmon, más cómodo para jugar.

Su pareja de juegos era Ancient Sphinxmon. Eran un terremoto cuando la bestia negra y la pequeña se juntaban con risitas... Lo normal era ver correr a algunos escapando de la casa para ir a trabajar y a Irismon preparada para regañar (si mami se pone seria, mejor no llevarle la contraria).

Pero... ¿qué pasa cuando un miembro del dúo terremoto no está en la casa? Las travesuras de Timy en...

**_JUEGOS DE ANCIENTS_**

-¡Pilla, pilla! –chilló Crossedmon, trotando entre las piernas de los Ancients.

-¡Para quieta! Llevas ya dos horas corriendo… ¡Y no puedo cogerte! –le gritó Greymon.

-¡Eres muy lento! Incluso un Botamon lograría alcanzarme –le dijo la digimon, cogida a una pierna de Garurumon y sacándole la lengua al guerrero del fuego.

-¡Pero bueno! ¿Ahora me haces burla? –se encendió Greymon.

-¡LEN-TO!

-¡Ya te tengo! –sonrió el digimon y acto seguido alzó la vista −. Ui…

-¿Me sueltas la pierna? ¡Me tengo que ir! –Garurumon le miraba con los brazos cruzados.

-Je, je… Lo siento… ¿Dónde está esa mocosa ahora?

Greymon caminó por la casa, buscando a la guerrera del tiempo. Cuando escuchó su voz, sonrió y corrió hacia ella.

-¡Ya eres…! ¿Qué haces ahora? –preguntó al verla sentada ante Wisemon.

-Me cansé de esperarte, así que he decidido dejarlo y jugar al ajedrez con Wisemon –dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Haberme avisado, que te estaba buscando…

-Timi me ha dicho que estabas "ocupado" con Garurumon –dijo Wisemon remarcando la palabra.

-Jaque Mate –sonrió la digimon, dejando sorprendido al guerrero del metal y saliendo corriendo antes que un nuevamente encendido Greymon saliese cual toro bravo tras ella.

-¡Mamá, mamá! ¡Grey dice que quiere darme billete a la luna sin regreso!

-¡No seas mentirosa! –le gritó Greymon.

-¡Sólo hace falta verte la cara para saber que es cierto! –protestó ella.

Justo giró una esquina y se topó con el denso pelaje de Megatheriumon. Feliz de su suerte, se metió bajo la bestia del hielo y se mantuvo escuchando. Greymon chocó contra Megatheriumon y ambos cayeron de lado.

-¡Ay, ay, ay…! Greymon, tienes la cabeza muy dura –protestó con unas lagrimitas de dolor el guerrero del hielo.

-Pues anda que tú… –le respondió el del fuego, frotándose la cabeza.

-¿Qué hacías? –quiso saber Megatheriumon.

-Perseguir a Timy. ¡Mírala! Ya te tengo –la cogió Greymon y se quedó mirándola unos segundos –Oh, no… Está muerta…

-¡Venga ya! Sería un digihuevo de ser así.

-No digas nada a nadie, por favor… Si se llegan a enterar dos que yo me sé… –pidió mientras en su mente aparecían dos guerreros con cara de querer asesinarlo.

-Vale… tranquilo…

Greymon corrió hasta el salón. No había nadie por suerte para él. Suspiró y la dejó en el sofá. No sabía si temblar, llorar, reír o ir despidiéndose de todo y todos, porque la digimon no reaccionaba a nada.

-Lo suyo será que diga la verdad. Voy a buscar a Irismon y a Garurumon y a pedirles mil perdones…

Dicho eso, salió de la casa y se puso a buscar a los otros dos guerreros. En el salón, poco después, Beatmon entró comiendo un bocadillo cuando notó a Crossedmon.

-¿Duermes? –preguntó asomándose con cuidado sobre ella.

-No –respondió −. Estoy desmayada.

-Será "estabas" –la corrigió.

-Sí, bueno… Un pequeño accidente… Pero ya estoy bien. ¿Juegas conmigo? –pidió levantándose con cuidado.

-¿Y Sphinx? –se extrañó Beatmon. Normalmente, la bestia negra era quien acompañaba a la pequeña dorada en esas cosas.

-De misión. No sé cuándo volverá.

-Está bien ¿A qué jugamos?

-¡A las tacitas! –saltó.

-¿Las… tacitas?

-Sí. Venga, vamos, vamos –estiró la digimon de él.

Greymon logró encontrar a ambos y, una vez juntos, empezó a explicar lo ocurrido.

-Y entonces choqué fuerte contra Theri y ambos caímos… Y Timy con nosotros –confesó. El silencio fue enorme.

-Theri y tú –repitió Garurumon. El otro sólo afirmó con la cabeza.

-¿Estás loco? ¡Ambos juntos debéis de pesar miles de toneladas! –chilló Irismon (en plan madre preocupadísima se exageran las cosas siempre)

-Ay, que me mata… ¿Eh? –ningún golpe.

-Has dicho que la has dejado en el sofá, ¿no? –le preguntó.

-Sí –respondió y, acto seguido, la guerrera del viento salió volando.

-Esta vez la has cagado –le dijo Garurumon y salió corriendo él también.

Ambos llegaron a la casa y accedieron al comedor. Pero allí no había nadie.

-¿Qué diablos…? –se extrañó Greymon.

-¡Theri! –gritó la del viento en cuanto vio a la bestia −. ¿Sabes dónde está Timy?

-Grey se la llevó –respondió.

-Más te vale que aparezca –amenazó Irismon a Greymon

-Sí… sí –tembló el de fuego

Pasó más de media hora hasta que se oyeron las risas de Crossedmon. Los tres corrieron hacia donde parecía ser que estaba y observaron entre sorprendidos y sintiendo vergüenza ajena la escena que se representaba ante ellos.

-¿Quiere un poco más de té, mis Volca? –preguntó avergonzado Beatmon, con voz de chica.

-¡Oh, por supuesto, querida Beat! Te ha quedado riquísimo –intentó hacer voz femenina también Volcamon.

-Aquí tiene –sirvió Beatmon −. ¿Y vos, lady Crossedmon?

-Oh, claro que sí, querida. Nunca me canso de beber su delicioso té –respondió y empezó a reír nuevamente.

-¿Unas pastitas? –preguntó Volcamon.

-Sí, por favor –respondió Crossedmon −. Pero las quiero de chocolate.

-No… ¿no prefiere estas de mantequilla? –preguntó Beatmon mostrando la caja.

-No. Ahora quiero algo de chocolate –dijo seriamente la del tiempo.

-Está bien –respondieron con sus voces ambos guerreros.

-¿Pero de qué van? –preguntó Irismon mientras se levantaban.

-¡Hola, mami! ¿Has visto qué guapas mis Volca y doña Beat?

Greymon y Garurumon intentaban aguantar la risa. Mediante sábanas y telas viejas, Crossedmon había creado dos vestiditos un tanto horteras para Beatmon y Volcamon; con cartulina, les había creado sombreritos con florecitas. Ambos pasaban hacia la cocina para cumplir los caprichos de la pequeña de la casa.

-Timy, ¿por qué les has vestido así? –preguntó Garurumon aguantando la risa.

-Estamos jugando a las tacitas –explicó.

-Bueno, eso ahora da igual. ¿Tú estás bien? –preguntó Irismon cogiéndole con suavidad la cara y mirándola bien.

-Sí, mami, estoy perfectamente.

-¿De verdad? ¿No te duele nada? –preguntó levantándola y revisando cada parte de su cuerpo.

-Que sí, mamá.

-Va, déjala. No debe de estar muy mal si ha logrado dejar a "mis" y "doña" tan guapas –rió Garurumon.

-Vale, de acuerdo. Grey, por esta vez te salvas. Pero más te vale hacer la vigilancia de Garuru y mía de dos semanas.

-¿QUÉ? ¡NO PODRÉ ESTAR EN CASA NI DOS MINUTOS! –chilló el de fuego.

-Haberlo pensado antes de lanzarte a lo burro –respondió Irismon

-Y agradece que no te pida otra cosa –le susurró Garurumon cuando por su lado pasaban con pastas "las dos mujeres" que acompañaban a "lady Crossedmon" en la hora del té.

-¡Ya estoy en casa! –chilló una voz femenina.

-¡Tita Mer! ¡Corre, ven a jugar a las tacitas! –gritó animada la pequeña.

-¿Las tacitas? Hola chicos –saludó a Greymon y Garurumon, se asomó bien y empezó a reír −. ¡Cielo santo! ¡Por las alas de un ángel! ¿Quiénes son esas bellas damas?

-De damas nada, no se meten en el papel –protestó la del tiempo.

-¿Ah, no? Garuru, Grey, vosotros dos sois hombres, así que fuera –dijo empujándolos.

-¡Pero también queremos reírnos! –dijo Garurumon.

-Nada, nada, a trabajar. Irismon, vamos a enseñarles modales a esas dos malas mujeres.

-¡Piedad, damiselas, piedad! –chillaron los dos guerreros con faldas.

-¡Princesa Mer! ¡Qué agradable sorpresa vuestra visita! –empezó el juego Crossedmon.

-¡Querida Crossedmon! ¡Hacía tiempo que no te veía! –siguió Mermaimon.

-Dos horas –susurró Beatmon.

-Doña Beatmon, ¿decíais algo?

-No, nada, esto… ¿princesa?

-Perfecto –sonrió la del agua −. ¡Ah, y mi querida amiga Irismon! ¿Puedo unirme a vuestro té?

-Por supuesto, alteza. Sentaos, que enseguida mis Volca os llena la taza y doña Beat os sirve pastas –sonrió Irismon.

Dentro de la casa, riendo hasta el punto de llorar por ello y el dolor en el pecho a causa de las carcajadas, Garurumon, Greymon y Megatheriumon observaban el patio. Para más risas, Crossedmon atrapó a Wisemon y le puso un tutú rosado, le obligó a sentarse con todos y no paraba de servirle infusiones.

-Eh, mirad, se acerca Troiamon –señaló Greymon.

-Haced gestos para que se vaya de ahí. Yo no aguanto más si le pone faldas al caballo de madera.

Gesticulaban tanto que las de abajo les vieron. Enseguida, Crossedmon corrió con una cuerda y lo ató a un árbol diciendo "malo, malo, caballito malo", cosa que rompía el cuerpo de los tres espías que no podían dejar de reír. Para cuando Sphinxmon llegó de su misión, los tres estaban sin aire, Wisemon con unas ganas locas de ir al baño, Beatmon y Volcamon con los ojos rojos de llorar, Troiamon intentando por todos los medios soltarse y las tres chicas totalmente felices y risueñas.

* * *

><p>Yo de mayor quiero ser como Timy: capaz de hacerme pequeña para ponerles falda a los demás.<p>

¿Sorprendidos? No sólo es un peligro cuando tiene un compañero al que también le gustan los juegos. Ah, para aquellos que querráis saberlo: Sphinxmon preguntó lo que pasaba y al ver la mesa de te salió corriendo a hacer del perrito de las damas, que en cierto modo es el que más come (las damas charran mucho y comen poco).

Si un día me levanto con ganas... Dibujaré la escena del te. Pero es una promesa que tardará en llegar porque estoy metida en varios proyectos a la vez -o- Así que primero he de acabarlos, que parte de esos tienen fecha límite, y después ya hablaremos de otros proyectos ^^

Saludos a todos y chicos... Vigilad vuestro cuerpo. Quien sabe, puede que una alocada Crossedmon os haya puesto vestidito viejo y sombrerito de papel ;)


	13. No, me llamo CrossTimemon

Bueno, tengo mentalizado dibujaros a Timy en todas sus formas, desde Crossedmon hasta Ancient Timemon, incluidas las dos CrossTimemon (espíritu humano & espíritu animal) y Timemon (a secas, sí, escasean los nombres... e incluso los ataques...). De momento, os dejo con las primeras horas de Timy en su nivel adulto... ¿Que cómo las pasó? Bueno, digamos que le fue difícil, porque, cuando te pasas casi toooodo el día diciendo...

_**NO, ME LLAMO CROSSTIMEMON**_

_-Narrado por la propia CrossTimemon, con todo lo que sentía en esos momentos-**  
><strong>_

Acababa de regresar del encuentro con los dioses. Al principio no me reconocieron, aunque después logré que se quedaran todos tranquilos y les pude entregar la energía de los dioses.

La verdad, tampoco es muy brusco el cambio: ahora soy una adulta en ambos sentidos, "nivel y cuerpo". Sigo teniendo la piel dorada, mis orejas élficas y el cabello largo. Puede que la ropa les haya despistado. Ya no llevo guantes de garras, es más, no llevo nada cubriendo mis manos. La ropa son dos partes: un peto por debajo en negro con manga larga y pantalón hasta casi la rodilla y, por encima, un traje ligero en dorado con varios relojes de arena dibujados en el pecho, la espalda y las hombreras. Las botas son altas y negras con hebillas doradas, hasta la dorilla. Y lo bueno es que puedo extender las alas cuando lo necesito.

En mi forma animal soy una gran ave dorada, algo más grande que Birdramon. También llevo un protector en el pecho, como solía tenerlo mi hermano antiguamente. Me pregunto cómo sería con los espíritus por separado… Ah, pero ahora no es momento de hablar de mi hermano. Mi protector es negro y se extiende un poco hacia las alas.

-Bueno, entonces cuando cambias a la forma animal –empezó a decirme Davis −, te transformas en Fenixmon.

-¿De dónde has sacado eso? –le pregunté.

-Es que pareces un fénix… Pero en dorado y sin fuego.

-No, yo me llamo CrossTimemon –le dije.

-Sí, ya, ¿y tu forma animal? –insistió.

-También –dije simplemente.

-¿También? ¿Tambienmon?

-¿TÚ ERES TONTO O TE LO HACES? –prácticamente, se lo chillo siempre.

-Perdona, perdona. Pero todos los digimons cambian de nombre, o se les añade algo. Por ejemplo: V-mon y XV-mon, Greymon y MetalGreymon, Garurumon y WereGarurumon.

-Ok, Davis, eres un idiota –susurré −. Verás, en mi caso, mis digievoluciones en espíritu son simples cambios de digievolución.

-Pero, según Izzy y su escáner especial, tu poder en AveCrossTimemon es superior al de CrossTimemon.

-Que me llamo CrossTimemon –le digo con cuchillas en la mirada −. Sí. Pero… A ver si me entiendes: me pasa como a Lucemon. Él es Lucemon nivel rookie, Lucemon Fallen Mode en nivel campeón, Lucemon Satan Mode nivel supremo y ya por último el Lucemon Larva, que sería una forma mega por así decirlo.

-Bueno… es que no tengo el placer de conocer a ningún Lucemon, querida Avemon –me dijo con sonrisa tonta, rascándose la cabeza y dejándome a mí con un goterón tras la mía.

-Oye, deja de llamarme raro, que soy CrossTimemon –y yo que quería ir en mi forma animal, más tranquila y ligera volando… Pues nada, al cuerpo humano.

-¿Ves? ¿Ahora qué eres? –me señaló.

-Tu peor pesadilla como sigas así –susurré −. Ahora sigo siendo un digimon.

-No, tu nombre.

-¡CROSTIMEMON, SO TONTOMON! –otra vez chillándole. Papá, sálvame…

-Vale, vale, no me chilles –me dijo y se fue con los otros.

-¿Va todo bien? –me preguntó Izzy.

-Sí, ahora sí –suspiré.

Tres cuarto de hora más tarde, nos detuvimos y conversamos animados.

-Es genial que ya tengas la energía para ser CrossTimemon –me sonrió Zoe.

-Sí, es un alivio no ser pequeñita. Aunque me lo pasaba bien –confesé.

-Bueno, aún puedes montarte cuando corra junto a mi hermano –me dijo Koji señalando su espalda.

-Muchas gracias, aunque ahora me da que os podría llevar yo –reí.

-Una preguntita –adivinad quién es −, ¿qué pasará ahora con Crosstimon?

-¿Crosstimon? –preguntamos todos.

-Sí, Crosstimon –repite DA-VIS

-Uno: es Crossedmon, no Crosstimon; y dos: nada, he digievolucionado, por lo que es lo mismo que en estos instantes DemiVeemon –dije señalando a V-mon.

-¿En serio su nombre no es como el que tienes ahora? Me has dicho que ese Lucemon en todas sus formas se llama igual y que a ti te pasa lo mismo.

-Y dale otra vez con la burra y los pollos –dije (total, puestos a tener conversaciones tontas y raras…)

-Davis, vale de comportarte como un tonto –le regañó Kari.

-Pero Kari, es imposible que se llame igual. ¡Los otros guerreros tienen diferentes nombres en sus formas! –protestó.

-¡Tontomon! –Bokomon le golpeó con su libro. Ah, mi héroe… −. Veamos, la historia de la guerrera del tiempo es diferente, por lo que no es igual que el resto.

-Sí, ya, pero ahí tiene razón Davis -¡JP dándole la razón! ¡Oh, no, peligro!

-JP, los Ancients crearon sus dos espíritus a partir de su espíritu propio –le empecé a explicar, manteniendo la paciencia −. Sin embargo, cuando yo salté a refugiarme en el mundo humano para que Lucemon no diese conmigo, accidentalmente y por algún extraño motivo, mi espíritu se fragmentó en dos sin yo hacer absolutamente nada.

-Es lo mismo –insistió JP.

-Vale, tú ganas, es lo mismo –le dije −. Pero a mí me gusta mi nombre, CrossTimemon, y lo quiero en ambas formas.

-¿Es eso posible? –me preguntó Takuya.

-Y si no, me da lo mismo. Lo usaré cuando quiera y como quiera que esté.

-Pues vaya, así no sabremos de quién hablamos –se quejó Davis.

-¿A cuántas CrossTimemon conoces tú, listillo? –le preguntó Matt.

-Eso, eso, a cuántas –secundó Tai. Llevaba rato queriendo meterse con Davis.

-Hombre, la pequeña, ésta –me señaló −, la pajarraca y todas las demás que pueda tener. Ya no sabré a cuál os referís.

-Idiota… –mis encantadores susurros −. ¡NO SOY UNA PAJARRACA! ¿PERO CÓMO TE ATREVES? –suerte para él que los gemelos me estaban cogiendo…

-Todas son una, por lo que no te liarás –dijeron Tommy y Codi suspirando mientras Jin negaba con la cabeza que aquella discusión pudiese ser posible.

-Pues sí, porque no es lo mismo que me coja CrossTimemon jr que senior o PajaroCrossedmon o BirdraCrossTimemon –viva su imaginación. Y yo con venitas de rabia en mi frente.

-¡QUE ES CROSSTIMEMON! ¡NO ME CAMBIES EL NOMBRE, QUE ES PRECIOSO! –todos se quedaron en silencio.

-Oye, que…

-¿Sabéis? –interrumpí sin importarme quién quería hablar −. Llamadme Timy y listos.

* * *

><p>C: Increíble... Luego me dice que no haga APHI... ¡¿PERO CÓMO NO QUEJARME DE ESTO?<p>

Bueno, lo puedes hacer... Aunque ya le has chillado a Davis...

C: Da lo mismo. Mi nombre es demasiado bonito para que me lo cambien ¬¬

Que sí, que sí, que sabemos todos lo orgullosa que estás de tener ese nombre. Pero ahora quédate tranquilita o llamo a los papas...

C: Vaaaaaale...

Pues nada, ya veis que a Davis le cuesta entender un poquito de qué van las cosas... Y JP no es de ayuda...

Que acabéis de pasar todos un buen fin de semana y recordad: las próximas actualizaciones en 1-2 semanas serán por las tardes puesto que mi madre (doña "apaga el ordenador") está de vacaciones :D

Besooooos


	14. Un día normal

Normalmente, lo que leéis aquí es lo que pasa cuando decido guardar la historia y ya se continuará en otro momento. Pero hoy cambiaremos un poco bastante el escenario.

C: Exacto, porque no sólo me muevo en un fic.

Por desgracia...

C: ¿Qué?

No, nada, nada...

C: Ah... Bueno, pues que hoy hago una pequeña tregua en APHI porque me quiero reír un rato de lo que va a hacer la loca esta de mi lado ^^

Y luego pretendes que no te ataque... Enana de las narices... Seguro que hoy va a ser...

_**UN DÍA NORMAL**_

Normalmente hasta que no suena el despertador, no hay nada que nos despierte.

C: Bueno, sí, las ganas de ir al baño.

Eso, gracias por aclararlo ¬¬

C: Siempre dispuesta a fastidiarte ^^

No importa… Pues eso, que normalmente si no es por cuestiones de ir al baño, no nos despertamos por nada del mundo hasta que no oímos la alarma del despertador.

C: Aunque los fines de semana sí que suelen haber problemitas por ruidos, voces, discusiones…

¿Quieres dejar de interrumpirme? =_= Por qué demonios tendría que tenerte aquí a mi lado…

C: Porque tú sola no podrías hacer nada ¬¬ Te olvidarías de cosas importantes, como la comida ¬¬

o.O ¿Desde cuando eso interesa?

C: Vale, vale, ya interrumpiré cuando te saltes algo…

Más te vale ¬¬"

* * *

><p>Bueno, tercer intento: hasta que el despertador no suena, la nena no despierta. A eso ayuda mucho el hecho de tener la ventana hasta abajo porque el sol golpea todo el día a esta parte de la casa. Lo malo es el día que oyes algo, te despiertas y está nublado, que la luz exterior está más apagada… Entonces la sensación que se tiene es de "¿pero qué hora es y por qué no estoy cansada?" Y descubres que al despertador le quedaban dos minutos para sonar.<p>

C: Y te haces la remolona, te vuelves a tumbar y a tapar hasta las orejas y cuando suena el despertador lo callas y lo metes en tu cama para amortiguar el sonido.

No me gusta despertarme de golpe, entiéndelo… A demás, tú ni lo oyes ¬¬ aun con esas orejas tan puntiagudas…

C: Soy genial ^^

Sí, ya, lo que digas… Pues eso, cuando estoy harta de escuchar el despertador cada 4 minutos lo apago, lo dejo en la mesita…

C: Y te vuelves a dormir.

¡NO! Me tapo porque hace frío, pero estoy bien despierta.

C: Sí, ya, que yo te veo… Cierras los ojos ¬¬

¿Y cómo me puedes ver si en realidad tú sigues DORMIDA?

C: … ¡Era un decir! ^^

=_=" Ni tan siquiera sabes lo que has dicho… Bueno, ¿continuamos?

C: ¡Sí! Lo normal es desayunar, pero como nos sienta mal el desayuno (sea cual sea) pues pasamos olímpicamente de ello y encendemos la tele o el ordenador.

Sólo hasta que la mente se acaba de despertar. Y sí, me salto el desayuno la mayor parte del tiempo porque como después me muevo un poco haciendo cama o limpiando…

C: Hoy no has hecho nada y no hemos desayunado ¬¬

Hoy me he levantado, he estado despertándome en el sofá y me he ido a la ducha. ¿Quieres que me dé un corte de digestión?

C: No… que luego te tengo que soportar…

Pues ale. Y sí, por las mañanas ordeno un poco mi cuarto. Arreglo el papeleo que tengo por aquí encima: bocetos de dibujos, la libreta de anotaciones, la libretita de capítulos, la de historia…

C: Los papeles, dejémoslo así. Y algunas mañanas se pasa a ordenador a escrito y otras se deja para más tarde. Lo normal es encender el ordenador para escuchar música. ¿Por qué no la has puesto aún?

Porque quiero saber si mamá me va a chillar… Como ahora está de vacaciones, nos va a ser chungo estar aquí.

C: Es verdad =_= Dos tortuosas semanas…

Vamos a tener muy poco tiempo libre, ya la has oído antes.

C: Cierto T-T

Sí, ahora viene lo divertido. Cuando mamá llega a casa de comprar o trabajar, lo suyo es salir a recoger la compra, a poner la mesa, a comer… vamos, lo que se hace en toda casa.

C: Sí, y después de comer lo que toca es recogerlo todo y limpiarlo todo… Con todos los riesgos que conlleva eso y el gasto de tiempo y energía.

Por no contar que el agua o sale fría o quema demasiado.

C: Creía que la Dama de las Nieves no tenía sensibilidad térmica ¬¬

¿Ya te has juntado demasiado con Wise? Te enseña palabras que dudo que conozcas el significado ¬¬"

C: Sí, sé lo que te he querido decir: pensaba que tú, la Dama de las Nieves, no te quejabas por el frío o el calor. Vamos, que ni te congelaba el agua fría ni te quemaba la caliente.

Soy un ser humano, no un monstruo insensible ¬¬

C: ¡KYA! Pues conmigo a veces lo pareces .

¡No me vengas con esas ahora!

* * *

><p>Bien, dejando de lado el comentario sobre mi rara temperatura corporal y la sensibilidad a la temperatura ambiente… Cuando por fin limpiamos la cocina –encimera, vitrocerámica, lo que se tenga que fregar a mano, poner el lavavajillas el día que está lleno−, lo que toca es reposar un rato, ya sea encendiendo el ordenador…<p>

C: En el caso en el que aún esté apagado, como la mitad del tiempo que mamá está en casa, o si te quedas dormida…

Y dale con lo de dormirme… ¿Me dejas continuar?

C: Sí…

Gracias. Pues eso, encendiendo el ordenador o volviendo a darle al play a la música. Lo suyo es esperar a que TODA LA FAMILIA abandone la casa para ir a trabajar o a comprar algo para poder cantar, tocar la flauta o bailar sin el peligro de que te digan "desafinas / para con la dichosa flautita / ¿qué haces bailando? (mirándote raro)".

C: Por eso, mientras hay gente, lo divertido es pasar a limpio escritos… O dibujar… O no hacer nada.

Eso último lo dices por ti…

C: Claro :D

Vale… También es el momento en el que no hay nadie conmigo ^^

C: ¿Y yo qué soy?

La mitad del tiempo una pesada….

C: ¡MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Estupendo, grito de guerra…. =_=

A.I: ¿Y ahora qué? Anoche canciones de miedo y ahora…

Ahora he dicho que a veces es un poco pesada =_=

C: No me quiere T-T Dile a papi que le castigue…

A.I: =_=" Os propongo una cosa… Timy, tú admite que a veces eres un poco cansina…

C: Jo…

Jejeje…

A.I: Y tú, risitas, admite que te pasas con ella.

Está bien… Lo sieeeeeento… ¿Contentas? Tu turno, enana.

C: ¡NYA! ¬¬

A.I: ¿Timy?

C: Está bien -.- me controlaré

A.I: Así me gusta. Que no vuelva a oíros discutir en lo que queda de semana.

¡Pero si la acabamos de empezar!

A.I: Pues hacedlo como queráis, pero no quiero discusiones tontas en esta semana. O me quejaré.

C: ¿En APHI? *ilusionada*

A.I: No, en privado ¬¬

Eso significa castigo… =_="

* * *

><p>Ahora que no está Irismon… Bueno, lo suyo es que aparezca ya cuando empieza a caer el sol. Como ella no hace demasiados turnos de vigilancia por la noche, suele visitar a la de mi lado.<p>

C: La de tu lado tiene nombre ¬¬

Vale, vale, como quieras, Timy…

C: Pero entonces, ¿papi cuándo está vigilando?

Para mí que tu padre vigila todo el día. Su turno por el Digimundo y después vigilando que el resto de Ancients esté en movimiento… Podrías ayudarle, ¿no? Tú también cuentas en la familia de los Ancients ¬¬

C: ¿Yo? Pero si soy muy pequeñita para trabajar :D

Oh, ahora eres pequeña… ¿Por ese motivo te pasas toda la vida a mi lado como Crossedmon?

C: Pues claro, pero igualmente, ni papi ni mami me harían trabajar siendo aún tan joven y tan inexperta.

Luego me dices que te dejo por los suelos…

C: Ya, bueno, pero yo sí me lo puedo decir ¬¬

Cielos… Esta noche te irás a rondar con tu padre. Que seguro que agradecerá tu ayuda para poner en marcha a los que vagueen.

C: Si es con papá, voy. Pero yo sola no. Que hay mucha bruja suelta…

¿Por qué me miras así?

C: Dime la verdad… ¡Embrujasteis a Lucemon, Piedmon, XANA, Yuko y etc, etc, etc, para que no entrasen en APHI!

¿Estás de guasa? ¿Lucemon en el mismo bando que aquellos que le derrotaron? ¡Eres muy ingenua!

C: *poniéndose chaqueta* Lo averiguaré, te juro que lograré adivinar qué les hicisteis a todos esos para ponerse en contra de APHI ¬¬ *y se va*

Como quieras…

* * *

><p>Pues nada, hoy un día normalito… Me voy a ir a sacar ideas de debajo de las piedras para continuar escribiendo historias y más. ¡Besos!<p> 


	15. Las riñas de Gatomon

¡HOLA, HOLA, HOLA! La "supuestamente en huelga" CrossTimemon ya vuelve a estar aquí (me he acordado de "El rincón que Kero" -Card Captor Sakura-). Bueno, pues hoy lo que toca es regañar a Patamon.

Patamon: ¿Regañarme?

Por imprudente ¬¬ Que te he salvado la vida, monada...

P: Ah, lo dices por eso... Sí, la verdad es que me merezco una buena bronca... ¡No me decíais nada! ¿Es que acaso necesitaba más?

Oh, Patamon, no me digas eso ahora... Ya sabes lo que pasó, pero los demás no. Por eso mismo, lo que hoy toca saber es lo que pasó después de dejar a Anubismon. ¡Adelante, chicos! ¿Qué pasó? Pues que Patamon tuvo que aguantar...

**_LAS RIÑAS__ DE__ GATOMON_******

Patamon seguía volando cerca de TK. Aunque el chico no le había reprochado demasiado su loca idea de sacrificio, hablaba muy poco con el digimon anaranjado. Tampoco CrossTimemon le dirigía mucho la palabra. Andaba muy distraída, pensando posiblemente en los problemas que ocurrían "por su culpa". Llegaron a un descanso y, aunque TK no le rechazó de su lado, le habló muy poco.

-Oye, Patamon, ¿podemos hablar un rato? –Gatomon le observaba muy seria.

-Sí, claro… ¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó al ver a los otros digimons más por detrás de ella.

-Bueno, en parte, todos queremos decirte que nos alegra que estés bien –respondió Hawkmon.

-Aunque creo que te pasaste demasiado –puntualizó Agumon.

-La verdad, no pensé del todo cuando decidí lanzar el ataque. Por suerte, CrossTimemon me desobedeció –sonrió tontamente Patamon.

-Sí, eso es verdad. De no ser por ella, ahora serías un digihuevo –añadió V-mon, recibiendo por el comentario un pisotón en cada pie de parte de Wormmon y Armadillomon.

-Ten más cuidado la próxima vez con tus decisiones –sermoneó Palmon.

-Y no quieras hacer las cosas tú solo –corearon Terriermon y Lopmon.

-Lo siento, chicos. Realmente no pensé que os preocuparía tanto –dijo apenado Patamon.

-Bueno, lo importante es que sigues aquí –dijo Biyomon posando un ala en la cabeza del digimon.

-Exactamente. Y ahora, vamos a dormir, que estoy cansado –indicó Gomamon.

-Eso, eso, dormir –afirmó alegre V-mon y ambos se encaminaron a sus huecos entre las telas.

-Esos dos siempre tan cansados –suspiró Gabumon.

-Bueno, no hay que culparles. ¿Nos vamos a dormir nosotros también? –dijo Agumon señalando las mantas.

-¡Sí! –gritaron todos excepto dos digimons que, mientras todos corrían, se quedaron en el lugar.

-Gatomon yo… lo siento mucho –se disculpó Patamon. La gata sólo le miraba seriamente −. Siento haberte…

-¡ERES UN TONTO! –chilló de pronto.

-¿Qué?

-¡TONTO, TONTO, TONTO!

-Pero…

-¿En qué estabas pensando, Patamon? Eres uno de los tres grandes ángeles, ¡alguien importante! ¡El Digimundo no puede quedarse sin ti! ¿O es que no lo ves? –protestó la gata.

-Lo siento, Gatomon, ya te he dicho que no pensé en…

-¿Es que no piensas nunca cuando se trata de cosas importantes?

-Cuando me di cuenta, ya era tarde. Por lo menos…

-Has ido demasiado lejos esta vez. ¡Y lo peor de todo es que has acabado involucrando a CrossTimemon! ¿Y si no hubiese funcionado? ¡El poder de todo el mundo en manos de los Demon Lords, eso habría pasado!

-Pero no ha pasado nada malo… Y encontramos a otro dios…

-¿Arriesgando tu vida? ¿Crees que me hace sentir mejor? –preguntó enfadada −. Así no van las cosas, Patamon.

-Yo…

-He pasado mucho miedo. Todos vimos la barrera creada por CrossTimemon y de pronto una luz dentro de esa cúpula… Vimos a Paildramon y Aldamon cargando con Davis y TK, pero ni rastro de vosotros dos y… Me asusté mucho al pensar que os había pasado algo…

-Les dije que marchasen… por seguridad…

-¿Y qué hay de la tuya? ¿O es que tú no necesitabas protección? –volvió a chillarle.

-Para ese ataque no hay nada… Lo deberías saber…

-Por eso lo he odiado siempre –dijo desviando la mirada −, porque te podía matar fácilmente… –suspiró y se quedó en silencio, sin moverse.

-Gatomon, ¿regresamos con los demás?

-Aún tengo cosas que decirte –respondió volviendo a mirarle −. Como por ejemplo… ¿En verdad pensabas dejarme sola?

-¿Qué? –la pregunta había pillado a Patamon por sorpresa.

-Pues eso, ni tan siquiera has pensado en que me dejabas sola cuando decidiste ejecutar tu plan suicida.

-Explícate, Gatomon –pidió.

-No te hacen falta explicaciones. No sólo eres un gran ángel o el compañero de TK, a quien por cierto has asustado muchísimo. Yo también estoy aquí, ¿sabes?

-Emmm…

-Oh, cielo santo… ¡Que tú eres…! –Gatomon se calló de golpe.

-¿Soy qué?

-Déjalo. Vamos a dormir…

-No, Gatomon, ahora me lo dices –la detuvo Patamon seriamente.

-Que no, que ahora a dormir. Vamos o te cojo y te arrastro.

-¡Patamon digievoluciona en… Angemon! Ahora no puedes cogerme.

-No eres el único que puede hacer eso… ¡Gatomon superdigievoluciona en… Angewomon! Ya puedo contra ti –le amenazó.

-En serio, de aquí no te mueves hasta que no termines aquella frase –dijo Angemon usando su bastón para bloquear el paso al otro ángel.

-Oh, ¡no me seas crío y aparta! –Angewomon alzó el vuelo intentando escabullirse, pero Angemon se le cruzaba todo el tiempo.

-Que respondas –ordenó Angemon.

-¡Que no, que nos vamos a dormir ahora mismo!

-¡¿Qué está pasando ahí arriba? –protestó Kari desde el suelo. A su lado, TK también estaba mirando extrañado la escena de los dos ángeles.

-Esto, yo… Bueno…

-¿Angewomon? –insistió Kari.

-¡Estaba regañando a Angemon!

-¿Regañándole? –se sorprendieron los otros dos.

-Sí, porque es un inconsciente que se ha olvidado de pensar antes de actuar y que por poco muere y…

-Ya, ya, Angewomon coge aire –interrumpió TK mientras ambos ángeles bajaban.

-Nos… ¿nos ha visto alguien más? –preguntó Angemon.

-Sí, todo el campamento… Mi hermano de pronto va y dice "eh, Kari, ¿aquella no es Angewomon? ¿Qué está haciendo si es hora de dormir casi?"

-Pensábamos que os ibais a ir otra vez –dijo TK −. Como sois dos grandes ángeles… Creíamos que os iríais sin decir nada…

-Lo siento, TK, solo estábamos discutiendo –dijo Angemon acercándose a su compañero −. Pero no sé por qué, de pronto Angewomon ha dejado cortada una frase y no la quiere acabar.

-¡Ya te he dicho que da lo mismo! ¡No es necesario que te recuerde que eres muy importante para mí porque yo…!

-¡Así que era eso!

-¡Ui! –Angewomon se quedó quieta al darse cuenta que se le había escapado todo.

-Oye, Kari, ¿y si nos vamos a dormir? –propuso TK rápidamente −. Total, ya sabemos lo que estaba pasando aquí y… No hay de qué preocuparse –dijo sonriendo.

-Sí, será mejor irnos a descansar… Mañana será un largo día y a saber qué nos podemos encontrar. Ale, hasta luego a los dos –le respondió Kari y ambos salieron corriendo.

-¡Kari, espérame! –pidió Angewomon.

-No, no, tú te quedas conmigo –volvió a interponerse Angemon −. ¿Por qué no querías decirmelo? No te ha costado nada ahora…

-Es que… Bueno, la verdad, yo… ¡Ah, no me atrevía! –chilló sonrojada.

-Pues parece que se te ha pasado toda la vergüenza de golpe –rió Angemon.

-¡No tiene gracia! ¡Y menos en esta situación en la que se supone que debería estar regañándote!

-Ya, ya… ¿Me vas a perdonar el haber sido un tonto?

-…. Está bien, te perdono –se rindió Angewomon, regresando al estado de Gatomon para ir a dormir.

-Perfecto –sonrió Angemon mientras también volvía a ser Patamon −. Ah, por cierto.

-¿Qué? –preguntó la gata deteniéndose.

-Pues que sí pensé en ti cuando estaba allí solo. Antes de que apareciese CrossTimemon, quiero decir –le dijo el digimon anaranjado volando por su lado.

Gatomon se quedó allí plantada, con los ojos muy abiertos, sonrojada varios segundos.

-Eh, pero no te quedes ahí quieta, que pasarás frío si te duermes de pie –llamó Patamon −. Sería una lástima que pillases frío… ¿O es que no piensas en lo preocupado que podría estar yo? –se burló para hacerla reaccionar.

-Pero bueno… ¡Esta noche no te dejaré dormir por lo que acabas de decir! –corrió la gata hacia él.

-Parece ser que ya vuelven a reírse –señaló Kari.

-Menos mal… Bastante mal lo hemos pasado todos como para que el tema se alargue demasiado tiempo –suspiró TK.

-¡Ya te tengo, Patamon! A dormir conmigo –ordenó Gatomon cogiéndole.

-¡Ay, no!

-Quieta, Gatomon. Déjame dormir a mí con Patamon hoy –pidió TK acercándose rápidamente al dúo −. Ya a partir de mañana, te lo dejo todo entero.

-Bueno, por hoy pasa… ¡Pero mañana no te escaparás! –sonrió maliciosamente la gata.

-Ay… mañana no dormiré… T.T

* * *

><p>Pues nada, eso fue lo que pasó ^^<p>

P: Gatomon chilló mucho... Y cuando se quedó callada, a mí me picó la curiosidad ^^

¿Sabes que el dicho es "la curiosidad mató al gato"?

P: ¿Sabes que fue el gato el curioso y no otro animal?

=_=" Para una vez que intento ser "inteligente-intelectual-todo aquello que empieza por intel" me sale un digimon listo...

P: Los años de experiencia, Timy ^^ Te recuerdo que tú fuiste posterior a los primeros niños elegidos ^^

¬¬ Eso te convierte en un viejo... ¡ANDA! Pero si esto es así... ¡ESTOY RODEADA DE ANCIANOS!

P: =_= Prefiero escuchar los chillidos de Gatomon... Hasta otra...

¡Cielo santo! ¿Por qué mi vida es tan miserable? Sin familia, rodeada de digimons viejos, sin poder llamar a papá y a mamá...

P: ¡Eh, Timy! *desde la puerta* ¡Si sigues hablando sola, el que te vea te llamará loca!

¡AGH! ¡Eso no va a pasar jamás! Hasta otro momento, chicos...

**P.D: ¡KARIIIIIIII! ¡EL PRÓXIMO ES TU VENGANZA!**


	16. Vendetta

¿Recordáis el octavo one-shot de esta colección? ¿Qué pasa cuando Kari Yagami sufre un interrogatorio demasiado fuerte? Que ya se guarda bien eso de "devolver la jugada" para el mejor momento. Dedicado a **Hikari198** (especialmente a Kari, claro está). Porque incluso la más sagrada y pura luz se acaba cobrando su...

_**VENDETTA**_

Ken estaba muy afectado. Kimeramon fue su creación cuando era Digimon Emperador, el resultado de su ambición por poseer un digimon poderoso y único, pero ahora ese monstruo era de otro ser, digimon o humano, cuya mente estaba llena de oscuridad y maldad. Por mucho que lo Seraphimon lo hubiese eliminado, seguía reflejando demasiadas cosas que le dolía recordar. Koichi caminaba junto a él.

-No te sientas mal, Ken. Yo también fui influenciado por la maldad. Pero gracias a mi hermano, logré hacerme con la oscuridad pura, la que me permite ser Loewemon y KaiserLeomon.

-Pero Kimeramon es un ser creado por la maldad… Y me recuerda mi pasado…

-Hay veces en las que yo también recuerdo mi pasado oscuro, pero no estoy solo, ni tú tampoco. Y sé que ya nada me hará volver a aquello –le dijo sonriendo.

Algo más atrás, cierta chica de cabellos violetas miraba la escena.

-Pobre Ken, lo está pasando muy mal –dijo.

-Sí, Yolei. Incluso Wormmon está triste –señaló su digimon.

-Pero mira, Lopmon está a su lado intentando animarle –indicó Yolei.

-Parece que sabe lo que hace –le respondió el digimon.

-Ah… Y yo aquí mirando –suspiró la chica.

-¿Por qué no aprovechas que Koichi se ha vuelto con su hermano para acercarte y darle tu apoyo y ánimo? –preguntó tras ella la chica del emblema de la luz.

-Pero yo…

-Oh, vamos. ¡Eres súper simpática y divertida! Seguro que logras que sonría o que se ría, ya lo verás –la animó su amiga.

-Sí… Creo que sí… ¡Tienes razón! Hawkmon, vuelvo enseguida.

-Tómate todo el tiempo que quieras, Yolei –le guiñó un ojo Hawkmon, mostrándole su apoyo.

-¡Gracias, gracias! Gracias por animarme, Kari –dijo cogiendo las manos de la chica.

-Oh, no hay de qué –sonrió Kari.

Yolei enseguida corrió hacia delante, pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de Ken y conversando, haciendo gestos raros y graciosos. Por detrás, TK observaba a Kari: una extraña sonrisa malévola asomaba entre sus labios.

-Oye, Kari, ¿estás bien? –le preguntó. No era normal ver aquella mirada casi siniestra en su amiga.

-Sí, TK, perfectamente. No te preocupes –le dijo, casi sin mirarlo, cosa que extrañó tanto al chico como a los dos digimons que andaban entre ellos. (N/A: bueno, Patamon viaja en la cabeza de TK)

-Como tú digas…

-Ya te dije que no te librarías, Inoue –susurró Kari para dejar escapar una tétrica risita que dio escalofríos a los tres de su lado.

Cuando al fin llegó la noche, se detuvieron para dormir. Kari se disculpó a TK y pidió formar grupo de vigilancia con Yolei. A las preguntas de los demás sobre el repentino cambio, respondió que quería tener una conversación de chicas y eso no lo podía hacer con TK. Ya procuró sonrojarse al mencionar al chico para que así sospecharan menos de sus auténticas intenciones.

Y por fin, el turno de vigilancia de Kari, Yolei y sus respectivos digimons llegó.

-Qué raro que no hayas querido ir con TK –le dijo Yolei.

-Es que no puedo hablar de chicos guapos con él –sonrió la otra.

-Ui, ¿es que ahora te mola Willis? –se le acercó Yolei. Demasiado.

-No, pero me he fijado en lo que hacía otro chico guapo del grupo –dijo pícaramente.

-Ui, pues o me lo aclaras o me quedo igual, porque guapos en el grupo… casi todos lo son –dijo Yolei pensativa.

-Hablo de cierto chico guapo, dulce, amable, tan… tierno –dijo usando las palabras que una vez escuchó de Yolei sobre Ken, sonriendo malévolamente.

-Sigo igual.

-Es que me he fijado… en la tierna mirada de Ken –rió bajito Kari para no despertar a nadie.

-¡Oye! ¡Tú ya tienes a TK! –protestó Yolei.

-No, no. No hablo de que me mira a mí, sino a ti. Es que no veas lo bien que va viajar por detrás –sonrió Kari.

-¡Maldita seas! Creía que ahora me ibas a decir que dejas a TK para pillar a Ken.

-No, yo estoy la mar de bien como estoy. Pero dime, ¿qué sientes cuando esos ojitos tan lindos te miran? –ahora era ella la que se acercaba a Yolei intimidándola.

-Oye, Kari, ¿por qué me miras así? Das miedo…

-¿Le has dicho que te gusta?

-¿QUÉ? –Yolei se tapó rápidamente la boca. Su cara era más roja que el fuego de Agunimon y Agumon juntos y más ardiente que el sol.

-Es que aquel abrazo tan… ¿tierno? No, esa no es la palabra –Kari puso cara pensativa unos segundos −. ¡Ah, sí! INTENSO –sonrió malévolamente tras remarcarla.

-Era… era… para reconfortarle… nada más.

-Ah, ya… ¿Y él no te ha dicho si te quiere o no? Es que no se nota nada sus sentimientos –dijo intentando sonar irónica.

-No… no… no hemos hablado de nada de eso, Kari –intentó sonreír la de pelo violeta.

-Qué lástima… Pues no sé, pero seguro que tiene muchas seguidoras…

-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Oh, no, nada. Es que aquí en el Digimundo no somos muchas chicas. Sora y Mimi son mayores, por lo que no se interesarían en él… Antes están mi hermano, Matt, Izzy o Joe.

-Eso es de lógica…

-Luego está Zoe, pero por ella no te preocupes. Está totalmente pillada por Koji –le sonrió Kari como si no pasase nada.

-Ya, bueno, lo vi…

-Y de Miyako no sé mucho. No la he visto echar ojitos a nadie, pero quién sabe. A lo mejor ahora que Ken está tan de bajón se le acerca para animarlo. Porque se ve tan cuco con esa carita tan tierna y una chica siempre quiere calmar la mente atormentada de un chico tan guapo…

-¡Ay, Kari, no digas eso!

-Estás celosa de algo que no ha pasado –la miró Kari sonriendo. Su venganza estaba cobrando cuerpo y le estaba gustando.

-¿Celosa? ¿Yo? ¡No, no, nada de eso!

-Pero si me has detenido cuando decía lo de Miyako.

-Sí, ya, bueno… Ella que mire para otro lado –refunfuñó Yolei cruzándose de brazos antes de volverse a mirar a su amiga −. ¿Y qué hay de ti?

-Oh, yo ya te dije que me gusta TK. Por mí no te preocupes, que no te lo robaré –le dijo mirando al cielo.

-Y tan tranquila me lo dices…

-Ah, ahora que lo pienso. Más que preocuparte por lo que le pueda hacer yo a TU Ken, deberías fijarte en lo que hace otra persona.

-¿Miyako? –preguntó temerosa Yolei.

-No, no… Davis –sonrió Kari.

-¿Y por qué me debería preocupar?

-Ah, es que está siempre pegado a Ken. Cuando se muere de celos porque TK me ha hecho algo bonito, se va a llorarle a él.

-Los amigos están para ayudarse y escuchar al otro cuando tiene un problema –indicó Yolei intentando quitar importancia al asunto.

-Ya, ya, pero el roce hace el cariño –dijo encogiéndose de hombros −. Quién sabe, a lo mejor acaba prefiriendo la compañía de los hombres… Y como no pienso dejarle tocar a mi TK, Willis vive en Estados Unidos, Izzy no se despega del ordenador, Joe sólo estudia y no te digo lo que hacen los demás, porque son demasiados chicos… Davis es el único libre.

-¿Cómo has llegado a esa conclusión?

-Él también ha abrazado a Ken para intentar consolarlo.

-Maldito Davis…

-Así pues… ¿qué harás? ¿Le confesarás todo, aprovechando que estamos en el Digimundo y el único peligro es Davis? –preguntó con una sonrisa maléfica Kari.

-¡Por supuesto! –Yolei se puso de pie, con pose heroica.

-Así pues, estás coladita por Ken hasta los huesos. Gracias por la información –sonrió Kari −. Va, que es hora de cambiar el turno de vigilacia. (N/Crossedmon: acelerando el tiempo, jijiji)

Con cuidado, Kari empezó a despertar a Tommy mientras Gatomon y Hawkmon regresaban de comprobar los alrededores. Yolei todavía estaba con su pose heroica cuando los dos pequeños del grupo despertaron para empezar su ronda de vigilancia, con la cara muy roja y sin reaccionar a lo que le decían.

* * *

><p>Qué justa he sido...<p>

-Octavo shot: Interrogatorio

-Decimosexto shot: Vendetta

-16 = el doble de 8

-8 = octavo... Octavo niño elegido: Kari

¡Ni hecho a proposito me salía esto! ¡Toma, toma, pastilla de goma, que buena que soy!

C: Toma, toma, toma, lo loca que está... y toma lacasitos...

Pues nada, Kari, acabas de dejar a Yolei pilladísima. ¿Qué te ha parecido? Supongo que a Yolei le da veradero miedo verte cuando vas así a verla, jejeje... Mira que decirle eso de Davis... Eso la ha acabado desarmando y llevándola al punto que querías xDD

Bien, pues este ha sido el shot de hoy, aprovechando que aún no me iba a dormir, jeje ^^ Besoooos

C: Muakos a mis APHI's ^^

Oye, esa publicidad ¬¬

C: Jejejeee ^^


	17. Etemon y Piedmon

La pregunta que muchos os debéis haber estado haciendo esta semana es "¿Qué puñetas estaba haciendo Etemon por ahí y por qué salió corriendo como un cobarde?" Él también tiene una historia y un motivo para haber actuado como lo hizo... Aunque no estará solo en este shot.

Piedmon también tiene su papel en esta historia. Él también está resentido con los niños elegidos, por lo que eso de poder destruirles es algo que le anima a seguir adelante. Ya sabéis cómo acabó su truco de magia, pero no va de mal recordar sus pasos antes de llegar a escena.

Y sin más, un shot que muestra a dos enemigos de los elegidos pero con formas de actuar muy diferentes... Aparecerán dos personajes más, no os digo quienes, para charlar un rato (bueno, burlarse un rato). Os advierto que no he copiado diálogos del fic, simplemente he resumido la acción, porque son las cosas vistas desde estos dos "artistas"...

**_ETEMON Y PIEDMON_**

El hecho de que Etemon estuviese en el Digimundo nuevamente no era porque Lucemon lo llamase. Él simplemente obtuvo vida, pero nadie le reclamó. Era un digimon libre para actuar.

Decidió hacer lo mismo que en tiempos pasados: abusar de los de menor nivel, dar conciertos en los que él era la estrella principal y causar destrozos cuando las cosas eran demasiado aburridas.

El azar quiso que escuchase voces vagamente familiares. Asomándose un poco más, logró ver un grupo bastante importante de digimons. En un primer momento no le dio demasiada importancia. Pero varios nombres extraños y la repentina aparición en escena de un humano cambiaron las ideas de Etemon. No reconocía aquel chico, pero pronto pudo observar a otro que sí conocía. Y demasiado bien… "Tai". Un nombre, pero demasiado cruel en la mente de Etemon como para ser eliminado de la cabeza. Ese niño que, junto a su digimon, le llevó a la muerte años atrás.

-No estaría nada mal que ese niñato sufriese también mi destino hace tiempo –se dijo.

Satisfecho con su repentina idea, se puso a seguirlos hasta una zona del bosque en la que montaron el campamento. Más detenidamente, observó que había más niños de los que recordaba. Aunque se sentía fuerte, no le gustaba la idea de tener que enfrentarse a todos al mismo tiempo, por lo que esperó que estuviesen por separado. Tan distraído estaba con sus ideas que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de aquel muchacho, Tai, junto a una chica recogiendo agua.

-¡Maldición! Los tenía solos y sin digimons… ¡Soy un tonto! –se golpeó a sí mismo.

Una figura apareció de pie sobre las aguas, hablando aparentemente sola. Etemon se preparó para atacarla, pero el sonido de gente acercándose le hizo esconderse justo para ver llegar a todo el grupo de elegidos, con los digimons. Le parecía muy extraño todo lo que hacían, por no decir demasiado peligroso el quedarse donde estaba, así que empezó a marchar arrodillado. Una pequeña rama partiéndose le delató; la digimon del lago ordenó a todos que marchasen, dispuesta a pelear y a Etemon no le quedó otro remedio que mostrarse.

Lo que le ocurrió a continuación no se lo esperaba. Varios digievolucionaron, incluso algunos humanos desaparecieron dejando paso a otros digimons que nunca antes había visto. Su único recurso era obligarles a todos a regresar a las formas infantiles, robarles la energía para así poder atacar libremente. Desgraciadamente, un digimon dorado se puso ante todos y su ataque no afectó al grupo. Y lo peor de todo fue que dos digimons femeninas se atrevieron a enfrentarse a él sin que los demás se moviesen. Lo que fuera que hiciese el ave dorado momentos antes debía de haber provocado aquella inmunidad a los ataques lanzados por Etemon, que sufría sin saber qué hacer. Tras un ataque combinado, aprovechó el polvo que se había levantado con su caída para huir.

-Maldición, ¿pero qué demonios han hecho esos niñatos? ¡Esto no quedará así, niños elegidos! –chilló bien alto Etemon.

-¿Te han dado una paliza? –rió una voz por encima suyo.

-¿Quién demonios ha dicho eso? –protestó el mono.

-Vaya, así que has visto a los elegidos y sus digimons, ¿eh, amigo? –rió otra voz más gélida que la anterior.

-Vosotros dos… ¡Me habéis asustado! –gritó Etemon al reconocer las dos figuras.

-No te pongas así, Etemon. Nosotros dos hemos salido a dar una vuelta buscando información, no para que nos chilles –repuso Devimon.

-¡Pues a mí me apetece chillar!

-Eres infantil, Etemon –rió gélidamente IceDevimon −. ¿Por dónde han ido los niños elegidos? Será divertido capturarles.

-¿Es que intentas presumir ante LadyDevimon? –preguntó burlonamente Etemon.

-¡Nunca se me ocurriría eso! –contestó rápidamente el demonio de hielo −. Los pienso capturar para el amo Lucemon.

-¡Ni hablar! Entre esos niñatos está el que me mató –señaló el mono −. Por lo tanto, quien los aniquilará seré yo.

-Oh, venga, también están los que nos eliminaron a nosotros dos y no nos ponemos en ese plan –rió Devimon −. Aunque ya me gustaría a mí darle su merecido al angelito de las narices… Si no hubiese digievolucionado… ¡ninguno de ellos estaría vivo ahora!

-Pues para no ponerte en el mismo plan de Etemon, pareces furioso, Devimon –le dijo una voz por detrás.

-¡Piedmon! ¿Qué haces por aquí? –preguntaron los tres.

-Obedecer las órdenes –respondió asqueado −. Tengo ganas de encontrar a esos malditos niños y eliminarlos de una vez por todas…

-Justo de eso hablábamos con Etemon. Se los ha encontrado –señaló IceDevimon.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, los he visto hace nada en el estanque de allí. Hubiesen sido un gran público de haber podido tocar algo.

-¿Los has visto y no les has hecho nada? –preguntó Piedmon.

-Sí, les he atacado, pero ellos eran más –respondió −. Algo raro ha hecho una especie de ave dorada y mis melodías no les han hecho efecto.

-A lo mejor es que te has quedado anticuado –se burló Devimon. IceDevimon reía sin control a su lado.

-¡Yo soy lo más moderno de este lugar! –les chilló Etemon.

-Te has dejado vencer… ¿Es así, Etemon? –preguntó Piedmon, cuyo rostro empezaba a quedar oculto.

-No, me he escapado. ¿No ves que sigo vivo? –protestó el digimon.

-¡Trump sword! –el payaso lanzó el arma contra Etemon, sobresaltando a los dos demonios que, al instante, silenciaron sus risas −. Maldito mono de feria… No hace absolutamente nada en este mundo, no sé por qué ha logrado renacer. Vosotros dos –dijo volviéndose hacia los demonios −, como se os ocurra fallar, acabaréis igual que este desgraciado.

-Sí… Piedmon… acabaremos con ellos –respondieron ambos.

-Bien hecho. Regresad a la base. Yo me encargaré de acabar con los niños elegidos.

Piedmon abandonó el lugar, tan silenciosamente como había llegado, dejando a ambos demonios petrificados. Después de varios minutos en aquella posición, decidieron regresar a la base.

Por su lado, Piedmon siguió el rastro de los humanos y sus digimons. Le encantó ver que discutían, que se creaban problemas entre ellos, haciéndoles bajar la guardia. La presencia de la diosa Kuzuhamon le hizo adelantarse para poder capturarlos. Sería una gran alegría para Lucemon tener en bandeja de plata todos aquellos críos, los digimons, la diosa y en especial al ave dorada que iba por delante, totalmente metida en su mente y sin prestar atención a lo que sucedía alrededor.

El truco dio resultado. Sin que nadie pudiese escapar, el pañuelo los cubrió y los convirtió en pequeños muñequitos.

-Se acabó vuestra aventura, niños elegidos. Todos iréis de la caja a las manos de Lucemon. Espero que las sacudidas previas a la entrega que haré a vuestro medio de transporte no os dañen demasiado –rió escandalosamente, aunque nadie oía sus palabras −. Por fin saborearé la victoria y podré abandonar el yugo al que me somete ese Lucemon. ¡Se te acabó el dominio sobre mí, ángel caído de las narices!

Satisfecho, regresó caminando, como si estuviese paseando. Cuanto más tardase, más tiempo tendría para inventar un discurso de agradecimiento e incluso para imaginar lo que le darían por su gran labor. ¿Quién le iba a decir que el ir tan despistado le impediría notar cómo los pequeños muñequitos escapaban de la caja y que, cuando quisiera darse cuenta, tendría compañía inesperada?

* * *

><p>Sí, lectoras y lectores, Piedmon no se anda con rodeos y si ve a alguien que sobra, lo elimina...<p>

Sí, señoras y señores, Etemon se ha quedado anticuado. Pero puede alegrarse un poco, ahora es algo "retro".

Y sí, damas y caballeros, los Devis que siempre pelean por ver quién consigue llamar la atención de LadyDevimon están unidos para fastidiar a Etemon... No tienen ningún otro trabajo (de momento), por lo que son libres de moverse por donde quieran... Siempre y cuando hagan la faena. Porque si Piedmon ya actúa así por el fallo de Etemon, ¿cómo actuará si es un Devi quien sale huyendo? ¿Y Lucemon?

Las respuestas irán saliendo, ya lo veréis ^^

Pues nada, hasta aquí el shot de hoy. Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizarlo, pero ya habéis visto cómo iba con el DTC... pero bueno, ya vuelvo a ponerme las pilas y a crear otros shots. El siguiente ya lo tengo listo ;) Así que en cualquier momento os aparece.

Hasta pronto ^^


	18. Sakuyamon

Porque antes de que se haga más tarde, es mejor saber dónde está cierta diosa y cómo pasa esos angustiosos días en los que el Digimundo queda tan lejos de ella. ¿Sabéis ya de quién se trata? Puede que os llevéis una sorpresita... Sin más, levantemos el telón del escenario para ver lo que ocurre con...

_**SAKUYAMON**_

La digimon sonrió mientras miraba al cielo. Era sorprendente lo que había pasado en un instante. Kuzuhamon le había pedido que fuese ella la que atravesara aquella extraña grieta y, al negarse a ir sola, la otra la había empujado contra el vórtice. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba en su forma rookie y ante una humana. También había ciertos digimons rondando por la misma zona que ella, pero nadie parecía conocer lo que ocurría en el Digimundo.

Se extrañó bastante cuando los primeros días el orbe sagrado no sólo no reflejaba el Digimundo, sino que sus campanillas tampoco resonaban en el espacio. Pasó mucho tiempo hasta que logró recibir señal procedente del Digimundo.

-Sakuyamon, ¿estás bien? –oyó preguntar a Kuzuhamon.

-Sí, estoy perfectamente. Pero ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que me marché de allí. Dime, ¿cómo están las cosas?

-¿Mucho tiempo? Tres días, querida –rió la otra −. ¿O es que has pillado una grieta traviesa?

-¡No me hace gracia, Kuzuhamon! Yo… estoy rodeada de humanos. Vivo con una humana, para ser más exactos… Y soy su compañera digimon… No he sido la única en llegar a este mundo.

-¿En serio? –preguntó la que estaba en el Digimundo.

-Lo malo es que no son digimons pacíficos todos los que han caído aquí. Por eso la estoy ayudando. Sospecho que la aparición de todos estos es cosa de Lucemon y… el poder del espacio.

-Tranquila, aún no ha obtenido el poder del tiempo.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? –se sorprendió la digimon del mundo humano.

-Porque Anubismon me ha dicho que los niños elegidos, los diez antiguos guerreros legendarios y la guerrera del tiempo vienen hacia aquí.

-¡Eso es genial! La lástima es que yo no puedo hacer gran cosa…

-Dices que estás con una humana, ¿no? –preguntó Kuzuhamon.

-Sí. ¿Por?

-Entrega tu energía al orbe y yo me encargaré de entregarla junto a la mía. La chica con la que vives te cuidará si te pasa algo malo al hacerlo.

-Está bien. Pero quiero estar "presente" cuando ellos te vean.

-Déjamelo a mí.

Tras lo que para ella fueron dos noches, Kuzuhamon volvió a contactar con ella. Corrió al pequeño estanque que había en la casa donde vivía y digievolucionó nuevamente a Sakuyamon, esforzándose en mantener aquel cuerpo el máximo tiempo posible. Utilizó las campanillas del orbe y esperó hasta que logró escuchar al grupo de elegidos. Se alegró de saber que estaban todos bien, pero de pronto Kuzuhamon dijo que debían marcharse y que corrían peligro justo cuando ella se disponía a abandonar aquella conversación, puesto que alguien llegaba a casa y no quería ser descubierta. A gran velocidad, ocultó el orbe y regresó a su forma infantil.

-¡Ya estoy en casa! –gritó la chica.

-Bienvenida a casa –saludó al digimon.

-Hola, Renamon. ¿Estás bien? Pareces algo nerviosa.

-No, Rika, estoy bien. Sólo me ha sorprendido que llegases tan pronto –respondió rápidamente.

-Sí, he acabado antes de lo que creía. Bueno, me voy a la ducha.

Renamon esperó a que Rika se alejase para volver a buscar su orbe y observarlo. No podía contactar con el Digimundo y eso la inquietaba en cierto modo. Volvió a observar el cielo en un intento de sacar de su mente la preocupación.

Varios días más tarde, logró recibir señal a través de su orbe. Corrió a un espejo y observó. Kuzuhamon no estaba sola.

-¡Hola! Siento haberte dejado sin información –sonrió la otra digimon.

-¡Me tenías muy preocupada! –protestó Renamon.

-Etemon apareció y nos dio problemas. Tuvimos que salir de allí rápidamente. Por el camino nos atrapó Piedmon, pero es un payaso tonto, logramos escapar.

-¿Y todo eso en cuántos días lo habéis hecho? –preguntó Renamon seriamente.

-Seguro que tú has tardado más en recibir respuesta que ellos en llegar –habló Neptunemon.

-Pues muy seguro: casi una semana –casi chilla Renamon.

-Sí, más tiempo. Bueno, no tienes que preocuparte. Todos siguen adelante y seguro que muy pronto podrás regresar a este mundo –le dijeron.

-Creo que primero tendré que ayudar aquí… De tanto en tanto, parece haber una grieta cuando salgo a pasear, pero no veo que entre o salga nada.

-Ten mucho cuidado entonces –le pidió Neptunemon.

-Y recuerda: hasta que los espíritus del espacio no regresen a su legítima dueña, no puedes volver a este mundo. Pase lo que pase, sigue oculta en el mundo humano.

-Lo sé, Kuzuhamon, lo sé. Espero poder quedarme aquí todo el tiempo necesario, hasta que por allí decidáis que es el momento.

-Cuando el tiempo nos libere de sus ataduras, entonces podremos volver a ser los que éramos –dijo Neptunemon −. Pero de momento, somos un grupo inútil de digimons…

-Algo podemos hacer –dijo Renamon −. Aunque sea insignificante, podemos ayudar a los que nos rodean.

-Tienes razón –apoyó Kuzuhamon −. Ahora mismo, saldré a ayudar en lo que pueda.

-¿Estás loca? ¡Si te encuentran, te robarán ese orbe! –chilló el dios del mar.

-De nada sirve tener sólo uno –le guiñó −. Sé que la otra mitad está a salvo y con eso ya me vale. Si lo obtienen, no servirá de mucho a no ser que le roben el suyo a Sakuyamon. Y como no está en este mundo…

-Pues entonces, quiero una contraseña –pidió Renamon −. Yo no puedo contactar contigo fácilmente, aunque estoy buscando la forma de hacerlo, porque aquí el tiempo es bastante distinto al de allí. Si por un casual quieres ponerte en contacto conmigo, tendrás que llamarme "Rika" para que sepa que eres tú –propuso.

-¿No vais a necesitar una contraseña de regreso? –preguntó Neptunemon.

-Aquí no hay digimons malignos que buscan el orbe –señaló la digimon zorro −. En cambio, las cosas son distintas donde estáis vosotros. Yo no veo cuando contactamos a no ser que esté ante algo reflectante.

-En eso tiene razón. Está bien. Si tengo noticias que darte, te llamaré por el código desde el principio –sonrió Kuzuhamon.

-A todo esto, ¿por qué "Rika"? –preguntó extrañado Neptunemon −. ¿No sería mejor "Sakuya" o "Rena"?

-Rika es el nombre de la chica con la que vivo. Mi nombre de digimon lo conoce cualquier digimon, por lo que no sirve de nada. Pero nadie sabe que estoy en el mundo humano, rodeada de humanos, ni con qué humana vivo. Sólo vosotros dos y porque os lo he dicho ahora.

-Buena respuesta –señaló el dios.

-Tened cuidado –se despidió Renamon.

-Tú igual. Cuídate y hasta pronto –respondieron los otros dos.

Renamon corrió a ocultar el orbe y esperó a que Rika llegase a su lado.

-¿Te pasa algo? –preguntó la muchacha.

-No –respondió la digimon alzando la vista al cielo −. Sólo estaba pensando en cosas mías… Pero está todo bien. No te preocupes, Rika.

Más calmada, Rika le sonrió y se quedó junto a la digimon, observando también el cielo, hasta que su móvil sonó. Una llamada de sus amigos indicando problemas. Otro de los muchos incidentes a los que acudían y que para la digimon era una excusa para no pensar en el Digimundo… De momento, claro.

* * *

><p>Y esto es lo que pasa cuando la que es como tu hermana te empuja contra un vórtice abierto. Para los que os preguntéis por qué los Tamers no fueron llamados y, por lo tanto, no tienen papel en el fic: la llegada de Sakuyamon al mundo humano, al igual que del resto de digimons que la propia diosa menciona, crea una distorsión. Así mismo, el tiempo entre el mundo digital y el mundo humano es diferente (la pobre pasa días y días sin saber nada de los demás cuando la acción ocurre en unas horas, por ejemplo). Dejémoslo en que está en otra dimensión de la Tierra y, por ello, Ophanimon no pudo contactar con ellos (están en proceso de mejorar las telecomunicaciones xD).<p>

No os preocupéis, en algún futuro shot (significa que más adelante de la historia) volverá a aparecer Sakuyamon y, posiblemente, los Tamers también tengan unos minutos de protagonismo ;)


	19. Un error lo tiene cualquiera

Bueno, pues esta escena surgió con la ayuda de raf-lily, en uno de esos momentos en los que te viene una idea y no acabas de cuadrarla toda.

Otra vez, Timy tiene sus lápsus (incluso con su cuerpo adulto) y se siente como en casa cerca de Zoe y de Koji. Y otra vez causa problemas a más no poder a los dos... Más en concreto por los repentinos celos que crean las palabras de la digimon. Y todo por una tontería, porque...

_**UN ERROR LO TIENE CUALQUIERA**_

Porque tanto caminar llena la ropa de polvo y de barro, los elegidos lograron hacer un stop por el camino en un pueblo fantasma. Allí encontraron algunas piezas de ropa y tela para hacer otras nuevas. Por lo menos, se podrían bañar, lavar la ropa y esperar a que se secase vestidos.

Mientras por un lado, las chicas se entretenían lavando las telas y cosiéndolas para hacer camisas, pantalones cortos y alguna falda, los chicos buscaban leña, comida y preparaban el lugar para acampar.

-¡Bueno, es hora de zampar! –gritó alegre Takuya.

-Eh, deberíamos esperar a las chicas –avisó Matt.

-¡CHICAS! –chilló Davis, con un par de piezas de fruta en las manos

-Burro, así no se hace –le dijo Tai golpeándole la cabeza.

-Ah, ¿no podemos darle un mordisquito? –pidió Takuya.

-Eso, eso, un mordisquito –pidió también Davis.

-Que no –respondieron Izzy y Joe, a punto de perder los nervios.

-Cielo santo –negó con la cabeza Koichi −. Oye, Koji, dile algo a Taku… ¿Koji? –por alguna extraña razón, su gemelo no estaba a su lado…

A varios metros del lugar, más precisamente junto al río, las chicas estaban estirando las telas para secarlas. Era un duro trabajo arreglar todas aquellas piezas de ropa y, más importante aún, tenerlas listas para que los demás puedan darse una ducha rápida y cambiarse las prendas para lavarlas también.

-¿Cómo llevas esa falda, Sora? –preguntó Kari, quien estaba tendiendo varios pantalones.

-Bien, ahora la podrás lavar y tender.

-¿Y qué hay de esa chaqueta, Mimi? Ya sabes lo importante que es tener algunas de repuesto –preguntó ahora Miyako.

-En ello estoy, en ello estoy.

-Palmon, ¿estás segura que no te cansas? –preguntó Yolei. La digimon había usado su hiedra venenosa para hacer las cuerdas de tender.

-No, para nada. Biyomon, el fuego se está apagando –señaló Palmon.

-Ui, lo siento…

-Buf… Estas ya están –se alegró Gatomon al comprobar varias prendas secas.

-Perfecto, pues dámelas que las dejaré donde no se vayan a manchar –pidió Zoe y empezó a cargar con todo.

Gatomon la ayudó a cargar la ropa y continuó ayudando a Yolei a tender. Cuando Zoe se dio la vuelta, se topó con Koji de frente.

-Chicas, creo que los demás están… ¡Cuidado! –choque inevitable.

-¡Ah! ¡La ropa, no! –Kari se levantó rápidamente del cubo donde estaba lavando la ropa, haciendo caer a Koji en el agua enjabonada al ir a cogerla.

-¡Que no se caiga! –chilló CrossTimemon, levantándose también de su posición de limpieza e intentando atrapar a Zoe, pero…

-¡Au! –Zoe de lleno en el cubo de CrossTimemon −. ¿Se ha salvado al menos la ropa?

-Perfecto… Empapado el pantalón, empapada la camisa, empapada la chaqueta –se quejó Koji.

-Estupendo pues. Tú el primero en darte una ducha rápida –señaló Zoe, todavía sentada en el agua.

-¿Ya? Eh, que los chicos piensan comer sin vosotras –le informó.

-Pues ya te puedes ir dando prisa, que yo también voy a tener que darme el baño –le respondió.

-Ui, ui, ui… Esto me huele mal –susurró CrossTimemon y observó cómo cada uno tomaba un rumbo diferente para darse el baño en cuestión.

-Pues nada… Al menos esto se ha salvado –observó Kari las prendas entre sus brazos, algo desdobladas, pero limpias y secas.

-Iré a llevárselas yo. Hay algún pantalón al menos, ¿no? –preguntó CrossTimemon.

-Sí –observó Kari −. Bueno, pues te lo dejo en tus manos.

-Ten, una toalla para Zoe –le pasó Mimi.

-¿Y Koji? –se extrañó la digimon.

-No vamos a ir a espiarle, pero si él ha venido, es capaz de venir cualquier otro a intentar ver algo y…

-Ya, Mimi, ya, te entiendo…

-Trae la ropa sucia ya que estás –le pidió Yolei.

-Hecho –sonrió la digimon del tiempo y se encaminó al río.

Zoe estaba dentro del agua, mojándose el cabello y relajándose en las frescas aguas.

-Te traigo una "toalla" y ropa seca –informó la digimon, dejando dos piezas sobre una roca.

-Gracias, Timy. ¿De qué color es?

-Marrón. Bueno, es un tono claro… No hay demasiada variedad de colores en esta zona. Son digimons muy "de la tierra".

-Comprendo… bueno, gracias por traerme las cosas.

-No hay de que. ¿Sabes por dónde está Koji?

-Ni idea. Más arriba, supongo.

-Vale –dijo cogiendo la ropa sucia de Zoe.

CrossTimemon caminó un rato más hasta que le pareció escuchar ruidos por delante. A sabiendas de que lo que había allí era un chico, cerró los ojos y avanzó con cuidado. Aun así…

-¡Au! Puñetas… un árbol… Duele –se frotó la nariz con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Quién hay ahí? –preguntó Koji.

-Tranquilo, soy yo… Y voy con los ojos cerrados… Au…

-¿Estás bien?

-Me he chocado con un árbol… ¡Ay! –otro golpe, esta vez en las rodillas.

-Y ahora con una roca… Espera, que me acerco.

-Que no, que ya puedo… ¡Au!

-La misma roca… Nada, que no puedes. Espera –se le acercó y cogió la ropa que llevaba en brazos la digimon.

-¿Me pasas la sucia? La vamos a limpiar ahora y a dejarla tendienda.

-Sí, ten –dejó las prendas en los brazos de la digimon y la vio darse media vuelta.

-Pues ya me voy… ¡Ay!

-¡Abre los ojos, que vas de espaldas a mí! –rió Koji mientras la digimon volvía a frotarse la nariz por toparse con el primer árbol.

-Pues tienes razón…

CrossTimemon llegó con las demás. Dejó la ropa sucia en la cuba y empezó a limpiarla.

-¿Y Gatomon? –se fijó la digimon del tiempo.

-Ha ido a decir que coman y a buscarnos comida para nosotras y también para Koji, porque conociendo algunos estómagos… –bromeó Kari.

-Ya entiendo…

-Bueno, yo ya estoy –habló Zoe apareciendo en la zona de limpieza.

-Ui, Kari, ¿me has dado dos pantalones? –preguntó de repente CrossTimemon.

-No…

-Pues si Zoe lleva pantalón… ¿qué le he dado a Koji?

-¡MALDITA SEA! ¿PERO QUÉ ES ESTO? ¡CROSSTIMEMON, VEN AQUÍ ENSEGUIDA!

-Ay, mi madre… Papá rabioso –susurró mientras caminaba con las orejas caídas. Al llegar a la altura del árbol, cerró los ojos −. Dime…

-¿Esperas que me ponga una falda? –le dijo mostrándole la falda… Aunque la digimon iba con los ojos cerrados.

-Lo siento… No me fijé en que me habían pasado una falda… Pensé que eran dos pantalones –aunque no estaba mirando, el sonrojo por la vergüenza se reflejaba cada vez más en el rostro de la digimon −. Lo siento, papi, no volveré a fallar –dijo inconscientemente.

-¡¿Papi?

-¡LO SIENTO! –una reverencia exagerada que Koji tuvo que frenar para evitar que la digimon se abriese la cabeza con la roca.

-Pero bueno… ¡Que te vas a matar como sigas así!

-¿Qué es tanto jaleo? –Zoe apareció en escena, con una tela en las manos y los ojos abiertos −. ¡Ah, lo… lo siento! –se sonrojó y se giró hacia otro lado.

-Estupendo –protestó Koji.

-Perdón, papi… ¡Ay, lo siento de nuevo! –ya no habían reverencias.

-Bueno… ¿alguien me dice que pasa? –pidió Zoe.

-Timy se ha equivocado y me ha dado la falda que te tocaba a ti –dijo algo más calmado Koji.

-Lo siento, de verdad –la digimon tenía el rostro de un color rojo brillante como con purpurina a causa de su piel dorada.

-Está bien. Tírame esa falda, Koji –pidió Zoe extendiendo la "toalla" al chico.

Koji cogió la toalla, se envolvió rápidamente en ella y le pasó la falda a Zoe. Timy se giró para observar cómo Zoe se ponía la falda por encima del pantalón y, cuando ya la tenía bien colocada, se bajaba el pantalón y se lo pasaba a Koji.

-Asunto arreglado –dijo mientras el chico cogía la prenda.

Ambas chicas iban de regreso con las demás cuando JP pasó en busca de agua.

-Gracias, mami, me has salvado de una buena… Papi furioso da miedo…

-¡¿Mami? ¡¿Papi? –se sorprendió JP −. Acaba de llamar "mami" a Zoe… ¿Quién es "papi furioso"? –se preguntó llenando la jarra de agua.

-JP, ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Koji, vestido con otras ropas y una "toalla" en las manos.

-¿Por qué vas así vestido?

-Me he empapado entero y me han obligado a bañarme ya –dijo molesto.

-Ah –por dentro, JP empezaba a atar algunos cabos. El único "furioso" con el que podría encontrarse había resultado ser Koji. Por lo que… −. Ay, no…

-¿Pasa algo? –le preguntó Koji.

-No, nada –sonrió tontamente y se largó con el agua corriendo −. Esto es increible… Pero entonces…

-Eh, JP, ¿pof gué dienef efa cara? –Takuya con la boca llena: ¿por qué tienes esa cara?

-Es que mami y papi… Digo…. Zoe y Koji…

-¡¿MAMI Y PAPI? ¡¿Zoe y Koji? ¡¿Qué dices? –chillaron todos los chicos de golpe.

-¡Se lo he oído decir claramente a Timy! ¡Les ha llamado así! –chilló JP.

-¿Decir qué? –preguntó Zoe. Las chicas ya estaban de regreso con toda la ropa (N/A: velocidad de secado extra rápido ^^)

-¿Llamar qué a quién? –preguntó Koji.

-¡Pero bueno, parejita! ¿Desde cuándo es eso? –preguntó Tai.

-¡Efo, efo, defde guando! –Takuya y Davis con la boca llena: ¡Eso, eso, desde cuando!

-¿A qué os referís? –preguntó Zoe.

-¡Cómo os llama Timy! –chilló JP, señalando acusadoramente a la digimon.

-¿Cómo nos llamas? –la miró Zoe.

-Se me ha escapado un "mami" y un "papi"… ¡Pero es que no puedo evitarlo! Koji, enfadado ¡eres un clon de papá! Y tú, Zoe, ¡actúas igual que mamá cuando papá se pone a chillar! ¡Ya no lo aguanto! –mega abrazo.

-Que soy… un clon…

-Actúo… igual…

-Sí, sí, sí, sí, sí…

Mientras la digimon abrazaba con fuerza a ambos, los cuales ya no sabían si el sonrojo era por las palabras o porque se quedaban sin aire, junto a la hoguera algunos miraban con sonrisas malignas.

-¡No, no, no, no, no! –protestó JP, haciendo que la digimon dejase los mimos para observarle −. Eso está muy mal, Timy.

-¿Me vas a decir lo que está bien y lo que está mal cuando hasta Lobomon y Kazemon me dan la razón? –mirada de tú-eres-tonto

-¿Eh?

-Conozco de sobras los espíritus digitales de estos dos –soltando el abrazo −. Y estoy completamente segura que parte de ellos ha debido entrar en los cuerpos de Koji y Zoe.

-¡Eso es imposible!

-Entonces dime por qué actúan igual que papá y mamá.

-¡Koji ya de por sí es serio! –chilló desde atrás Takuya.

-Bueno, vale ya todos –interrumpió Zoe −. Vosotros, no quiero ninguna burla por vuestra parte. Y tú, Timy… contrólate un poco –pidió completamente roja.

-Otra demostración del carácter de mami… –sonrió CrossTimemon como si fuese una niña pequeña

-Timy, por favor –habló ahora Koji −. Nos sentimos un poco… raros, extraños, cuando nos llamas así. Intenta controlarte más…

-Está bien… Prometo no llamaros nunca más "papá" o "mamá"… Pero dejadme vuestros dispositivos, por favor… A Lobomon y Kazemon sí les puedo llamar así –les sonrió la digimon extendiendo las manos.

-A ellos dos, no a nosotros dos –le dijeron mientras dejaban ambos dispositivos en las manos de la digimon y se alejaban para comer.

-Enseguida voy yo –dijo rápidamente CrossTimemon y se alejó de allí.

A la orilla del río, se arrodilló junto a las aguas y suspiró tras comprobar que no había nadie.

-Papi, mami, yo no puedo evitar llamarles así… ¿En serio es que ellos son así o es cosa vuestra? –Lobomon se encogió de hombros mientras que Kazemon simplemente parecía estar pensando −. Bueno… se sentirían mejor cuando les llamase así si recordasen algo… Pero eso es difícil, ¿verdad? –ambos digimons afirmaron con la cabeza −. Vaya… Pues entonces os va a tocar a vosotros. No sé… haced algo para que de ellos mismos salga un "sí, hija" o cosas de esas –Kazemon alzó el pulgar mientras Lobomon suspiró −. ¡Eh, papi, que te estoy viendo! –incluso Kazemon intentaba observar la otra pantalla, con cara de enfado.

Cuando el guerrero de la luz hubo cedido, la del tiempo sonrió, recogió ambos dispositivos y regresó con los demás. Era cuestión de tiempo simplemente que aquellas dos palabras volviesen a poder ser utilizadas.

* * *

><p>Agradecemos profundamente a Timy que no se comporte así en el fic, porque creo que Lucemon pasaría olímpicamente del Digimundo, usaría los espíritus del espacio y se largaría a otro mundo unica y exclusivamente para no escuchar las protestas de JP y los gritos de la digimon para que lo deje estar... Y sin Lucemon, no hay fic ¬¬ Sin malo, ¿qué van a hacer los niños elegidos: recoger flores? No, no, no. Lucemon se tiene que quedar y liarla xDD<p>

Si alguien quiere una escena especial o que Timy le haga una nueva travesura a alguno, ahora es el momento: mi lista de shots se ha reducido a 1 que saldrá de aquí a... después de 13 capítulos. Bueno, en verdad tengo que escribir unos shots a los que aún les queda como que 9-10 capítulos y que esos irán a 1 por día (es mi idea hacerlo . espero poder...).

**AVISO DE LA AGENDA DE DICIEMBRE**: técnicamente, la Navidad la pasaré aquí, pero no estoy muy segura de si habrá más o menos gente, por lo que tendréis vuestra dosis de DTC lo más puntual posible ;) Y el día 28 procuraré tener listo un especial del Día de los inocentes. Aunque como serán fiestas, mi madre también las hará y regresaremos a "la actualización por la tarde".


	20. Traduciendo páginas

¡Hola a todos! El shot de hoy está relacionado con el libro de Bokomon. Porque el digimon blanco de faja rosada es un gran escritor que no pierde detalle alguno de lo que ocurre a su alrededor, pero tiene un par de pequeños problemas: su letra y las palabras tan cultas que utiliza en según qué momentos. Por ello, se necesita de un experto en el idioma para que, mientra todos viajan, vaya...

_**TRADUCIENDO PÁGINAS**_

Izzi caminaba tras Tentomon, completamente centrado en la pantalla de su ordenador. A su lado, CrossTimemon pasaba las páginas del libro de Bokomon, con Patamon sobre la cabeza indicándole por dónde debía moverse. Después de que el digimon de la faja rosa hubiese accedido a prestarles el libro y marchar a un refugio, todos habían intentado leer algo de lo que ponía en aquellas páginas, sin demasiado éxito. Incluso los digimons tenía cierta dificultad para leer aquellas letras. Sin embargo, CrossTimemon lo veía muy sencillo y por ello estaba distraída, con la atención centrada en la lectura.

-Es increíble ese par… Uno al ordenador y la otra al libro –dijo JP.

-Bueno, Izzi es el informático del grupo y quien tiene un mapa –señaló Joe.

-Y parece ser que Timy es la única capaz de leer la caligrafía de Bokomon –añadió Jin.

-¡Pero es que se van a chocar de seguir así! –siguió JP.

-Para eso tienen a Tentomon y a Patamon. Izzi sigue el camino del ordenador y a Timy le mueven la cabeza cuando ha de cambiar de dirección. Así evitan chocar o caerse –habló Takuya.

-Lo que yo quiero saber es cómo es posible que esa digimon sepa leer –dijo Davis pensativo.

-Oye, que los digimons sabemos leer y escribir –le llamó la atención Gatomon −. Es más, existen escuelas donde enseñan a los pequeños a leer y a escribir.

-Sí, vale, pero me refiero a que ni V-mon ha comprendido esas letras –intentó decir el chico. A su lado, el digimon azulado afirmaba con la cabeza.

-Eso es cierto. Bokomon tiene una letra un tanto… rara –se unió Tai.

-Y a demás hay fragmentos que no logro entender ni queriendo –dijo Agumon −. Palabras rarísimas y sin sentido.

-No son palabras rarísimas, simplemente son fragmentos escritos "a la antigua" –dijo Patamon volteándose sobre la guerrera del tiempo.

-¿A la antigua?

-Sí, escritos en digimon arcaico –explicó.

-¿Y eso también lo enseñan en las escuelas? –preguntó Davis.

-Pues la verdad es que no. En mi castillo hay varios libros escritos en arcaico y sólo los eruditos lo estudian para poder entenderlos –respondió Gatomon −. Aunque básicamente lo estudian para poder traducirlo.

-Pues vaya… ¿y ella cómo lo aprendió? –señaló JP.

-Va, JP, ¿no lo ves? Ella es una Ancient –señaló Koichi −. Está claro que cuando ella vivía hace mucho tiempo, escribían así.

-Una Ancient…

Las mentes de JP, Davis y V-mon trabajaron al mismo tiempo imaginando de pronto a CrossTimemon más envejecida, rodeada de libros con esos extraños signos que los digimons llamaban "letras" y leyendo tranquilamente todas esas montañas.

-¡A VER QUÉ PENSAMOS YA! –el rostro de la digimon apareció de golpe ante ellos −. Soy algo así como la reencarnación de una Ancient, con todos mis recuerdos y conocimientos de aquella época antigua. ¡PERO ESO NO SIGNIFICA QUE SEA UNA VIEJA!

-Nos ha pillado… –sonrieron tontamente los tres.

-Manda narices, lo que una tiene que soportar… –sobre su cabeza, Patamon empezó a reír −. Que no os vuelva a pillar imaginando lo que no toca –advirtió con el libro en alto.

Izzi esperó a que la digimon se calmase más para poder empezar a hablarle sin temer contestaciones secas por su parte.

-¿Qué tal lo llevas?

-Bien. Parece ser que está toda la historia y la información de los digimons más importantes del Digimundo, tanto del bando bueno como del malo –respondió desplegando una página −. Y también más páginas de las que en un principio aparenta… ¡Anda…! –dejó ir mirando fijamente la página, con el mismo tono de voz que Bokomon cuando descubre algo.

-Por un momento, pensé que Bokomon nos estaba siguiendo –se asustó Izzi −. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Vaya… pero entonces… ¡ja, ja, ja! –rió CrossTimemon ignorando las preguntas del chico.

-Timy… ¡Tierra llamando a Timy, responda por favor! –Patamon dio dos golpecitos en la cabeza de la digimon.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿A la derecha? Vale –respondió, chocando contra Suzaku −. ¡Ay, perdón, perdón! –se disculpó −. ¡Patamon!

-Estás en una nube, Timy… Izzi quiere que le leas lo que has visto que te ha sorprendido –indicó Patamon −. A demás, a partir de ahora, si quiero que gires, te tiraré de una oreja. Y si alguien te llama, te daré dos golpecitos en la cabeza.

-Muy gracioso –respondió llevándose una mano a una de sus puntiagudas orejas para alejarla de la patita del otro digimon.

-Bueno, ¿qué te hace tanta gracia? –pidió Izzi.

-Es una historia anotada por el propio Bokomon. Espera, que te la leo –respondió volviendo a centrarse en el libro −. "Entre toda esta gente y Zoe ha salido corriendo para inscribirse en la carrera de Trailmon…"

-¿Me llamabas? –preguntó la rubia al escuchar su nombre.

-No, estoy leyendo –enseñó el libro CrossTimemon −. Bueno, sigo. "Los demás también se apuntaron y yo empujé a Neemon para que también se apuntase… Pero ese tontomon se quedó dormido antes de empezar y quedó eliminado nada más empezar… Me hubiese gustado mucho participar, pero las fuertes emociones no son buenas para mi hijito-hijita. Así que espero que los chicos logren ganar la carrera…"

-¿Pero Bokomon qué nos ha dado, su diario personal o la historia del Digimundo? –preguntó Izzi riendo.

-Eso es de cuando nosotros estuvimos aquí –rió también Zoe −. Eh, chicos, venid a escuchar.

-Va, que sigo –dijo la digimon también riendo −. "Ese BlackWereGarurumon no me da buena espina… ni su acompañante… Espero que no les pase nada a los chicos con esos dos en la carrera… ¡Oh, no, están atacando a Takuya! Je, cómo se nota que no tienen ni idea de quién es. ¡Ja, ja, ja! Y ahora qué, ¿eh? No podéis hacer nada… ¡Ui, ese Doggymon es muy malo… Agunimon no podrá con los dos solos…"

-Oye, no me digas que fue escribiendo mientras nosotros corríamos la carrera de Trailmon –señaló Takuya.

-Pues tal y como lo lee Timy, da esa sensación –rió Zoe.

-Yo leo lo que pone. Ahora, si lo escribió mientras vosotros corríais o más tarde, eso ya no lo sé –se defendió la digimon −. Empiezo a dudar de la temática del libro –dijo mirando varias páginas hacia atrás −. Sí, esto vuelve a ser información…

-Oye, sáltate la historia y dinos quién ganó –pidió Davis.

-No hace falta que lo lea, el vencedor absoluto fui yo –sonrió Takuya.

-¿Y qué premio te dieron? –se interesó Kari.

-Visitar el pueblo de los Burgermons –respondieron los cinco participantes de aquella loca carrera.

-Y viajasteis en Trailmon, supongo –se burló Koichi. Aunque su hermano le frotaba el puño en la cabeza, todos empezaron a reír.

-¿Y qué, has encontrado alguna cosa más? –pidió Izzi cuando lograron calmarse.

-De momento no mucho más. La guerra entre digimons humanos y animales, Lucemon y los Ancients, los tres grandes ángeles, los niños elegidos… Aún sigo mirando –dijo pasando más páginas y desplegando hojas ocultas.

Después de casi dos horas viajando, con Izzi al ordenador y CrossTimemon todavía con el libro, todos estaban cansados de los sobresaltos causados por las exclamaciones de la digimon. Casi siempre iban acompañados de una disculpa o de una breve explicación a Izzi, que se encargaba de guardar la información en su ordenador.

-¿En serio no te vas a quedar sin espacio ahí dentro? –observó de pronto la guerrera del tiempo.

-Me envío las cosas a unos correos electrónicos que tengo, por lo que puedo eliminar lo que ya tengo enviado y así tengo más espacio –explicó Izzi.

-Ah… –dijo simplemente, regresando a la lectura. De tanto en tanto, Patamon le golpeaba la punta de una de sus orejas y la digimon se movía en la dirección indicada, todo sin despegar los ojos de las páginas −. "Por cierto, entre tanto flotar, a Zoe se le vieron…" Ui, Bokomon, qué malo eres… –susurró pícaramente.

-¿Decías algo? –preguntó Izzi.

-No, nada, leía en voz alta porque no lograba acertar con las palabras –sonrió tontamente.

-Pero has dicho Zoe –habló Patamon desde su cabeza −. ¿Qué le pasa a Zoe? –se lanzó un poquito hacia delante para leer. Ese fragmento en concreto estaba escrito de una forma clara para el pequeño digimon, que se quedó boquiabierto con lo que leyó −. No sabía eso de papa-mama –dijo un poco avergonzado.

-¿A que no? Creo que estas cosas deberían ir a un diario y no a un libro con información del digimundo… –dijo CrossTimemon −. No es por nada, pero creo que a nadie le importa el color de las… –tanto ella como Patamon se llevaron de pronto una mano a la boca.

-¿El color de qué? –preguntó Izzi sin comprender nada.

-¡Nada, nada, nada! –gritaron ambos.

Empezaron a moverse de una forma tan rara para intentar que Izzi no leyese (N/A: como si supiese sin usar programas de ordenador… menudo par) que acabaron chocando, en orden, con Suzaku, JP, V-mon (CrossTimemon le pisó la cola), Yolei, Zoe (ambas recibieron un empujón) y TK al intentar apartarse a toda prisa de la rubia.

-¿Pero qué os pasa a vosotros dos? –preguntó TK obligando a la digimon a quedarse quieta.

-No, nada –sonrieron los dos.

-Id con más cuidado, que hay más gente. Menudo peligro estáis hechos –negó con la cabeza el compañero humano de Patamon.

-Je, je, je…

-¡Eh, Timy! –llamó Izzi algo más adelantado −. ¿Pero me lo vas a leer o no?

-¡No, no te lo leo! –respondió la digimon. Patamon, en la cabeza, ocultaba el rostro con sus alas −. No es nada interesante.

-Exacto, no es nada importante –sonrió Patamon tras las alas. Una vez el del ordenador volvió a centrarse en su faena, ambos suspiraron −. En cuanto tengamos un minuto, tenemos que borrar eso de ahí –susurró el digimon −. Está escrito de forma que lo puede leer cualquiera… Y no quiero saber lo que opinaría Zoe.

-Creo que estaría más furiosa que papá cuando alguien la lía demasiado –dijo la guerrera del tiempo temblando ante la imagen del lobo blanco enfadado −. Por eso era mejor obedecer a mamá antes que hacer una trastada…

* * *

><p>Y hasta aquí la traducción de hoy ^^<p>

Zoe: ¿Qué se supone que me vio Bokomon? ¬¬

Hola, Zoe, ¿de dónde sales? o.o

Z: ¿Qué más da? Dime lo que vio ¬¬

Ains, vale... *enseñándole la versión traducida del libro de Bokomon -porque yo también necesito saber de qué habla -.-"*

Z: ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? Grrrrrr... ¡BOKOMON! ¡VEN AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!

C: Anda, mira... mami ^^

Creo que mejor dejémosla tranquila, Timy...

Patamon: Arreglé el libro de papa-mama. Ya no está ese comentario de su ropa interior

Buen trabajo, Patamon. Ahora lo borramos de este ejemplar... *borra, borra, borra, borra* y listo. Ya nadie sabrá el color ^^

C: Nadie no... Nosotros lo sabemos...

K.A & P: Timy, por favor =_="

Bueno, esto es todo por hoy. ¿Alguien se esperaba **_ESO_** de Bokomon? Je, je, je... Hasta otra a todos ^^

C & P: ¡Adios, adios!


	21. Perdido

He aquí la petición de **Sakury Li'Minamoto**, una nueva travesura de Timy

C: ¡YAY, soy la mejor!

Sí, la mejor traviesa del año... Y es que no se la puede hacer trabajar en nada, porque enseguida se cansa de ello y le da al coco para chinchar/fastidiar/molestar a alguien... Y todo porque, según ella, alguien está...

**_PERDIDO_**

El grupo se había dividido momentáneamente para buscar alimento, leña y agua. Algunos permanecían en el punto donde empezaba a alzarse el campamento, como era el caso de Joe y JP, controlar la localización exacta en la que se encontraban, concretamente Izzi y Tentomon, o preparar la hoguera.

Algo más alejada, CrossTimemon observaba el cielo en posición pensativa. Tenía que rondar, como el resto de digimons, vigilando que no hubiese peligro cerca del lugar donde habían decidido parar a dormir, pero empezaba a aburrirse. No había ningún ruido, no se veía absolutamente a nadie… Y lo peor de todo era que no estaban todos nuevamente reunidos para contar historias de miedo.

Aún faltaba para que todos llegasen nuevamente cuando la digimon del tiempo se acercó a la hoguera. Regresó al nivel rookie y observó alrededor quiénes había con ella. Su mente se iluminó cuando vio aparecer a JP por un costado de una tienda de acampada casera que él y Joe habían estado montando.

-¡JP! Necesito tu ayuda urgentemente –pidió acercándose.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Verás, es que… No soy capaz de ver por encima de los árboles –dijo.

-¿Y para qué quieres hacer eso? –se extrañó el gordito.

-Pues para vigilar, ¿para qué si no? –le miró la digimon con los mofletes inflados.

-Pero para eso ya está Biyomon, o Patamon, o Tentomon, o Hawkmon… Ellos vuelan, así que se encargarán de la copa de los árboles –respondió JP.

-Es que se han perdido –dijo haciendo al chico mirar alrededor. Efectivamente, ninguno de los digimons voladores estaba en el campamento −. Y me preocupa no verlos –dijo mostrando tristeza en el rostro −. Son mis amigos y con quienes duermo siempre. Y como que me extraña que no hayan regresado todos…

Después de varios segundos en silencios, en los que JP no podía desviar la mirada de la encantadora carita inocentona de la digimon, Crossedmon obtuvo respuesta.

-Está bien. Te llevo… ¡Espíritu digital, digievolución! ¡Beetlemon!

-¿Me subo a tu espalda o me coges en brazos? –preguntó sonriente.

-Mejor te cojo, así podrás ver bien –dijo y, tras asegurarse que estaba bien cogida, alzó el vuelo.

Después de cinco minutos volando en círculos, Beetlemon identificó a Patamon.

-Mira, allí está Patamon. ¿Ves como se ocupan ellos de los árboles? –señaló el guerrero del trueno.

-Sí, vale, pero aún faltan por encontrar –respondió la digimon.

-Tienes razón –respondió volviendo a moverse en círculos, cada vez más grandes, hasta que divisó a Tentomon −. Mira allí

-Sí, es Tentomon. ¿Y? –le miró Crossedmon.

-Pues que él también está bien… ¿Volvemos ya?

-No, aún quedan…

-Vale, vale… Que hasta que no veas a Biyomon y a Hawkmon no estarás tranquila, me he enterado –dijo volando nuevamente. Tras otros cinco minutos, señaló a ambos digimons −. ¿Contenta ya, Timy? Los cuatro están bien.

-¡Ay, no, se ha perdido! –lloriqueó de repente.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero no estabas preocupada por esos cuatro?

-Beetlemon, mira que eres cegato… ¿Qué no ves que yo necesito saber dónde está para quedarme tranquila?

-¿Dónde está… quién? –preguntó sin entender absolutamente nada.

-¡Agh! ¡Bájame! Le buscaré a pie… Pensé que volando le vería más rápidamente. ¡Bájame, bájame, bájame!

-Vale, vale, vale, no me pegues patadas ni puñetazos –dijo echando hacia atrás la cabeza para evitar el puño.

-¡Quiero bajar! –lloriqueó Crossedmon.

-Sí, ya va, tranquila –Beetlemon llegó al suelo y soltó a la digimon −. Bueno, ya estás en… tierra –en un instante se había quedado completamente solo −. Vale, pues regresaré solo al campamento…

Después de más de diez minutos, Patamon y Tentomon interrumpieron a JP.

-¿Has visto a Timy? –preguntaron ambos.

-Pues la dejé por allí, no sé exactamente dónde… La ayudé a buscaros, pero parece que buscaba a otro –respondió.

-¿A quién podría buscar? –preguntó Tentomon mirando a Patamon.

-No lo sé. Quizás a Gatomon para pedirle ayuda con las garras de su guante –aventuró el otro digimon.

-Yo creo que sus garras están bastante bien –intervino JP −. Parecía más bien nerviosa por no saber dónde estaba quien fuese que buscase.

-Pues iremos a preguntar a los demás –ambos digimons dieron media vuelta y empezaron a alejarse, preguntando a todos por el paradero de la guerrera del tiempo.

-¿Qué querían, JP? –preguntó Joe.

-Preguntaban por Timy. La verdad es que me extraña que no haya regresado aún…

-Estará con alguien, ya lo verás. O se habrá entretenido con algún digimon perdido, que también podría ser –animó Joe.

-¿Un digimon perdido cuando el Digimundo entero está siendo masacrado? Joe, acepto que seas optimista, pero no fantasees tanto –le recriminó JP.

-Para una vez que intento no pensar en negativo… me arrastras a ello.

Poco a poco, la mayoría de los grupos habían llegado. Willis, Lopmon y Terriermon llegaron hasta la hoguera con varios frutos.

-Menuda caminada, ¿eh? –sonrió Willis satisfecho con el resultado.

-¡Y que lo digas! –corearon ambos digimons.

-Esto… Chicos, ¿habéis visto a Crossedmon? –se acercó JP.

-Pues no, no la hemos visto –respondió Willis.

-Ni tampoco la hemos oído –dijeron a la vez los dos digimons, cada uno con una oreja alzada.

-Qué raro… Bueno, estará con algún otro grupo –dijo.

Cinco minutos más tarde, Takuya llegaba con Suzaku y Zen, los tres cargando leña. No parecía haber ni rastro de la digimon por ningún lugar, pero aun así JP se acercó a preguntarles.

-¿Eh? ¿Timy? –preguntó Takuya −. No la he visto. ¿No se supone que estaba rondando que no hubiese nada raro?

-Sí, pero, a parte de que TODOS los digimons han regresado ya –dijo JP mirando alrededor −, me pidió que la llevara volando porque buscaba a alguien… Después quiso bajar y se largó…

-¿La has dejado irse así sin más? –preguntó serio Zen.

-Se me escapó de los brazos cuando bajé al suelo –se defendió JP.

-¿QUE ESTÁ SOLA POR AHÍ? –preguntó Suzaku remarcando cada palabra.

-Supongo que habrá encontrado a quien quería…

-¿Y si la han encontrado Lucemon o los suyos? –preguntó Takuya.

-Pues… ¡Oh, maldición! –JP sintió que el mundo caía a sus pies −. ¡LA HE CONDENADO A MUERTE! –chilló dejando sordos a los otros tres y asustando al resto de allí presentes.

-¡JP, por favor, haz el favor de no chillar tanto! ¿Quieres que sepan dónde estamos? –le regañó Zoe, cargando una cesta de carnezanas.

-No, no… lo siento…

-A todo esto, ¿se puede saber por qué chillas tanto? –preguntó Miyako.

-Es que… yo…

-Ha dejado sola a Timy a saber dónde… Con los riesgos que ello conlleva –respondió Zen.

-¿QUE HAS DEJADO SOLA A TIMY? ¿ESTÁS BIEN DE LA CABEZA O QUÉ?

-Zoe, tranquila, ¿o quieres que sepan dónde estamos? –rió Takuya.

Dos largos minutos, que llegaron a parecer eternos, se necesitaron para tranquilizar a Zoe. Y cinco minutos más para percatarse de la presencia de otras tres figuras cargando agua, una de ellas a caballito de otra.

-Más te vale salir a buscar ahora mismo a Timy, JP –ordenó Zoe señalando el bosque −. Y no regreses hasta que no la encuentres, ¿entendido?

-Sí, Zoe… A tus órdenes… Ya me voy –dijo cabizbajo.

-¿Pero qué pasa aquí? –preguntó uno de los recién llegados.

-Pasa, Koichi, que JP ha perdido a Crossedmon. La ha dejado sola en el bosque –dijo Takuya sin mirarle.

-¿A Crossedmon? –respondió Koji mirando sobre sus hombros.

-No estoy perdida –le respondió la digimon, casi derramando agua de los cubos que cargaba.

-¡Venga, JP, no seas lento! –insistió Zoe.

-Esto… Zoe –se le acercó Koichi.

-¿Qué? –preguntó enfadada.

-Ay… me va a matar –sonrió tontamente, tirándose encima parte del agua de un cubo.

-Cálmate, Zoe. ¿No has visto lo que llevo a caballito? –habló Koji, salvando a su hermano.

-¿A caballito? –todos observaron sobre los hombros del chico −. ¡TIMY!

-¡Hola! –saludó feliz la digimon.

-¡Menos mal que estás bien! –se acercó rápidamente JP. Le quitó los cubos, los dejó en el suelo y la cogió −. ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Sabes lo preocupado que estaba?

-Pero JP –la digimon le miraba con cara de no entender nada mientras el chico la abrazaba aliviado por su presencia −. Sabías que estaba buscándole…

-¿Eh?

-A ver, JP –sonrió la digimon antes de susurrar −, no me digas que aún no has entendido que si no me aseguro que papá está bien yo no estoy tranquila…

-¿Qué?

-Sí, porque si él no está, me tocará a mí cuidar de mamá. ¿Lo entiendes ahora? –rió mientras se alejaba a jugar con el resto de digimons.

* * *

><p>C: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAAA JP AÚN ESTÁ DE PIEDRAAAAA<p>

Timy, eres única... Sabes provocar a cualquiera...

C: Mami estaba preocupada ^^

No, estaba furiosa...

C: Pero también preocupada -o- Eso ya me vale a mí ^^

Anda que no... Así que te fuiste con los gemelos, ¿eh?

C: Xi. Ellos solos no podrían con tantos cubos. Los vi desde el aire, pero de pronto les perdí ^^" Y me asusté, jejeje, pero logré encontrarles.

¿Y cómo conseguiste que te llevasen a caballito?

C: Me subí directamente xDD

=_=" Para qué pregunto...

C: **Si alguien quiere otra travesura mía, que me la pida ^^**

A **raf-lily**: tu petición está en proceso, no te preocupes. Irá saliendo poco a poco hasta el punto final de aquí a no mucho ^^ (bueno, puede que aún tarde algunas semanas... yo me lo he mirado por los capítulos que quedan hasta _ESE_ momento en concreto que quiero que sea el final de tu petición...)

¡Hasta prontoooo!


	22. Un mal día para Duftmon

¡Hola a todos! Hoy precisamente no vamos a ver a nuestros queridos elegidos jugando libremente en el campo de Merukimon...

C: ¿Pu qué no? *pucheritos*

Porque hoy tendremos un poco de retroceso para saber de otro personaje que colabora ayudándoos a todos "a su manera"

C: ¿Eing? o.O

¿No queda claro en el título, Timy? ¬¬

C: Jijijijijiiii Duftmon... Ah, vale, que hoy va a salir ése... ^^"

=_=" Madre mía... Bueno, pues espero que los demás no hayáis reaccionado igual que Timy al daros cuenda de quién aparece hoy... Digamos que aún no sabéis qué clase de entrenamiento van a seguir nuestros queridos chicos, y este rincón no lo podemos dejar más tiempo muerto sin sacar historietas -sé que se os hace muy pesada la espera del capítulo de DTC-

C: A mí más que a nadie ¬¬ Quiero mis espíritus...

Calla, Timy ¬¬... Como decía. Los Caballeros Reales también tienen sus momentos. Algunos se han dejado ver ante los niños elegidos, otros están muy ocupados, por lo que no aparecen, otros son casi invisibles... Pero la cuestión es que van a salir, si no en la historia, en estos _Detrás de las escenas_.

Magnamon: ¿ESO DE **INVISIBLE** LO DICES POR MÍ? ¡SE ME VE MUY BIEN!

Ya, pequeñito, ya... Tus traumas aparecerán en otro momento, no te me cueles...

M: ¬¬

C: xDD

Cielos, ¿podré acabar la introducción? ¬¬ *silencio absoluto de los otros dos* Gracias. Pues nada, que os dejo con uno de esos días antes del inicio de la aventura con un personaje que a día de hoy sigue igual de traumatizado porque está en el mismo sitio que en aquel entonces, sufriendo...

_**UN MAL DÍA PARA DUFTMON**_

-Muy gracioso, chicos… "¿Qué tal si vas tú a rondar el continente oscuro?" ¡Como si ellos no pudiesen ir! –protestó Duftmon mientras caminaba hasta dicho continente −. No me han dejado elegir para nada… ¡Yo soy el estratega del equipo, podrían dejarme decidir dónde actuaría mejor cada uno! –sacudió la cabeza el leopardo −. Y lo peor de todo ha sido…

-FLASHBACK-

_Alphamon regresaba al Coliseo Real desde el castillo de Seraphimon. Las cosas se ponían cada vez más feas y ellos debían actuar._

_-La guerrera del tiempo ha regresado a este mundo –informó Alphamon._

_-¿En serio? –preguntó LordKnightmon. Recordaba haberla visto poco después de renacer con Dynasmon antes que ella marchase "misteriosamente"._

_-Está bajo la protección de Seraphimon –respondió Alphamon −. Por lo tanto, ella está a salvo de momento. Nuestra misión consiste en frenar los ataques del enemigo._

_-¿Y no sería mejor ir hasta el escondite del enemigo y aplastarlo? –preguntó Craniamon._

_-No. Sabemos gracias a la información de los tres grandes ángeles que el enemigo es numeroso y nosotros somos solo once –dijo el líder._

_-¿Entonces cómo los vamos a frenar? –quiso saber Magnamon._

_-Cubriremos individualmente el Digimundo por secciones. Yo permaneceré en este punto para ir informándoos de todo lo que los tres grandes ángeles me digan –indicó._

_-¿Y cómo nos lo vamos a dividir entre nosotros? –protestó Sleipmon._

_-Basaos en los territorios de los diez antiguos. Así os será más sencillo repartiros las zonas –indicó Alphamon desplegando un mapa sobre una mesa._

_-Bueno –Duftmon, en su forma de leopardo, se asomó sobre el mapa −, si nos basamos en lo que cubrían los Ancients, las vigilancias serán por continentes. Y teniendo en cuenta que Alphamon se queda aquí…_

_-Oye, Duftmon –interrumpió UlforceV-dramon −, ¿qué tal si vas tú a rondar el continente oscuro?_

_-¿Tienes algún continente preferido? –se lo quedó mirando el leopardo._

_-Pues no, pero prefiero no ir allí –respondió._

_-Pues ahora te va a tocar ir._

_-¡He dicho que no me apetece ir allí! –gritó._

_-¿Es que te da miedo? –se burló Duftmon._

_-¡Claro que no! Simplemente es un lugar frío y no me apetece ir allí._

_-Ya claro… ¿Y qué más? –rió el estratega._

_-Oye, pues si vamos con preferencias, yo también prefiero no ir a parar allí –dijo Dynasmon −. Y no es por miedo, es más bien respeto a la oscuridad._

_-Ya bueno –le observó Duftmon −. ¿Alguien más tiene un continente al que no le gustaría ir?_

_-¿Y si nos lo sorteamos a piedra-papel-tijeras? –propuso Examon._

_-¡Me apunto a esa idea! –saltó Magnamon._

_-Arreglar las cosas con asuntos de críos pequeños –Duftmon miró al cielo, resignado._

_-Va, Duftmon, déjales tomarse un poco a broma el reparto de territorio, porque seguro que será lo único divertido que veamos en mucho tiempo –le dio unas palmadas Alphamon._

_-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, pongámonos a decidir quién acabará yendo al continente oscuro y los demás se podrán repartir los demás con calma –dijo mientras todos se ponían alrededor de la mesa._

_-¡PIEDRA, PAPEL O TIJERAS! –una pata mostraba "papel" mientras el resto tenían las "tijeras"_

_-¡Duftmon, vas al continente oscuro! –rió Magnamon aprovechando sus "tijeras" para hacer el signo de la victoria._

_-Malditos canallas… Os habéis aprovechado que voy en modo leopardo, ¿no? –rugió._

_-Da igual, sabemos que hubieses sacado papel de todos modos –rió Omnimon._

_-¿Y qué más? –dijo enojado −. Exijo repetición y con mi forma más humana._

_-No seas crío, Duftmon –habló Alphamon aguantando la risa −. Ya me encargaré de fastidiarles la fiesta a los demás asignándoles el resto de continentes._

-FIN FLASHBACK-

Ahí, a las puertas del continente oscuro, tomó su aspecto más humano y empezó a golpearse la cabeza con los puños, auto insultándose, maldiciendo su despiste y protestando por lo caraduras que eran sus compañeros.

-Malditos sean… ¡Yo debería estar en una zona tranquila para poder pensar planes en caso de emergencia! Y no aquí metido –dijo ya adentrándose en el territorio −. No tienen ni pizca de vergüenza, ¡NI PIZCA!

A su alrededor, los pocos digimons que habitaban las sombras de ese lugar, se ocultaban al escuchar los gritos y las demás protestas del Caballero Real asignado en aquel continente "por mala suerte". Incluso la presencia de Phantomons seguidores de los Demon Lords no sirvió para calmarle.

-Y encima esto… ¡Phantomons! –dijo negando con la cabeza −. ¿Qué más podría encontrar en este lugar al que NADIE entra? ¡Pero es que ni tan siquiera el cuartel general de los Demon Lords está en este continente! ¡Es la zona más tranquila del Digimundo! –chillaba mientras atacaba al grupo de digimons y capturaba los datos −. No, si ya les vale a todos y cada uno de ellos…

Recorrió todo el territorio, enfrentándose a más digimons fantasmas que le acabaron de enfurecer, y decidió regresar al Coliseo Real para informar a Alphamon, pero el digimon no estaba allí.

-Genial, y el jefe no está. ¿Por qué diablos las cosas han de irme hoy torcidas? –una pequeña nota sobre la mesa llamó su atención −. "He salido al castillo de Seraphimon". Oh, perfecto, está allí. Pues nada, a caminar de nuevo.

Mientras caminaba hasta el castillo de cristal, intentaba imaginar cómo estarían los demás Caballeros Reales, en qué zonas les habría tocado y a quiénes se habrían encontrado. Tan distraído estaba que llegó al castillo sin darse cuenta.

-¿Está Alphamon por aquí? –le preguntó a Socerymon algo enojado.

-Reunido con Seraphimon en el despacho –señaló el mago blanco.

-Gracias –respondió Duftmon.

De camino al despacho escuchó a alguien hablando. En un principio parecía estar haciendo un monólogo que, pensó Duftmon, debía haber logrado dormir a su interlocutor, aunque prestando un poco más de atención, el Caballero Real creyó que quien fuese que estuviese en esa otra sala estaba loco, hablando a solas.

-¡Es que está todo completamente mal! Y no me dejan salir, que es lo peor… Ya, bueno, es por mi seguridad… ¡Y una leche por mi seguridad! ¡Que soy mayorcita, sé cuidarme yo sola! Ahora mismo interrumpiré esa reunión y le dejaré bien claro a Seraphimon que yo me largo a ayudar a los Caballeros Reales.

-No creo que necesitemos a una loca en el grupo –se asomó Duftmon y, de pronto, sintió que el mundo se le caía a los pies.

En aquella sala, iluminada por dos extraños focos sobre dos altares, arrodillada ante ambos altares, se encontraba cierta digimon dorada. Le miraba con cara de pocos amigos, bien por haber interrumpido su conversación o bien por la bella frase que le acababa de decir.

-¿Y bien, Duftmon? ¿Te vas a quedar callado mucho tiempo más?

-¡Lo siento, Timy! No me esperaba encontrarte… Y menos aquí…

-Pues estás peor que yo, Duftmon. ¿En qué otro sitio podría estar que no fuese con mis padres? –dijo señalando ambos altares −. La próxima vez, dame una excusa más buena para interrumpirme.

-Lo siento…

-Parece que vas a ver a Alphamon, ¿no? –él asintió con la cabeza −. Pues ya no me iré a quejar a Seraphimon. Me quedo aquí quejándome de ti –se volvió hacia los espíritus.

-Eh, no te pases conmigo demasiado, que yo aprecio mucho a los Ancients y no quisiera tenerlos en mi contra…

-Esperadme –dijo CrossTimemon a los espíritus. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia Duftmon −. Venga, venga, largo de aquí. Este es el dormitorio de papá, de mamá y el mío algunas noches. Y no tienes permiso para entrar. Venga, largo –le empujó y cerró la puerta −. Madre mía, el mundo está hoy como una cabra…

-¡Oye, Timy, no seas así conmigo! Va, perdóname…

-¿Qué estás haciendo ahí? –Alphamon le miraba entre sorprendido y divertido −. ¿Qué intentabas hacer ya?

-Buscarte a ti, pero he visto a CrossTimemon y la quería saludar…

-¡Mentiroso! –sonó al otro lado de la puerta y, casi con voz infantil, la digimon allí encerrada continuó −. Me ha confundido con alguien loco y se ha venido a burlar de mí.

-¡Chivata! –gritó Duftmon golpeando la puerta. CrossTimemon reía al otro lado y Alphamon negaba con la cabeza.

-Veo que te llevas de maravilla con ella… Anda, vamos al Coliseo.

Como Duftmon no se movía, Alphamon le cogió de una de las alas y tiró de él todo el camino hasta el Coliseo Real, en donde le soltó para que le dijese lo que tenía que decir sobre el continente oscuro.

-Definitivamente, éste no es mi día –lloró el leopardo tras dar su informe.

* * *

><p>C: ¬¬<p>

¿Timy?

C: Acabo de recordar una cosa *saliendo a la velocidad de la luz*

Bueno, no importa... Pues nada, que a Duftmon le van las cosas un poquito al revés ^^" *a lo lejos se oye a Timy gritando y golpeando a alguien* Creo... que quien esté sufriendo ese ataque sobrevivirá...

Pues nada, seguro que aparecerá en mitad del entrenamiento del grupo -y estad atentos de miércoles a sábado que, muy posiblemente, subiré shots cada día-

M: Kaotik, tenemos un grave problema :(

Si es sobre algo que haga Timy, creo que todos sabemos lo que está haciendo ^^"

M: Intentaremos arrastrártela hasta aquí...

Tranquilo, tomaos todo el tiempo que necesitéis ^^... Mira que es burra la tía...

Hasta aquí todo por hoy. Nos vemos en el próximo capi/shot. ¡Besos para todos!


	23. Entrenando con Merukimon

¡Hola de nuevo a todos! Sí, lo sé, voy tarde, pero qué le vamos a hacer, he estado atareada... Nada como tener faena... Al igual que nuestros queridos niños elegidos en compañía de Merukimon ^^

Dos sesiones... ¿seguro? Bueno, eso es "en un principio", porque en realidad las cosas son duras...

**_ENTRENANDO CON MERUKIMON_**

Ya nada más llegar, los niños elegidos creyeron estar en un infierno. El dios les mandó a todos correr una barbaridad de vueltas al patio del santuario, que no era precisamente pequeño. Después de aquello les daba 5 tristes minutos de reposo que todos utilizaban para coger aire, estirados en el suelo, sentados, apoyándose espalda con espalda.

-¿No se supone que son dos sesiones? ¿Para qué es este ejercicio? –protestó Davis.

-Exacto… No veo dónde entra esto en lo de "descubrirse a uno mismo" –continuó la protesta JP.

-Basta de quejas –rió Merukimon −. La mejor forma de saber hasta dónde llegáis es moviéndoos y no quedándoos tumbados en una cama mullidita.

-Igualmente, esto es pasarse –murmuró Takuya.

-¿Decías algo? –se le acercó el dios.

-No gran cosa, la verdad.

-Mejor. Venga, todos en pie ahora mismo –indicó haciendo palmas −. Otras cincuenta vueltas al patio. ¡Vamos, vamos, que os pesa todo!

-En mi vida he hecho tanto deporte como ahora –dijo Tai.

-¡Vamos, más ritmo!

-¿Es que no ve que las chicas no tenemos tanta resistencia como los chicos o qué le pasa a este digimon? –protestó Yolei.

-Será mejor que no gastes saliva hablando, Yolei… Aún tenemos que dar las cincuenta vueltas –le recomendó Kari.

-Eso, deprímeme más –lloró la pelimorada.

-Venga, que cuando queden cinco vueltas, os cronometraré –dijo mostrando dos cronómetros −. Calcularé el que llegue primero y el que llegue el último. Más os vale que no haya demasiado espacio de tiempo entre ambos o el castigo será duro.

-¿Más aún? –preguntó agotado V-mon.

-¿Y sin descansar un poco? –temió Agumon.

-Nada, nada. En la guerra no se descansa, muchacho. ¡Venga, más ánimo!

Con miradas asesinas, todos empezaron otra vez a correr, la mayoría arrastrando los pies. Entre protestas e intentos de iniciar canciones de guerra en las que se notaban claramente las ganas de lanzarse en grupo contra el dios, el grupo iba cumpliendo con las vueltas que tocaban.

-¡Venga, chicos, que las siguientes cinco van cronometradas! –anunció Merukimon.

-Seguro que nos lanzamos contra él más rápido –dijo Suzaku dándole un codazo a Zen, quien asintió, sudoroso de tantas vueltas.

-¡Dejad de charlar, cotorras! –llamó la atención el dios −. ¡Señoritas, sois muy lentas!

-Será descarado… Cuando acabemos se enterará de qué es lentitud –protestó Miyako.

-Le daremos su merecido como es debido –se apuntó Yolei.

-Empiezo… a estar cansado –lloró Hawkmon.

-¡Agrupaos ahora mismo en pelotón! Quiero teneros a todos juntitos cuando paséis ante mí a empezar la vuelta –dijo el dios con ambos cronómetros en alto.

-¡Sí, hombre! ¡En la guerra no se puede ir del bracito de los demás! –se burló Takuya.

-¡Sin protestar, señoritas! Venga, que no tenemos todo el día –ordenó el dios alzando sacudiendo los cronómetros −. ¿Preparados? ¡Estoy cronometrando! –anunció pulsando ambos cronómetros −. Despegaos, no me apetecen golpes, caídas, heridas… ¡No es tiempo para lesionaros!

-Éste no llega a la noche –murmuró Mimi.

Apretaron más el ritmo, conocedores de que sólo les quedaban cinco vueltas. Por una de las puertas entraron Alphamon, Duftmon y Magnamon.

-Vaya, no pierden el tiempo –sonrió Alphamon −. ¿Cómo van, Merukimon?

-Fatal… Son chiquillas lentísimas –dijo enseñando uno de los cronómetros.

-¿Cuánto llevan? –preguntó Duftmon.

-Les quedan cuatro. He empezado a cronometrar en esta vuelta… Si lo llego a poner en marcha hace 45 vueltas, dudo que le quedasen números para marcar –rió el dios.

-¿Nos quieres matar a los niños o qué? Que se supone que nos tienen que ayudar contra los Demon Lords –señaló Magnamon.

-Esto no es nada. Cincuenta vueltas no dañan a nadie…

-Pues ahí se te ha caído uno –señaló Alphamon.

-¡Eh, nenita, levántate ya! –gritó.

-Podrías tener un poco más de tacto, ¿no crees? –rió Alphamon.

-Tienen la comida preparada. Por la cuenta que les trae, se moverán rápido –dijo quitándole importancia al asunto −. ¡Venga, venga, que parecéis abuelas!

-¿Y todos están corriendo? –preguntó Duftmon al observar, por el suelo, a Patamon corriendo.

-Sí. Nada de vuelo, todos a correr con los pies y las patas –dijo el dios −. A los voladores ya les haré volar después.

-Nos los vas a matar… ¡Si es que ya sabía yo que eras un peligro! –dramatizó Magnamon −. Alphamon, un placer haberte conocido… El Digimundo era genial mientras los niños elegidos vivían.

-¿Y también has vigilado que cierta digimon no te detenga el tiempo? –preguntó Alphamon, ignorando al otro Caballero Real.

-Se le ha ocurrido un par de veces… hace horas. Pero le he quitado la idea de la cabeza al instante. Ni tan siquiera ha tenido opción de protestar.

-Merukimon, hacerte viejo te hace gruñón –negó con la cabeza Duftmon.

-Anda y calla o te pongo a correr a ti también. ¡Venga, señoritas, que a quien va por cabeza le queda…!

-¿Qué, cuanto? –chilló CrossTimemon, retándole a terminar la frase.

-¡Tú has parado el tiempo mientras hablaba y has descansado, por eso sólo te queda media vuelta! –fue chillando mientras la digimon se acercaba −. Vas a tener que dar más vueltas por eso, jovencita.

-Por mí, vale –dijo la digimon, sin detenerse.

-¿No te estás… pasando… demasiado… de la raya… Merukimon? –dijo sin aire Takuya, tirándose al suelo junto a los gemelos.

-Es verdad… No hemos… parado de correr… en ningún… momento –se dejó caer TK.

-No me vale de nada que pare el tiempo. Eso puede ayudarla a ella, pero ha de aprender que es un acto de cobardes.

-¡Pero si no… ha parado… ni hecho nada! –protestaron las chicas, gritando con el poco aire que tenían…

-Lo que digáis. Ella que corra, y vosotros a la ducha. Tenéis la comida en la mesa –casi sin que le viesen, Davis y JP corrieron veloces hacia las duchas −. ¿Veis como cuando queréis podéis ser más rápidos? –se burló Merukimon −. ¿Os quedáis a comer vosotros tres?

-Si hay comida para todos, sí. Si les vas a quitar a los chicos, no –advirtió Alphamon.

-Eh, que soy un digimon bueno –se defendió el dios.

-Pues nadie lo diría –susurró Magnamon.

-Yo voy pasando para acabar de prepararles las cosas. Con permiso.

-Hay que fastidiarse… Si se les ocurriese a éste y a Marsmon abrir un gimnasio, creo que el primer día ya quebrarían –rió Duftmon cuando el dios ya se había alejado.

-¡Eh, Timy, vete a la ducha a descansar! –llamó Alphamon.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que se ha cansado de vigilarme? –protestó la digimon.

-Creo que has superado su récord y por eso se ha enojado contigo –rió Magnamon.

-Pues a mí no me hace gracia alguna… Pero bueno, allá él, yo no he hecho ninguna trampa, simplemente resisto más que los otros –dijo enojada la guerrera del tiempo.

-Nada, simplemente no quiere favoritismos y te intenta picar diciendo que haces trampas.

-No pedí favoritismos tampoco –CrossTimemon se mostró más molesta −. Suerte que mi entrenamiento parecía más sencillo que el de Davis…

-Y lo es… ¿O es que Davis te ha superado? –rieron Duftmon y Magnamon.

-¡Time chains! –les atacó la digimon antes de dar media vuelta y largarse a las duchas.

-Os lo tenéis merecido –negó con la cabeza Alphamon −. Y más os vale pasar la hora de comer tranquilitos. No me apetece ver platos volando…

-Sí, señor –lloraron ambos Caballeros Reales.

* * *

><p>Y hasta aquí el...<p>

Takuya: es increíble como corre esa digimon =_= nos saca 3 vueltas de ventaja a la que nos despistamos...

CrossTimemon: Lo sé ^^ Soy la mejor...

Koji: ¿detuviste el tiempo? ¬¬

C: pues claro ke no ¬¬ No soy una tramposa como Meru-meru dice...

Merukimon: ¿MERU-MERU? ¿QUÉ CLASE DE RESPETO ES ESE HACIA UN DIOS?

Cross: ¬¬ calla, Meru-meru

Davis: eh, que bastante nos fastidias a todos ¬¬

Alphamon: te dije que se te rebelarían a la mínima que les dejases solos...

Meruki: ¡PERO ES QUE NO PUEDE TRATARME ASÍ!

Zoe: eh, menos humos ¬¬ Aquí el único tramposo eres tú. Mucho hacernos correr pero aún no te hemos visto a ti actuando ¬¬

C: ahí, ahí, mami, dale fuerte!

Duftmon & Magnamon: ¿podemos irnos ya? ¿podemos irnos ya? ¿podemos irnos ya? *como dos críos pequeños, pero asustados por toda la revolución que se está formando*

Alpha: no ^^ quiero ver cómo sale de esta nuestro amigo Merukimon

Meruki: chicos, si seguís así, no me extraña que el espacio se ponga en movimiento y os destroce...

Cross: ¡NO TE METAS CON EL ESPACIO, PEDAZO DE TROZO DE DIOS! *cogida por casi todos*

Bueno, esto no es un campo de batalla... Nada, ni caso...

Cross: ¡VAS A SABER TÚ LO QUE ES CORRER SIETE HORAS EN TU PATIO! Y SIN DESCANSAR NI CAERSE ¬¬

JP: suerte que Timy no es una diosa... No soportaría un entrenamiento donde se tuviesen que correr tantas horas seguidas...

Tai, Agumon & Joe: calla, a ver si al final resulta que ella es una diosa y no lo sabemos...

Izzi: técnicamente eso es imposible, pero vale...

Joe: aquí cualquier cosa parece posible, Izzi

Incluso que os apoderéis del final del shot y os entretengáis a comentar tonterías ¬¬

Todos: uiuiuiiii

¡VENGA LARGO DE AQUÍ U OS HAGO DAR VUELTAS A LA LUNA HASTA EL DÍA EN QUE ME MUERA!

Davis: ¿y cuánto queda para eso?

Ken: mejor corre y no preguntes...

Cross: Motomiya, siempre liándola...

Davis: ¡EH!

¡VENGA FUERA TODOS! ¬¬ Tengo bastante con mi madre a 1 cuarto de distancia como para escucharles a todos... Bueno, aquí acaba todo. Ya mañana intentaré subir uno más pronto para no tener el problema de mi madre cerca... -.- Saludos para todos, yo me voy a pegar escobazos a todos los que están armando jaleo por ahí atrás...


	24. ¿Por qué papá y mamá?

¡Aloha a todos! Sé que dije que subiría cada día un shot, pero creo recordar que puse "si me era posible" =_= Así que yo sigo sacudiendo la tierra que me podáis haber tirado para salir del hoyo :D

**raf-lily**: Pronto llegará tu petición, pero de momento, aquí tienes un previo a ese momento, por llamarlo de alguna forma ^^

Bueno, después de ese entrenamiento tan... de Merukimon (a falta de alguien que me grite al lado, cosa rara, pues paso de los adjetivos ^^), los chicos y sus digimons fueron entrenando ayudándose unos a otros o en solitario, como mejor les iba. Aun así, durante toda la semana no sólo se habla o piensa en entrenamiento y más entrenamiento; también hay un hueco para preguntarse cosas como...

_**¿POR QUÉ "PAPÁ" Y "MAMÁ"?**_

Hacía horas que las tres lunas estaban en lo más alto del cielo cuando empezaron a dormirse. Los entrenamientos de Merukimon eran muy duros, aunque el dios vigilaba bien poco los movimientos del grupo.

En una de las camas, Zoe seguía despierta, incapaz de poder dormir. Cogió su dispositivo y empezó a hablar en susurros.

-Oye, Kazemon, ¿crees que todo irá bien?

-No lo sé –le respondió el hada −. Pero hemos de esforzarnos para proteger a Timy.

-Eso es cierto… Bueno, que descanses –dijo volteándose para dormir.

En otra cama, CrossTimemon también seguía despierta. Suspiraba, se movía de un lado a otro, nerviosa, preocupada, sin saber exactamente por qué.

-¿Te pasa algo? Te estoy escuchando desde hace rato.

-Lo siento, pa… Koji. Es que me siento algo rara…

-Estarás cansada por el entrenamiento. Hoy has peleado bastante bien, eres tan rápida como MagnaGarurumon.

-Aprendí de ti –dijo contenta −. Bueno, de Ancient Garurumon. El mejor padre que una puede pedir.

-Aún sonrojarás a Lobomon –rió Koji.

-Je, je, seguro. ¿Mañana seguiremos o se lo tendré que pedir a mami?

-Si te oyese uno que yo me sé…(N/a: cierto gordito a 3 camas de distancia) Pídele a mami, anda, que a mí ya me tienen solicitado mi hermano y Takuya.

-Jo, papi, no es justo. Mami y yo tendríamos que ir por delante de los demás.

-Timy, lo dices como si realmente fuese tu padre… ¿No podrías contenerte un poquito?

-Pero… Jo, bueno, no lo volveré a decir.

-Y a demás, tienes ese comportamiento infantil incluso en tu forma adulta –volvió a reír, intentando no despertar a los demás.

-No lo puedo evitar. Echo de menos a mis papis… –dijo con el tono de voz cada vez más apagado.

-Mira que llegas a ser traviesa…

-¿Es que por aquí no se duerme o qué? –se acercó Zoe.

-Timy está cansada, pero no se logra dormir –señaló el chico −. O al menos, hasta ahora.

-No es así –decía una cada vez más apagada CrossTimemon.

-¡Qué cuca! Se le cierran los ojitos –rió Zoe agachándose junto a la cama.

-No me duermo…

-Nada, ya está completamente dormida –negó con la cabeza la rubia.

-¿Y tú? ¿No duermes?

-Tengo un mal presentimiento y me está costando dejar la mente en blanco.

-Si quieres, podemos hablar. Aún no me logro dormir yo tampoco después del jaleo de Timy intentando dormirse.

-Está bien –aceptó Zoe. Esperó a que Koji se pusiera sus zapatillas y salieron al comedor −. ¿Sabes a qué más no dejo de darle vueltas? –preguntó de pronto Zoe. El chico negó con la cabeza −. Timy debe de echar mucho de menos a los Ancients. Y quizás por eso no puede evitar tratarnos como lo hace, viéndonos como si fuésemos ellos.

-Ya me he dado cuenta. La de veces que me ha querido decir papá… Y en el entrenamiento de hoy ni te digo.

-Ya os he visto, ya. Se la veía muy contenta enfrentándose a ti.

-Lástima que mañana quieren no sé qué Takuya y Koichi. Bueno, se irá contigo, ya me lo ha dicho.

-Con "mami", ¿no? –rió Zoe.

-Exactamente. Procura no hacerla volar demasiado alto, aún se perderá en las nubes.

-Muy gracioso –respondió ella dándole un empujón −. No soy tan dura como papá.

-Ya, pues eso no lo piensa JP cuando le chillas.

-Ni me lo digas… ¿Sabes la última? Que no se piensa separar de mí durante la batalla.

-Ya sabemos todos lo loco que está por ti, no deberías sorprenderte de nada…

-¿Te importaría retarle mañana?

-¿Eh? –la pregunta le pilló demasiado por sorpresa −. ¿Por qué?

-Pues porque como sé de antemano que perderá, le podré decir que si no es capaz de ponerse serio en un duelo de entrenamiento, que cómo espera estar pegado a mí en la batalla y que no me pase nada. Aún tendré que protegerle yo a él…

-Vale, vale, pero le incitaré a pelear a mi manera.

-Miedo me das –hizo una mueca la rubia antes de bostezar −. Me duermo. ¿Volvemos ya?

-Sí, yo también empiezo a caerme del sueño –respondió.

Ambos entraron en silencio al dormitorio, intentando no hacer ruido al pasar junto a las camas. Todos seguían durmiendo, algunos hablando claramente en sueños y otros con algún repentino ronquido.

-Hasta mañana –susurró Zoe avanzando aún más.

-Que descanses –respondió Koji también en susurros.

La mañana llegó rápidamente al Digimundo. Poco a poco iban despertando y preparándose para otro día de entrenamiento. Algunos lo hacían callados, otros hablando entre ellos y otro pequeño grupo, discutiendo.

-¿Por qué has dejado tus zapatillas por el medio, Koji? –chilló JP.

-Eres tú el que no mira por dónde va. Y no estaban en medio, estaban a los pies de la cama.

-¡EN MEDIO! –gritó JP haciendo que CrossTimemon, que observaba la discusión como si fuese un partido de tennis, se cubriese rápidamente sus puntiagudas orejas.

-Sí, claro, todo lo que tú digas.

-No soporto esa actitud tuya… ¡Te reto! ¡Y si gano, cosa que pasará, tendrás que hacerme de criado! –dijo señalándole.

-Bueno, si gano yo, tú no me vuelves a decir lo que debo hacer y listos. No me apetece tenerte pegado las 24 horas…

-Ay, ay, ay –temblaba CrossTimemon −. Papi se ha vuelto loco…

-Déjales hacer, Timy. Tú y yo nos vamos a entrenar hoy –la cogió de la mano Zoe.

-¡Sí! ¡Genial! –gritó animada.

-Cielos, con ese aspecto no te pega el carácter… –rió la rubia ante los saltos de la digimon.

-Eso me dicen todos –sonrió tontamente.

Menos de cinco minutos más tarde, Beetlemon estaba rindiéndose. Lobomon negaba con la cabeza mientras se iba con Agunimon y Loewemon; CrossTimemon saltaba agitando unos pompones (N/a: no sé de dónde los ha sacado).

-Sólo a ti se te ocurre retarle –dijo Zoe acercándose.

-No llegará a mucho siendo como es…

-De momento llega a ganarte con facilidad. ¿Aún te ves capaz de protegerme de Lucemon y los suyos? –preguntó. JP se quedó sin habla y ella se alejó riendo.

-¡Yupi! ¡Nadie puede con papá! –seguía saltando CrossTimemon con los pompones.

-Exactamente –dijo Zoe quitándole los pompones −. ¿Nos vamos a entrenar nosotras dos?

-¡Claro que sí! Y llegaré a ser más fuerte que papá.

-Pues entrenando conmigo, nos va a costar bastante –rió la chica antes de digievolucionar y empezar a luchar.

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí otro fragmento de esos días de entrenamiento con Merukimon ^^. Espero que te...<p>

C: DAME UNA P! ^O^

JP: *por detrás, con pompones y encadenado* P T.T

C: DAME UNA A! *O*

JP: A T.T

C: DAME OTRA P!

JP: P T.T estoy cansado...

C: DAME UNA I!

JP: I? o.O

C: ! *ya no la dejo ver más pelis de institutos con Cheerleaders de por medio*

JP: T.T

C: Se presenta la capitana del equipo de animadoras de los guerreros legendarios -o-

¿Y el de allá al fondo? *señalando a JP*

C: Pues... el primer miembro del equipo... Aún me faltan un par de miembros más ^^

Pero JP es uno de los guerreros legendarios =_=

C: ¿Y?

Pues que debería ser un animado, no un animador ¬¬

C: Ah, eso... Da lo mismo -o-

JP: Socorro...

=_= Suéltale y déjale irse

C: Es mi cheerleader preferida ¬¬ No puedo expulsarla del equipo...

Pues ha animado de pena -.-

C: Ah sí? ¬¬ JP! AHORA MISMO A LAS DUCHAS Y DESPUÉS NO HACE FALTE QUE VUELVAS! ¬¬ Ya decía yo que la gente miraba raro...

=_=" ¿Lo has paseado así por la calle?

C: Al menos no le he puesto falda a él...

Dios te oiga y te haga continuar así ¬¬

C: Las faldas se las he puesto a Takuya y a Koichi ^^

¿Esos dos son tus otros dos miembros del equipo? ¿Otros dos GUERREROS?

C: No, son Davis y V-mon... ¿Los has visto?

¿Por qué no me sorprendo ya? No, no los he visto...

Takuya: ¡Buenos días! ^^

Koichi: ¡Hola! ^^

Zoe: ¡QUE OS PONGÁIS PANTALONES, MALDITA SEA!

C: Ala, mami viene... *O* Ella será la estrella del equipo, ¡decidido!

Pero que es otra a la que hay que animar, no hacer que anime T.T

T: Eh, JP, anímate un poco

K: Eso, eso, anímate. Si lo haces, te regalarán pompones dorados y una falda

JP: ¡NO QUIERO SEGUIR AQUÍ!

Z: ... Ok, esto ya es demasiado para ser idea de Takuya o Koichi *girándose hacia la digimon* ¿Timy? ¬¬

C: ¡Ui! Hola, mami ^^"

Z: ¿Ha sido cosa tuya esas faldas?

C: Xi... Pero están muy cucos con ellas...

Z: Niña mala, ¡venga a recogerlo todo! ¡Y suelta a JP, que da miedo ahí encadenado y con pompones!

C: Sí -.- *en cuanto está a 5 metros, se pone otra vez a cantar como una animadora mientras cumple con lo ordenado*

Ala, ala, Zoe, ¿te preparo una tila o algo para relajarte?

Z: Sí, por favor...

Con lo bien que estaba yo sin nadie al principio, que pensaba que, después de varios intentos, éste sería el shot sin mayor dificultad...

Z: Ya ves que no -.- Me he despistado 2 segundos y ya me ha desaparecido... Bueno, gracias por la tila. Voy a avisar que ya la he encontrado y que regresarán los otros tres también...

Vale... Saluda a papi de parte mía -o-

Z: -/./-"


	25. Terapia

Bueno, como aún falta un día para saber más sobre _Digimon. Time's chronicle _os voy a seguir dejando con la intriga ocupándome de otro personaje... Jejejeeeee

Acabo de salir de la pelu (después de HORAS ahí esperando a que llegase mi hermana...) por lo que voy apretada de tiempo, así que no me voy a entretener demasiado. Sólo deciros que incluso un gran digimon necesita que otro gran digimon le dé...

_**TERAPIA**_

Alphamon continuaba su trabajo visitando a Kerpymon para recibir las últimas noticias reportadas por refugiados. Coincidían con todo lo que el resto de caballeros reales le explicaban.

Después de varios días sin demasiados cambios, Ulforce V-dramon había informado de un gran grupo amenazando el territorio de Magnadramon. Decidió presentarse personalmente en la batalla con Ulforce y Omnimon, sin forzar a los demás a malgastar energía tontamente, como pasó con ellos tres.

-Ya vuelves a estar a salvo, Magnadramon.

-Yo ya soy muy vieja para este mundo. Deberíais preocuparos más por los humanos que viajan en busca de los dioses –sermoneó la dragona rosada, haciendo que a los tres caballeros les cayesen grandes gotas mientras la miraban extrañados.

-Bueno, eres la última dragona del Digimundo. Y no podemos permitir que se apoderen de tus datos o tu digihuevo –intentó convencerla Omnimon.

-Y os lo agradezco, pero yo ya tengo claro que moriré pronto, por vieja, y me aseguraré de no dejar nada en este mundo que me vaya a hacer renacer –dijo la dragona.

-¿Pero cómo puede decir eso? Será una broma –la miró Ulforce V-dramon.

-No, jovencito. Cuando has vivido tanto como yo, y acabas encontrándote absolutamente sola, acabas cansándote de la vida.

-Pero de ahí a no renacer…

-No, no, señor. Mi tiempo en el Digimundo se ha terminado.

-Magnadramon, por favor, no sea así, que me desanima a estos dos –pidió Alphamon, negando con la cabeza. Pero la dragona les ignoró y marchó volando.

Otro de los dilemas de Alphamon llegó pocas horas más tarde de la mano de Dynasmon.

-Alphamon, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Adelante –dijo indicándole que tomase asiento.

-Verás, no he podido evitar ser un fatalista –empezó a decir, derrumbándose antes de exponer todas sus preocupaciones y recuerdos de cuando servía a Lucemon −. ¿Y si vuelvo a caer en sus manos? ¿Y si logra viajar al mundo humano y lo destruye también? ¿Qué podremos hacer si sobrevivimos pero no somos capaces de hacer nada? ¿La guerrera del tiempo estará bien?

-A ver, Dynasmon, todo por partes. NO volverás a caer en los engaños de Lucemon; es IMPOSIBLE para un digimon de tu nivel permanecer en el mundo humano. lucemon no alcanzará el mundo humano ni ningún otro mundo; tanto los niños elegidos como nosotros se lo impediremos. Y Timy está bien, a salvo, rodeada, protegida y vigilada por los elegidos y por los dioses con los que se encuentran. No le ocurrirá absolutamente nada.

-Eso espero con todas mis fuerzas. Gracias por atenderme, de verdad –dijo antes de irse más tranquilo.

Todo eso no era lo único con lo que el líder de los Caballeros Reales tuvo que enfrentarse. La preocupación por el futuro de la guerrera del tiempo en esos momentos era algo que todos compartían sin excepción, algunos con más dramatismo que otros, pero lo que realmente hacía de ese hecho algo insignificante eran los problemas secundarios de cada uno de los miembros del grupo. Y para Alphamon, escucharlos a todos e intentar calmarlos era un trabajo agotador. Tanto que cuando llegaba al despacho de Kerpymon, lo hacía de mal humor.

-¿Algo nuevo, Alphamon? –preguntó Kerpymon mientras el Caballero Real entraba al despacho.

-Lo que daría por tener una bola de cristal para que los demás vean que todo va bien –protestó.

-A ver, cuéntame –dijo el gran conejo acompañándolo a una cómoda butaca.

-De primeras está Ulforce V-dramon, que sólo me encuentra digimons que desean morir para no renacer, como Magnadramon. Eso baja mucho la moral –dijo estirándose en la butaca y mirando al techo.

-Ajá –Kerpymon iba anotando en una libretita.

-Después tengo a Dynasmon y a LordKnightmon preocupados por el mundo humano del que proceden los elegidos. Les digo y repito miles de veces que no ocurrirá nada a ese mundo porque nosotros lo impediremos apoyando y brindando nuestra fuerza a los elegidos –continuó mientras el ángel anotaba −. Luego tengo a Magnamon, preocupado por su tamaño. ¡Pero es que se compara con Examon, que es gigantesco! Claro que él es poquita cosa a su lado…

-Magnamon… pequeño –escribió Kerpymon.

-Sleipmon se queja de que le utilizan para transporte. Y yo venga a repetirle una y otra y otra vez que no tiene nada de malo en ayudar a los demás cargando. Que hasta yo tengo que rebajarme y llevar a cuestas a otros. Y aun así, sigue quejándose.

-Entiendo.

-Craniamon no sé por qué, pero dice cosas demasiado siniestras sobre lo que piensa hacer con los Demon Lords. Hace que Magnamon salga corriendo muy asustado y todo –negó con la cabeza sin dejar de mirar al techo del despacho −. Gallantmon está muy preocupado por los niños elegidos. Desde que los vio abandonar la guarida submarina de Neptunemon que sólo reza para que estén bien.

-Neptunemon te refieres al dios, ¿no?

-El mismo. Pero bueno, Gallantmon pudo ver con sus propios ojos que están bien.

-Tienes razón –señaló Kerpymon con su pluma antes de volver a escribir −. ¿Qué más me cuentas?

-Examon es el peor… ¡Dice que se aburre! ¡Que le envíe a masacrar el escondite del enemigo! ¿Sabes el peligro que eso conlleva aunque midas territorio y medio, peses toneladas y tengas un arma poderosísima?

-Bueno, una vez que los elegidos y Timy tengan los medios para defenderse, se podrá hacer…

-Pero no tiene paciencia –gesticuló con ambas manos el Caballero Real.

-Comprendo –volvió a anotar Kerpymon en la libretita.

-Y ya el remate es Omnimon. Ahora le da por decir que a ver si se acaba esto ya y se puede enfrentar con total tranquilidad a mí. ¿Pero qué le he hecho ahora? ¡Si no le he negado nada de lo que ha pedido! Increíble, de verdad… No se les puede pillar a ninguno –suspiró cerrando los ojos.

-¿Y qué me dices de Duftmon? ¿Está tranquilo?

-Ése acabará con mi cordura –abrió de golpe los ojos Alphamon −. Es muy buen chico, gran estratega y hábil en el combate. Pero eso de que le tocase rondar el continente oscuro me lo está traumatizando. A ello súmale que me da que le gusta CrossTimemon y que ella le estuvo dando esquinazo todo el tiempo previo a que marchase con los humanos y los otros digimons… Es el que más se muerde los dedos de solo pensar que Lucemon se podría apoderar de ella.

-¿Los dedos?

-Uñas ya no les deben de quedar –le miró seriamente.

-Ah, ya… ¿Y tú qué piensas de todo esto?

-Que es la mayor locura de todos los tiempos. Tengo ganas de que todo termine para mandarlos a todos bien lejos, y rezar para no tener que volver a verlos…

-¿Una especie de jubilación? –preguntó Kerpymon, quien ya llevaba hasta unas gafas puestas.

-¡Jubilación no, que me visitarán allá donde decida retirarme!

-Entonces morir de viejo y no renacer, como Magnadramon.

-¡Exacto! Así seguro que me libro de ellos donde sea que mi alma vaya después de morir.

-Entiendo. Verás, Alphamon –dijo Kerpymon quitándose las gafas −, si no fuese por la situación del Digimundo, te enviaba ahora mismo al pueblo del comienzo, a despistar la mente de todos esos problemas. Pero por desgracia, los bebés, digihuevos y Swanmon han tenido que ser evacuados hacia una de las lunas. Y me interesa tenerte cerca, con los pies en la tierra. Así pues, tómate un chocolate bien fuerte y calentito y cada vez que venga uno de tus chicos con problemas o dudas, cuenta hasta veinte antes de hablarle. Te sentará bien.

-De acuerdo… Gracias por todo, creo que debería marchar ya hacia el Coliseo, por si llegase alguien… No he dejado ninguna nota –dijo Alphamon levantándose.

-Claro, claro. Tú ve y recuerda lo que te he dicho –se levantó también Kerpymon, acompañándolo hasta la puerta.

El gran ángel animal se quedó observando desde la ventana cómo Alphamon se iba, con una taza de chocolate en una mano, intentando no arrastrar los pies. Negó con la cabeza y observó las anotaciones de su libreta. Entre palabras y palabras, había varios dibujitos en los que se había entretenido.

-Bueno –suspiró y permaneció varios segundos en silencio antes de sonreír −. Tengo muchos datos interesantes aquí, ¡jo, jo, jo, jo! –las risas llamaron la atención de varios digimons que fueron asomando las cabecitas con cuidado por la puerta.

Por otro lado, Alphamon llegó con la taza de chocolate al Coliseo Real. Y allí, lo que se encontró fue a algunos de sus compañeros esperándole con informes y más preocupaciones. Suspiró, intentó concentrarse en todo lo que le había dicho Kerpymon y se dispuso, una vez más, a atender a todos y cada uno de los Caballeros Reales en la medida que le fuese posible.

* * *

><p>Pues nada, otro de los empleos a medio tiempo de Kerpymon: psicólogo. Escucha los problemas y... bueno, aconsejar, aconsejar...<p>

Alphamon: ¿Se puede saber qué planea Kerpymon con todas las notas que ha tomado?

Ni idea... A lo mejor se pasa al lado oscuro y se convierte en autor de fics...

A: ¿Con lo que le he dicho?

A saber... Podría montar comedias, tragedias, romances, dilemas o todo a la vez. El pobre se aburre bastante con su vida diaria...

Bien, dejando de lado a Alphamon y sus miles de preguntas... *volviéndome hacia el Caballero Real* ¿Qué tal si le expones esa duda de qué trama al propio Kerpymon?

A: Sí, es lo que tenía en mente...

Je, je, je... Ya se va... Bueno, pues como voy ajustada de tiempo y tengo cosas por hacer, aquí acaba el shot de hoy. Espero que os haya entretenido con la colaboración del gran Kerpymon. Os recomiendo que, de tener algún problemilla, acudáis a él... Aunque no prometo que luego no use los datos para montarse vete tú a saber qué peliculita ^^" ¡Saludos a todos!


	26. Magnamon, Duftmon y las confusiones

¡Hola a todos! Sintiendo el retraso, aquí va el contexto del shot de hoy.

Algunos ya os habéis sorprendido en el shot de _TERAPIA _en donde Alphamon comenta que Duftmon está enamorado de Timy... Bueno, he aquí el motivo por el que el jefazo contó aquello a nuestro adorable Kerpymon (que nada malo hizo con los datos obtenidos xD).

Pongámonos en situación, porque esto ocurre mucho antes de la historia, más exactamente en el tiempo en que Takuya, Tommy, los gemelos, Zoe y JP estuvieron en el Digimundo por primera vez. Porque siempre habrá una aventura tras otra interesante y rocambolesca, no viene mal saber el origen de algunos comentarios anteriormente dichos... Y en este caso, lo que vais a leer es lo que ocurre cuando sumáis a...

_**MAGNAMON EL LIANTE, DUFTMON Y LAS CONFUSIONES**_

No había cosa que más molestase a Magnamon que el apodo cariñoso que le habían dado el resto de Caballeros Reales. El primero en tomar ese nombre para llamarle fue Examon, aunque como se generalizó al resto de miembros del grupo, lo tuvo que cambiar a otro "más cariñoso". Pero incluso en esos tiempos de problemas para el Digimundo, después de tanto tiempo sin los Ancients y con los tres grandes ángeles enfrentados, a Magnamon le seguía persiguiendo ese nombre.

-¡Enano! –gritó a lo lejos Sleipmon −. ¡Te busca Alphamon!

-Sí, vale, pero no vuelvas a llamarme enano, que tengo nombre –protestó Magnamon.

-Tranquilo, enano, no lo volveré a hacer –rió el otro.

-Lo has hecho –dijo molesto antes de dirigirse en busca del jefe −. ¿Me llamabas?

-Pasa, Magnamon. Sé que el Digimundo está bastante trastocado por culpa de Kerpymon. Es extraño que se haya comportado así…

-Tienes razón –respondió el de armadura dorada.

-Tengo entendido que hay niños humanos, llamados por la mismísima dama Ophanimon, en este mundo. No podemos hacer mucho, y a demás después de la extraña desaparición de Dynasmon y LordKnightmon…

-Entiendo tus preocupaciones, Alphamon. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Sólo he podido contactar con Sleipmon, Gallantmon, Duftmon y contigo. Es más de lo que podría pedir, aunque preferiría a todos… Quiero que tú también salgas e intentes localizar a la dama Ophanimon, así como a LordKnightmon y Dynasmon.

-¿Por qué no les preguntamos a los niños elegidos? Si la dama Ophanimon les ha llamado…

-Será mejor no intervenir demasiado con ellos. Lo máximo que se podría hacer es ayudarles a escapar si quedan atrapados en algún peligro –respondió rápidamente Alphamon.

-Entendido.

-Bueno, ya puedes marchar. Ten cuidado, enano.

-¿Tú también? –lloró Magnamon.

Salió a cumplir las órdenes de Alphamon, procurando pasar desapercibido entre tanto digimon, aunque su armadura dorada era algo bastante inusual y, por lo tanto, centro de atención de casi todo el mundo. Le sorprendió encontrarse, en uno de los pueblos por los que pasaba buscando información, a Duftmon en su forma de leopardo, "paseando" con total tranquilidad.

-Eh, ¿no tienes faena? –dijo a modo de saludo Magnamon.

-¡Ni te había visto llegar! –sonrió Duftmon.

-Muy gracioso –bufó el de armadura dorada −. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Supongo que lo mismo que tú: buscar información por orden de Alphamon.

-Sí, estamos en la misma situación –suspiró agotado el azul y dorado.

-Bueno, yo sigo, que debo dar con la forma de llamar a Alphamon.

-Busca algún Datamon que te preste un teléfono.

-¿Qué crees que hago, enano? –rió Duftmon mientras salía corriendo.

-¡NO SOY ENANO! –protestó con pataletas Magnamon.

Suspiró intentando quitarse la preocupación de la cabeza y giró sobre sus talones para tomar el camino por el que había aparecido Duftmon cuando vio medio asomada una figura muy conocida para él. Un rostro humano, con orejas élficas, cabello largo y oscuro, chocando con el brillo dorado de la piel, observaba detenidamente en la dirección que había corrido Duftmon. Y a ese rostro, Magnamon sólo podía darle un nombre.

-¿Timy?

-¡Ah, Magnamon! –se sobresaltó la digimon −. Qué sorpresa verte aquí –sonrió forzadamente.

-¿Qué haces por aquí? –preguntó Magnamon.

-Nada, ¿por qué lo preguntas? –sonrió otra vez forzadamente CrossTimemon.

-¿A quién espías? –preguntó con un tono picarón en la voz.

-A nadie –sonrió de nuevo la digimon −. Siento no poderme quedar contigo, pero tengo que irme. ¡Nos vemos en otro momento, enano! –se despidió y salió volando con aquellas cortas alas en la misma dirección que Duftmon.

-¡YA HE DICHO QUE NO SOY ENANO! –se encendió Magnamon. Pero enseguida se calló y observó detenidamente −. ¿Acaso está espiando a Duftmon? Ui, esto me interesa mucho… Podré vengarme de Duftmon gracias a que Timy le está persiguiendo… Jo, jo, jo…

Lo más rápido que pudo, volteó en la misma dirección por la que los dos digimons habían marchado y corrió en busca de Duftmon. Lo encontró hablando por teléfono, con CrossTimemon observando a tan solo una calle de distancia. Sonrió para sus adentros y se acercó al Caballero Real.

-Hola de nuevo –saludó animado cuando el otro colgó.

-Ey, ¿qué haces por aquí? ¿Vas a llamar a Alphamon? Si hubieses llegado dos minutos antes, podría habértelo pasado –comentó el otro.

-No, no, te venía buscando a ti –dijo sonriente el más bajito.

-¿Hay algo a lo que no alcanzas y necesitas la ayuda de los altos? –se burló Duftmon.

-No, no, por una vez, omitiré que te estás metiendo con mi altura… He visto a la guerrera del tiempo –dijo con tono cantarín.

-¿A CrossTimemon? –se sorprendió el otro −. ¿Pero que no había marchado a otro lugar?

-Eso mismo pensé yo, pero está por aquí… escondida.

-¿Escondida?

-¡Ay, Duftmon, mira que llegas a ser cegato para algunas cosas! ¿No has notado que alguien te está siguiendo? –rió Magnamon.

-¿Tú? –respondió con cara de no entender.

-No. La propia CrossTimemon. No sé, pero me da que le gustas… ¿Y si hablas con ella? –propuso.

-¿QUÉEEEEEE? ¿Que le gusto? Pero si…

-Está escondida en aquella calle de allí. Intenta despistarla y aparecer tras ella, a ver qué tal –rió Magnamon −. Va, también hace tiempo que ninguno de los Caballeros Reales la ha visto, así que déjalo caer como un "¿qué tal?" o "¿cómo tú por aquí?" y listos.

-Está bien… ¿Pero seguro que me estaba siguiendo? –dijo nervioso Duftmon.

-Pues claro, yo mismo la he pillado espiándote y cuando le he preguntado, ha esquivado el tema y ha salido volando –rió Magnamon −. Anda, ve ya.

Duftmon miró de reojo hacia donde Magnamon había indicado que estaba la digimon, descubriéndola agachada, tras un montón de cajas. Empezó a caminar, alejándose de allí y dejando completamente solo a Magnamon.

-Pobrecillo, va más nervioso… A partir de ahora, le conoceremos como Duftmon el tartamudo –rió Magnamon justo cuando la puerta de un restaurante a dos pasos de distancia se abrió y salieron los niños elegidos −. Ui, los humanos –se escondió rápidamente y observó al grupo, sintiendo de pronto que no era el único realizando aquella acción.

Desvió la mirada varios metros y se encontró con CrossTimemon, medio salida de su escondite, mirando directamente a aquel grupo, con preocupación en el rostro, al mismo tiempo que, tras ella, surgía Duftmon.

-Esto empieza a no cuadrarme –susurró Magnamon, dejando de lado a los niños humanos y acercándose a una posición en la que poder escuchar todo lo que ocurría al otro lado de la calle.

Duftmon llegó a aquella calle estrecha en la que estaba oculta la digimon, creyendo que su inclinación más hacia fuera de la calle era porque le había perdido de vista.

-Buenas –saludó, provocando un sobresalto en ella.

-Anda, hola –sonrió tontamente −. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Buscar información. ¿Y tú?

-No, nada. Estoy de paso, je, je –intentó reír mientras se levantaba.

-¿A quién buscas? –sonrió Duftmon mientras la digimon se llevaba una mano tras la cabeza y seguía riendo nerviosa.

-No, a nadie –dijo y volvió a observar hacia fuera −. Maldita sea…

-¿Pasa algo?

-Lo siento, Duftmon, pero ando bastante ocupada… Ya hablaremos de aquí a varios siglos –dejó ir CrossTimemon.

-¿Siglos? ¿Alphamon te tiene muy ocupada o qué? –rió Duftmon.

-No, no he visto a Alphamon desde hace mucho más que siglos –resopló la digimon, saliendo de la calle y buscando como loca alrededor. A poca distancia, Magnamon se escondió aún más de lo que ya estaba.

-¿Entonces? –insistió el Caballero Real.

-Ay, Duftmon, estoy ocupada, eso es todo. Ya nos veremos cuando todo termine, ¿entendido? Iré a visitar el Coliseo, si eso te sirve para dejarme seguir mi faena –respondió mientras salía corriendo.

-Pero… ¿A dónde va? Ya se fue... –unos ruidos a su derecha le hicieron volverse −. ¿Magnamon?

-Hola –saludó el otro.

-¿Qué haces metido en esa caja, enano? –rió Duftmon.

-Espiarte porque me preocupas, amiguito. ¿Te ha dejado plantado? –rió ahora Magnamon, saliendo de la caja.

-Si… si lo has estado escuchando todo, ¿para qué preguntas? –le gritó sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Se ha puesto bastante nerviosa, ¿eh? Je, je, je…

-Bueno, es lógico, la he pillado espiando… Incluso Examon se pone nervioso si alguien le pilla hablando con su preciada arma –dijo rápidamente Duftmon.

-Sí, ya, lo sé –respondió algo molesto Magnamon al recordar cómo Examon le había echado de allí llamándole "pulguilla" el día que le vio hablarle al arma.

-Bueno, me voy a hacer la faena…

-Vale, pero vigila bien tu espalda –rió el de dorado −. Quién sabe lo que te puedes encontrar escondido por ahí…

Mientras veía a Duftmon alejarse, murmurando cosas raras que no llegaba a entender, se puso a analizar lo visto aquellos minutos. Por un extraño motivo, sentía que su vida iba a peligrar si CrossTimemon se enteraba de lo que le había dicho a Duftmon y que había sido culpa suya que perdiese de vista aquellos niños humanos.

-¿Pero por qué los está siguiendo? –se preguntó mientras caminaba hacia el teléfono −. Sin duda alguna, Alphamon tendrá la respuesta… Eso si sabe que Timy ronda por el Digimundo –de pronto se detuvo −. No, esto es demasiado serio para hablarlo por teléfono. He de ir personalmente. ¡DECIDIDO! Me voy a por Alphamon.

* * *

><p>D: ASÍ QUE A QUIEN MIRABA TIMY ERA A LOS NIÑOS, ¿EH?<p>

Hola, Duftmon, la gente normal saluda antes de soltar esas cosas -.-

D: Lo siento, Kaotik... Vuelvo a empezar... Hola ^^

Hola, Duftmon (ains...)

D: ASÍ QUE A QUIEN...

Sí, me he enterado ¬¬ Y sí, seguía a los niños elegidos.

D: ¡MALDITO SEAS, ENANO DORADO! ¡MÁS TE VALE ESCONDERTE BIEN ESCONDIDO!

¿Y si te tranquilizas un poco?

D: ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice? Toda la vida creyendo que estaba enamorada de mí y resulta que ni me había mirado T.T

¿Es que te gusta?

D: Ya no lo sé T.T

=_="

D: Es que siempre me ha dado esquinazo (véase este momento), portazos (como en el castillo de Seraphimon), con la palabra en la boca (la mayor parte del tiempo), hablando solo (véase que me he quedado solo en la historia)... Y pensaba que era lo que decía Magnamon...

Y tú vas y te lo crees... Anda que...

D: ¿Y quién no? Si era tan real... Pero ahora veo que era todo un engaño =_= He quedado como un pringado *en una esquinita, con aura morada oscura alrededor* Ay... hormiguitas...

¿Qué? *con el spray anti-bichos* Morid, cretinas ¬¬

D: o.O"

Ale, listo, ya no hay hormigas...

C: ¡HOLAAAAA! ^^

D: ¡T-T-TIMY! *nervioso de golpe*

Ui...

C: Alohomora ^^ *demasiado cuca, Crossedmon xD*

D: Essstooooooo... ¿Podemos hablar?

C: Xi, claru, pero vas a tener que ayudarme con esto *señalando un montonazo de paquetes*

D: O.O"

C: Los he de llevar a APHI, con motivo de la navidad ^^

Ale, Duftmon, cúrratelo :D

D: Sí... Está bien... Vale, Timy, te ayudo *todo un caballero... qué mal va a acabar su espalda... xD*

C: ¡WEEEEY!

Ale, se largaron los dos... Supongo que lo que pase aquí se encargará Timy de contarlo en otro shot. Os dejo ya ^^ Besitos para todooooos


	27. La familia ¿reunida?

C: ¡!

Ruidosa... Primero se saluda...

C: Da lo mismo ^^ Ahora soy feliz ^^

Vale, pues pasemos de los saludos... No hay engaños en el capítulo de hoy ni especial del día de los Inocentes... si veis alguna cosa en vuestras casas, ha sido la inocentada de Timy para todos vosotros -o- Y si habéis perdido algo, mañana lo recuperaréis (de momento tengo una colección de dispositivos digitales de todos los tamaños y colores... así que...)

Pues nada, al fin empieza la acción en _Digimon. Time's chronicle_ y, como no, llega una escena única donde las haya, dedicada a **raf-lily** porque, al fin, tenemos a...

**_LA FAMILIA... ¿REUNIDA?_**

(Recordad que se está hablando de los Ancients, por lo que Greymon y Garurumon son los ancients, no los de Tai y Matt)

-Bien, vuestro turno. Despertad a los Ancients –indicó CrossTimemon.

-Eso es fácil –rió Tommy.

-Antiguo espíritu digital, ¡digievolución!

-CrossTimemon morfodigievoluciona a… Ancient Timemon.

-Hemos logrado… la forma Ancient…

-Hacía tiempo que no los veía –sonrió Ancient Timemon −. ¡AAAAAAAHHHH, ESTO ES EL PARAÍSO! –saltó hacia Irismon.

-¡Timy! Madre mía, qué criaturita estás hecha –rió la guerrera del viento.

-Mami, mami, mami, mami…

-Criaturita no, disco rayado –rió Greymon.

-Calla, Grey-chu –respondió la dorada con cara de niña pequeña.

-Contrólate, Timy, que eres una Ancient –negó con la cabeza Garurumon.

-¡KIAAAAAAAAAA! ¡PAPIIIIIIIII! –saltó hacia el guerrero de la luz.

-Demasiado tierna para salir a luchar –bromeó Megatheriumon.

-Papi, papi, papi, papi…

-Da igual el aspecto que tengas, ¿no? Tú tienes que ser la pequeña de la casa –negó con la cabeza Irismon.

-¡Mírala que carita de felicidad que tiene! –dijo Garurumon cogiéndola en brazos y girándola para que la viese el resto.

-Ui, qué cosita más tierna –se acercó Sphinxmon.

-¡Nyaaaa! (")=^0^=(") (N/A: nivel de felicidad de Timy = por las nubes)

-Ya ni palabras dice de lo feliz que está –rió Mermaimon.

-¡Pues yo no lo veo bien! –protestó Beatmon dando un paso al frente −. Timy, hay que ir a pelear, no a recibir mimos por parte de nadie.

-¡Déjala tranquila! –se interpuso Irismon −. Qué poco sensible estás, chico…

-Pero… pero…

-Mami, mami –llamó Timemon con carita inocente −. Ven, ven –como si fuese un bebé, estiraba los brazos y pedía acercarse a Irismon.

-Ya va, tranquila.

-¡PERO QUE TENEMOS UNA BATALLA MUY IMPORTANTE DELANTE DE NUESTRAS NARICES!

-Qué bien se está… –sonrió sonrojada Timemon ignorando los gritos del guerrero del trueno.

-Una feliz, feliz familia –rieron Greymon y Sphinxmon.

-¡NO ES TIEMPO DE FELICES FAMILIAS! –siguió protestando Beatmon.

-Pero no por ello le vas a privar de unos minutos con sus padres, ¿no? –se acercó Troiamon.

-¿Pero qué dices? ¿Acaso crees que Lucemon va a darle tiempo? –señaló el guerrero del trueno.

-Y yo que pensaba que solo Volcamon era un aguafiestas –bufó la guerrera del agua.

-Pues ya ves que te equivocabas –dijo satisfecho el guerrero de la tierra −. Aún los hay peor que yo.

-¿PERO QUÉ OS PASA A TODOS? ¡QUE LOS OTROS HAN SALIDO A PELEAR! –chilló al borde de un ataque de nervios Beatmon.

-Doña Beat, tonta –susurró Timemon, mirándole asesinamente.

-Anda, Garuru, ve tú que como me acerque yo, lo mando a volar –dijo casi en una orden Irismon, quedándose ella dando mimos a una enfurecida guerrera del tiempo que, al sentir las caricias, volvió a su mundo feliz.

-A ver, que parece que no te han quedado claras las cosas –dijo lo más tranquilo que pudo Garurumon −. El objetivo principal de Lucemon es Timy. ¿Por qué no os largáis los demás y ya nos quedamos Irismon y yo con ella cubriéndola?

-¿PERO POR QUÉ?

-Punto uno: los demás ya estáis tardando en moveros –dijo el guerrero de la luz mirando esta vez a todos.

-Ya está dándome órdenes otra vez –suspiró Greymon −. ¿Para qué le hacen enfadarse?

-Y punto dos: pregúntale a ella con quién prefiere quedarse atrás, a ver si te convence su respuesta para callarte –siguió el lobo.

-Está bien. Timemon, ¿con quién quieres estar? –preguntó Beatmon, todavía muy serio.

-Con papá y mamá, claro está –le sacó la lengua la digimon.

-Pe… pero…

-Ella ya ha hablado –dijo Garurumon −. Prefiere estar con nosotros dos. Y ahora, media vuelta y a luchar –dijo regresando con las otras dos guerreras.

-Si es que… Ya he perdido la cuenta de las veces que te ha vencido –comentó Greymon cuando pasó junto a Beatmon.

-Yo también he perdido la cuenta de las veces que se ha puesto en plan borde y a dar órdenes –rió el guerrero de la oscuridad a su lado.

-Lo que no sé por qué le hacemos caso –dijo pensativo Greymon.

-Porque él piensa con la cabeza y tú te lanzas directamente al peligro de cabeza, como un buen loco –respondió Sphinxmon, todavía riendo.

-No me lanzo… Bueno, sí, un poco sí… ¿Qué digo? Tienes razón… pero aún sigo vivo, por lo que tampoco soy tan alocado.

Mientras se alejaban, Timemon daba saltitos de alegría.

-¿No te cansas tanto dar saltitos? –preguntó Garurumon.

-No, papi, estoy en plena forma.

-Menuda chiquilla más enérgica –rió Irismon.

-Mami, ¿en serio os vais a quedar protegiéndome?

-¿Cuándo no lo hemos hecho?

-Yep, pillada –rió con la respuesta.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. No pensé que os encontraría aquí –dijo una voz gélida −. ¡AMO! ¡HE ENCONTRADO A LA GUERRERA DEL TIEMPO!

-Será bocazas ese IceDevimon –protestó Garurumon lanzando una de sus espadas.

-No has perdido la puntería, papi –saltó Timemon con pompones. (N/A: sí, otra vez ha sacado pompones de la nada)

-Lo malo es que ha chillado tan fuerte que fijo que Lucemon se ha enterado. Va a empezar el peligro, mi pequeñita… –suspiró Irismon.

-No te preocupes, mami. Marimon (N/A: mote puesto por Timy, supongamos que es por su aspecto afeminado….) no va a poder hacer nada –dijo convencida la guerrera del tiempo, actuando como una niña pequeña.

-Por favor, hija, ponte algo seria –rió Garurumon.

-¡WAAAAAAH! Es que si me tratáis así, me es imposible –dijo haciendo más caras raras y provocando más risas.

-Dudo que esta chiquilla vaya a cambiar alguna vez –rió Irismon.

-Sí, mami, mira como cambio –dijo antes de ser envuelta por digicódigo y regresar al aspecto de Crossedmon −. Papi, mira que pequeñita soy ahora… ¿Puedo hacer diabluras?

-Claro que no –rió el guerrero de la luz.

A cierta distancia, flotando entre las copas de los árboles más altos de la zona, Lucemon observó la escena estupefacto. Por más que se frotaba los ojos no podía acabar de creerse lo que estaba viendo. Casi sin darse cuenta, Lilithmon y Demon llegaron hasta donde estaba.

-¿Ocurre algo, Lucemon? –preguntó la digimon.

-No… Nada grave –respondió.

-¿No atacamos ya? –preguntó Demon.

-La guerrera del tiempo aún no está sola. Regresemos para preparar un plan mejor.

-Como ordenes, Lucemon –respondieron ambos, empezando a alejarse.

-Espera y verás, guerrera del tiempo… –dijo seriamente. Se volvió para observar que estaba solo y, tras confirmarlo, volvió la vista hacia los tres guerreros allí reunidos −. ¿Por qué está tan feliz? –se preguntó con evidentes muestras de estar celoso −. Se lo está pasando bien aunque saben que la voy a matar… No es divertido esto… No, no, no, no lo es –negó con la cabeza enérgicamente y con los ojos cerrados.

-¡LUCEMON! –oyó que le llamaban desde lejos. Abrió los ojos y observó de nuevo al trío. Irismon y Garurumon estaban preparados para atacar, con la pequeña Crossedmon dando saltitos entre ellos −. ¿A QUE MOLA MI FAMILIA? –chilló la digimon, todavía dando saltitos −. ¡LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, TÚ ESTÁS SOLITO! (N/A: imaginad que lo está cantando al ritmo que más os guste)

-Deja de fastidiarle, Timy, que eso no está bien –regañó Irismon.

-Sí, mami… lo siento –agachó la cabeza la digimon −. ¡TE LIBRAS PORQUE ESTÁ MAMÁ, QUE SI NO TE…!

-Ah, no, ni te pienses que vas a poder insultarle como a ti te plazca –regañó esta vez Garurumon.

-Jo… Bueno, vale, no me meteré con él… ¿LO HAS OÍDO? –chilló bien fuerte −. ¡ESTÁS A TIEMPO DE RENDIRTE ANTES QUE EMPIECE A DECIR PALABROTAS QUE ENRABIEN A PAPÁ Y A MAMÁ!

-Pero bueno, Timy –dijeron ambos guerreros, mirándola.

-Yo me largo de aquí –se dijo Lucemon, empezando a escapar del lugar.

-¡PERO QUÉ COBARDE! –pataleó Crossedmon con fuerza, provocando risas en los otros dos y vergüenza en el ángel caído que escapaba avergonzado de aquel lugar.

* * *

><p>C: Timy 1, Lucemon 0 ^^ ME ENCANTAAAAAAAA<p>

Lo de "me encanta" tienen que decirlo otros =_="

C: Yo soy la primera que te lo dice ^^

Bueno, vale... *llaman a la puerta* A ver qué será ahora... (es que antes he tenido a Ancient Troiamon con patines puestos en las patas y empotrado en la pared de casa...)

C: MAMIIIII

Hola, Zoe

Z: Hola Timy, hola Kaotik ^^

C: ¿Vienes sola?

Z: Sí...

C: ¿Y papi?

Z: Matando a Takuya y JP =_=

¿Día de los Inocentes?

Z: Seh... Le han querido cortar el pelo mientras se echaba la siesta... Con las tijeras de podar el césped..

C: ¡Voy a ayudarle! ¬¬ Ya verán esos dos como les dejo calvos...

=_=" Padre e hija, unidos por una misma causa... Qué tierno...

Z: Al menos se ha despertado a tiempo porque ese par reían demasiado y hacían mucho ruido... Creo que Koichi lo está grabando todo, así que no me voy a perder nada por estar aquí.

Genial, así me harás compañía ^^ porque hace un rato he visto al otro Crossedmon, pero supongo que habrá ido a pescar...

Z: xD Seguro que Timy soltará "estos son papi y mami" y el otro se nos lanzará

¿Quieres que preparemos cojines para que podáis caer?

Z: Vale ^^

Lucemon: Esto... Siento interrumpiros, pero... se supone que esto era un shot, no un "vamos a ponernos a marujear y a contarnos los cotilleos de la semana"

Z: Tú... ¬¬ ¡Antiguo espíritu digital, digievolución!

¡Ole ahí esa Ancient Irismon!

A.I: Tú, maldito mariquita... ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A TOCAR A MIS PEQUEÑOS?

L: ¿Tus... pequeños?

A.I: En cuanto vea al otro Crossedmon, lo pienso adoptar -o-

L: =_= Lo que me faltaba... Los dos mocosos de los Ancients...

A.I: ¬¬ ¿Qué has dicho? *se pone a ostiarle sin darle tiempo a responder*

Bueno, vale, **lección del día**: a mis niños ni les mires ni les toques... Y mientras Timy ayuda a Koji a matar a Takuya & JP, Irismon mata a Lucemon y el Crossedmon plateado consigue una buena pesca, yo me largo y os dejo hasta próximo aviso... **¡Dejadme algún review o Takuya, JP & Lucemon morirán! **-lo del gatito no puedo usarlo xD-


	28. Hermanos

¡FELIZ AÑO A TODOS! (voy retrasada, como todo lo que hago en esta vida... Ains...)

Existen vínculos entre las personas… Pero también entre los digimons… ¿Y por qué no pueden mostrarse cuando las cosas empiezan a ir mal?

C: =_= Tan mal… que aún no sé quién diablos es ese tipejo al que Tontomon le ha dado los espíritus del espacio T.T

Venga, venga, no seas así ^^"

C: ¬¬ Hagamos un trato

Vale, pero luego

C2: ¡Bu!

¡Un gatito!

C: No es un gato, es mi hermano ¬¬

^^"

C2: Eso, eso, soy su hermano

Pues… ¡Eres una monada! *mega abrazo*

C2: X_X No quiero morir de nuevo…

Vale, vale, ya te suelto…

Bueno, que os dejo con esta conexión entre…

_**HERMANOS**_

CrossTimemon estaba sentada, mirando al horizonte y sin pensar en nada. Los niños elegidos y sus digimons habían acabado de recoger todo lo de la cena y se entretenían hablando, jugando o simplemente tumbándose y dejándose llevar al sueño. Algunos se acercaban a la guerrera del tiempo para hablar, pero más parecía que hablaban con la nada o a algún difunto en el cielo al que le piden apoyo, hacen preguntas y esperan una respuesta que jamás llega.

-¿Dónde puedes haber acabado? –susurró sin desviar los ojos del cielo negro.

La destrucción, el repentino despertar de los espíritus del espacio y el miedo que provocaba aquello en todo el Digimundo tenían sumamente preocupada a la auténtica dueña de aquel poder, aunque aún sonreía tontamente al recordar que, aunque ante todos se había presentado diciendo ser la dueña de aquellos espíritus, no fue hasta que leyó la carta de Spacemon que dejó de ser "la hermana del espacio".

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Muy lejos del Digimundo, aunque al mismo tiempo en ese mundo, una figura solitaria, tumbada en lo que parecía ser el suelo de aquel lugar, abrió los ojos. Ni sabía dónde estaba ni cuánto tiempo llevaba allí. Se sentía bastante bien aun dentro de la confusión en la que vivía.

-Si es que aún vivo –dijo en un suspiro.

De todo lo ocurrido antes de despertar allí sólo se arrepentía del trato que había tenido con su hermana. La había tratado muy mal, insultado, se había burlado de ella… Aunque había logrado lo que se había propuesto: dejarla a salvo, con digimons que la quisieran y la cuidasen, que el punto de mira estuviese enfocado en él… Y, en cierto modo, había conseguido que aquella pequeña digimon dorada a la que dejó de ver le superase en todo. Sonrió al darse cuenta de cómo pensaba en ella y de lo que la echaba en falta aun con todas las perrerías que le había podido hacer en el tiempo que estuvo solo con ella.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Todos dormían, menos la guerrera del tiempo, que permanecía tumbada, oculto el rostro en las telas, pero despierta. El pensar en su hermano la había dejado confusa.

-Me trató mal, me abandonó después de que los Ancients me "salvasen" de él… pero resulta que lo hacía todo para evitar que los malos fuesen a por mí… Es increíble, imposible e irreal…

Cerró los ojos, intentando quitarlo todo de su mente, de guardarlo en un cajón y cerrarlo con llave para poder descansar. O al menos, dormir el resto de la noche.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

¿Qué más daba dormir en aquel lugar? Estaba tumbado, sí, pero no había estado durmiendo desde no sabía cuánto tiempo. Ni tan siquiera sabía si era de día o de noche. Ese Crossedmon plateado que en su tiempo tenía un poder propio no tenía ni idea de lo que tenía que hacer. Nada para jugar, nada para hacer, nadie con quien hablar…

-Ni tan siquiera el eco de mi voz… Qué triste…

Volvió a cerrar los ojos. Su mente rápidamente se quedó en blanco, como si aquel lugar sin vida ni nada más allá de su mera presencia absorbiese todo pensamiento.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

No reconocía el lugar, pero le pareció el más tranquilo y relajante del mundo. El río fluía tranquilamente, con el agua fresca y cristalina, perdiéndose rápidamente de su vista.

-¿Cómo puede ser esto? –se sorprendió al comprobar que el espacio era muy reducido.

Como si fuese una habitación con unos cortes a los lados por los que entraba y salía el agua del río, pero una naturaleza muy viva como paredes. Así era el lugar en el que se encontraba CrossTimemon. Se sentó a la orilla del río, observando los pececitos que nadaban y jugueteando con una mano.

Crossedmon se sorprendía de ese mismo espacio, sin prestar atención a la figura sentada e inclinada a la otra orilla del río. Un río demasiado ancho para su gusto y prefería no saber cuánto de profundo.

-Ni hablar, no me meto ahí –negó con la cabeza.

El único sonido que se oyó tras aquellas palabras fue el del agua. Al otro lado del río, la digimon había alzado la cabeza y observaba sorprendida hacia él.

-¿Ace? –oyó que le llamaba.

-Te ves mayor, Timy –la saludó desde aquel lado del río.

-¿Cómo es que estás aquí? –preguntó levantándose del suelo.

-Es un sueño –le respondió mirando alrededor −. Me habré dormido al fin.

-Oye… ¿Por qué no vienes aquí conmigo? –pidió CrossTimemon.

-No me gusta el agua… Ya lo sabes –dijo molesto, desviando la mirada. Aquello provocó algunas risas en la digimon.

-No cambiarás nunca…

-Oye, Timy… Lo siento mucho… Te he fastidiado la vida –dijo cabizbajo.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –se sorprendió.

-Quería cuidarte y lo único que hice fue dañarte, asustarte, darte una mala vida… Supongo que no me lo vas a perdonar jamás –dijo mientras se dejaba caer al suelo y empezaba a llorar.

-No, Ace, no llores –pidió CrossTimemon alzando el vuelo y llegando a su lado −. No he tenido una mala vida. Quizás no fue un paraíso estar contigo, pero los Ancients me trataron muy bien…

-Sabía que lo harían… Y que acudirían a por ti y llegarían a tiempo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Les hice llegar un aviso de que estarías en peligro –dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos −. Ya no podía seguir haciéndome el fuerte a tu lado, intentando eclipsarte.

-Entonces aquella vez…

-Aunque hubiese podido, no te habría hecho más daño. Lucemon ya se fijó en mí y logré que desviara la atención de ti. Ya quiso hablar conmigo días antes para proponerme formar parte de su ejército. Sabía que no podía negarme porque él era más poderoso que yo y podría haberme matado en aquel momento, por lo que acepté –empezó a explicar −. Quiso saber si tú también poseías un extraordinario poder y yo lo negué. No quería que te vieses metida en batallas y cosas de esas.

-Pues ahora mismo, lo estoy –rió la digimon dorada.

-Lo sé, todo por buscar lo que me quitó, ¿verdad? –ella asintió −. Me mandó eliminarte para así yo poder ser libre de toda carga. Me negué, dije que no pasaba nada si te dejaba sola o que te dejaría abandonada en casa de cualquiera, pero él prefirió que te eliminase y que, si yo no lo hacía, él mismo se encargaría de eliminarte ante mis ojos.

-Vaya angelito –protestó la del tiempo.

-Y que lo digas –rió Crossedmon −. Dije que me encargaría yo y llamé rápidamente a los Ancients. Simplemente le dije que estabas en peligro, sin mencionar que iba a formar parte del ejército ni nada por el estilo.

-Entonces tengo más cosas por agradecerte que por perdonarte –sonrió su hermana.

-¿En serio? –la miró el gato plateado, totalmente incrédulo.

-Claro. Si no llega a ser porque lo dijiste, ellos no habrían venido a por mí, no me hubiesen acogido en su casa y, lo más importante, tampoco hubiese podido tener en ellos una familia.

-Me alegro por haber podido hacer algo bien dentro de todo el estropicio que monté.

-No sé, puede que si hubiese estado en tu situación, yo hubiese actuado igual. Pero como no pasó, no puedo saberlo –se encogió de hombros la digimon −. Puedes descansar tranquilo, hermano. No te guardo rencor alguno –dijo abrazándolo.

Crossedmon se quedó sorprendido, con las orejas en punta, antes de sonreír y abrazar a su hermana. Se sentía más aliviado, más tranquilo, mucho mejor, aunque tenía la sensación todavía de no saber dónde estaba ni dónde iba a estar cuando volviese a separarse de CrossTimemon.

-¿Sabes? Cada vez siento más el poder del espacio dentro de mí –sonrió la guerrera del tiempo.

-Es normal, tú eres la auténtica dueña de ese poder y del que ya tienes. He pensado muchas veces que quizás yo nací para ayudarte y protegerte… Ahora veo que mi misión ha sido un completo fracaso.

-¡No me seas así de pesimista! También hubo buenos momentos…

-Tienes razón.

-Lamento que no estés a mi lado para enseñarme a manejar ese poder como tú lo hacías. Eras todo un experto moviendo las cosas de un lado para otro como si fuese lo más sencillo del mundo –dijo CrossTimemon intentando imitar los gestos que una vez vio hacer a su hermano.

-Y tú también eras una experta con el tiempo. Había días que creía tener cierto rastro de tu poder en mí, pero muy pequeño, porque podía detener al enemigo. Pero me dije a mí mismo que eso era porque había bloqueado el espacio alrededor suyo y por eso no podía moverse.

-Quien sabe. Naciste con mi poder del espacio aunque yo tuviese restos de ese poder. Quizás yo nací con el poder del tiempo pero algo te llevaste tú junto al espacio. Sé abrir algún que otro portal si me concentro mucho, puede que tú puedas detener el movimiento de alguien mediante el tiempo porque te has concentrado mucho.

-Pero casi ni usaba energía.

-Será que te entrenaste tanto que ya ni notas el esfuerzo –le dio dos palmadas la digimon.

-Tienes razón… ¿Qué hora debe de ser?

-Ni idea… Pero puede que estén todos preocupados por mí… Debería regresar con ellos.

-Cuídate, confía en los Ancients y jamás te separes de ellos. Espero poder volver a verte pronto… y pasar más tiempo hablando contigo –sonrió el gato plateado.

-Yo también tengo ganas de quedarme más tiempo contigo. Te prometo que haré todo lo posible para volver a verte –le devolvió el gesto CrossTimemon.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Crossedmon abrió los ojos, decepcionándose al encontrarse nuevamente en aquel extraño lugar sin vida. Sintió ganas de llorar, pero ya no porque estaba solo o en un sitio desconocido. Aquello que había vivido por varios minutos no fue un simple sueño, y él lo sabía. Lo sentía en su interior con tal fuerza que era imposible negarlo.

-Gracias, hermanita –susurró antes de cerrar los ojos, no para dormir, sino para recordar todo lo que había ocurrido.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

-¿Le dolerá algo? –preguntó Tommy.

-Venga, Timy, abre los ojos, por favor –pedía Zoe cogiendo la mano de la digimon.

-Será sólo un sueño, no os preocupéis tanto –dijo Koji al otro lado de la cama.

-Pero está llorando –señaló Tommy.

-Pues una pesadilla –dijo rápidamente Koichi, ganándose una mirada casi asesina de Zoe −. Vale, vale, no le pasa nada, es un dulce sueño…

-Mmmm….

-¡Ya despierta! –se alegró Tommy.

-¿Qué es tanto jaleo? –preguntó la digimon levantándose, aún llorando.

-Timy, ¿estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? –fue preguntando Zoe.

-Estoy bien… tranquilos –sonrió CrossTimemon pasándose una mano por los ojos y secando las lágrimas.

-¿Por qué lloras? –preguntó Koichi −. Has hecho que mami se preocupe demasiado.

-¡Koichi! –le regañó Zoe mientras Tommy y Koji reían lo más silenciosamente que podían.

-No ha sido nada, tranquilos. Simplemente… –empezó a decir la digimon, pero negó con la cabeza y sonrió animada −. Ha sido un sueño, nada más.

-Tsk –chascó la lengua Tommy −. Parece que has ganado tú, Koji.

-Mejor para mí –sonrió el chico saliendo del cuarto.

-¿Qué le pasa? –se extrañó Zoe.

-Takuya ha apostado que Timy estaba en la cama llorando porque la estaban matando telepáticamente –explicó Koichi.

-Será idiota, matarme a la cría –murmuró Zoe con la cabeza agachada y el puño apretado.

-Va, mami, no te enfades –rió la guerrera del tiempo −. De todos es sabido lo exagerado y dramático que es Takuya. Es más que suficiente que quede en ridículo porque ha de pagarle a papi la que le debe.

-Vale, me calmo…

-Por cierto –dijo la digimon dorada levantándose de la cama −, ¿podrías aparecer en alguno de mis sueños? Quiero presentarte a mi hermano.

-No me puedo meter en tu mente así de fácil, hija, no pidas imposibles –la miró Zoe pensando que la digimon se había vuelto loca de repente.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! Vale, vale, pues le diré que se pasee por los tuyos…

-A saber cuándo saldría –le respondió la rubia rodando los ojos.

-Timy, antes ha de llamarla por teléfono –dijo de pronto Koichi. Tommy siguió caminando, pero las otras dos se quedaron quietas mirándole confusas −. Claro, ¿no lo entendéis? –preguntó. Tommy estaba bastante alejado ya y ambas negaron con la cabeza esperando la respuesta −. Pues que es mejor que tu hermano no moleste cuando mami sueña con papi o le fastidiaréis la fiesta.

-¡KOICHI KIMURA, TE VAS A ENTERAR! –chilló Zoe empezando a perseguir al chico, dejando atrás a la digimon riendo con fuerza.

-Ojalá estuvieses aquí conmigo, Ace… Esto es muy divertido –susurró antes de correr ella también para unirse al grupo.

* * *

><p>C2: ¡Eeeeeh! Yo también quiero divertirme así ¬¬<p>

Sí, sí, te divertirás así también, tranquilo...

C: ¿Tito Koichi se salva?

Pues claro que sí, Timy, ¿no lo recuerdas?

C: Es cierto :p

C2: Bueno, pues la llamaré antes de entrar en sus sueños...

C: Ah, y a papi también tendrás que saludar. Aunque ten cuidado... quizás te pegue una golpiza por haberme tratado mal...

C2: Me la tengo merecida -o-

Bueno, vosotros dos, a otro lado a charrar. Bueno, espero que hayáis pasado unas buenas fiestas y que sigáis dejándome reviews este año también ^^

¡Besos para todos!


	29. Camelia

¡Buenas a todos! Después del capítulo del miércoles (y sintiendo mucho haber estado indispuesta la tarde del miércoles y el día de ayer), con todo lo que se descubrió, toca conocer un poco más a...

_**CAMELIA**_

Me llamo Timemon. Soy una digimon ancestral que habitó en el Digimundo en tiempos de la primera batalla entre digimons de tipo humano y digimons de tipo animal. Pero también me llamo Camelia, tengo 13 años y soy una niña humana. ¿Sorprendidos? Bueno, en parte era de esperar. Recordad que salté al mundo humano escapando de Lucemon para salvarme. A mí y a mis espíritus. ¿Queréis saber cómo acabé siendo una humana completamente?

Después de sellar el poder del espacio, me despedí de Nefertimon y utilicé el poder robado a mi hermano para abrirme un vórtice dimensional con el que trasladarme a otro mundo. Sin los espíritus del espacio, por mucho que soy dueña del tiempo y el espacio, no se puede hacer este tipo de saltos. Sí que puedo trasladarme, pero dentro del mismo mundo.

Por alguna extraña razón, mientras estaba saltando al mundo real, mi espíritu se dividió en dos y provocó un extraño error en mí. El tiempo retrocedió bruscamente en mi cuerpo y alrededor mío. Lo primero que recuerdo es que nací. Abrí los ojos al mundo humano en un hospital mientras me dejaban en brazos de una mujer.

Al cumplir mi primer año de vida, empecé a caminar y a recordarlo absolutamente todo. La guerra del tiempo, mi hermano Spacemon, los Ancients y sus cuidados, el momento en que ellos murieron, mi estancia con los grandes ángeles, Kerpymon corrompido y mi huída. Era tanta la información que tenía que, cuando en Hikarioca "estallaron bombas", reconocí a Parrotmon y a Greymon. Algo me atraía a ir hacia aquel lugar, con Greymon. Quizás… su parecido con uno de los Ancients. Pero era una niña muy pequeña y mi madre estaba muy asustada.

Me gustaría decir que tuve una vida muy tranquila y feliz. Pero el hecho de recordar toda aquella vida me diferenciaba del resto de niños de mi edad. Mientras todos dibujaban a papá, a mamá, cohetes, marcianos… Yo me esforzaba en dibujar a mis seres queridos, con los que había vivido. Dibujaba a Ophanimon, Seraphimon y Kerpymon cuando todo era pacífico. Dibujaba a los dos Ancients a los que más quiero, esperándome con los brazos abiertos. Dibujaba a Sphinx, correteando conmigo sobre su espalda… La profesora me prohibió seguir haciendo aquellos dibujos, diciendo que esas cosas no existían. Y mis compañeros se reían de mí por eso.

Lo peor de todo es que la profesora no pudo dejar el asunto como "cosas de la imaginación de la niña, que aún fantasea y cree que los monstruos existen". No, ella llamó a mi casa y, por desgracia, cogió el teléfono mi padre. Que pusiera sobre la cabeza de un "monstruo" la palabra "papá" no le gustaba nada, aunque para mí, era así, les gustase a los demás o no. Y un día, siendo yo aún pequeña, él se marchó. Y no regresó. Mamá lloró mucho tiempo, no se cuidaba, apenas comía. Así que decidí cambiar, para que mi madre se sintiese orgullosa de mí y volviese a sonreír. Dejé de lado toda esa "fantasía infantil" para "madurar" y no darle a mi madre más disgustos con mis dibujos, redacciones… Y lo logré, he de decirlo. Aunque ella no sabe que guardo otros dibujos posteriores hechos en secreto, (a falta de fotos…)

Algunas veces, antes que mi padre se fuera, solía tener miedo. No sé por qué, pero me sentía como desprotegida, me faltaba algo… Y tampoco preguntéis cómo lograba cantar las canciones de nana de Ancient Irismon en otro idioma… Mi madre solía oírme, entraba y exclamaba fuertemente "¡Por Kami bendito! ¿Qué estás diciendo?" o "Kami, por favor, ayúdame con esta niña"… Vamos, que siempre estaba "Kami arriba, Kami abajo" hasta que un día ya me chilló "¡KAMI, AQUÍ YA!" y como Dios no se asomaba, lo hice yo… Y así me quedé… Bueno, mi padre bien poco lo usaba (la profesora chivata y su dedillo en los números del teléfono siempre preparada…).

Hace tres años, escuché la voz de Ophanimon. De algún modo, el tiempo entre aquel mundo y el del lugar donde ahora vivía se había vuelto a estabilizar y ahora, la dama se ponía en contacto conmigo. Me pedía la localización de los espíritus que oculté y yo se lo dije todo. Me comentó que estaba encarcelada y, sin dudarlo, le dije que iría con ella. Me pidió que no lo hiciese, pero yo insistía en ir, por lo que me dijo que me lo permitía si cumplía una misión: velar por la seguridad de los niños elegidos.

Obedeciendo, cuando todos los niños recibieron el mensaje de Ophanimon, corrí a la estación subterránea y me subí a un trailmon, Angler. En cuanto atravesamos la barrera entre el mundo humano y el digital, un D-Tector dorado y plateado apareció ante mí. Lo activé y permanecí el resto de mi estancia en el Digimundo con la forma de CrossTimemon. Por desgracia para mí, los elegidos estaban en dos grupos y aunque la dama Ophanimon había ordenado que marchasen los que no obtuvieron dispositivo alguno, cuatro niños continuaron en ese lugar. Por suerte, Ophanimon también se dio cuenta y envió a Angemon con ellos para poder seguir yo con mi misión.

El resto de la historia en ese tiempo, ya lo conocéis. Takuya, Koji, Zoe, Tommy y JP se hicieron con sus espíritus digitales y se toparon con Koichi. Lograron salvarle, continuaron, vencieron a Kerpymon pero entonces llegó lo peor. Los dos Caballeros Reales y Lucemon. Por suerte, les vencieron y el Digimundo regresó a lo que era. La puerta abierta por Lucemon se estaba cerrando y los espíritus de los 10 guerreros lanzaron a los humanos por aquel vórtice. Yo debería haber ido, sí. Pero me tuve que quedar un tiempo. Los grandes ángeles no digievolucionan tan rápido como os pensáis. Tuve que ayudar a Patamon, Gatomon y Lopmon, entrenándolos para que digievolucionasen sanos y fuertes y así largarme.

¿Que por qué nadie me vio? Me escondía detrás de cada esquina... Creo que ninguno de los seis humanos ni sus acompañantes me vio, pero el resto del Digimundo sí me vio, jeje. Aunque alguna vez me puse una tela negra encima. Qué tonto, ¿verdad?

Y ahora os preguntaréis: ¿realmente Koji y Koichi te vieron persiguiendo un digimon? La respuesta es no. Iba yendo a casa por las mañanas tras ayudar a los tres ángeles para que mi madre humana no sospechase nada. Una semana en concreto, mi madre, Katia, se fue a unos asuntos y le dije que podía quedarme sola, que iría a casa de la vecina si tenía problemas. Como dije, era una chica de la que mamá podía sentirse orgullosa. Aproveché para quedarme en el digimundo ese tiempo y al fin logré hacer que esos tres enanos digievolucionasen por fin al máximo.

Salté al mundo real nuevamente, abriendo una brecha gracias a la ayuda de los espíritus de la luz y el viento (lo único útil estando en el castillo de Seraphimon…). Para mi sorpresa, no estaba en mi casa, sino en el patio trasero de otra casa. Me asusté y miré alrededor: sólo había un gran perro que me miraba fijamente, en silencio. En serio, temí por mi seguridad, porque estaba en forma de digimon, no humana, y no sabía si aquel animal no ladraba porque yo no le parecía un peligro o si simplemente el animal estaba ciego. Y entonces apareció Koji en escena y me escondí.

Sí, vale, les seguí hasta casa de su madre y me quedé en el árbol. Nadie me esperaba en mi casa, ¿qué mal hacía por entretenerme viendo aquellos que obtuvieron el poder de mi padre y mi hermano de juegos? Y el perro mirándome todo el tiempo. Sí, se parece a Garuru, siempre mirando seriamente un punto en el que hay algo extraño hasta que hablaba. Pero los perros no hablan en este mundo. Y la madre me vio, alertando a ambos. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Pues excusa rápida y barata. ¿O preferíais un "hola, papá, me alegra ver que estás en perfectas condiciones" con la madre del chiquillo mirando y escuchando desde la ventana? De ese modo, Koji se me quedaría mirando raro (y ya es bastante que me miren con esa cara por ser una digimon), Koichi se reiría y a la mujer de la casa le daría un infarto.

¿Debí haber dicho antes la verdad? No hacía falta. Os dije que salté al mundo humano. Por mucho que Crossedmon parezca una niña pequeña, tiene orejitas puntiagudas, guantes-garra y piel dorada... No es algo muy normal que se pueda ir viendo por la calle todos los días. Lo raro es que nadie pensara en eso cuando Seraphimon contó que salté a otra dimensión…

¿Qué soy entonces? Soy Camelia, una humana, reencarnación de una digimon. Por error, pero así soy yo.

* * *

><p>Bueno, ya sabemos algo más sobre Camelia.<p>

Cross: Y ahora yo soy un espíritu más en un dispositivo...

Kami: Has estado protestando mucho todo este tiempo, ¿no?

Takuya: xD

Kami: ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

Takuya: Tengo una preguntita...

Madre mía... me da que vamos a tener que dar paso al **extra** de la mano de Takuya: **la entrevista** -.-"

Kami: Je, je, je... ^^"...

Takuya: Has estado siendo una digimon ante nosotros, pero eres una humana de pies a cabeza.

Cross: Voy a buscarle unas gafas, porque si eso lo acaba de descubrir ahora...

Mejor marcha al dispositivo...

Cross: Sí, va a ser lo más inteligente...

Kami: Bueno, Takuya, dime :)

Takuya: Lo que quiero preguntar es por qué has estado actuando como si fueses una digimon completa.

Kami: Ya lo he dicho, en mi mente están todos los recuerdos de cuando nací aquí. Vine aquí antes de que Ophanimon enviase a Flamon y a Strabimon al mundo humano a buscaros y me pasó lo mismo que cuando vine con vosotros, que al atravesar la barrera entre ambos mundos, tomé el aspecto de digimon.

Takuya: Pero igualmente...

Kami: Volvía a ser quien fui y créeme una cosa: si hubieses convivido toda tu vida con el espíritu digital del fuego, al volver aquí te sentirías como en casa y no desearías jamás tomar aquel aspecto humano.

Takuya: ¿Es que no te gusta ser humana?

Kami: Sí me gusta, pero es que no soy solo humana.

Takuya: ¿Pero no eres como yo?

Kami: Precisamente como tú, no =_="

Takuya: Pues explícate...

Kami: A ver, soy humana, sí, y me gusta ser humana porque se puede ir de compras a tiendas de ropa.

Takuya: =_= Mujer tenías que ser...

Kami: *sartenazo* ¬¬ ¡hmp!

Takuya: No debí decir eso... X_X Ahora me da vueltas la cabeza con la información.

Kami: Takuya, soy una digimon también. RE-EN-CAR-NA-CIÓN, ¿comprendes?

Takuya: No.

Kami: *bandera blanca* Que alguien se lo lleve...

Takuya: Es que no logro entender por qué siendo como eres una humana capaz de usar unos espíritus digitales para digievolucionar, no te comportas como tal...

Kami: ¡PORQUE TAMBIÉN SOY UNA DIGIMON!

Takuya: Pues yo te veo muy humana...

Kami: *golpeando con un bate de baseball* Vamos a ver, Takuya, quizás así lo entenderás mejor: mi alma está dividida en dos partes...

Takuya: ¿Los dos espíritus digitales?

Kami: No =_= Una es un alma humana y la otra es un alma digimon. La humana es lo que ves y la digimon es todos mis recuerdos, conocimientos... Vamos, lo que no se ve.

Takuya: Ajá...

Kami: Crossedmon no utiliza los espíritus del espacio para tomar ese aspecto debido a que en ese momento, mi alma humana que da en segundo plano.

Takuya: Oye, yo una vez fui Flamon ¬¬

Kami: En el mundo humano y allí te pudiste ver a ti mismo, pudiste ver a Koji y descubriste a Koichi... y en cambio, ambos gemelos estaban en el Digimundo y no en ese lugar ¬¬

Takuya: ¡PUES EXPLÍCAME ESO!

Kami: ¿Y yo qué sé que te pasó a ti? ¿Acaso me has contado tú tu vida? ¬¬

-Punto para Kami-

Takuya: Bueno... Quizás sí fue otra cosa diferente a lo tuyo ^^"

Kami: =_=

Takuya: Bueno, veo que esto no lo entiendo y tendré que pedirle ayuda a Izzi y a su ordenador...

Kami: La madre que te... ¬¬

Takuya: Otra dudita: aunque seas una digimon a medias, sigues siendo humana... ¿Por qué no te frenabas antes de saltarles a Koji y a Zoe con eso de "papi" y "mami"? Al fin y al cabo, tú tienes padres ¬¬

Kami: ^/e/^" jejeje... ¿Nunca has deseado regresar al pasado, cuando tus padres eran más jóvenes, para ver lo que hacían y entonces ser incapaz de aguantar las ganas de llamarles "papá" o "mamá"?

Takuya: ¿VIENES DEL FUTURO? O.O

Kami: =_=" Has visto demasiadas pelis futuristas...

Takuya: No, me has dicho de regresar al pasado...

Kami: Me refiero a que tanto Lobomon como Kazemon me recuerdan a lo que sería la etapa de juventud de los Ancients comparando con el modelo humano...

Takuya: Ah, vale...

Kami: Pero tanto Lobomon como Kazemon son posteriores... Es decir, que en vez de decirme que vengo del futuro, sería que vengo del pasado ¬¬

Takuya: ¿QUE VIENES DEL PASADO? Entonces no tienes 13 años... Deberías de tener... ¿Más de 200?

Kami: *susurros* Kami-sama, por favor, no hagas que me descontrole...

Takuya: ¿Me he quedado corto?

Kami: *llamaradas en los ojos* ¡ESPÍRITU DIGITAL, DIGIEVOLUCIÓN!

Takuya: ¿Por qué digievolucionas?

Cross: Yo te mato... yo te mato...

Parece poseída...

Takuya: ¡AUXILIOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Cross: ¡Time chains! ¬¬ Si piensas que te vas a escapar, lo tienes claro, majete.

Takuya: T.T Ten piedad...

Cross: Reza tus oraciones, Kanbara ¬¬

Takuya: T.T Que alguien me salve...

Han llamado al timbre... Timy, abre la puerta ^^

Cross: ¬¬ Salvado por la campana *dedigievolucionando*

Takuya: Uf... Le pienso dar dos besos a quien haya sido...

¿Dos sólo? ¿Por salvarte la vida?

Takuya: ¡Qué puñetas! Un morreo de película *imaginación de Taku: es una chica la que interrumpe porque esta es una casa de mujeres...*

Ya te arrepentirás, ya...

Kami: *abriendo* ¿Sí?

Davis: ¿Está Takuya?

Kami: ... ... Que si está Takuya va y pregunta... JAAAAJAJAJAJAJAJAA

Takuya: Oh, oh...

Kami: ¡Taaaakuuuuu! Hay una persona que te buuuuscaaaaa... y se llama Daaaaviiiiiis... JAJAJAJAJAJAA

Davis: ¿Qué le pasa? *asomándose*

Takuya: =_=... X_X

Eh, eh, no te desmayes aquí dentro, hombre... Piensa que hubiese sido peor si quien te salva es JP...

Takuya: NO TE LO IMAGINES SIQUIERA .

Kami: XD

Takuya: *cogiendo su abrigo* Me voy... Pero que sepas, Camelia... que sigo teniendo dudas.

Kami: Yo también tengo una... ¿A quién le pedirás que grabe ese morreo de película? JAAAAJAJAJAJAJAJAAA

Davis: ¿Morreo de película? ¿Es que piensas grabar una película?

Largaos los dos, va, que tanto dejar la puerta abierta está entrando el frío.

Frío: Hola

Kami: Adiós *empujando con la escoba a los tres*

o.O Essstooooo... ¿Frio ha hablado? *repelús*


	30. Batallitas

¡BUENAS A TODOS! Esto era el regalo que quería subiros ayer, pero como no se pudo, pues lo subo hoy... Un shot que compensa todo el tiempo sin actualizaciones (y como me digáis que no compensa, os lo duplico, a ver si así os sirve ¬¬ ... xD). Para que os situéis, este shot está unido al capi 34 (**_¿Regreso de la_ _muerte?_**) utilizando el relleno que me salté por petición de Timy. ¿Y por qué? Porque Timy quería saber quién era a quien Lucemon le había dado el espíritu del espacio y no estaba dispuesta a esperar que los siguientes compañeros acabasen sus...

**BATALLITAS**

Aunque ya empezaban a aparecer digimons molestos por el camino, WarGreymon y los demás avanzaron sin detenerse, separándose para abarcar las diferentes zonas del Digimundo. Todos eran digimons malignos de inferior nivel, fáciles de esquivar, aunque ya se imaginaban que habría algún digimon poderoso esperando al final de su camino y que la batalla final sería dura.

WarGreymon alcanzó sin problemas la primera zona principal, en donde todo un grupo de digimons comandados por Omnimon atacaban a los que iban apareciendo en los límites de la ciudad.

-¡Gaia Force! ¿Llego tarde?

-Bienvenido, WarGreymon. Diviértete atacando todo lo que quieras.

-¿Por dónde hay más problemas, Omnimon?

-Hazme el favor de echar un vistazo aéreo rápido. Al último digimon que envié le hirieron, y eso que busqué a uno pequeño que pudiese trepar a un árbol sin ser visto.

-Enseguida te informo.

Desde el aire, pudo ver la cantidad de enemigos. Le pareció imposible tal marea negra acercándose, pero intentó atacar, comiéndose con su ataque todos los que le lanzaban desde el suelo.

-¡Son muchísimos! Esa marea negra se extiende desde posiblemente los límites de la otra ciudad.

-Espero que lleguen más refuerzos pronto. Si esto se ve como dices, tendremos para rato.

A varios kilómetros, MetalGarurumon también había alcanzado la posición de Gallantmon. La situación estaba más controlada y, aunque había que lamentar la pérdida de digimons que, intentando huir habían acabado pereciendo, no se temía por dejar vacía la zona.

-¿Me he perdido algo?

-Todo. La avanzadilla era muy simple. Un grupo de SkullSatamons escurridizos pero tontos que se han ido moviendo directos a un callejón sin salida.

-Pues vamos a ayudar a alguien.

-He pedido que observen la situación desde el aire, para así saber hacia dónde dirigirnos.

-Pues a esperar –contestó MetalGarurumon sentándose en el suelo.

Varios minutos más tarde, la información que llegó era de una gran acumulación de digimons oscuros a la que se unía Diaboromon. Gallantmon dejó un grupo preparado por si volvía a acercarse alguien e indicó a los demás que le siguieran.

-Me pregunto qué traman dividiéndose y atacando todo el Digimundo. Parecen muy seguros de sí mismos, ignorando a los elegidos.

-MetalGarurumon, puede que busquen precisamente el pillaros a todos separados y en solitario. Venís todos aquí y dejáis en solitario a la guerrera del tiempo, cuyos espíritus anhelan.

-¿Entonces es todo una trampa? ¿Nos estamos moviendo tal y como ellos quieren que hagamos?

-Yo actuaría de ese modo. Pillarla en solitario e impedir que pueda realizar técnicas. Aunque es lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarse a cualquiera de ellos. Y dudo que esté realmente sola.

Alcanzaron el grupo enemigo y empezaron los ataques. Era dificultoso avanzar entre tanto digimon, por lo que aún tardaron cerca de una hora hasta que llegaron con el resto de aliados.

-Menos mal que habéis llegado. Diaboromon está luchando con Omnimon –informó WarGreymon.

-Deberíamos ayudarle.

-Alguien ha de comandar a los de aquí…

-Yo me quedo. Vosotros dos, marchad con Omnimon.

-¿Estás listo, WarGreymon?

-A ver qué le parece a Diaboromon ver a dos iguales atacándole.

Ambos digimons se fusionaron y corrieron a por el otro Caballero Real. Lograron ver la veloz figura de Diaboromon, confundiendo a su adversario.

-¡Supreme Cannon! Eh, bicho, mira bien a qué intentas atacar.

-Vaya, esto sí que me deja sorprendido –reconoció el otro digimon −. ¿Me estás llamando espejo?

-¡Pero mira tú! Acabo de llegar y ya estáis confundidos. A demás, entre los dos, acabaremos antes.

-Dos… Omnimon… error…

-¿Eh? Este tipo parece que tiene error de datos.

-Le has confundido con tu llegada –rió el Caballero Real −. Cree que no es posible.

-Bueno, al menos se ha detenido. ¿Qué te parece multiplicar nuestras fuerzas?

-Por mí, adelante. Ahora que está quietecito le puedo ver mejor. Y seguro que acierto mejor.

-No… es… posible… error…

-¡Double Omega Blast! –atacaron los dos.

Diaboromon no pudo esquivar el golpe. Sorprendido como estaba, ni tan siquiera había reaccionado al ataque que le venía por ambos lados y la fuerza de ambos choques le había causado grandes daños, haciendo surgir el digicódigo.

-Esto lo guardo yo –dijo el Caballero Real mientras recogía los datos.

-O estos enemigos son débiles o nos hemos hecho más fuertes, pero es increíble que de un solo golpe le hayamos derrotado.

-Supongo que lo segundo. O al menos, eso me gustaría imaginar. Vamos –dijo cuando el digicódigo desapareció −, tenemos que ayudar a los demás y regresar cuanto antes con la guerrera del tiempo. Necesitará nuestra ayuda por muy poderosa que sea.

-Tienes razón. Limpiemos la zona y marchemos a por ella.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Por otro lado, Lilymon y Silphymon también habían acabado juntas combatiendo en el mismo espacio. Todo iba bien hasta que una risa femenina llegó a oídos de la segunda.

-Esa voz…

-Patético… Ya sabía yo que era un error enviar a estos digimons tan débiles. Éste es un trabajo para alguien de mayor nivel –dijo aquella figura.

-Oye, ¿esa de ahí no es LadyDevimon? –preguntó Lilymon.

-La misma –gruñó Silphymon mientras brillaba y separaba en dos cuerpos.

-Gatomon, ¿qué haces? –preguntó alertado Aquilamon.

-Esa maldita bruja… ¡Gatomon superdigievoluciona en… Angewomon!

-Ay, no… Es ver una LadyDevimon y salir volando –suspiró Lilymon.

Angewomon alzó el vuelo y se plantó delante de la digimon demonio. La otra, al verla, no pudo más que sonreír.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, ¿a quién tenemos aquí? –preguntó divertida.

-Te voy a quitar esa estúpida sonrisa de la cara –gruñó Angewomon.

-Ya, guapita, ya, que lo vas a conseguir –dijo LadyDevimon empezando a atacar.

Desde el suelo, Lilymon y Aquilamon observaban en silencio aquella batalla hasta que llegó Garudamon.

-¿Qué hacéis tan quietos?

-Tienes la respuesta sobre la cabeza –respondió Aquilamon.

-¿Sobre la…? Oh, vaya…

-Es increíble la rabia que tiene Angewomon por las LadyDevimons –suspiró Lilymon.

-Lo increíble es que cada vez que se peleen lo hagan tirándose de los cabellos, abofeteándose, intentando arañarse, insultándose y esas cosas en vez de usar ataques –negó con la cabeza Garudamon.

-Angewomon sí los usa, cuando está hasta la coronilla de seguir luchando contra ésa –remarcó Lilymon.

-He perdido la cuenta de las veces que han luchado entre ellas –dijo Aquilamon sin dejar de mirar a las dos que peleaban.

-Creo recordar que Seraphimon tiene un papel en el que las va anotando. Se lo podremos preguntar después, y de paso avisarle que ha de anotar otro palito a la lista –rió Garudamon.

Los gritos rabiosos de ambas digimons se alternaban con la resonancia de las bofetadas o de los chillidos por tirón de cabello.

-¿Cuánto resistirá tu pelo? –preguntó Angewomon estirando del plateado cabello de la otra.

-¡Suéltame, maldita zorra! ¡Que me sueltes!

-Con gusto –con un último tirón, la lanzó contra el suelo, a pocos metros del trío que observaba todo.

-Puñetero angelito… ¡Pues ahora pasaremos a la siguiente fase! –chilló sorprendiendo a los tres observadores, pero no a Angewomon.

-¿Es que tenías otro plan por si esto te fallaba? –se burló Angewomon.

-¡Voy a llevarme a tu novio, cerda! –chilló LadyDevimon pataleando el suelo.

-¿Mi… novio? –Angewomon se quedó quieta en el cielo.

-Je, ya eres mía –sonrió LadyDevimon alzando el vuelo y transformando su brazo en lanza.

-Ni te piense… que voy a permitirte… ¡tocarle ni un solo pelo! –más rabiosa todavía, atrapó el brazo de LadyDevimon y la lanzó hacia arriba −. ¿Es que Devimon te deja sola por las noches o quieres que sea más cornudo, guarra?

En el suelo, Lilymon apartaba las manos de su rostro. Por un momento había llegado a pensar que aquella digimon demonio acabaría con la vida de la digimon ángel.

-Esa LadyDevimon ya no sabe qué hacer, ¿no creéis? –rió Aquilamon −. Que se va a llevar a su novio…

-Menudos puñetazos pega Angewomon… A este ritmo, no va a necesitar un ataque para eliminarla –silbó Garudamon.

-Otro… y otro… y otro… ahora una patada en la cara… otro puñetazo –iba contando Lilymon −. Por eso no hay que hacerla enfadar ni llevarle la contraria.

-¿Y si llamamos a Kerpymon o Seraphimon para que la detengan? –preguntó Aquilamon −. Empieza a dar verdadero miedo…

Cinco largos minutos después, LadyDevimon estaba tirada en el suelo con Angewomon sentada sobre ella, cogiéndola por el cuello y con el puño preparado.

-Esto por cerda –Angewomon golpeó a LadyDevimon −. Esto porque sí –dijo golpeándola de nuevo −. Y esto para que aprendas que mis cosas no se tocan –con el puño envuelto en una luz rosada, golpeó nuevamente a la digimon demonio, logrando así desintegrarla.

-Eso… da… miedo… –murmuraron Aquilamon, Garudamon y Lilymon.

-Uf… Ya está… Se acabó –dijo aún de rodillas en el suelo.

-Angewomon… ¿qué te parece si volvemos a hacer la ADN digievolución? –preguntó con cuidado Aquilamon −. Estoy a un nivel diminuto en comparación contigo, pero podría pasar algo bueno…

-Sí… vamos –dijo levantándose y dedigievolucionando a Gatomon −. Perdona que no te avisara antes.

-No… si ya da igual –rió Aquilamon.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

No muy lejos, Antylamon y Rapidmon se cubrían las espaldas mutuamente atacando a toda una manada de Evilmons.

-¿Por qué nos han tocado estas miserias? –protestó Antylamon.

-Ni idea, pero cuanto antes nos las quitemos de encima, antes podremos preguntar por un lugar más divertido –respondió Rapidmon.

-¡Eh, chicos! –Duftmon, en su forma animal, se acercaba a ellos golpeando todo digimon que se interpusiera en su camino −. Apocalymon viene directo hacia aquí haciéndolo desaparecer todo.

-¿QUÉ?

-Lo que habéis oído. Toca correr bien lejos –indicó atacando a unos cuantos Evilmons −. Vamos, por aquí.

Los otros dos empezaron a correr tras él hasta toparse con MegaKabuterimon e Ikkakumon.

-¡Retirada! –indicó Duftmon −. ¡Esta zona es demasiado peligrosa! ¡Hay que salir de aquí!

-¿Te refieres a la presencia de Apocalymon? –preguntó MegaKabuterimon.

-Sí, exactamente.

Todos los allí presentes volvieron a correr hasta que algo llamó la atención de Rapidmon.

-¿Ése es de los nuestros? –preguntó señalando al cielo.

-Qué más quisiera… Es Ornismon…

-¿Y aquellos no son los Ancients? Al menos tres de ellos –señaló Antylamon.

-Sí, parecen ser Ancient Greymon, Ancient Irismon y Timy –nombró Duftmon mientras Ornismon se acercaba peligrosamente a ellos.

-¿No creéis que Ornismon va directo a ellos? –preguntó Ikkakumon. Justo en ese momento, el ave digimon arrolló a Ancient Greymon y Ancient Irismon, alejándolos de allí.

-¡Deberíamos ayudarles! –se preparó Kabuterimon.

-Eh, acaba de aparecer otro bultito ahí arriba –señaló Rapidmon.

Todos volvieron sus cabezas hacia donde continuaba la guerrera del tiempo, comprobando que, efectivamente, había otro digimon con ella que, de pronto, empezó a perseguirla.

-Es Puppetmon –reconoció Kabuterimon.

-¡PERO BUENO! ¿CÓMO SE ATREVE A INCORDIAR A TIMY? –empezó a chillar Duftmon −. Le voy a dar una paliza a ese títere…

-Duftmon…

-Sí, una paliza que jamás le hayan dado.

-Duftmon…

-Me haré una hoguera con él…

-¡DUFTMON! –le chilló al oído Ikkakumon −. ¿Ya te has olvidado de Apocalymon?

-¡Es verdad! Hay que avisar a Timy…

-Pero si hace tres siglos que se ha movido en dirección segura –dijo Antylamon cogiendo la cabeza del leopardo y girándola hacia donde todavía volaba la otra −. Salgamos de aquí ahora…

-Vale, ya me calmo…

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Magnamon llevaba todo el tiempo de brazos cruzados mientras Examon reía a su lado divertido.

-Vamos, no te pongas así –rió el grande.

-Hmp.

-Te he ayudado, chaval.

-Hmp.

-Oh, venga, tú eres muy pequeño para tanta faena.

-¡No me subestimes! –protestó Magnamon.

-Vale, vale… Me voy a robarle las presas a Craniamon –dijo alzando el vuelo −. Seguramente vendrá alguno de los digimons de los elegidos a hacerte compañía.

-Cualquiera es mejor compañía que tú –respondió el de armadura dorada haciéndole burla.

Varios minutos más tarde, Magnamon notó a alguien acercándose. Preparado para atacar en caso de toparse con un enemigo, esperó en silencio hasta que apareció Imperialdramon.

-¡Maldito seas! –señaló desconcertando al recién llegado.

-¿Que te he asustado? –preguntó sin saber qué pasaba.

-¡No!

-¿Creías que era un enemigo? –siguió preguntando.

-¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS HAS TENIDO QUE VENIR TÚ PRECISAMENTE?

-¿Mande?

-¡VALE QUE SEAS UNA ADN, PERO AÚN ME ACUERDO DE CUANDO VINISTE DESANIMADO!

-¿Lo qué?

-Sí, V-mon preocupado porque no era nadie de importancia, siempre tenías la sensación de ser el más pequeño, bajito y olvidado.

-Ah, vale, ya sé qué quieres decir –dejó ir con una risita Imperialdramon.

-¡NO TE RÍAS!

-Vale, vale. Pero no entiendo por qué te pones así…

-Podría haber venido alguien normalito, ¿no?

-¿Normalito? –Imperialdramon se sentó en el suelo y empezó a pensar −. Bueno, una ADN digievolución es normal… Es una forma de obtener más poder gracias a dos digimons…

-Me siento enano –lloriqueó Magnamon.

-¡Oye, no te pongas ahora a montarme un drama aquí! Venga, va, cuéntame qué te ocurre.

-¡Que eres muy alto y muy poderoso! Y yo vuelvo a ser el enano del equipo.

-Tienes la misma actitud infantil de Timy…

-Aprendí de una buena maestra… Eh, espera… ¡CLARO QUE NO!

Machinedramon apareció entre los árboles, pero permaneció quieto, observando aquella conversación con una gotaza tras su metálica cabeza. Carraspeó para llamarles la atención, pero fue inútil, aquel par seguía hablando de alturas y actitudes infantiles.

-¡Como vuelvas a venir a quejarte de que Davis dice que no eres nadie de gran importancia, primero te pateo a ti por creértelo y después me voy allá donde esté Davis y le golpeo la sesera hasta que le quede claro que no eres un tipo patético! –amenazó Magnamon.

-Pero que yo no tengo la culpa de todo esto… No la pagues conmigo…

-Sí la tienes, porque en tu interior hay un V-mon.

-Oye, ¿sabes que todo esto no lleva a ningún lado?

-Y ahora echa por tierra todo mi discurso –se arrodilló el de armadura dorada al tiempo que un único foco de luz iluminaba su figura.

-¿Y esa luz? (N/A: Imperialdramon, se supone que eso era una frase que tenía que decir yo ¬¬ / Impe: Ups, lo siento ^^")

-Desgracia de caballero… Soy un microbio insignificante del que los digimons se burlan… Me cuentan sus penas, haciéndome creer que son más miserables que yo… Y acaban resultando ser más altos, más fuertes y en algunos casos más guapos que yo… Ah, dioses, ¿qué he hecho para merecerme esto?

-Magnamon, creo que la obra de teatro ganaría más con más gente –le dio dos palmadas en el hombro Imperialdramon.

-¡Déjame! Ya he tomado una decisión… ¡A Dios pongo por testigo que jamás volverán a humillarme! (N/A: Sí, luz, pose y musiquita de "Lo que el viento se llevó")

-¡Cañones infinitos! –el ataque de Machinedramon impactó ante los pies de Magnamon, quien cayó de culo al suelo.

-¡Me has fastidiado la escena! ¿Te parece bonito?

-A mí no me ha gustado. Eres un pésimo actor –dijo el digimon máquina.

Magnamon se quedó como si el Digimundo, la Tierra, y mil millones de mundos más le hubiesen caído encima en un instante.

-No tolero que le digan eso a mis amigos. ¡Láser positrónico!

-Demasiado lento –se movió la máquina.

-Maldito… Eh, Magnamon, ayúdame. ¿Magnamon?

-Que soy… un pésimo actor… Pequeño… Enano… Pésimo…

-Oye, no te me puedes quedar ahora en modo apagado –lo zarandeó Imperialdramon.

-Miserable… Pobre… Infantil…

-Ya me has cansado –Imperialdramon le dio un guantazo que lo hizo caer de morros al suelo.

-¡Eh!

-¿Vas a pasarte más tiempo ahí tirado?

-Dilo, soy una hormiga…

-Sí que lo pareces, tan chiquitín e insignificante –dijo Machinedramon.

Los ojos de Magnamon se oscurecieron mientras se levantaba. Una especie de aura apareció alrededor de él, haciendo retroceder a Imperialdramon con ambos brazos ante su cuerpo a modo de escudo. Machinedramon, por su parte, permaneció quieto donde estaba.

-¿Me has llamado chiquitín? –los ojos de Magnamon seguían en total oscuridad −. ¿Y que soy insignificante? ¿Te has atrevido a decirme todo eso? –alzó la cabeza al tiempo que sus ojos empezaban a brillar con fuego −. ¡Esta no te la perdono!

-Ay, madre…

-¡MAGNA PATADA! ¡PUÑO MAGNO! ¡MAGNA LUZ! ¡MAGNA EXPLOSIÓN! –todos y cada uno de los ataques impactaban en Machinedramon, quien no podía escaparse de ninguno de ellos −. ¡PATADA DOBLE! ¡Y TRIPLE! ¡Y NO TE HAGO TIRÓN DE CALZONES PORQUE NO TIENES!

-Esto… Magnamon…

-¡MAGNA EXPLOSIÓN!

-Magnamon –llamó de nuevo Imperialdramon.

-¡PUÑO MAGNO!

-¡Magnamon!

-¿QUÉ?

-Que ya es un digihuevo –señaló el otro.

-¿Ya? –Magnamon se volvió hacia donde había estado el digimon −. Anda, pues qué poco aguante… Ah… ¿QUIÉN ES LA POQUITA COSA AHORA, EH? ¿QUIÉN ES PEQUEÑO Y MISERABLE? –dijo con los brazos cruzados al digihuevo.

-Cielo santo, Magnamon… No hagas esa clase de locuras, por favor… Que pareces un crío pe…

-¿Qué… estás… diciendo? –preguntó acercándose maliciosamente.

-¡Nada, nada, lo juro! Ah, mira ahí arriba.

-¿Mm? –Magnamon alzó la cabeza −. Ah, dos Ancients… Son enormes –lloriqueó.

-Ya estamos de nuevo… ¿Uh? ¿Otra vez un foco de luz sobre Magnamon? (N/A: ¿Quieres dejar de decir mis frases, Imperialdramon? ¬¬) Ui, perdona Kaotik ^^"

-¿Y ahora con quién hablas?

-Esto… nada, nada ^^"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ancient Irismon logró clavar su espada en una de las alas de Ornismon para librarse de ser arrastrada.

-¡Grey! –llamó al ver que el otro no podía hacer lo mismo.

-Parece que ese pájaro hace bien sus misiones –dijo una voz tras la guerrera del viento.

-Y también parece que no vienes con buenas intenciones –comentó al observar la figura de la serpiente marina.

-Si elimino a un Ancient, el señor Lucemon me recompensará valiosamente.

-Claro, claro… Tú alucinas un rato, pero bueno, no te haré despertar para que no sufras. ¡Tormenta Gazer!

-¡Corriente definitiva!

Ambos ataques chocaron en el aire formando una gran explosión. Algo más alejado, Ancient Greymon intentaba todavía zafarse de Ornismon cuando se percató de aquella explosión.

-Pajarraco del demonio… No sólo me has hecho dejar sola a Timy sino que ahora también está Irismon sola… Qué poco caballeroso eres… ¡Estallido Omega! –la explosión que creó fue enorme −. Creo que me he pasado un poco…

Ornismon se detuvo y empezó a agitarse, intentando apagarse el fuego que amenazaba con consumirle.

-Ala, ala, gallinita, eso te pasa por hacerme volar por donde no quiero. Y ahora, el toque final: ¡Misiles de fuego! –conforme iba atacando, Ornismon se encogía, hasta llegar al digihuevo. Un golpe de mala suerte quiso que un último disparo acabase exterminándolo −. Ay, cielos, que burro soy… Creo que le pediré a alguien que me enseñe a dominar mis poderes… Pero ahora no es el momento.

MetalSeadramon y Ancient Irismon habían podido ver aquella gran explosión de fuego. Mientras para el primero aquello eran malas noticias, para la segunda lo que le hacía pensar es que al fin podría quitarse de encima aquel digimon que no paraba de lanzarle agua.

-¡Cuidado, que quemo! –chilló Ancient Greymon arrollando a la serpiente marina.

-¿No se te ha ocurrido ninguna frase más ingeniosa? –preguntó con varias gotas en la nuca la del viento.

-¡Tú marcha con Timy antes que aparezca Lucemon! ¡Sé una buena madre!

-¡Vete al carajo! –chilló Ancient Irismon −. Te afecta demasiado el carácter de Timy…

-¿Me queréis matar del aburrimiento o qué? –preguntó MetalSeadramon sintiendo todo su cuerpo adolorido.

-¡Misiles de fuego! –atacó la bestia de fuego −. Venga y ve con Timy.

-Está bien –accedió la otra empezando a alejarse. No había pasado ni un minuto cuando sintió un fuerte calor a su espalda. Se volvió pensando encontrar al otro intentando asustarla, pero descubrió una enorme bola de fuego que acababa a escasos metros de su posición −. Será bruto este chico… –susurró deteniéndose y esperando con los brazos cruzados. Enseguida apareció Ancient Greymon saliendo de la explosión.

-¿No te he dicho que te adelantaras?

-Casi me quemas a mí también con tu ataque –señaló acusadoramente.

-Ui, otra vez me he pasado demasiado…

-Si tú me atacas, ¿cómo llego yo a Timy?

Otra fuerte explosión les interrumpió y obligó a mirar hacia el costado, por donde empezaba a crecer una especie de esfera blanquecina.

-¿Crees que eso es cosa de Ancient Garurumon? –preguntó la del viento temiendo la respuesta.

-No estoy seguro, pero se está acercando hasta nosotros…

-Oh, no…

-¡Lárgate de aquí! –la empujó Ancient Greymon.

La gran bola de luz cegó por un momento a Ancient Irismon. Cuando por fin pudo volver a abrir los ojos, no había ni rastro del otro guerrero. Incluso había más silencio que antes en aquella zona.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Puppetmon reía con malicia. La cara de aquella digimon que tanto deseaba Lucemon cuando su supuesto hermano había aparecido era todo un espectáculo. Hubiese querido quedarse a ver más, pero para que la mentira funcionase, él tenía que viajar "a otra dimensión de la que nunca jamás podría salir".

-Estúpidos niños elegidos. Nunca aprenderán. ¡Ja, ja, ja! –tan en su mundo estaba que no se dio cuenta de por dónde iba hasta que chocó contra algo −. ¡Au! Maldito Digimundo, con sus árboles creciendo por donde les da la gana… ¿Uh? Espera… Esto no es un árbol. ¡AH! ¡SE ESTÁ MOVIENDO! Ui, ¿esto qué es?

-¿Se puede saber a quién estás llamando árbol, tronquito? –sonó una voz por encima de él.

-Ui, disculpa, esto… ¡AH! ¡ERES UN ANCIENT!

-Y tú seguro que un esbirro de Lucemon…

-¿Eh? No, claro –intentó disimular la marioneta. El tamaño de aquel caballo de madera le hacía tener cierto respeto muy en el fondo, aunque su mente trabajaba en la forma de eliminarlo.

-"Estúpidos niños elegidos, nunca aprenderán". Ya lo veo, ya…

-Ay, mira que soy bocazas… ¡Cruz voladora!

-Au…

-¿No te he hecho daño? –preguntó sorprendido Puppetmon.

-Más bien un picorcillo –admitió Ancient Troiamon alzando una de sus patas.

-Oh, vaya… Que sepas que da igual lo que hagáis, ya habéis perdido –dijo mientras todo el peso del guerrero de la madera caía sobre él.

-Eso ya lo veremos. De momento, tú has perdido.

-Eh, ¿qué ocurre? –Ancient Volcamon acercándose.

-Un muñeco de madera idiota, que dice que ya hemos perdido.

-¿Y dónde está?

-Pues… –el equino de madera alzó la pata −. Creo que ya no está.

-Bien por ti. Otro menos en la lista de sacar la basura.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Myotismon y MarineDevimon habían topado con Shakkoumon. El primero no acababa de decidirse sobre reírse de aquella figura o verle como un duro enemigo; el segundo, habría deseado mil veces desaparecer de aquel lugar antes que enfrentarse a él.

-¿Pero qué te ocurre? Ni que tuvieses miedo –dijo Myotismon.

-¿Qué tal si te encargas tú de él?

-Vamos, ¿tienes miedo? –preguntó Myotismon con los ojos bien abiertos.

-No, qué va, pero no quiero dejarte sin jugar –respondió rápidamente MarineDevimon.

-Lo sabía, en la familia Devi sois todos unos vagos… No se libra ninguno…

-Si te oyese LadyDevimon…

-Disculpad –ambos digimons volvieron la cabeza hacia la voz, encontrándose a centímetros del inexpresivo rostro de Shakkoumon −. ¿Teníais pensado atacarme?

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

-Pues si no tenéis nada más que hacer… Bah, no voy a malgastar mucha energía en vosotros, aún tengo que encontrar a Lucemon… ¡Bombas de arcilla! Esto ha sido penoso…

-No te creas… que nos has ganado…

-¡Aramitama! Ahora sí…

-¡Eh! –Craniamon apareció por el otro lado −. ¿Se puede saber qué has hecho?

-Eliminar a dos que…

-¡Déjame a mí eso de aplastar insectos!

-o.O"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

A Ancient Beatmon empezaba a molestarle aquel trío de Skullsatamons, revoloteando de un lado para otro, atacando desde cualquier punto y esquivando todo ataque que les fuera lanzado.

-¡Ji, ji, ji, ji! ¡Mucho Ancient y todo lo que se diga, pero qué poquito haces! –se burló uno de aquellos esqueletos.

-Esperad a que os atrape. ¡Ah, ya veréis quién será el que se ría, ya veréis!

-¡Ji, ji, ji! Pero de momento, estás agotándote incluso mientras hablas –señaló el segundo.

-De aquí a nada, podremos decirle al señor Lucemon que hemos acabado con uno de los elegidos que tantas molestias le están causando –dijo el tercero.

-Eso habrá que verlo. ¡Tera Blaster!

-¡Sigue intentándolo! Da igual lo que hagas, nosotros te superamos en velocidad –rió uno.

-¡Cuidado ahí abajo! –se oyó de repente −. ¡Gloria de Pendragon!

-¡Examon, eso se avisa con tiempo! –empezó a correr el guerrero del trueno mientras los tres Skullsatamons veían caer del cielo cientos de misiles que, al impactar en el suelo, empezaron a soltar rayos láser contra ellos.

-¡Sí señor, con estilo! –rió Examon.

-¿Se puede saber qué mosca te ha picado a ti? –gruñó el del trueno agitando los brazos con enojo.

-Sé que eres lo suficientemente rápido como para escapar de ahí con poco tiempo de aviso. ¿Cómo era? Ah, sí, a la velocidad del rayo.

-¡Da igual mi velocidad! No se vale dar avisos con tan poco tiempo de reacción…

-Ala, ala, que te has librado, deja de quejarte…

-No me quejo, critico.

-Pues deja de criticar… Que te empiezas a parecer al enanito que viste de amarillo.

-¡Te he oído! –se oyó a lo lejos.

-Menudas orejas que tiene Magnamon o.O"

-Sabe cuándo se habla de él…

* * *

><p>MetalGarurumon: Eh, un momento...<p>

WarGreymon: Aquí hay algo que no me gusta...

Omnimon: ¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS LOS ÚNICOS QUE HEMOS CURRADO HEMOS SIDO NOSOTROS TRES?

Eh, eh, que los demás también han trabajado... A su manera...

War: Sí, claro... ¿Llamarse "zorra" y tirarse del pelo es trabajar?

Angewomon: ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre? ¬¬

Omni: Retrocedamos...

MetalGa: Sí, marchémonos...

Angewo: ¡QUE SEPAS QUE PELEAR CONTRA UNA LADYDEVIMON ES LO MÁS DURO QUE TE PUEDE PASAR POR LA VIDA!

Lilymon: Ya dije que no hay que hacerla enfadar...

Aquilamon & Garudamon: *suspiros* Otra vez no, por favor...

Disculpad...

Duftmon: ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ LA MARIONETA?

A. Troiamon: Mira a ver debajo de mi pie, que quizás tengo una astilla suya...

Duft: No, no tienes restos de marioneta... ¡AAAAAAGH! ¡SE HA ATREVIDO A INCORDIAR A TIMY!

Timy: Duftmon, que no me ha hecho nada...

Duft: *ha cambiado de color*

Timy: ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡PARECES FAMILIAR DE GREY-CHU!

Magnamon: T.T

Timy: Y este parece Mister Depresión...

Magn: Otra vez he sido un enano...

Imperialdramon: Deja de llorar... Mira, Duftmon está aún más bajo que tú *señalando al leopardo, que está hecho bolita para que no se le vea la cara.

Magn: ¡JA! ¡SOY SUPERIOR A TI!

Timy: Qué rápido recupera los ánimos...

¿SE PUEDE SABER POR QUÉ HAY REUNIÓN AQUÍ? ¡IDOS A TRABAJAR, A MOLESTAR A OTRO O A LA SEDE APHI A DEBATIR LO OCURRIDO HOY, QUE YA NO TENGO NI ESPACIO PARA MÍ CON TANTOS GIGANTONES!

Magn: Ha... dicho... gigantones...

Duft: Vale, vale... *se pone de pie y Magnamon ni se da cuenta*

Magn: Gigantones...

Impe: Va, Magnamon...

Magn: ¡SOY UN GIGANTÓN! ¡YUPI!

Magn: ... Vale, nos vamos ^^"


	31. Carnaval en Venecia

*Aparece Kaotik Angel disfrazada de Suigintou con un antifaz negro, gris y plateado* ¡BUENAS A TODOS! Después de haber estado un día entero tocándome las narices (literalmente, escribir no escribí absolutamente nada), hoy me ha tocado trabajar con esfuerzo para subiros este shot especial ya que mañana es Carnaval.

Porque sé que a muchas os ha hecho rabia que Zoe marchase a Italia el mismo día que Kami se mudaba a New York, pero hace tiempo que escribí el fic y, al mismo tiempo, ya mi mente trabajaba shots. Agradezco que las fechas hayan salido taaaaan maravillosamente, porque el shot llega justo en el momento perfecto (que lo hubiese montado igualmente para este día de diferente forma si no se hubiese ido Zoe todavía en _Digimon. Time's chronicles_). Por suerte, no han tenido que hacerse arreglos de ningún tipo y aquí tenéis mi particular forma de pediros perdón por haber separado a Zoe de Japón también ;)

Sin más, permitidme que os lleve a disfrutar, sin tener que levantaros del sofá/cama/silla y sin separaros del ordenador/tablet/móvil android/BlackBerry/aparato con el que leáis esto, de un...

**_CARNAVAL EN VENECIA_**

Zoe entró en su dormitorio a toda velocidad cargando una gran caja, asustando a Tamekimon, quien estaba hablando por el ordenador varios digimons del grupo que ambas habían tenido que dejar en Japón para mudarse a Italia.

-¡Por fin, por fin, por fin! –sonreía la rubia depositando el paquete sobre la cama.

-¿Qué te pasa, Zoe? –preguntó la digimon.

-¡Ya ha llegado! –sonrió dando pequeños saltitos con las manos sobre la tapa de la caja −. ¡Ya lo tengo!

-¿En serio? –sonrió la digimon saltando de la silla.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué pasa? –preguntaron un par de voces por el ordenador.

-Hola, Koichi –saludó Zoe.

-¿Me lo vas a decir o te lo voy a tener que sacar a la fuerza? –preguntó el chico.

-¡Mi traje de Carnaval! –saltó feliz la rubia mientras su digimon quitaba la tapa y observaba el interior.

-Pero si aún queda mes y medio… Vamos, han de acabar las Navidades, los Reyes y todo –pensó Koichi.

-Es mi regalo de Navidad, por eso lo tengo ya –rió la chica.

-¿Lo vas a sacar? –preguntó Tamekimon.

-Bueno…

-Va, que quiero verlo yo también –saltó BlackStrabimon.

-Pero…

-Si te preocupa que lo vea Koji, él no está –dijo Koichi recostándose hacia atrás en su silla.

-Le han mandado a un encargo –añadió el digimon oscuro.

-No lo hacía por eso –respondió sonrojándose Zoe −. Era que…

-Fingiré que no lo he visto. Se me da muy bien ilusionarme dos veces por la misma cosa –rió Koichi, perdiendo el equilibrio en la silla −. ¡Ah!

-¡Koichi! –ambas chicas se acercaron al ordenador, como si así pudiesen ver mejor lo que ocurría en el otro cuarto.

-¡Koichi! ¿Estás bien? –en la pantalla, Zoe y Tamekimon sólo veían el cuarto del chico hasta que una mano apareció para apoyarse en el escritorio mientras BlackStrabimon volvía a aparecer −. Menudo golpe te has dado…

-Tranquilos todos, estoy bien –apareció Koichi, estirando al mismo tiempo de la silla.

-Menos mal…

-Bien, ¿me lo vas a enseñar? –sonrió de nuevo Koichi.

-Vale, está bien… Pero no le digas a nadie que lo has visto…

-Tampoco sería nada del otro mundo. Tú en Italia y nosotros en Japón, sólo te vemos en fotos… Y por lo que nos dijiste, no vas a pasar San Valentín ni Carnaval ni absolutamente nada con nosotros… Ni tan siquiera en el Digimundo…

-No te pongas melodramático ahora –protestó Zoe mientras empezaba a sacar la gran cantidad de tela que, misteriosamente, guardaba aquel paquete de forma perfecta −. ¡Tachan!

-Dios bendito… ¿Eso ha cabido ahí dentro? –preguntó BlackStrabimon con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Pues claro, y la tapa cierra bien –respondió Tamekimon.

-¿Qué os parece? –preguntó Zoe alzando bien el traje.

Un traje propio del siglo XVII, en terciopelo negro, de cuello alto y manga larga ajustada. Se notaba el encaje en plateado sobre el pecho, muy posiblemente ajustado al cuerpo, así como las mangas de puntilla en blanco sobresaliendo en la amplitud de ambas mangas. La falda era amplia, a capas desiguales que, aun alzado por Zoe, se aventuraba que cubriría por completo el calzado de la chica.

-¡Qué pasada! –silbó Koichi −. Aunque es raro que vayas de negro.

-Mi familia ya va suficiente colorida –suspiró la rubia bajando un poco los brazos−. Y mi madre no me deja ir de blanco.

-Ya tendrás tiempo para eso –rió el chico.

-¡EH!

-Pero fíjate, si hasta te sonrojas –siguió riendo.

-Bueno, da lo mismo…

-¿Y no llevas nada más? –preguntó BlackStrabimon.

-Sí –Zoe dejó el traje sobre la cama y sacó un gran sombrero con plumas, en negro y plateado y seda negra cayendo por detrás.

-Qué raro es…

-Lo que pasa es que en Venecia no se te ve absolutamente nada. Esto sirve para acabar de cubrir la cabeza –respondió Tamekimon cogiendo la seda negra que parecía sobrar.

-¿Te envuelves toda la cara con eso? –preguntó BlackStrabimon, aún sin entender del todo lo que tenía de diferente ese Carnaval del que veía en las fotos de Koichi.

-No, la cara se cubre con esto otro –respondió Zoe sacando una máscara. La mitad superior era en plateado y negro mientras que la inferior era totalmente blanca, con los labios plateados. Se la puso ante la cara y miró a la cámara −. ¿Ves? Sólo tengo que recogerme el cabello para meterlo todo en el sombrero y cubrir los lados con la tela. A demás, en febrero hace frío, por lo que cuanto más abrigado, mejor.

-Ah, vale… Pues sí que es diferente del que tiene en fotos Koichi.

-Es que aquí vamos de mamarrachos y allí son muy nobles –respondió el chico.

-Tampoco es así –dijo negando con la cabeza Zoe mientras empezaba a guardar el traje nuevamente en la caja −. Es tradición desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Ya se lo ha intentado explicar Tamekimon, e incluso Strabimon, y eso que él anda igual de perdido –se encogió de hombros Koichi −. Pero bueno, a otra cosa. ¿No crees que le falta algo?

-¿Como qué?

-No sé, una notita de color que llame la atención. Un broche o algo –indicó Koichi.

-Dame un minuto –Zoe salió del dormitorio y a los pocos minutos regresó con un pequeño arcón que dejó en el escritorio. Se sentó y lo abrió −. A ver, el dorado no me pega… En negro ni se vería…

-¿Tienes mil broches o que? –preguntó Koichi acercándose al ordenador.

-¡Alejaos un poco! Parecéis monstruos –rió Tamekimon.

-Más o menos… Podría ponerme el rojo –dijo sacando el broche de una gran gema roja.

-Zoe, mamá lo va a usar, ¿recuerdas?

-Es verdad –la chica dejó caer la cabeza sobre el escritorio −. A seguir buscando… ¿Qué tal el plateado?

-Tu prima –dijo Tamekimon negando con la cabeza.

-Otro al que tengo que renunciar… Con lo bien que me hubiese quedado ese… Bueno, sigamos… El rosa no, directamente… Amarillo chillón…

-Ese no me gusta –señaló BlackStrabimon.

-Cada vez quedan menos… Eh, ¡el verde esmeralda! –dijo sacando el broche y alzándolo −. Nadie lo necesita, ¿verdad?

-Pues… –la forma de responder de la digimon dio a entender a la rubia que alguien tenía pensado llevarse ese broche.

-Al final no voy a tener broche… Bueno, aún quedan varios.

-¿Tu familia se dedica a la orfebrería o qué? No dejas de sacar pedruscos de la caja, de todos los colores, formas y tamaños –dijo Koichi, aguantando la risa.

-No, son todas las "reliquias familiares". A ver, el blanco…

-Tu tía –soltó la digimon.

-Toda la familia ha decidido antes que yo los broches –dijo Zoe golpeándose la cabeza con el escritorio −. Ya no tengo broche… Seguro que el que queda no me pega…

-Exagerada… No hay tanta familia como para dejarte sin broche –rió Tamekimon.

-También tienes razón… Ala, el que coja ahora es el que me pondré –dijo metiendo la mano en el arcón mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

-Ese no lo ha elegido nadie –sonrió la digimon.

-Seguro que es un color que ni en sueños querría usar… Déjame adivinar: ¿naranja?

-No, no, es azul. Lo suficientemente claro para que se vea, pero también lo suficientemente oscuro como para no ser demasiado llamativo –respondieron al otro lado del ordenador.

-Azul… –dijo Zoe observando la pieza con cuidado y perdiéndose en su brillo.

-Chicas, parece que ya ha llegado mi hermano y nos están chillando para bajar a comer –dijo Koichi.

-¿Eh? Ah, que os vais…

-Sí. Es hora de comer algo –afirmó BlackStrabimon mientras se dirigía a la puerta dispuesto a salir −. Ya hablaremos después.

-Que os aproveche, chicos –se despidió Tamekimon.

-Hasta dentro de un rato –Koichi apagó la cámara.

-Bueno, vamos a guardar el traje bien –dijo la digimon −. ¿Te pasa algo? Estás muy concentrada, Zoe.

-No, nada… sólo se me ha ido un poco la cabeza… ¿Qué decías? –sonrió mientras la digimon negaba con la cabeza risueña.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Koichi llegó corriendo al comedor junto a BlackStrabimon. Tal y como había dicho, Koji y Strabimon ya estaban allí, poniendo la mesa.

-Vas sin aire –observó Koji.

-Muy cómico, hermano. ¡Papá, tengo algo que pedirte! –dijo acercándose a la butaca en la que estaba sentado el hombre −. ¿Tienes ya mi regalo de Navidad?

-No. Y aunque lo tuviese, no te lo iba a dar ahora –respondió.

-Eso significa que te puedo pedir yo lo que quiero, ¿verdad? –preguntó.

-Inténtalo –respondió el padre extendiendo las manos.

-Ya has visto que para la fecha de Carnaval en el instituto tiene dos fechas de vacaciones debido a no sé qué iban a arreglar…

-Tienen que reparar el gimnasio y el taller, que se caen a cachos y justo en esas fechas tienen tiempo –dijo Koji acercándose para escuchar.

-Eso mismo. Bueno, pues que he decidido que, como es fiesta y tú tendrás vacaciones también, que podríamos ir a Venecia. Ese Carnaval es diferente en todo, será divertido –dijo intentando no mostrar nerviosismo en sus gestos.

-¿A Venecia? –preguntó sorprendido el padre −. ¿Para el Carnaval? Pero ¿no habíais quedado con vuestros amigos que iríais en una carroza?

-Es verdad, dudo que Takuya y Davis se lo tomen bien eso de que nosotros nos larguemos de pronto –negó con la cabeza Koji.

-Oh, por favor… A cambio no quiero absolutamente ningún otro regalo. Se los daré todos a Koji. Y sobre Takuya y Davis, los vamos a avisar con tiempo, así que tampoco se nos pueden quejar demasiado.

-Dame otro motivo por el que quieras ir que me lo pides con tantas ganas –pidió el padre.

-¿Otro motivo? –aquello pilló un poco desprevenido al chico −. Si te olvidas de comprar un regalo de San Valentín, lo puedes compensar con un viaje en góndola –Koji intentaba aguantar la risa ante aquella respuesta de su hermano mientras su padre se frotaba la barbilla pensativo.

-Tampoco es mala idea…

-¿Lo qué? –Koji no podía dar crédito a lo que oía.

-Está bien, Koichi. Iremos a Venecia para Carnaval. Pero debes prometer que harás bondad en el tiempo que falta.

-¡Sí! –sonrió contento −. Ala, BlackStrabimon, podrás ver en vivo y en directo el Carnaval de Venecia y comprenderás por qué es diferente.

-¡Genial! –saltó el digimon.

-Ven aquí, Koichi –agarró Koji del brazo a su hermano y le arrastró hacia la cocina, en donde la madrastra de los chicos acababa de cocinar −. ¿Qué te traes entre manos ya?

-Tú también tienes ganas de ir a Venecia, no me lo niegues. Pero si sale de mí la petición, es más fácil que papá acepte.

-¿Vamos a ir a Venecia? –preguntó la mujer con un cazo en la mano −. No lo sabía.

-Acabo de pedirlo –sonrió Koichi −. Venga, Koji, que eres mi gemelo, sé lo que piensas… O en QUIÉN piensas.

-¿Y cuándo va a ser eso, chicos?

-En Carnaval –respondió Koichi mientras Koji abandonaba la cocina rápidamente, cosa que hizo reír bajito al de cabello corto.

-Carnaval, ¿eh? Si queréis, os puedo conseguir traje para que os disfracéis.

-¿En serio? –preguntó sorprendido Koichi −. ¿Las máscaras también?

-Claro. Para los chicos es más sencillo el traje que para las chicas. No será difícil encontrarlo todo. Y las máscaras, si no encontramos aquí, podemos comprar una allí. Hay muchos puestos.

-¡Qué bien! Será un Carnaval genial –dijo saliendo de la cocina muy feliz.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

-¿QUÉ? ¿QUE OS LARGÁIS A VENECIA?

-Takuya, Davis, nos vais a dejar sordos…

-¿ME DECÍS QUE OS VAIS A VENECIA A VER ESE CARNAVAL Y NO VAIS A SALIR EN NUESTRA CARROZA ESPECIAL?

-Ya te dije que no nos iban a dejar marchar así como así –negó con la cabeza Koji.

En cuanto empezaron las clases de nuevo, Koichi no perdió el tiempo en darle aquella "amarga" noticia a Takuya, aun con las insistencias de Koji de haberle llamado al momento de tener confirmado que iban a volar a Venecia.

-No me puedo creer que me hagáis esto, chicos –se cruzó de brazos Takuya −. ¡Contaba con vosotros dos!

-Dímelo a mí, que aún no sé cómo mi padre ha aceptado –le imitó Koji.

-¿Pero por qué? –siguió insistiendo Davis.

-Porque quiero verlos. A demás, es mi regalo de Navidad, más útil que una camisa nueva –dijo Koichi.

-Camisa que, te recuerdo, es la que llevo ahora. Y no veas lo calentita que es –rió Koji.

-Esa en concreto no podría haber estado repetida –susurró el otro cabizbajo.

-Espera, ¿estás diciendo que has renunciado a todos los regalos para poder ir a Venecia? –preguntó sorprendido Takuya.

-Sí…

-¿Quién ha hecho qué? –TK y Ken aparecieron con dos pares de bocadillos cada uno.

-¡Mi bocadillo! Gracias por hacer cola por mí –Davis cogió uno y empezó a atacarlo.

-Que los gemelos se van a Venecia –señaló Takuya cogiendo otro.

-¿En serio? Qué suerte.

-No, Ken, no es suerte. Se van para Carnaval –dijo Davis con la boca llena.

-Aún más suerte –soltó TK −. No paro de escuchar a las chicas diciendo que "menudo morrazo tiene Zoe, que va a vivir un Carnaval de lujo…". Eh, un momento… Puede que os la encontréis.

-¿A quién se van a encontrar? –preguntó Takuya dándole un mordisco enorme a su bocadillo.

-A mi tía abuela –negó con la cabeza Koichi −. Pues a Zoe, está claro.

-¡QUÉ MORRO TENÉIS! ¡YO TAMBIÉN QUIERO IR! –gritó Takuya intentando tragar −. Me dijo que tenía el traje, pero no me lo quiso enseñar.

-Ya, a nosotros tampoco nos lo ha enseñado. Ni lo ha descrito –dijo Koji, algo pensativo, mientras al lado Koichi se mantenía lo más serio posible, aunque en su interior se moría por reír.

Por la tarde ambos tuvieron que acudir con ambas madres a buscar los trajes. Mientras ambas mujeres hablaban, los dos chicos permanecían callados, caminando con calma con los dos digimons. En cuanto llegaron a la primera tienda, a ambos se les cambió un poco la cara.

-Parece ropa vieja…

-Koji, no es vieja, es pasada de moda…

-Ni es vieja ni es pasada de moda –atajó la madre −. Es clásica. Y ahora, entrad los dos, que vamos a buscar de vuestra talla.

-¿Chorreras? ¿En serio es necesario? –preguntó Koji observando las recargadas camisas.

-Venga, venga, es Carnaval, no te pongas así.

-¿Los pantalones también tienen chorreras? –preguntó Koichi. Los otros dos digimons observaban cada camisa como si fuese un objeto misterioso.

-No, hombre –rió la madrastra −. Un pantalón elegante pero normal y corriente, un chaleco y una chaqueta larga de atrás en el color que digáis. Lo único más clásico es la camisa.

-Con cuellos y mangas de chorreras –insistió Koji mostrando una.

-Cuando lleguéis a Venecia, veréis que esas chorreras son lo menos llamativo de todo el lugar. Alegraos de no ser chicas, que os haría vestir faldas anchas que alguien podría sentarse a ambos lados de ella.

-Quita, quita… Donde estén unas buenas chorreras, que se quite lo demás –dijo Koichi cogiendo una blanca −. Esta para ti, Koji. Y acéptala o te hago pasar por mi hermana.

-¡EH! Sin pasarse –dijo amenazante el de cabello largo, pero aceptando la camisa −. Las faldas para otros que ya sabemos perfectamente…

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Zoe acabó de ayudar a Tamekimon con su trajecito antes de centrarse en su pelo y la máscara. Había pensado encender el ordenador y enseñarle a Koji el traje ya puesto, pero en los dos últimos días antes de Carnaval ninguno de los gemelos había aparecido. Suspiró apenada, con su sombrero ya puesto, mientras escondía en un hueco de la falda su bolsito de mano con el móvil y su D-Tector justo cuando el primero empezó a vibrar.

-¿Quién es? –preguntó la digimon.

-Es un mensaje de Koichi… Vaya, parece que me ha enviado unas fotos –dijo mientras se descargaban los dos archivos adjuntos.

-¿La carroza en la que van?

-Ahora lo sabremos –dijo Zoe abriendo la descarga.

La primera foto era una carroza, pero no se parecía en absoluto a la idea de diablos que Takuya le había mencionado hacía un par de meses. Era más clásica, más del siglo XVII, más veneciana…

-Se parece a las que van a salir en Venecia. Ya sabes, las que vimos ayer cuando llegamos aquí, a casa de tu tía –comentó Tamekimon.

-Sí, tienes razón… A ver la segunda –Zoe abrió el archivo. La foto captaba una máscara que parecía el rostro de un gato, en negro, sostenida por un guante blanco −. Una máscara…

-¿Hay texto o algo? –preguntó la digimon.

-Absolutamente nada más. Espera –Zoe empezó a buscar en su móvil hasta dar con el número de Koichi −. Cógelo, Koichi…

-Buongiorno, signorina. Parece que has recibido mi mensaje –respondió el chico.

-No entiendo nada de ese mensaje, Koichi –dijo la rubia algo intrigada.

-¿Ah, no?

-Pásame a Koji, por favor. A saber qué te ha puesto Takuya en la bebida…

-Vale, vale –rió Koichi. Zoe pudo oír jaleo de fondo, pero no los gritos de alguno de sus amigos intentando saludarla.

-Hola, Zoe. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Koji, tu hermano me ha enviado algo extraño. ¿En Japón hay alguna carroza que parezca veneciana? ¿Y por qué me ha enviado la foto de una máscara de gato? ¿No se supone que ibais de diablos? –de fondo se podía oír la risa de Koichi.

-¿No se supone que tú ya lo sabes? –preguntó aún más extrañado Koji −. Oye, tenemos que movernos, pero seguro que podremos hablar con calma. ¡Ciao, bella!

-¡Eh, espera! Me ha colgado…

-¿Zoe?

-Vamos, Tamekimon. Hay que salir al Carnaval –apresuró Zoe mientras se cubría el rostro con la máscara y hacía salir a la digimon del cuarto.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Koichi reía a carcajadas junto a BlackStrabimon mientras sus hermanos les miraban algo molestos.

-Creo que tienes algo que explicarnos, Koichi.

-No, no lo creo –rió el otro.

-Por las risas de BlackStrabimon, éste también lo sabía todo –señaló Strabimon.

-Le dijiste a Zoe que veníamos, ¿no?

-Le dije que vendríamos, pero que no llegaríamos para el primer día de Carnaval por culpa de Takuya, pero que vendríamos antes que se acabase. Y casi no venimos, debo recordártelo –rió Koichi.

-Sólo a ti se te ocurren estas cosas…

-Mejor así, ¿no? Se llevará una gran sorpresa porque no nos esperaba hoy. Eso si es que nos encuentra, claro –dijo poniéndose el sombrero negro.

-Creo que no hay muchas máscaras de gato como la tuya –negó con la cabeza Koji ajustándose bien el antifaz blanco con detalles en plateado, elegido por Koichi.

Cinco horas antes de coger el avión, el padre de los muchachos había recibido una llamada urgente del trabajo. La tozudez de Koichi había logrado nuevamente salirse con la suya y, acompañados por las dos madres, habían aterrizado ellos cuatro en el aeropuerto Marco Polo y cogido una de las lanchas para cruzar la laguna.

-¿Qué es lo que le has enviado a Zoe? –preguntó Koji mientras volvía a ponerse el sombrero negro de tres puntas, con plumas plateadas. Ambos vestían iguales, con aquellas camisas blancas de chorreras y mangas con puntilla, los chalecos, chaqueta, pantalón y sombrero negros.

-Un par de fotitos, nada interesante –respondió, pero Koji ya rebuscaba entre los mensajes enviados del móvil que aún tenía en la mano −. ¡Oye, oye! No mires los sms.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes novia y no me lo has dicho? –rió mientras daba con lo que quería −. ¡Ajá! Sólo te hacía falta hacerte foto a ti directamente. Seguro que hubiese entendido mejor lo que querías decirle.

-Sí, sí, lo que tú digas… ¡Y no tengo novia! –chilló llamando la atención de las dos mujeres que les acompañaban.

-Chicos, ¿ocurre algo?

-Nada, mamá. Koichi estaba gastándole bromas a Zoe.

-No era una broma, era un mensajito inocente –rió el chico volviéndose hacia un lado y viendo a una chica corriendo y mirando de un lado al otro, oculta tras una máscara −. Vaya, vaya…

Zoe cada vez estaba más confusa. A su lado, Tamekimon también buscaba esa máscara que la rubia le había mostrado de la foto sin saber exactamente qué pasaba. Llegó a lo que parecía la posición de la fotografía y buscó alrededor hasta encontrar a alguien de negro con aquella máscara junto a otra figura más menuda, posiblemente mirándola ambos a ella. Casi al instante, el de la máscara de gato estiró del brazo de otra figura, vestida prácticamente igual, y la señalaba directamente a ella.

-Zoe, ¿no son…? –señaló Tamekimon.

Casi en acto reflejo, Zoe se llevó la mano enguantada en blanco hacia el pecho, a aquel broche azul. El gesto pareció hacer reír al de máscara de gato, mientras el otro negaba con la cabeza y se volvía hacia otras personas. Un minuto más tarde, esa otra figura caminaba hacia ella.

-Zoe, reacciona… –intentó llamar la digimon estirándole de la falda.

-Así que a él sí se lo enseñaste, ¿eh? Al menos, gracias a eso te hemos reconocido entre tanta gente, Zoe –aunque el antifaz ocultaba medio rostro y el jaleo alrededor era fuerte, la chica logró reconocer aquella voz.

-¿Koji? Pero si…

-Sí, lo sé. A mí tampoco me ha dicho Koichi que íbamos a darte la sorpresa –se encogió de hombros antes de agacharse hacia la digimon −. Tamekimon, ¿me dejas estar un ratito con Zoe a solas? Strabimon está allí, manteniendo a su hermano quieto… Le encantan las luces a ese digimon –negó con la cabeza.

-Claro que sí. Hasta luego, Zoe –se despidió corriendo hacia el grupo. Enseguida la vieron saltar sobre los otros dos digimons.

-¿Por qué vais disfrazados? –preguntó Zoe.

-Koichi aceptó esa oferta y me arrastró, pero bueno. A él bien que le enseñaste tu traje y yo ni tan siquiera sabía el color –dijo fingiendo un puchero.

-Llegué con el paquete, no sabía que Tamekimon estaba al ordenador y me vio… Y ya sabes lo insistente que es tu hermano –la rubia agradecía llevar la máscara cubriéndole todo el rostro. Aun así, notaba que le temblaba la voz y se cogió ambas manos, dejando ver de nuevo el broche.

-Azul –señaló Koji risueño.

-Ah, ¿esto? Estaba disponible, por suerte… –otra vez, agradeció a la máscara que cubriese su sonrojo −. Bueno, ¿qué te parece el traje? –dijo mientras daba una vuelta sobre ella misma −. ¿Te gusta?

-Muchísimo –respondió Koji antes de añadir, cogiéndola por la cintura −, pero no tanto como la chica que lo lleva puesto –por tercera vez, Zoe agradecía tener una máscara cubriéndole el rostro entero −. ¿Me acompañas a un paseo en góndola?

En vez de una respuesta, Zoe se quitó la máscara, casi de un tirón, para poder besarle, sin importarle si alguien (o más concretamente Koichi con la cámara del móvil) estaba mirando. Cuando al fin se separaron, sonrió mientras rodeaba su cuello con los brazos, aún con la máscara en una mano.

-¿Ya nos dejarán un grupito que yo me sé estar a solas? –preguntó burlonamente.

-Y si los vemos, jugaremos al escondite con ellos –respondió sin soltarla.

-En ese caso –Zoe volvió a ponerse la máscara. Una vez bien puesta, volvió a pasar los brazos sobre los hombros de Koji −, ¿nos perdemos ya entre la gente?

Koji simplemente sonrió, le cogió una mano y, aprovechando un grupo de gente que pasaba entre ellos y el otro gemelo, ambos empezaron a perderse entre las amplias faldas, los plumajes, los terciopelos y otras telas del Carnaval de Venecia.

* * *

><p>Gracias a <span>raf-lily<span> por haberme dejado vestir a Tamekimon también. Y ahora, respondiendo a vuestras preguntas:

-Sí, Strabimon y BlackStrabimon también van con trajes elegantes.

-Sí, Koichi estaba con el móvil.

-Sí, gemelo y digimons se pusieron a perseguirles. Y no, no lograron dar con ellos, por lo que se lo perdieron todos.

-Sí, hay paseo en góndola.

Timy: AAAAAAHHHHH NO SE VALEEEEEEEE *va de Ricitos de oro*

...

Timy: T.T Papi y mami están en Venecia... ¡ACE, TE NECESITO! He de ayudar al tito a encontrarles ò.ó

Ace: ¿Encontrar a quién? *va del oso pequeño*

Kami: Ah, no, ni hablar, tú te quedas aquí ¬¬ Vas a hacer tu bailecito en el carnaval de New York y ya después te vas donde quieras *le ha tocado ir de osa, y lo agradece porque es calentito*

Timy: Vale... pues marcharemos después...

¿Vais en carroza?

Kami: Sí, en una de cuentos... Eric va con nosotros tres, es el oso grande... Y Willis... *risitas*

Cuenta, cuenta...

Kami: Terriermon y Lopmon eligieron un cuento que...

Venga, suéltalo...

Kami: Hansel y Gretel *risotada*

¿A quién han pillado de Gretel?

Kami: No, no. Terriermon es Hansel, Lopmon es Gretel y Willis es la bruja *carcajadas que la ahogan*

¡UAAAAAAH! ¡Vamos, rápido, que quiero sacarle fotos a esa bruja! ¡Hasta otra a todos y feliz Carnaval! ¡Que vuestros disfraces sean tan fotogénicos como el de Willis!


	32. Una repentina declaración

Muy buenas a todos ^^ Bueno, pues después de varios intentos, FF me ha dejado al fin entrar al Doc Manager y subir este shot que, estoy completamente segura, a más de uno le hará gracia y a cierta personita es que se le caerán las lágrimas porque lo he subido (sí, hablo de ti, raf-lily).

Bueno, hoy un shot cuyo protagonista tiene más de un problemita en la cabeza y los que se le echan encima y todo por...

_**UNA REPENTINA DECLARACIÓN**_

Duftmon salió del castillo de Kerpymon. Su misión había terminado antes de lo que se había esperado y disponía de un tiempo libre antes de regresar a su vigilancia en el agraciado continente oscuro. Decidió empezar a tomar camino hacia ese lugar, entreteniéndose en el poco paisaje que pudiese haber en aquel trayecto. Ni tan siquiera se tomó la molestia de cambiar a su aspecto más animal.

-¿Qué haces por aquí? –Omnimon apareció de repente por uno de los costados sobresaltándolo.

-¿Y tú? Casi me matas del susto...

-Esta es mi zona de vigilancia, está claro lo que hago. Bueno, dime, ¿no deberías trabajar?

-Tengo unos minutillos libres.

-Pues estás de suerte. A cinco minutos a paso ligero de aquí se han parado los chicos para comer un poco. ¿Qué te parece si les saludas?

-Sí, será entretenido –aceptó antes de despedirse y salir corriendo en busca del grupo de niños elegidos.

Enseguida escuchó sus voces, charlando animadamente.

-Y entonces, la tarta salió volando. Claro está que sin un plan, todo esto no hubiese funcionado en absoluto –dijo CrossTimemon.

-Entonces tus tiempos libres los pasabas pensando diabluras –dijo Zoe −. ¿Y lo hacías incluso en adulta?

-No, claro, me calmaba más... Aunque sí es cierto que se me ocurrían más cosas porque podía alcanzar más alto y más lejos sin ayuda.

-Vamos, que eras una traviesa a todas horas –dijo Koji −. Y por eso es normal que ahora hayas tirado a Davis al río con toda la ropa puesta...

-Él se lo ha buscado. Me ha provocado con eso de PajaroCrossedmon –dijo tomando una col y dándole un mordisco -. Ay, son acelgas...

-Te la vas a comer –señaló Zoe.

-Vale, vale...

-Hola, chicos –saludó Duftmon.

-Hola, Dufty, ¿tienes hambre? Sí, claro que la tienes –dijo Timy saltándole encima y obligándole a comerse la col.

-Timy, eso te lo tenías que comer tú –regaño Zoe.

-Ya, ya, pero él viene muerto de hambre, así que le doy de mi parte –respondió todavía empujando la col en la cara del otro.

-¡Que lo vas a ahogar! –Koji saltó a apartar al leopardo.

-¡Uaah! Aire fresco… Menos mal… –Duftmon empezó a respirar hondo mientras la otra lo miraba con cara de no entender qué pasaba.

-¿Estás mejor ahora? –preguntó Zoe mientras cogía una col y probaba un poco.

-Sí… Eso creo…

-Me alegro –sonrió la rubia −. Timy, ven aquí –la digimon obedeció y recibió en los brazos una nueva col −. Cómetela o no te daré esta otra.

-¡Ah, no se vale eso! –protestó mientras le daba un bocado a la primera −. Otra acelga…

-Cómetela ya –ordenó Zoe.

-Jopelines…

-¿Y los demás? –preguntó Duftmon buscando alrededor.

-Unos a pasear, otros ahí durmiendo, otros a buscar más comida… Creo que la idea de Omnimon de quedarnos juntos no les ha gustado mucho –respondió Koji negando con la cabeza.

-Pues deberíais permanecer unidos –terció Duftmon −. Aunque al enemigo le interesa Timy, no se andarán con tonterías si pueden adueñarse de vuestras vidas.

-Anda, no dramatices tanto, por favor, que así cuesta más comerse esta col –pidió la digimon dorada mientras comía bajo la atenta vigilancia de Zoe.

-No sueltes excusas, Timy –dijo Zoe seriamente −. A todo esto, ¿no tienes hambre, Duftmon?

-Algo sí que tengo, pero no quiero quitaros la comida a vosotros.

-Todos hemos acabado, salvo Timy que hasta ahora no ha tenido hambre –dijo Koji −. Y no creo que a los demás les importe porque te comas una pieza… Al fin y al cabo, alguien ya ha destrozado una –dijo mirando a la otra digimon.

-Ay, papi me va a regañar –susurró escondiéndose tras la col a la que le daba mordisquitos.

-Bueno, pues si no os importa, muchas gracias –dijo Duftmon cogiendo una col −. ¡Eh! Esto es mucho mejor que lo que encuentro por mi zona… ¡Estofado!

-¡Ah! ¡Yo quiero! –saltó Timy intentando quitarle la comida al otro.

-¡Espíritu digital animal, digievolución! ¡Zephyrmon!

-Ay, ay, ay…

-O te comes esa col o no tendrás postre, Timy –amenazó la bestia del viento.

-¿Era necesario eso? –preguntó Koji señalando directamente a Zephyrmon.

-Así aún puedo atraparla si sale corriendo.

-Vale, vale, me quedo quieta y me como la col… No me gustan las acelgas…

Duftmon tuvo que aguantarse mucho las ganas de hablar sobre la comida. Mientras él le daba generosos mordiscos a su pieza, la otra digimon parecía un pajarito pequeñito dando bocaditos diminutos.

-Así te crecerá la col, Timy –bromeó Koji.

-¡No, no! ¡Que entonces tendré que comer más! –se sobresaltó la del tiempo empezando a comer rápidamente.

-Ahora te puedes… –intentó decir el chico, pero la otra ya tosía y se daba golpes en el pecho −… atragantar.

-Come despacio, que nadie te lo va a quitar –indicó Zephyrmon.

-Qué gracioso… nadie quiere acelgas –dijo acabándose la col −. Ah, ahora ya no tengo ganas de comer absolutamente nada… Y tengo este sabor a acelgas en la boca… ¡Puaj!

-Venga, que tampoco ha sido tan duro –rió Duftmon.

-Sí, claro… ¿A ti te gustan las acelgas? –preguntó con un deje de asco al pronunciar aquella comida.

-Pues sí –respondió el otro dejando sorprendida a la digimon −. ¿Qué? No hay nada raro en ello…

-Es increíble que seas capaz de tragarte eso…

-También me gustan a mí –dijo Zephyrmon recogiendo.

-Y a mí –añadió Koji −. A demás, se ha de comer de todo, Timy. ¿O tanto tiempo sin unos Ancients que te vigilen te ha hecho olvidar una cosa tan básica?

-Ni idea… Sólo sé que saben raro –dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Después de varios minutos recogiendo, Zephyrmon apartó la basura junto a otras bolsas y regresó dedigievolucionada.

-Ale, ya puedes irte a corretear si quieres. Yo estoy agotada…

-¿No vas a ir con las otras? –preguntó Koji ya estirado en aquella tela.

-Bien sabes lo agotador que es vigilar a esta digimon alocada… No, yo me rindo –dijo dejándose caer.

-Pues yo también me quedo durmiendo –sentenció CrossTimemon −. ¿Y tú Duftmon? ¿No vas a tu zona?

-Allí no hay nada, sólo oscuridad y más negro… Me voy a quedar un rato más y si viene alguien, os estaba ayudando –respondió.

-Ah, guay, pues me haces de almohada, ¿no? –dijo dejándose caer sobre sus piernas sin esperar respuesta.

-Pero mira que eres aprovechada… –soltó Zoe, sin mirar siquiera.

-Déjala, al menos no se ha tirado encima de ti –le dio dos golpes en un brazo Koji.

-También es verdad… Compórtate, ¿eh? –dijo la rubia sin moverse.

-Sí, sí…

Duftmon no salía de su asombro. Incluso le extrañaba que CrossTimemon, tan cerca de él, no escuchase el repentino acelerón que había dado su corazón. Tragó saliva varias veces, intentando pensar en cualquier otra cosa. Diez largos minutos después, se dio cuenta que la digimon le estaba mirando.

-Oye, ¿seguro que estás bien y no te quieres ir? –le preguntó.

-Sí, sí…

-Te está dando demasiado el sol… Ya estás muy rojo y eso que es complicado que te pongas morenito.

-¿Ah? No, no es eso…

-Pues ya me dirás qué es, porque por otra cosa no se pone uno tan rojo –dijo inocentemente mientras le golpeaba con un dedo en la cara.

-Es… es que yo… verás… pues…

-Ji, ji, es el sol, te ha secado el cerebro –se burló intentando no reír mucho para no despertar a nadie.

-¡No! –enseguida bajó la voz, mirando a ver si había despertado a alguien −. Mi cerebro está bien. Está más que bien.

-¿Entonces qué ocurre? Va, dímelo, que no se lo chivaré a nadie. ¿Le tienes miedo a Alphamon? Casi todos le temen. ¿Te preocupa el pequeñín? Precisamente por ser pequeño nadie le atrapará…

-No es eso, los demás no son importantes… Me importas tú.

-¿Y eso por qué? Estoy la mar de bien… Y si te calmas, aún estaré mejor. Tanto nerviosismo te da un tic en la pierna y no se puede una dormir…

-Ah, lo siento…

-Va, responde, ¿por qué te importo más yo?

-Verás… Van a por ti… Y yo quiero ayudarte… Porque tú…

-¿Yo qué? Venga, no te quedes ahí. Suéltalo ya, que me dejas con la intriga… –dijo mientras le golpeaba con un dedo en la frente.

-¡Es que tú me gustas! –chilló Duftmon.

-Ui.

-¿QUE TÚ QUÉ? –el grito de Zoe se oyó hasta en el río, donde las chicas jugaban tranquilamente bajo la vigilancia de algunos que no acababan de fiarse de ese tiempo de paz. Alertados, corrieron hacia el grito, pensando que había peligro.

-¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ ES LO QUE HAS DICHO? –soltó también Koji.

Si el grito de Zoe había alertado hasta a los que estaban tan lejos del lugar de acampada, el de Koji alertó a todos los que se habían despertado por el primero, pensando que algo demasiado grave ocurría. Algunos temían la presencia de Lucemon ante ellos, intentando llevarse a CrossTimemon.

-¿Va en serio lo que has dicho? –preguntó muy sorprendida Timy levantándose lentamente.

-Yo no pensaba que...

-A ver, ya me estás explicando eso a mí, que quiero enterarme bien –ordenó Zoe, de brazos cruzados ante Duftmon.

-Espera, Zoe, esto se me da mejor a mí –dijo Koji cogiéndola de un brazo −. Si lo que los dioses dicen es verdad, entonces esto funcionará.

-Timy, ven conmigo –ordenó la rubia apartándose del chico.

-¿Y Duftmon?

-Déjale ahí...

-¡Hiper espíritu digital, digievolución! ¡MagnaGarurumon!

-Papi, molas un montón. Con razón eres mi héroe –sonrió Timy.

-Eh, ¿ya nadie se preocupa por mí? –preguntó Duftmon mientras humanos y digimons se acercaban a observar.

-Muy bien, Dufmon, ya estás soltándolo todo si no quieres que me enfade aún más de lo que ya estoy –dijo el lobo blanco apuntando al leopardo con una de sus grandes compañeras de juegos.

-Yo... esto, pues...

-¿Se te ha ido todo el valor de golpe? –preguntó burlona Zoe.

-Parece que sí –dijo con una media sonrisa malévola MagnaGarurumon.

-Papi, mami... Pobrecillo, está muy asustado...

-Timy, esto nos lo dejas a nosotros, ¿vale? –le dijo Zoe. Cada vez eran más los que deseaban saber qué había encendido a aquellos dos.

-MagnaGarurumon... que yo os tengo mucho respeto... y jamás haría algo malo contra vosotros, de verdad... –intentaba decir Duftmon.

-Vale, aceptamos y entendemos tu respeto pero no lo que le has chillado a Timy –siguió apuntando el de la luz.

-Es lo que siento, de verdad... ¡No me mates! –pidió encogiéndose.

-Vaya, pues sí que tiembla –observó Timy.

-Hagamos un trato –dijo MagnaGarurumon −, tú aclaras lo que ha pasado y yo te dejo marchar pacíficamente hacia tu lugar de trabajo, sin patadas ni disparos ni nada.

-Yo... yo... Vale, está bien –Duftmon cogió aire varias veces.

El grupo contuvo el aliento, esperando ansioso saber por qué se había formado aquel jaleo. Y algunos, en concreto los chicos, querían saber cómo iba a acabar Duftmon.

-¿Y bien? Estoy esperando –dijo MagnaGarurumon apuntándolo todavía con el arma.

-Está bien. Me gusta CrosTimemon –la confesión, ahora más clara, sorprendió a todos −. Hace mucho de esto, desde la primera vez que la vi... Aunque en aquel entonces no lo tenía claro... Ya no sé qué más decir, de verdad.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí, segurísimo… Se lo he intentado decir otras veces pero o no me he atrevido o alguien me interrumpía –dijo cabizbajo.

-Ah, por eso actuabas tan raro, ¿no? –preguntó Timy golpeando la palma de su mano con el puño.

-Sí…

-Bueno, creo que ya entendemos mejor lo que pasa –dijo Zoe, de brazos cruzados y con la mirada seria −. Creo que ya podemos soltarle.

-Sí –MagnaGarurumon apartó su arma, haciendo a Duftmon suspirar aliviado al no sentirse más amenazado −. Y ahora vuelve a tu trabajo, Duftmon.

-Pe… pero…

-Arreando al trabajo o te envío de una patada. Son horas de trabajar no de despistarse –dijo empezando a caminar hacia él.

-¡Vale, vale, ya me largo! –gritó tomando el aspecto animal y empezando a alejarse.

-¡Fiu! Pues sí que corre –observó MagnaGarurumon varios segundos antes de dedigievolucionar.

-Esto… chicos –Tai se atrevió a dar un paso hacia ellos −, ¿alguien me explica qué está pasando?

-Duftmon, que se dedica a declararse ahora –dejó ir tranquilamente Zoe.

-¿Eso es malo? –preguntó ahora Timy, pillando casi por sorpresa a todos.

-Se nota que aún eres muy inocentona –negó con la cabeza Koji −. Aunque tus travesuras lo demuestran poco, la verdad…

-Y a demás, Duftmon debería estar trabajando. Que de protegerte ya nos ocupamos nosotros –dijo Zoe −. Y ahora, si no es que nos vamos a mover ya, quiero descansar un poco –dijo esta vez hacia el resto del grupo.

-¡No, no, no! Tú descansa tranquila, que aún nos quedan cosas por recoger… Vamos, un montón –dijeron algunos con unas enormes sonrisas forzadas en los rostros.

En un visto y no visto, cada cual estaba donde habían estado antes de oír los gritos, aunque los dormidos lo tenían algo difícil para volver a conciliar el sueño.

-Tengo una preguntita –dijo Timy mientras los otros dos se sentaban de nuevo −. ¿Qué tiene de malo lo que me ha dicho?

-No es el momento para esas cosas, ya está. Y ahora, descansa un poco, que lo necesitas –indicó Zoe.

Llegando al continente oscuro, Duftmon empezó a aminorar la marcha. Si se había entretenido demasiado con los humanos, aquella carrera lo ocultaba absolutamente todo. Se hubiese alegrado de su nuevo tiempo récord de no ser porque aún tenía un terror inexplicable en el cuerpo.

-Cielos… para no ser descendientes, reencarnaciones ni nada de eso… Cuando les da la vena de padres a esos dos es peligroso –se dijo tomando aire −. Al menos se lo he dicho… Je, je… ¡Sí, claro que sí! –se animó. Un ruido a su espalda le hizo volverse y quedarse alerta −. A ver, quién demonios me va a fastidiar ahora este momento.

-¿Estás ahí, Duftmon?

-¿TIMY?

-Ah, sí que estás –de entre los matorrales salió CrossTimemon −. Papi y mami se han quedado dormidos, así que me he escapado.

-Ay, no… Tu padre me colgará si lo descubre –dijo encogiéndose y con las patas sobre la cabeza.

-No, porque sólo es un instante. Vengo a pedirte perdón… –aquello desanimó al leopardo, que la miró con una extraña expresión −… por lo que ha hecho papá antes –al oír aquello, el otro suspiró aliviado −. Y también para decirte que papá y mamá creen que soy inocentona para estas cosas. Supongo que cuando deje de serlo, no te regañarán porque me digas algo. Pero no sé cuándo será… tampoco me lo han dicho…

-Ah, eso… Yo…

-Ui, me tengo que ir. Si no me ven por los alrededores, se enfadarán mucho. Cuídate, ¿eh? Y ten cuidado que esto está muy oscuro. ¡Hasta otra! –chilló mientras se alejaba.

Duftmon se quedó completamente en silencio. No sabía si aquello había sido la realidad, fruto de su imaginación o una trampa del enemigo. Pero de algo sí estaba claro.

-Hasta otra, ¿eh? Bien, hora de rondar. Acabemos con la faena rápido, que este lugar no es muy animado –se dijo mientras empezaba a caminar tarareando lo primero que se le cruzó por la mente.

* * *

><p>Y hasta aquí el shot de hoy ^^ Como estoy algo malita, no creo que actualice nada en lo que queda de semana (falta de neuronas activadas y ausencia de musas inspiradoras... las muy cobardes huyen cuando las cosas se ponen mal).<p>

Zoe: ¡KAOOTIIIIIIIK!

Oh, vaya...

Z: ¿Tienes idea de dónde puede andar Duftmon ahora mismo?

¿En el continente oscuro? Creo que es ya su segundo hogar...

Z: Okey

¿Para qué le necesitas?

Z: Ah, quería preguntarle varias cositas con respeto a Timy ¬¬

^^"

Z: Que se va a pensar él que va a hacerle algo a la pequeña...

Vale, creo que ya tengo una idea de lo que vas a hacer... Pues eso, búscalo en ese continente ^^"

Z: Okis, muchas gracias ^^ ¡Ciao!

Ciao, Zoe ^^" Uf... pues no va a sufrir ni nada Duftmon...

Koji: ¡KAOTIIIIIK!

El otro... Dime.

Ko: ¿Y Timy? He ido a donde Kami y no está allí...

¿Ah, no? Qué raro... ¿Para qué la necesitas? Así, si la veo puedo avisarle...

Ko: Era para tenerla localizada. Zoe no se fía ni un pelo de nada y ha dicho que iría a por Duftmon.

Ah... vaya... (no, si Duftmon hoy la palma...)

Ko: ¿Decías algo?

No, qué va ^^"

Ko: Bueno, pues si ves a Timy dile que la busco. Que me avise de inmediato.

¿Y si no quiere?

Ko: Dile esto: MagnaGarurumon jugará contigo a la pelota.

..."

Ko: ¿Te acordarás o te lo dejo en un papel? Como andas fiebre arriba, fiebre abajo...

No, no, me acordaré, tranquilo ^^" Venga, sigue buscándola por ahí...

Ko: Vale, vale, no empujes... *susurrando* Como se haya largado a por Duftmon, la bronca que le va a caer por parte de Zoe va a ser pequeña... Por no decir la que me cae a mí por "no haberla vigilado"...

^^" Cielo santo, Koji también la va a palmar hoy... (esperemos que Zoe sea benevolente)

Timy: ¡Alohomora! *no, no hace el hechizo de Harry Potter, simplemente saluda*

Ace: ¡Mora al ojo!

Ojito con la mora... Timy, te busca papi.

Ti: ¿Ah? ¿Para qué?

Pues mira, que digievolucionará a MagnaGarurumon y jugará a la pelota contigo.

Ti: ¡Ay que guay! Eso va a ser más divertido que jugar con Dufty al escondite en el continente oscuro, ¿verdad, Ace?

A: Sí ^^ Venga, vamos con papi antes que se arrepienta de lo de jugar.

Sí, adios a los dos... Ains... Bueno, a mí me llaman en el exterior y la tos me vuelve a apretar, así que os dejo con el shot de hoy y esperemos que Duftmon sobreviva, que Zoe no regañe mucho y que Koji aguante a los dos Crosseds...

Hasta el siguiente ;)


	33. Ace & Eric

¡Hola a todos! He vuelto, después de varios días sin subir absolutamente nada... Bueno, y creo que será así. La escasez de imaginación en _Code Frontier _es bastante dura, especialmente cuando la obra se hace a dos mentes y ninguna de las dos saca ideas ni a sacudidas (jiji), por lo que supongo que esta zona también quedará un poco afectada debido a, precisamente, la falta de imaginación y las pocas ganas de colaborar que tiene Timy...

T: A mí no me mires... tú eres la escritora...

Y tú la de las travesuras ¬¬

T: Pídele a Ace...

Él es más tranquilo que tú... A no ser que tú le pinches, no se mueve para gastar bromas =_="

T: Vale, vale, me voy a buscarte ideas...

Muchas gracias ^^ Bueno, hablando de Ace... ¿Alguien siente curiosidad por cómo fueron sus primeros días en New York? Porque al igual que los niños elegidos, hubo otro chico al que le llegó un digihuevo.

A: Quería estar con mi hermana...

¡AAAAH! ¡ACE, CASI ME MATAS DEL SUSTO! ¡NO APAREZCAS DE LA NADA!

A: Pero si se ha visto el vórtice...

Da lo mismo =_= Bueno, aquí os dejo con el siguiente shot en el cual los protagonistas son...

_**ACE & ERIC**_

Eric salió de casa, como cada mañana, directo al instituto. Otra vez había oído a su padre hablando por teléfono con quien iba a ser su nueva madre. Ya sabía desde hacía días que la ex-esposa de su padrastro llegaría al día siguiente desde Japón por petición propia de aquel hombre. Aunque habían superado la muerte de su madre, aquel hombre decidió que necesitaban la presencia de una mujer en la casa. Sabía que podía tratar a aquella mujer como si fuese su madre, pero sospechaba de la relación que tendría con su nueva hermana.

Sacudió la cabeza a las puertas del instituto. No le convenía entrar en aquel lugar con la mente completamente despistada. Lo único que le faltaba era que su padre le regañase porque no había atendido en clase.

-¡Buenos días, Eric! –saludó uno de sus compañeros −. ¿Aún no llega esa hermanita tuya?

-No, tío, llega mañana, ya te lo he dicho miles de veces. A demás, ¿qué importa?

-Qué se yo… Si es guapa, que sepas que iré a por ella. Ya que dijiste que sólo tenía un añito menos…

-Sí, claro… Haz lo que quieras…

-¿No te hace ilusión tener una hermana? –pregunto una compañera, observándolo amenazadoramente.

-Por lo que he oído, se mete mucho en líos y mi padre refunfuña cada vez que le pregunto cosas sobre las dos inquilinas que vamos a tener a partir de mañana, aunque más en lo relacionado a esa chiquilla…

-Temes que empeoren tus notas por su culpa –dijo otro compañero.

-Temo por la tranquilidad de la casa –respondió mientras entraba el profesor al aula.

Estaba claro que se había convertido en el centro de atención de toda la clase. Los ignoraba la mayor parte del tiempo, pero no les podía dar esquinazo siempre. Cada poco tiempo, alguno volvía a sacar el tema y se veía obligado a responder a lo que fuese que le dijesen, aunque poco a poco aquello se iba volviendo cada vez más insoportable.

Aquella noche se acostó con un continuo taladro en la mente que no le dejaba dormir. Algo le decía que la llegada de aquellas dos mujeres no iba a ser precisamente agradable y por ello le costaba conciliar el sueño. Cuando logró dormirse, toda una serie de imágenes sin sentido cruzaron su mente a gran velocidad, muy atropelladamente y sin orden alguno. Aun después de abrir los ojos, pasó varios segundos más viendo pasar por la mente las últimas imágenes.

-Menudo sueño más raro… ¿Será un aviso o algo? –se preguntó mientras buscaba el despertador a ciegas.

Su mano pasó por la mesita, tanteando los objetos que en ella reposaban: la botella de agua, su mp3, algo que no conocía que tenía dos botones, su despertador… Abrió los ojos de golpe y observó atentamente la mesita. Un extraño dispositivo descansaba sobre otro objeto algo más grande y rectangular. Creyendo que sería un regalo sorpresa del padre, se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la silla en busca de su camisa de pijama para ir a preguntarle. Al ir a cogerla, un extraño objeto que reposaba en ella resbaló y casi cayó al suelo: un gran huevo plateado con una peculiar lazada dibujada. Era algo pesado, por lo que no podía ser un cojín, pero al mismo tiempo no daba la impresión de ser una pelota con la que jugar. Lo dejó sobre la cama y salió al comedor.

-Buenos días, papá.

-Buenos días, Eric. Prepárate que en un rato saldremos al aeropuerto a recibir a las chicas.

-Sí –respondió mientras se servía un bol de cereales −. Por cierto, ¿conoces este símbolo? –preguntó dibujándolo en un trozo de papel de cocina.

-"Infinito". ¿Pasa algo con él?

-No, que lo he visto en unos apuntes que me han pasado y como la letra no es precisamente clara, no lo había relacionado –mintió.

-Pues es el símbolo del infinito. Supongo que tu amigo abrevia cuando toma apuntes y ése le viene de perlas…

-Sí… Tienes razón… Bueno, me voy a vestir –dijo terminando su desayuno.

Subió de nuevo a su cuarto y empezó a cambiarse. Estaba claro que tendría mucho que investigar sobre los dos objetos de la mesita y el extraño huevo gigante de color plateado. Y con dos mujeres en la casa, posiblemente habría poco tiempo y poca tranquilidad para investigarlo. Se puso las bambas sin atar y salió del dormitorio, bajó las escaleras de tres en tres y montó al coche junto a su padre, dirección al aeropuerto.

Por mucho que el chico se pasó el camino de ida y de vuelta pensando, poco se imaginaba él que, en el tiempo que estaría fuera, el huevo se abriría y una bolita negra de ojos amarillos empezaría a saltar sobre la cama al mismo tiempo que el aparato con botones de la mesita se pondría a brillar. Tampoco podría haber adivinado que la bolita negra, al ver el dispositivo cerca pero no a su dueño, saltaría por todo el dormitorio y daría con unos cuantos caramelos, una chocolatina y un paquete de galletas que Eric reservaba para cuando se encerraba a estudiar. Por eso, cuando regresó, con la mente totalmente ausente a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, tras ayudar a colocar todo sin prestar demasiada atención ni tan siquiera a la discusión padre e hija que había empezado, se le cayó el mundo a los pies al ver las destrozas que cierta bolita había hecho en el cuarto en su recorrido por el mismo investigando el lugar y, muy posiblemente, buscando más comida. La bolita saltó feliz al verle entrar, haciendo extraños ruiditos y empezando a soltar burbujitas de jabón por la boca. Eric logró calmarle atrapándolo, aunque aquello no parecía ayudar demasiado: la bolita no se separaba de él ni quería que le soltasen.

En el instituto no se atrevió a hablarlo con nadie. Ni tan siquiera oía rumores de cosas raras en otras casas, por lo que siguió a la suya, comprando alguna golosina para darle a escondidas a aquella pequeña cosa. En un principio, pensó en ocultarlo junto al "hamster" que su padre decía haberle visto esconder a su hermana, Camelia. Pero cada vez que entraba al dormitorio de ésta, salía sin ver siquiera una triste jaula diminuta donde pudiera meter a ese supuesto animalito blanco que describía el adulto.

Poco tiempo después, la bolita negra sufrió un repentino cambio. Era más grande, más difícil de ocultar y, por si fuera poco, era parlanchina.

-Buenos días, Eric. Ya es hora de levantarse –le despertó la primera vez.

-Papá, no soy un crío para que me hagas voces…

-¿Papá? No, no soy papá –dijo la vocecilla.

-Pues mamá…

-No, no, no soy mamá –dijo de nuevo la vocecilla.

-¿Camelia?

-¿Qué es Camelia? –preguntó la bolita negra. Eric abrió los ojos y se topó con aquellos dos puntos amarillentos.

-¡Ah!

-¡Ah! Eric, me has asustado.

-Pero si hablas…

-Pues claro. Sé hablar.

-Pero si eres un… ¿hamster? No, espera, esos no nacen de huevos…

-Ay, Eric, me llamo Botamon y soy un digimon. Te lo he intentado decir todo este tiempo –dijo mostrando un papel en el que ese curioso animalillo había dibujado signos raros.

-Eh…

-Ah, no conoces esta escritura… Es raro, en el otro cuarto sí que vi algunos signos y pensé que los conocerías…

-Pues lo siento… esto…

-Botamon.

-Sí, Botamon… ¿Qué clase de animal eres? No me suena Botamon o digimon…

-Monstruo digital. Es el significado de digimon –explicó Botamon −. Pero yo soy un bebé, así que no parezco tan monstruo –rió.

-¡Shhhh! Te pueden oír –le hizo callar Eric.

-Lo siento… ¿Eso es malo?

-Nadie debe saber que existes. Sería peligroso. A papá le gustan poco los animales.

-No soy un animal.

-Ya, me lo has dicho, pero no se le puede hacer entender eso a papá…

-Ah, vale… Oye, Eric, ahora que me entiendes, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Vale, dime.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Y esto? ¿Y eso otro? –preguntó saltando de lado a lado, haciendo reír a Eric.

Aún pasaron unos días más hasta que ambos descubrieron a SnowBotamon y su relación con Camelia. Ambos comprendieron que necesitaban ayuda cuando se quedaron solos en el dormitorio, pues aunque eran amigos y compañeros, desconocían mucho el uno del otro, sin embargo, Camelia parecía conocer muchísimas cosas de la bolita blanca que la acompañaba, pero también sabía cosas sobre Botamon. Fue gracias a ambas que lograron formar parte de un grupo animado y entretenido que se hacían llamar "niños elegidos". También los otros miembros de ese grupo les ayudaron más a entender lo que ocurría alrededor, les contaron viejas historias que parecían increíbles pero no podían dejarlas en meras fantasías porque todos sus personajes existían y Eric podía verlos perfectamente…

Y casi por accidente, un día SnowBotamon les mostró quiénes eran tras digievolucionar a una especie de elfa pequeñita llamada Crossedmon. Quizás fue debido a ese cambio que ambas empezaron a tratarles diferente.

-Timy, ¿no estás siendo muy amable con nosotros? –preguntó Botamon, usando el nombre Camelia usaba con su compañera, mientras la otra le servía un bol de leche y galletas.

-No, Botamon. Simplemente he recordado cierta cosita que no te puedo contar.

-Ah, venga, dímelo –saltó la bola negra.

-No, enanito –le cogió Timy, deteniendo así el incansable tiempo de saltos del digimon −. Nos dieron permiso a Kami y a mí para verlo, pero no se puede hablar con otras personas. Ya lo verás tú mismo en poco tiempo. Te lo prometo.

* * *

><p>A: La verdad, Timy tenía razón... fue poquito tiempo el que pasó hasta que digievolucioné... Y poco después na...<p>

Sí, Ace, muy bien ^^ No hagas spoilers de lo poco que llevo escrito de la secuela ^^"

A: Ay, perdona...

Pero qué cucadaaaaa *abrazándolo* Eres un gatito adorableeeee

A: Sueltaaaaaaaa .

Lo siento ^^" Me emocioné un poquitín...

A: Sí, un poquitín...

Bueno, hasta aquí el shot de hoy. Siento no escribiros nada más, pero me falta imaginación para todo.

A: Ui, aquí hay galletas...

Ah, ¡no te las lleves! . Me quedé sin el tentempié...


	34. Sakuyamon II

¡Buenas a todos! Os traigo un shot surgido bastante rapidito de la mente, aprovechando que nadie me molesta ni me interrumpe ^^

Hoy retomamos un poco la vida de una digimon "fugitiva" (por obligación), lo que hizo cuando Lucemon cayó al fin. ¿Vivió feliz y comió perdiz? No, claro que no... Bueno, al menos en parte... No sé si perdices fueron el plato de...

**_SAKUYAMON (II)_**

Renamon descansaba en el tejado, al sol. Desde que llegó a aquel lugar que no habían cesado los problemas. Y, desgraciadamente, sentía que Lucemon no era culpable de aquellos actos. Intentó quitarse las ideas de la mente cerrando los ojos.

-¡Renamon! –la digimon se asomó −. Salgo un momento, ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien, Rika –respondió −. Yo seguiré aquí mismo.

-Vale. Nos vemos luego –dijo Rika dándose media vuelta y saliendo a la calle.

La digimon no podía quejarse. Vivía bien y la convivencia con los humanos no era difícil. Volvió a acomodarse y cerró los ojos, pero no permaneció mucho en aquella posición. Una extraña sensación la obligó a levantarse y volverse en una dirección.

-No puede ser…

Sin perder el tiempo, saltó al suelo y corrió en busca del orbe sagrado. No dudó ni un instante en salir, saltando de árbol en árbol, al lugar donde sentía que acababa de llegar un digimon. Aunque no estaba convencida de quién podía ser, sí sabía que se trataba de alguien con mucho poder. Casi sin darse cuenta, llegó a una zona arbolada del parque, en donde escuchó voces.

-Estamos… ¿en la Tierra?

-Sí. Y parece ser que en un lugar seguro, oculto a la vista de la gente…

-Es normal, yo soy una digimon. Podría asustarles.

-Tanto como asustar… Más bien te preguntarían de qué vas disfrazada –rió alguien.

A Renamon no le hizo falta nada más. Saltó del árbol donde se había ocultado, quedando a la vista de todos, que se volvieron sobresaltados.

-¿Es un digimon? –preguntó un chico con gafas.

-Es un placer conoceros, niños elegidos –saludó Renamon.

-¡Nos conoce! –exclamó la pelimorada, algo intranquila.

-No os haré daño –sonrió Renamon antes de volverse hacia la otra digimon −. ¿Al final has tenido que huir tú también, Minervamon?

-¿QUÉ? –los niños humanos no lograban entender qué pasaba. Al instante, aquella digimon amarilla empezó a brillar, cambiando su digievolución.

-Así que es a la Tierra donde caíste –sonrió Minervamon.

-Eh, se parece a Kuzuhamon –murmuró uno de los chicos.

-¡Pues claro, Davis! –le dio un golpe el más pequeño del grupo −. Es la digimon que estaba en el reflejo de Kuzuhamon.

-Exactamente, niños elegidos. Soy Sakuyamon –sonrió la digimon −. ¿El peligro es demasiado grande?

-Al fin parece ser que Lucemon se ha puesto serio y ha lanzado a todo un ejército contra el Digimundo –explicó Minervamon.

-Era algo que todos sabíamos que pasaría tarde o temprano –suspiró Sakuyamon −. Sin embargo, no están todos los elegidos –observó.

-Aquellos que obtuvieron los espíritus de los diez antiguos guerreros no pueden dejar luchando a un digimon. Tienen que hacerlo ellos mismos –recordó la digimon.

-Cierto… El tiempo que llevo aquí me ha hecho olvidar algunas cosas…

-Por cierto, ¿cómo te ha ido a ti por aquí? –preguntó Minervamon.

El grupo se sentó en la hierba, salvo algunos que dijeron de ir a comprar algo de comida y bebida, que enseguida salieron con disimulo de la zona arbolada. Sakuyamon empezó su relato, de cómo la grieta dimensional se presentó ante ella y Kuzuhamon. La segunda, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, la empujó a aquella grieta, diciéndole que era preferible que estuviese a salvo en otro lugar que en el Digimundo, por muy problemática que fuese la situación en ese otro lugar. Sin embargo, para su suerte, acabó en la Tierra, hogar de los niños elegidos, donde se encontró con quien ahora era su tamer. Aquello sorprendió al grupo notablemente.

-Bueno, aquí también han empezado a haber problemas serios –explicó rápidamente Sakuyamon −. Digimons que, de algún modo, han llegado hasta aquí y que no son precisamente agradables que digamos…

-Ese maldito Lucemon… –apretó con fuerza un puño Tai.

-No es cosa de Lucemon –dijo la digimon zorro −. No siento su energía ni la del espíritu del espacio detrás de esos fenómenos extraños por los que aparecen los digimons.

-Así pues, has salido de una guerra para meterte en otra –dijo Izzi. Durante todo el tiempo, había estado escuchando, pero tecleando sin descanso en su portátil.

-Eso me temo. Pero esto es más bien una batalla, un pequeño combate… No tiene aspecto de guerra como la que se da en el Digimundo.

-Entiendo… Chicos, siento decirlo, pero no soy capaz de abrir ninguna puerta al Digimundo ni de establecer conexión con él para, al menos, saber qué ocurre.

-Prueba cambiando las cosas, Izzi –propuso Davis −. A lo mejor lo estabas haciendo al revés. Como el mundo digital que nos hemos encontrado es diferente al que conocíamos…

-¡No seas idiota! Esas cosas no pasan así…

-Vale, vale… Ui…

-¿Qué te ocurre ahora? –preguntó Sora.

-Necesito… ir… a… un baño…

-¡PUES CORRE! –le gritaron todos los allí presentes.

Sakuyamon dejó ir una breve risa. Sin lugar a dudas, los humanos le habían parecido seres muy extraños, pero después de estar conviviendo con ellos y ver a aquel grupo, se dio cuenta que lo único extraño en ellos era la forma no-digimon.

Tras varios minutos, todos regresaron, incluido Davis. Pero alguien más se unió a aquel grupo. No daba muchos detalles de ella misma, pero en cuanto todos vieron su dispositivo digital, las cosas cambiaron. Aquella era la guerrera del tiempo, atrapada repentinamente en el mundo humano por algún motivo que, sin lugar a dudas, involucraba a Lucemon y el espíritu del espacio. La chica marchó a través de la puerta digital que ella misma se había abierto, dejando a todos en silencio.

-¡Yo también quiero ir! –insistía Davis, mostrando su dispositivo a la pantalla del ordendor.

-Ya la has oído. Camelia ha abierto la puerta para ella sola, no para nosotros.

-¡Pero es una humana, como todos nosotros! –chilló casi tirándose de los pelos el líder de la segunda generación.

-¡Ella es como Takuya y los demás! –chilló Tai, dándole un golpe para tirarlo al suelo.

-Ese dispositivo tiene dos espíritus digitales de una digimon. Sin el cuerpo, esos espíritus valen nada y menos. Lo digo Strabimon cuando los vimos por primera vez en la estación de Sibuya –dijo Matt.

-Si en vez de tener un V-mon tuvieses el espíritu de un V-mon y fueses tú el que digievoluciona, seguro que no te hubiese impedido acceder al Digimundo, pero no es el caso –dijo Izzi apartando el ordenador del alcance del chico.

Sakuyamon no pudo calcular cuánto tiempo pasaron así, pero tenía claro que fueron largos minutos durante los cuales Davis no dejó de protestar hasta que Izzi gritó satisfecho por poder establecer comunicación. Varios minutos después, un vórtice se abrió junto a ellos y surgieron diez chicos más.

-Bueno, nos toca regresar –dijo Minervamon levantándose.

-Sí, hay que acudir con los demás –accedió Sakuyamon.

Ambas atravesaron el vórtice y observaron algo que les hizo gracia: la guerrera del espacio, una digimon femenina cuyas ropas y parte del aspecto no decían lo mismo. Fue poco el tiempo que pasaron con ella, incluso cuando dedigievolucionó y ambas volvieron a ver, junto al resto de dioses, a la muchacha que habían conocido escasos minutos atrás en la Tierra.

Sakuyamon se alegró al ver nuevamente el cielo claro en el Digimundo pocos minutos después de la partida de la chica. Sin embargo, su suspiro la delató ante el resto de compañeros.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Apollomon.

-Debería regresar a la Tierra.

-¿A la Tierra? ¿Por qué deberías hacer algo así? –preguntó Merukimon.

-Es por la humana, ¿no? –preguntó con una sonrisa cómplice Kuzuhamon.

-Bien que lo sabes –le devolvió la sonrisa antes de volverse hacia Anubismon −. ¿Te importaría ayudarme a mí también a llegar a la Tierra?

-No es que esté de acuerdo. Al fin y al cabo, el Digimundo también te necesita –dijo encogiéndose de hombros −. Sin embargo, si esa es tu decisión…

-Tengo aún un asunto que acabar allí. Por cierto, ¿quién cuidará de los espíritus? –dijo señalándolos.

-Los devolveremos al lugar donde deben estar y ellos mismos decidirán qué será de su existencia –respondió Neptunemon −. Sólo la guerrera del tiempo sabe qué será de ellos, y no ha querido decírnoslo, tú misma la has visto.

-Tienes razón… Bueno, ¿me dais billete hacia la Tierra?

El espíritu digital del espacio brilló al alzarlo hacia un costado, creando un vórtice grisáceo por el cual Sakuyamon entró. Aunque prefería regresar a su hogar, no estaba bien dejar las cosas a medias. A demás, había desaparecido sin decir nada.

Le hizo gracia que el espíritu del espacio la dejase sobre el mismo tejado en el que había estado tomando el sol antes de sentir la presencia de Minervamon. Volvió a su forma infantil y se volvió a estirar al sol. Casi cinco minutos más tarde, escuchó la voz de su compañera humana llegando a casa. Le pareció, por el tono de voz, que estaba molesta por algo o alguien. Sonrió al recordar brevemente los minutos con los niños elegidos y bajó del tejado.

-¿Ocurre algo, Rika? –preguntó.

-¡No pienso ponerme un vestido! –gritó simplemente caminando con pasos rápidos hacia su dormitorio −. ¡Ni hablar!

Su nueva vida, sus nuevos compañeros… Una aventura diferente que, sin duda, también le estaba gustando y no quería dejar antes de tiempo.

* * *

><p>A día de hoy, Davis sigue protestando cada vez que alguien le recuerda el fragmento donde no podía acceder al mundo digital tras Camelia... Fue un golpe fuerte para su ego que le dejaran literalmente al margen.<p>

Bueno, hoy, por suerte, no tengo a nadie por aquí que me moleste ^^" Así que... Os dejo a todos, esperando que el shot os haya gustado y pidiéndoos perdón por tener la cabeza seca de ideas. Como compensación os diré que ya estoy retocando lo que tengo de la secuela del DTC y que en cuanto tenga días para mí sola, la narración saldrá rapidita porque tengo el guión bastante majo ;)

¡Saludos a todos y que lo paséis bien!


	35. Matando el tiempo

¡HOLA A TODOS! ¿Me echabais de menos? Jeje, lo siento mucho a todos :p os prometo que me voy a poner más las pilas... Ahora que llega el veranito, puede que me entretenga a subir más shots con relación al verano, como el de hoy.

Porque todo el mundo puede confundirse o hay expresiones que, según quien las oiga, puede tener un doble significado completamente erróneo. Eso mismo es lo que le pasa a cierta digimon que causa un gran alboroto simplemente porque alguien decide pasar un agradable ratito...

_**MATANDO EL TIEMPO**_

El grupo disfrutaba de un buen primer verano en el Digimundo. Al no haber clases, no supuso ningún problema para nadie transportarse al mundo de los digimons para pasar unos días de acampada en el chiringuito de los Toucanmons.

-¡Chicos! ¡La comida estará en media hora, pero sería conveniente que no os metáis en el agua en este ratito! –gritó uno de los Toucanmons con delantal y gorro de cocina.

-¡Está bien! –respondió el grupo.

Las chicas permanecieron en las tumbonas tomando el sol junto a algunos digimons. Entre los chicos, Tai, Matt, TK, Davis, Ken, Takuya, Koji, Koichi, Suzaku y Eric jugaban a futbol con Willis de árbitro; Tommy, Cody y Jin, con la ayuda de Armadillomon y los Crossedmons se entretenían montando castillos de arena; Izzi tenía conectado su ordenador, descargando fotos de una tarjeta mientras hacía más fotos del partidillo con una tarjeta de repuesto; Joe, JP y Zen estaban sentados en la misma mesa que Izzi, mirando el panorama ante ellos.

En una de esas, Timy se levantó de la arena y empezó a correr hacia el interior del local mientras a lo lejos su hermano Ace se reía y revolcaba por la tierra.

-¿Qué le pasa a Timy? –preguntó JP −. No es normal verla salir así de rápido.

-Creo que acaba de entrar al lavabo –respondió Zen, con la mirada en la dirección que la digimon dorada había tomado.

-Iba corriendo en vez de detener el tiempo –comentó Joe.

-Será que ya ni para eso aguantaba –rió Izzi tomando fotos.

-Menuda digimon más loca que tiene Camelia –sacudió negativamente la cabeza JP.

-Y que lo digas… Bueno, aún queda media hora para la comida y los Toucanmons hace otra media que han puesto los cubiertos y todo a la mesa –señaló hacia otra mesa Zen −. ¿Qué hacemos?

-¿A alguien se le ocurre algo para matar el tiempo? –preguntó Joe.

-Hombre, tengo alguna idea, pero no sé si los Toucanmons tendrán lo que se necesita –respondió JP.

-Yo lo siento, chicos, pero no me uniré a ese juego –dijo Izzi −. Davis acaba de pegarse un morrazo en la arena…

-¿Lo has fotografiado? –preguntó JP aguantando la risa.

-Mejor aún, lo he grabado –sonrió el pelirrojo −. Luego os lo enseño, cuando no estéis matando el tiempo, es decir, a la hora de la comida.

-Vale, vale… Bueno, a ver si los Toucanmons tienen lo que os he dicho –JP se levantó y caminó hacia la cocina.

Al poco, regresó sonriente y con una baraja de cartas en la mano. Joe y Zen enseguida aplaudieron animados y empezaron a jugar.

-Timy aún no ha salido –dijo de pronto Izzi.

-Déjala, le habrá dado un apretón… Que seguro que los digimons también tienen derecho a sufrir apretones fuertes de tanto en tanto –le quitó importancia JP.

-Sí, puede que tengáis razón –Izzi tecleó varias cosas más en su portátil y volvió a observar la playa.

Pasada la media hora indicada, un Toucanmon salió de la cocina con una campanilla que empezó a hacer sonar. Todos se volvieron hacia él y empezaron a entrar hacia el chiringuito para comer. Tomaron asiento en la larga mesa preparada única y exclusivamente para ellos (los digimons tucanes habían montado otro chiringuito contiguo al de los chicos por si aparecían clientes), cada uno al lado de quien le apeteciese, ya fuese el compañero digimon o que tenías ganas de hablar con dos personas y dejabas al digimon sentado a sillas de distancia, también charlando con los demás. El gato plateado, sin embargo, bajó las orejas y miraba alrededor extrañado.

-¿Qué pasa, Ace? –le preguntó Eric, sentado enfrente suyo.

-No está Timy –dijo algo triste.

-Es cierto –afirmó Camelia −. No ha chillado "comida, comida" como ayer aún…

-Hace media hora la vimos correr al lavabo –dijo Zen.

-Sí –empezó a reír Jin −. Decía que iba a reventar si no la dejábamos ir al baño y eso que ninguno le prohibió ir.

-Pues nosotros hemos estado todo el rato aquí y no ha vuelto a pasar por nuestro lado –comentó Joe −. La habríamos visto porque estábamos junto a la salida.

-Qué raro… Seguirá en el lavabo –comentó Camelia levantándose −. Voy a buscarla.

-¡Te acompaño! –se levantó también Ace con las orejas alzadas.

-Está bien.

-Creo que tendréis que taparos la nariz –bromeó JP.

Tras una mirada asesina por parte de la compañera humana y el hermano de la elfita digimon, los dos caminaron hacia el lavabo, encontrando la puerta cerrada.

-Timy –llamó a la puerta Camelia −. Ya es la hora de comer.

-¿Te has quedado dormida o qué, hermanita? –rió Ace al no sentir respuesta ni sonido alguno al otro lado de aquella puerta.

-Mira que… dormirte en el lavabo… Timy, quita el pestillo que entro –dijo Camelia moviendo el pomo que, para sorpresa de los dos, giró por completo y se abrió la puerta.

-No estaba cerrado del todo –señaló Ace. Se asomó con cuidado y observó −. Está vacío –dijo bajando las orejas y con cara de desconfianza −. Seguro que quiere gastarnos una broma.

-¡Timy! ¡Es hora de comer, no de jugar! –regañó lo más fuerte que pudo la chica. Sin embargo, nadie aparecía −. Volvamos a la mesa, ya saldrá cuando quiera.

-Está bien…

Los dos regresaron al comedor, donde Davis y Takuya ya competían por ver quien devoraba más.

-Ya están los cerdos sueltos… Creí que era una comida civilizada esta –dijo Camelia sentándose.

-Eso ni en sueños pasa –suspiró Kari −. No atienden a razones ni a nada.

-Ni tan siquiera las amenazas de mi hermano de pegarles un guitarrazo funcionan –negó con la cabeza TK.

-Je, por no atender, no atienden a su alrededor y por eso tengo esto –rió Koji mostrando el D-Tector de Takuya −. Y lo enseño a toda la mesa, alzándolo bien para que todos lo vean –sonaron algunos aplausos −. Incluso se valora mi captura… Y éste ni se entera –señaló por último a Takuya.

-Pásamelo –pidió Koichi a su gemelo. En cuanto lo recibió, empezó a hacer teatro −. Espíritu digital, digievolución –no pasó nada −. ¡Soy Agunimon! –chilló, aunque seguía siendo Koichi y el dispositivo seguía intacto en su mano… Con la cara de Agunimon mirando extrañado desde la ventanita.

-Nada, que Takuya no se entera –rió Ace.

-Por cierto, ¿y Timy? –preguntó Eric.

-Está jugando al escondite o preparando una broma –dijo malhumorada Camelia −. Cuando quiera, que salga. De momento, todos a comer sin ella.

El grupo siguió comiendo. De tanto en tanto se escuchaba algún que otro "soy Agunimon" que Takuya ni escuchaba y, por ello, provocaba las risas de toda la mesa (a las cuales ni Takuya ni Davis se apuntaban). Acabaron con todo y enseguida aparecieron los Toucanmons recogiéndolo todo. Algunos ayudaron a los digimons a recoger mientras que otros permanecían sentados reposando la comida.

-Timy no ha aparecido ni en los postres –dijo Ace mirando alrededor e incluso debajo de la mesa, gesto que casi durante toda la comida había repetido innumerables veces.

-Es cierto… Ahora sería tonto intentar gastar una broma –dijo Camelia, empezando a preocuparse.

-Bueno, toca reposar, pero podemos hacerlo dando un paseo –dijo Zoe −. ¿La vamos a buscar?

Muchos fueron los que se levantaron: las chicas, los digmons y la mayoría de los chicos. Takuya y Davis no podían ni moverse, por lo que Tai y Matt se quedaron vigilándolos. Izzi, por su lado, decidió quedarse a la entrada por si veía a la digimon dorada para avisarles a todos.

-¿Qué os pasa? –susurró Kari extrañada al ver a los gemelos riendo.

-Que seguimos teniendo el dispositivo de Takuya y el tío ni se entera –respondió Koji.

-Y lo mejor es que también le hemos quitado el suyo a Davis –enseñó Koichi −. Y míralos que panchos ahí tirados –señaló. Justamente, al lado de ambas víctimas de robo, Tai y Matt sonreían en un intento de no reír.

-Sois malvados –les dio un empujón Sora.

-No, así seguro que acabarán moviéndose en algún momento y, con un poco de suerte, buscando sus pertenencias encuentran a Timy –razonó Koichi.

-Exactamente –apoyó Koji −. Miradlo como una "invitación" a ayudarnos.

La búsqueda fue agotadora. Después de tres largas horas en las cuales la digestión estaba más que hecha y el calor apretaba con fuerza, más de uno decidió regresar a refugio del sol.

-No está… No está por ningún lado –la preocupación de Camelia iba en aumento, como la de Ace, que buscaba incluso bajo la más pequeña de las piedras que encontraba.

-Dudo que esté ahí debajo, Ace –se le acercó Eric, intentando calmar a su compañero digimon, pero cada vez que lograba ponerle la mano en un hombro al gato plateado, éste desaparecía y volvía a aparecer a más distancia, buscando de nuevo bajo piedrecitas.

-Desde arriba no se ve nada –descendió Kazemon −. Y tampoco parece estar escondida en ninguna palmera.

-Por los acantilados no está tampoco –derrapó KendoGarurumon.

-Ni tampoco en la otra dirección –KaiserLoemon también frenó junto al grupo.

-¿Dónde estás, Timy? –Camelia se quedó en cuclillas, mirando la arena a sus pies.

-Daremos con ella. Del Digimundo no habrá salido, seguro –la intentó calmar Eric.

-¿Y si lo ha hecho? –alzó las orejas Ace −. Voy a preguntar en casa –casi al instante, el gato plateado desapareció de aquel lugar.

El silencio reinó en aquel lugar. Ni los guerreros legendarios dedigievolucionaban ni nadie se movía o volvía a gritar el nombre de la digimon del tiempo. A los pocos minutos, Ace regresó completamente solo.

-Le he dicho a mamá que Timy estaba jugando al escondite demasiado bien para no preocuparla por su desaparición –dijo con una mueca −. No me gusta mentir…

-Has hecho bien, Ace, no te preocupes –dijo Eric.

-Voy a ir hacia el mercado de Akiba –dijo KendoGarurumon −. Con lo loca que es esa digimon, puede que le haya dado por irse al hielo a refrescarse.

-Sí… es una opción lógica en mi hermana –dijo Ace.

-No tardaré –dijo la bestia de la luz deslizándose a gran velocidad entre las palmeras.

Salvo los minutos que se detuvieron para descansar un poco y protegerse del sol, nadie se entretuvo esa tarde en otra cosa que no fuese buscar a la digimon. Incluso Davis y Takuya, asustados por la desaparición de sus dispositivos digitales, se habían empezado a mover con la idea de que la pequeña elfa dorada era la ladrona.

El sol empezaba a caer cuando KendoGarurumon regresó al chiringuito. Todos se acercaron esperando buenas noticias.

-¿Y bien?

-Shhhh –susurró −. Está dormida.

-¿Dónde estaba? –preguntó sofocada Camelia.

-Pues…

-FLASHBACK-

_KendoGarurumon llegó al continente helado y empezó a preguntar por la pequeña dorada a todo digimon con quien se encontraba. Nadie parecía haberla visto hasta que, cuando iba a regresar al chiringuito, un Frigimon le comentó que aquella digimon que la bestia buscaba había cruzado a gran velocidad el continente hacia los bosques._

_En los bosques, con sus espesos árboles, KendoGarurumon empezó a chillar el nombre de la digimon, sobresaltándole un Cherrimon que había visto a aquella pequeña granuja saltando de árbol en árbol, cayendo incluso en su cabeza y provocando que el árbol digimon se cabrease como nunca antes en su vida. Después de despotricar todo lo habido y por haber, Cherrimon dijo que le pareció ver cómo la digimon tomaba rumbo al castillo de Seraphimon._

_KengoGarurumon alcanzó dicho castillo y llamó. Enseguida abrió Socerymon. Cuando le preguntó al mago blanco sobre la pequeña del tiempo, éste le señaló un lugar que, poco a poco, empezó a cobrar sentido para él y aún más para la digimon que, efectivamente, estaba escondida detrás de dos altares._

_-Timy, maldita granuja._

_-¡AH, NO! ¡TÚ NO! –empezó a lloriquear, dejando completamente confundido a KendoGarurumon._

_-¿Yo no qué?_

_-Te… te han… enviado… a ti… para… –empezó a decir temblando como una hoja._

_-Todos te están buscando –dijo el de la luz acercándose._

_-¡NO, NO TE ACERQUES! –chilló con fuerza._

_-¿Pero qué ocurre? No tengo la rabia, ¿sabes? –dijo ya cansado de aquel extraño numerito._

_-Lleva así desde que llegó –susurró Socerymon._

_-Pues vaya… Va, Timy, que tienes a tu hermano buscándote bajo piedras y a Kami muy, muy, pero que muy preocupada por ti._

_-Sí, ya… ¡Seguro que ellos también querrían estar aquí ahora!_

_-¡Por supuesto que sí! –ante aquello, la Crossedmon del tiempo empezó a chillar con fuerza, ensordeciendo tanto a KendoGarurumon como a Socerymon._

_-Timy, que me enfado –dijo seriamente la bestia blanca. La elfa calló al instante −. Cuéntame qué te ocurre._

_Poco a poco, la digimon empezó a asomarse por detrás de los altares, dejando ver sus ojos rojos por las lágrimas._

_-Verás… Es que… Cuando salía del baño… Escuché a Joe… y a JP… que ellos… que…_

_-Tranquila –fue acercándose KendoGarurumon. Socerymon también aprovechó para acercarse y recoger una bandeja en la que había bajado, hacía horas, comida −. ¿Qué dijeron?_

_-Que… que… ¡QUE IBAN A MATAR AL TIEMPO! ¡QUIEREN MATARME! ¡TE HAN ENVIADO A MATARME! ¡TÚ ERES EL ARMA QUE ELLOS IBAN A USAR! ¡BUAAAAAAA!_

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-Y eso ha pasado –finalizó KendoGarurumon. Ya empezaban a haber miradas asesinas hacia el grupito que había permanecido jugando a cartas −. Como pude, le expliqué que lo de "matar el tiempo" es una expresión inocente, no una idea de atacarla. He tardado cerca de una hora en conseguirlo –calculó rápidamente.

-Sólo a vosotros se os ocurre "matar el tiempo" con Timy demasiado cerca –comentó Mimi dándoles una colleja a cada uno.

-Lo sentimos mucho –los jugadores de cartas agacharon la cabeza, preocupados por todo lo que les podrían chillar.

-La próxima vez, esperad a que Timy no esté cerca –sermoneó Camelia casi en susurros.

-Bueno, al menos ya la tenemos de vuelta –KendoGarurumon se agachó con cuidado −. ¿Alguien la baja de mi espalda o qué?

-Y yo que temía que saliese con una broma al estilo "tsunami sorpresa" –sacudió la cabeza Ace, más aliviado por la presencia de nuevo de su hermana.

-¿Tsunami sorpresa? –todos le miraron con desconfianza.

-¡No he dicho nada! Pero es que eso es mejor que matar el tiempo, seguro –rió tontamente.

* * *

><p>Ti: T.T<p>

Ala, Timy, deja de llorar... Es que sólo tú sales corriendo en vez de preguntar... ¡Ni a tu hermano le preguntas lo que no conoces si te da miedo!

A: Eso, eso ¬¬

Ti: No, si no lloro por eso... *señalando al otro lado de la ventana, donde el calor está derritiendo hasta la mantequilla...*

¡MI MANTEQUILLA!

Ti: No, más atrás... T_T

_Escena: _Takuya y Davis están sentados, casi pegados, bajo la única sombra disponible.

K.A & Ace: ..."

Ti: T.T dicen que les devuelta sus dispositivos o de verdad matarán el tiempo... ¡PERO YO NO TENGO NADA!

Ups!

A: No fastidies que te olvidaste de decirles a los gemelos que podían devolver ya los dispositivos...

Con la tontería ni ellos se han dado cuenta que los siguen teniendo... Voy a llamar ahora mismo *cogiendo el móvil*

Ta: *con voz asfixiada* Maldita elfa de las narices... Danos nuestros dispositivos...

Da: *otro asfixiado de calor* Eso... dame mi dispositivo... y los calcetines...

A: ¿Calcetines? O.o ¡KAOTIK, CORRE, QUE SE LES DERRITE EL POCO CEREBRO QUE TIENEN!

Ay, no me meta tanta prisa, que no soy capaz de pillar a Koji disponible...

A: ¡PUES PRUEBA CON TITO KOICHI YA!

Eso hago, eso hago .

Ti: T.T

*por fin descuelga alguien el otro teléfono* ¡Koichi! E... ¿Qué haces con el móvil de Koichi, Tommy? ... Ah, que estábais espiando a Koji y Zoe justo cuando os he llamado y os ha pillado porque la melodía que me tiene Koichi es... ¡¿MISIÓN IMPOSIBLE? ¡¿DE QUÉ ME VA ESE IDIOTA PONIÉNDOME ESA MÚSICA? ... Vale, me calmo... Dile a Koji que deje de zarandear a su hermano, que digievolucione a KendoGarurumon y que traiga a mi casa los dispositivos de Takuya y Davis, que los tengo deshidratándose y de aquí a nada tendré frutos secos antes de temporada. ¡LO QUIERO AQUÍ EN MENOS DE MEDIO MINUTO! Que se las apañe como quiera, pero que venga ... Ten cuidado, Tommy ... Ciao ... *cuelga* Listo, pronto veremos a KendoGarurumon repartiendo dispositivos...

A: Esto... Kaotik, ¿qué harás para comer hoy?

Judía verde con patatas. ¿Por?

Ti: T.T

A: Para de llorar, Timy, que ya viene papi a salvarte... Y te lo preguntaba porque a mí me gusta machacar las patatas y ponerles mucha mantequilla.

Y a mí, pero no sé por qué... ¡LA MANTEQUILLA!

A: =_= No queda ni tan siquiera mantequilla líquida...

Ti: Adiós, mantequilla... en breve me reuniré contigo... T_T

¬¬ Esta me la pagas, Timy... ¡2'30€!

Ti: ¡TACAÑA! ¡SEGURO QUE NO VALE TANTO! T-T

¡EL PAGO EXTRA ES POR PONERLA EN LA VENTANA!

Ti: T.T

A: ^^" Mira, ya llega KendoGarurumon.

_Escena: _KendoGarurumon, conocido por su notoria velocidad, llega junto a los dos casi-deshidratados jóvenes, brindándoles cierta sombra que los dos agradecen con lágrimas... A falta de manos extras, tiene los dispositivos en la boca, así como una botella de agua congelada (seguro que es cortesía de Kumamon). Se inventa una excusa sobre dónde estaban escondidos los dispositivos y se ofrece voluntario a llevarles de regreso a casa.

Ti: Mi papi, mi héroe T.T

A: No hace falta que hagas tú la pose heroica... ¬¬"

Eso mismo digo ¬¬

A: Bueno, y sin mantequilla... ¿Qué harás ahora para comer?

... Ensalada de patatas... ¡Pero si no sé si traerá algo mi madre! .

A: xD

Ti: Bueno, voy a hacer mis deberes de verano, ahora que ya he visto el resultado del experimento...

Si os habéis quedado con las ganas de saber de qué deberes habla Timy... ¡Esperad al siguiente shot!

Besitos para todos ^^

A: Y recordad una cosa: antes de meteros al agua, aseguraros de haber hecho la digestión como es debido u os podría dar un corte estomacal...

Corte de digestión ¬¬"

A: Con lo culto que sonaba "estomacal" vas y me lo fastidias... Iré a hacer yo también deberes...


	36. Deberes de verano

¡Buenas y calurosas tardes a todos!

T: ¡Hola!

Bueno, después de investigar mucho y buscar las Poyo-cámaras por todo el Digimundo y la Tierra (cortesía de Izzi porque ni él se fía de los dos Crossedmons), he podido encontrar los movimientos de Timy durante la semana pasada que la llevaron a poner la mantequilla en la nevera y esperar que se evaporase.

AVISO: Esta historia irá en dos shots: el primero el que vais a leer ahora mismo y el siguiente... pues cuando me dé la neura de subirlo, mira tú por donde...

Sin más, os dejo leer un shot sobre...

_**DEBERES DE VERANO**_

_TIMY_

Timy y Ace correteaban por casa, armando un tremendo jaleo y sin dejar dormir siestas a nadie. Fue entonces cuando Katia entró en escena, deteniéndose ante los dos con los brazos a la cintura y la mirada muy seria. Ambos digimons frenaron, chocando el uno con el otro y cayendo al suelo.

-¿Se puede saber a qué viene tanto jaleo? –preguntó enfadada la mujer.

-Lo sentimos, mami… Pero nos aburrimos –respondieron los dos.

-Pues ahora mismo os doy una cosita para no aburrirse –sonrió la mujer y, cogiendo por un brazo a cada uno, estiró de ellos hacia el comedor.

En la mesa, había un par de cuadernos y dos bolígrafos. Hizo sentar a cada Crossedmon ante dichos cuadernos y, aún con una sonrisa de victoria, empezó a contarles de qué iba el "juego".

-Os voy a poner unos deberes –ambos la miraron completamente asustados −. Quiero que escribáis sobre el calor –los Crossedmons se miraron confundidos antes de volver a mirar a la mujer −. Todo lo que sepáis o podáis encontrar, ya sea preguntando a los demás o con experimentos.

-¿Experimentos? –a Timy pareció empezar a gustarle aquella idea.

-Sí, experimentos –afirmó Katia.

-¿Y podremos preguntar también en el Digimundo? –preguntó Ace esperanzado.

-Sí. También podéis ir al Digimundo a preguntar.

Los dos digimons se miraron, con grandes sonrisas en el rostro. Cogieron el cuaderno y el bolígrafo y cada uno empezó a correr en una dirección, alarmando en un principio a Katia.

**PoV TIMY**

Esto de que Kami haya ido a unas colonias con sus amigas y me haya dejado aquí no me hace mucha gracia… ¡Hasta Willis ha ido! Y Eric no está tampoco en casa… No puedo fastidiar a nadie aquí… ¡Me tocará saltar al Digimundo y pedir ayuda allí!

Por suerte, Kami me enseñó a usar el ordenador para transportarme al Digimundo sin su ayuda. Es algo extraño que le explicó Izzi y que es demasiado complicado según Ace, pero a mí me lo explicó muy bien Kami y puedo entrar al Digimundo tranquilamente. Tecleo esto, esto otro… pongo las coordenadas… ¡Y para dentro!

¡Ya estoy en el Digimundo! Pero… ¡no es donde quería! ¿Habré escrito mal las coordenadas? Buf, hace demasiado calor para pensar… Si hubiera alguien aquí que pudiese darme sombra…

-¿Timy? ¿Qué haces aquí? –oigo por detrás de mí. Me giro esperanzada pero me topo con…

-Magnamon, ¿y tú? –perfecto, éste da menos sombra que un Patamon…

-De ronda… Hace demasiado calor para que estés al sol sin protección –¿ha dicho calor? ¡Aún servirá para algo el pequeñín!

-¡Pues claro! –empiezo a anotar cosas en el cuaderno a gran velocidad, sorprendiéndole.

-¿Qué haces?

-Deberes –le respondo −. Mamá Katia estaba cansada de que Ace y yo correteáramos y nos ha dado deberes. Hemos de escribir todo lo que sepamos o incluso hacer experimentos.

-Eso no me gusta…

-¿Me ayudas a describir el calor? –le pregunto con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Bueno… el calor… es… la sensación que se tiene cuando pica el sol….

-¿El sol pica? –no entiendo ni papas. Esto de hacer deberes es difícil… Ahora entiendo mejor a Kami cuando llega a casa después de clase…

-Es una forma de hablar… Cuando hace tanto sol como hoy, pues se tiene calor, porque el sol es una fuente de calor.

-¿Las fuentes no son de agua? –le pregunto. Ahora sí que me estoy perdiendo… ¿Entonces el agua también da calor?

-Creo… que Kerpymon te lo explicará mejor que yo… ¿Te llevo?

-¡Vale! –acepto y enseguida me subo a caballito suyo, cosa que, de haber sabido que estaba sudando y demasiado caliente, no hubiese hecho. Pero la brisita que levanta al moverse es agradable.

Llegamos al castillo de Kerpymon y me deja allí, marchando al instante porque dice tener faena. Yo entro y pregunto por Kerpymon; una Witchmon me lleva hacia el conejo grandote y entonces le pregunto mi gran duda: ¿las fuentes de agua dan calor?

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¿De dónde has sacado esa idea? –me pregunta con risas Kerpymon.

-Es que Magnamon me ha dicho que el sol es una fuente de calor…

-A ver, Timy… Fuente es una palabra con varios significados, lo puedes ver en un diccionario –afirmo con la cabeza y me anoto en la libreta que debo usar un diccionario −. El agua de las fuentes suele estar fría, y eso no da calor –vuelvo a afirmar.

-¿Y qué pasa con el calor?

-Calor es cuando la temperatura es muy alta, como ahora que estamos en verano.

-¿Y por qué ahora en verano?

-Porque estamos más cerca del sol –me da la sensación que Kerpymon me está tratando como si fuese una niña pequeñita y me lo cuenta todo como si fuese un cuento, pero al menos le entiendo mejor que a Magnamon.

-¿Y qué más me puedes decir del calor? Yo ahora mismo tengo mucho…

-Eso es porque llevas una ropa oscura –me miro mi habitual ropa y me extraño. En invierno me siento cómoda y calentita…

-¿La ropa oscura?

-Sí. Los colores oscuros aguantan más el calor que los colores claros. Por eso en verano los humanos llevan más las ropas de colores claros que las oscuras. Comúnmente, cuando ves a alguien con ropas oscuras en verano, le preguntas si no se están cociendo con ellas.

-Ah, vale…. –me viene una terrible idea a la mente mientras escribo esa última explicación −. ¡Pero entonces, Alphamon y Duftmon deben estar ya asados! –no sé por qué, Kerpymon se cae de culo…

-Ellos dos son fuertes y aguantan el calor, pequeña –me dice. Yo no me lo acabo de creer, así que me despido de él y me voy a buscar a los dos.

No es difícil dar con Alphamon. Está en el Coliseo, como siempre. En cuanto me ve, abre los brazos para recibirme y yo voy a saltar pero al instante me lo pienso y me freno a tres centímetros de él. Va de negro, está cociéndose, seguro que está más caliente que Magnamon…

-¿Qué pasa? –me pregunta extrañado por mi comportamiento.

-Es que estás ardiendo –señalo. Él se mira todo el cuerpo y luego niega con la cabeza −. No, no, que hace mucho calor, tú vas de negro y te estás cociendo. Seguro que también quemas como Magnamon.

Se ríe y empiezo a explicarle lo de mis deberes. Él acepta ayudarme y, después de ir a la sombra, empieza a darme explicaciones y a ponerme ejemplos, como un cubito de hielo deshaciéndose por el calor. Yo estoy muy, muy atenta y no paro de anotar todo lo que me dice.

-Y ya está –pongo el punto final y le miro sonriente −. Eso es todo lo que puedo decirte. Te recomiendo que cojas algo que se pueda derretir y lo pongas al sol para así comprobar por ti misma cómo el calor logra derretir las cosas.

-¡Gracias, Alphamon! ¡Eres el mejor! –le doy un abrazo y me doy cuenta que no quema tanto como pensaba. Aun así, no me gusta tanto calor −. Quemas –le digo.

-Tú tampoco estás tan fría –me comenta riendo. Me toco un poco y descubro que yo también quemo. Mal, muy mal…

-¿Dónde está Duftmon? –le pregunto recordando que él también debe estar cociéndose y yo eso no me lo pierdo ni por mi hermano.

-Junto al río pescando, creo –me responde Alphamon, pero no le doy tiempo de más y marcho corriendo.

Después de "media hora" buscando el dichoso río, lo veo sentado a la sombra sobre una roca alta. Trepo por detrás y veo que la roca, aun siendo de un color clarito, quema más que Alphamon. Chillo por ello y Duftmon me descubre.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ver cómo te cueces –respondo logrando trepar esa ardiente roca −. ¿Tienes calor?

-Sí. Pero al estar junto al río se me pasa un poco –me dice. Yo de mientras le toco la espalda y la cabeza porque no me creo que aguante tanto calor −. ¿Qué haces? –está muy rojo… Según lo que me ha dicho Alphamon, con el calor también te pones rojo.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Estás cociéndote! –le señalo −. Mírate, estás rojo.

-Eso… Sí, es el calor, pero no me estoy cociendo –gira el rostro y yo me río. Parece que está fastidiado.

-Oye, estoy haciendo deberes y necesito tu ayuda –me mira de reojo −. ¿Tú sabes de algo que jamás dejarías al sol porque se derrite?

-Pues… La mantequilla y los helados. Por eso se guardan en la nevera y en el congelador, para que no se derritan.

-Ajá –anoto en mi libretita con una gran sonrisa y una flecha en la que pone "experimento de calor" −. Muchas gracias –le doy un abrazo, él se pone más rojo y yo encima noto que me asfixio con tanto calor −. Ardes. Estás muy rojo.

-Me das demasiado calor –me responde.

No me da tiempo de mucho más. Oigo de repente a Zoe, Koji, Koichi y Tommy que se acercan hablando y que, de pronto, se quedan mudos. Duftmon está muy pegajoso por el calor y me hace gracia, lo anoto y sigo jugando con él cuando oigo que, por detrás, alguien digievoluciona.

-¡Duftmon!

-¡Deja a Timy de una maldita vez!

-¡YO NO HE HECHO NADA! –llora Duftmon.

Ahora sí que está rojo ardiente… Pobre, se va a asar. Me giro y veo que papá y mamá están los dos muy enfadados y que se lanzan hacia donde estamos nosotros. Yo rápidamente me tiro al río, pero Duftmon no es tan rápido y tanto Ancient Garurumon como Ancient Irismon se le lanzan encima…

-Papis, que quema mucho… Os quemaréis…

-¿De qué hablas? –me pregunta Koichi y entonces recuerdo una cosita.

-Oye, Koichi, tú eres negro ¿verdad? –me mira raro y yo tengo que explicarle todo. No sé por qué, Tommy se aleja diciendo que va a animar en la pelea −. Por eso, Loewemon también es negro. ¿Te cueces tú también?

Sin lugar a dudas, esto de los deberes es muy difícil… Papá y mamá me quitan a uno de mis entrevistados y Koichi es que ni me responde… Sólo ríe… Espero que, al menos, el experimento con la mantequilla y el helado le sean suficientes a mamá Katia…

* * *

><p>Sí, el de la mantequilla te ha funcionado, Timy ¬¬ El calorro del otro día no dejó ni líquido...<p>

T: No sé por qué la tiraste, aún quedaba un poco...

LLENO DE MOSCAS Y OTROS BICHOS

T: Pues se limpia...

Ni tú te comes eso...

T: Lo sé :D

Bueno, da lo mismo... ¿Dónde está tu hermano?

T: Acabando sus deberes en el comedor

Oh, no...

T: Bueno, tengo que acabar mis experimentos... ¡Me cojo un helado!

NI LO SUEÑE ¬¬

T: :S

O te lo comes o despídete de que te compre helados el resto del verano.

T: Pues...

Llamaré a todo niño elegido y a todo digimon con móvil para advertirle. Llamaré a Katia para decirle que no compre helados e incluso llamaré a las heladerías y les enviaré un fax con tu cara para que no te vendan helado. Ni en los bares te darán helado.

T: VALE, VALE, ME LO COMO *corre a la nevera y regresa con un helado* Mira, me lo comeré delante de ti.

Más te vale haber sacado sólo un helado del congelador.

T: Que sí, desconfiada ¬¬

Los tengo contados :D

T: O.O *corriendo a la cocina y regresando al instante* ^^

¬¬ Ya habías dejado uno al sol...

T: Jejeje...

TIMYYYYY!


	37. Deberes de verano II

¡Buenos y calurosos días a todos los del hemisferio norte! ¡Buenos días a los del hemisferio sur! (Tampoco soy tan mala como para recordaros que son fríos vuestros días...). Yo estoy derretida al estilo la mantequilla que dejó en la ventana la loca de Timy para hacer sus deberes...

T: *anotando en el cuaderno* El... helado... se... derrite... rápidamente... al sol... Listo... Kaotik, ¿y la fregona?

*tics nerviosos* ¿Tiiiiiimyyy? ¬¬

T: ... En su sitio, vale ^^" *desaparece*

¬¬ Enana del diablo... Por suerte, su hermano no está quitándome la mantequilla o los helados para hacer experimentos...

Vale, sin más, os dejo con la segunda parte de los deberes de los Crossedmons. Como por separado no actúan igual, el método de buscar las respuestas no será el mismo...

_**DEBERES DE VERANO**_

ACE

Ace corría en dirección contraria a su hermana. Abrió la puerta de la calle y salió como alma que lleva el diablo directo a Central Park.

PoV ACE

Timy ha subido a la habitación… Sabe usar el ordenador y eso que es muy complicado, pero es que de ella no me fío ni un pelo… Esa enana me lleva a Marte en vez de al Digimundo si le pido que me ayude. No, no y no, no señor, yo me voy por una de las distorsiones, que para algo soy el digimon del espacio.

Logro llegar sin problema alguno a dicha distorsión. Es curioso, la gente no me mira raro ya, está acostumbrada a los digimons e incluso algún que otro niño pequeño ya tiene un bebé digimon como compañero. Es gracioso verles jugar en los columpios o tirándose por los toboganes… ¡Pero nada gracioso que me lancen burbujas!

-¡Ah, Botamon, no seas malo! –regaña el pequeño al digimon.

-Nada, no pasa nada, se ha asustado porque corría demasiado –le digo intentando reír. Ese Botamon me recuerda a mi hermana… ¡Ella por nada me muerde la cola!

Sigo corriendo; estar al sol es asfixiante. Abro un pequeño portal y me dirijo al Digimundo. Nada más llegar, me doy cuenta de lo asfixiante que es el sol incluso a la sombra, pero por suerte estoy en mi destino: la escuela digimon de Togemon. Y todos los renacuajos me miran directamente como si en cualquier momento me fuesen a atacar todos a la vez.

-¡Buenos días, Crossedmon! –me saluda Togemon −. ¿Necesitas algo?

-Sí, quería saber si podría ayudarme con los deberes…

-¡Ay, por supuesto! –me indica que me siente en uno de los troncos vacíos. ¿De dónde los sacará y cómo es que siempre hay uno disponible?

-¡Bienvenido, Ace! –me saludan algunos de los pequeños digimons.

-Hola, chicos, espero que no os importe que asista a clase con vosotros hoy –les sonrío amablemente. Me sale mejor esa sonrisa cuando no está mi hermana… Algunos dicen que eso es porque al estar con ella me porto más mal.

-¿Y bien? ¿De qué vamos a hablar, Crossedmon? –me pregunta Togemon.

-Sobre el calor –digo preparando el boli para escribir.

-¡Ui, el calor! Es un tema muy interesante. Niños, prestad mucha atención.

-¡SIIIIIII! –respondemos todos con una misma nota de interés.

Togemon empieza a hacer dibujos en la pizarra sobre el sol y el Digimundo. Se parece a un póster que tiene en el escritorio Eric, lo que en el suyo hay más "Digimundos" pintados de diferentes colores y tamaños, uno de ellos enorme.

-Muy bien, niños. ¿En qué estación de año estamos? –pregunta Togemon.

-¡Verano! –respondemos todos como buenos niños.

-¡Muy bien! –señala la pizarra −. En estos momentos, estamos a esta distancia del sol. El sol es una estrella que da luz y calor.

-¡Ooooh! –exclamamos todos.

-En verano, como estamos más cerca, recibimos más calor que en invierno, que estamos justo al contrario. Y por eso en verano hay mucha temperatura y apetece más ir a la playa y meternos en agua fresquita –sigue Togemon. Yo no dejo de tomar apuntes como loco mientras los demás me miran algo extrañados. Ellos no toman apuntes, no tienen nada para hacerlo, y les sorprende que pueda ir tan rápido −. ¿Alguna pregunta?

-Sí –levanto la mano y enseguida me señala −. ¿Por qué las cosas queman cuando están al sol?

-Porque las cosas también cogen el calor y lo guardan dentro suyo –de la nada aparece Bokomon y mi cola empieza a temblar imaginando que el digimon blanco de faja nos va a soltar un discurso −. Veréis, los objetos, así como los digimons y las personas, sufrimos cambios debido a nuestro alrededor que… –ya me he perdido.

Dejo de escribir todo seguido, mirándole fijamente y afirmando con la cabeza, escribiendo únicamente palabras sueltas como "gama" o "colores cálidos" que me suenan a que queman demasiado. Sin embargo, no soy capaz de pillar nada de lo que dice Bokomon. Mis compañeros digimons se han ido a jugar (y los entiendo), y yo haría lo mismo si no fuese porque Katia quiere este trabajo y me niego a no entregarle nada.

-Y así es como llega el calor de las estufas –oh, bien, ¿estaba hablándome de estufas? ¡Pero si estamos en verano! Ahora que me fijo… He escrito no se qué de estufas con hierros…

-Entiendo… Bueno, ha sido de mucha ayuda. Ahora iré a tomar… –busco entre los apuntes y encuentro la palabra "termómetro" −, la temperatura de… –vuelvo a mirar las notas, pero casi todo es imposible de leer y lo único que suena a palabra es −: las jirafas –¿perdón? ¿Jirafas?

-Muy bien, buen chico –dice orgulloso Bokomon. Éste no se ha enterado de lo que he dicho.

Me despido de Togemon. De Bokomon no me hace falta porque sigue en su pedestal ahí en la gloria y no me hace ni caso. Salgo al patio y me despido de los peques antes de seguir corriendo hasta toparme con el primero al que se me ocurre hacerle una encuesta: Takuya Kanbara.

-¡Hola, Takuya! –le saludo.

-¡Ey! ¿Qué haces por aquí? –todo dios pregunta siempre lo mismo…

-Recoger información para unos deberes.

-Eso es trampa, Eric tiene quien le haga los deberes –protesta. Flamon le pega un pisotón −. ¡Au!

-Te lo tienes merecido –le dice el digimon −. ¿A que no haces eso?

-No, son deberes míos. Katia se ha enfadado con Timy y conmigo y nos ha puesto deberes –enseño mi libreta −. ¿Os importa si os hago unas preguntas?

-No, claro… Se me hace raro que un digimon me haga preguntas… Y aún más un digimon con deberes –dice Takuya.

-Vale –empiezo a escribir −. Agunimon es el guerrero del fuego –los dos afirman −, y el fuego da calor –vuelven a afirmar −, pero en verano hace aún más calor –no hacen nada −. ¿Cómo soportáis tanto calor? –pregunto al fin.

-Será que ya estamos acostumbrados al calor –se encoge de hombros Flamon.

-Eso tú. Yo estoy que me derrito –admite Takuya.

-¿Las personas os derretís? –eso no lo había dicho Bokomon… Espera, ni le he hecho caso…

-Es una forma de hablar. Cuando hace calor y quieres fresquito o sombra y nadie te lo permite, amenazas con que te vas a derretir y listos –dice Takuya. Empiezo a pensar que ha sido mala idea preguntarle a él, pero es que la última vez que le pregunté a Agumon si sabía dónde estaba el Polo Norte, me preguntó si eso se comía…

-Ah, vale…

-Lo que sí te puede dar una insolación si pasas mucho tiempo al sol, sin protección o haciendo demasiados esfuerzos al sol –me dice. Yo lo anoto rápidamente y espero a que siga, mirándole con cara de no saber de qué me habla −. A ver, cómo te lo digo… A Zoe se le da mejor estas cosas de estudios que a mí…

-¿Eso es una insolación? –no estoy seguro de por qué lo he preguntado.

-No, una insolación es cuando te da un golpe de calor.

-¿El calor pega?

-No, es una forma de decir que sientes muchísimo calor de repente que hace que te desmayes –se ríe Flamon.

-Ah –lo anoto todo rápidamente −. Una cosa, ¿qué es eso de colores cálidos? ¿Que queman?

-No, son los que dan sensación de calor: rojos, naranjas, amarillos… Como el fuego, que es de color rojo.

-También es azul o verde –los dos me miran raro −. Claro, el ataque de fuego de Gabumon es azul y el de Biyomon es verde –los dos se caen al suelo.

-Bueno, míralo de esta forma… ¿A que Gabumon parece más un digimon capaz de tirar hielo? –afirmo con la cabeza a la vez que se me enciende una bombilla y me anoto la idea −. El azul, el verde, el morado… son colores fríos. Dan frescor –afirmo mientras anoto.

-Vale, creo que ya entiendo de qué va la cosa. ¡Gracias a los dos!

Me voy corriendo sin dejarles decirme nada. Acabo de recordar que Gabumon nunca se separa de su piel y tengo ganas de saber si da calor o no… No es de color cálido, así que puede que no sufra el calor del sol de verano porque esa piel está fresquita.

Sin embargo, por más que busco, no doy con él… ¿Dónde estará? Está anocheciendo y, si sigue así, no daré con él… Bah, pues me voy a casa y ya le buscaré mañana.

* * *

><p>T: ¿Lo has encontrado ya?<p>

A: ¡Qué va! Gabumon se sabe esconder DEMASIADO BIEN

¿No será que huye de ti para que no consigas quitarle la piel que le cubre? Ya sabes que él es muy tímido.

A: Pero si no le haría ninguna foto ni nada, sólo se la pediría para ponérmela yo encima y así comprobar si es o no fresquita... *mira la libreta* Su fuego es azul, él no es de colores cálidos, por lo que creo que todo él es frío y que la piel le cubre para que no se derrita...

Dios, pobre Gabumon... Espero que siga escondido allá donde quiera estar...

A: Bueno, me vuelvo a buscarle *abre vórtice y se va*

T: ¡Ah! No me ha llevado con él... Yo quería ver a Gabu-chu sin su piel...

Tú le harías foto y la copiarías para todo el mundo ¬¬

T: Ui, me ha pillado ^^" ¡Pues me voy a comprobar mi último experimento!

Espera, muñeca ¬¬ ¿Tiene algo que ver con MI nevera o MI congelador?

T: No, qué va... He atado a Duftmon al sol y cada media hora voy a rellenarle la cantimplora y a tomarle la temperatura para saber si es bueno o no ir de oscuro por la vida... Que yo también tengo ropas oscuras no sé gracias a quién ¬¬

... ¿TÚ ESTÁS LOCA O QUÉ?

T: ¡WAH!

¡VETE AHORA MISMO Y SUELTA A DUFTMON O LE DARÁ UNA INSOLACIÓN QUE LO MATARÁ! ¿QUIERES MATARLO?

T: ... ¡! *sale corriendo más rápido que la luz =_="*

A saber cuánto lleva el pobrecillo atado al sol... No, si ya se ve que separas a los Crossedmons y te preguntas "¿y ellos son los que hacen travesuras?" -.-

Bueno, pues hasta aquí los deberes de este par de enanos.

-Timy se ha decantado por aprender un poquitín y hacer experimentos con la mantequilla y los helados de otros y atando a digimons cuyo color es oscuro (confirmamos que Duftmon ha sido su primera víctima, posiblemente aprovechando la paliza que ha recibido por parte de dos Ancients...)

-Ace ha ido a la escuela y ha tenido la "buena" suerte de toparse con Bokomon... sus experimentos parecen ser más normales y no comprometen la comida de los demás, pero cierto digimon está en peligro (se confirma que Gabumon sigue escondido y que a la lista de "desaparecidos para salvarse" se ha apuntado Kumamon)

Preguntar por el aprobado es una tontería, por lo que... Visto lo visto en estos dos shots, **¿qué nota merece cada uno? **Alegradles el día o demostradles que van mal encaminados dejando un review ^^


	38. Making off I

¡Buenos días a todos! Después de la sequía del verano, llegan las tormentas otoñales (no me estoy poniendo poética, realmente está lloviendo donde vivo) y con ello, volvemos una vez más a revisar todo aquello que pasó detrás del escenario.

Vale, no os entretengo demasiado, que seguro tenéis ganas de leer este nuevo capítulo y aunque podría entreteneros porque soy "Da Boss" y yo alargo o acorto a mi gusto, habéis pasado mucho tiempo sin ver trastadas de este grupo. Simplemente, os dejo unas aclaraciones aquí para que no os perdáis.

-Mi persona sale aquí, es decir, que leeréis Kaotik varias veces, o jefa o Da Boss, por lo que (para los despistados) no os matéis pensando quién es ese personaje que soy yo.

-El texto en cursiva son fragmentos sacados de la historia original (es decir, de _DTC_).

-Como hay bastantes capítulos y está claro que no iba a hacer uno por uno porque no acabaríamos ni mañana, procuraré comprimir las aventurillas d capítulos según el tamaño del original (original = lo que hay en _DTC_)

Sin más, os dejo leer cómo se comportaron los actores durante la preparación de los capítulos, así como los problemas que surgieron y todo eso (que tendrá intermedios, ni yo puedo con todo...) en...

**_MAKING OFF I_**

_**Una nueva amenaza**_

Kaotik Angel esperaba desesperada junto a Ace (aprovechando que es el muerto desde el principio) que llegasen los niños elegidos y el resto de digimons para empezar las grabaciones (N/a: más quisiera que hubiesen sido grabaciones T.T). Dos horas más tarde, todos llegan.

-¡Es nuestro primer día! ¡Y YA LLEGÁIS TODOS DOS HORAS TARDE! –gritó Kaotik, con una camisa azul marino en la que pone "Da Boss" en letras doradas.

-Lo sentimos –corean todos.

-Da igual… ¡A vuestros puestos!

Esperando no enojar más a la directora de la obra, todos se colocaron en sus puestos y representaron sus papeles. El primer capítulo avanzaba perfectamente hasta que Nefertimon bajó las escaleras (mecánicas para que pareciesen interminables) que la llevabann hacia el salón de los espíritus digitales, donde Flamon "duerme".

-Es hora de despertar, Fla…

-¡CORTEN! ¿QUIÉN LE HA DADO COMIDA A FLAMON? –chilló Kaotik, mientras Ace para la cámara y suspira negando con la cabeza −. ¡SERIEDAD, MALDITA SEA!

Robada la comida de Flamon, el rodaje continuó perfectamente hasta la escena en la que el digimon de fuego entra al salón de la dama angelical y se encuentra con el pequeño de la luz.

_-¡Tú! –gritó un tanto encendido._

_-Me alegra que hayas despertado, Flamon –saludó Ophanimon mientras el otro digimon se incorporaba y giraba un poco el rostro._

_-¿Por qué está él aquí y más despierto que yo? –rugió Flamon._

_-Uno –empezó el otro guerrero rookie −, nunca me dormí, y dos: piérdete, Flamon._

-Ah, es cierto.

-¡CORTEN! –una encendida Kaotik miró al de fuego.

-¿Y ahora qué he hecho?

-¡NO TIENES QUE DARLE LA RAZÓN, SINO ENFADARTE CON ÉL!

-Pero es mi amigo…

-¡AQUÍ NO, POR AHORA!

-En serio, Flamon, tú no vales para actor –le dijo Strabimon −. A mí no me importa repetir la escena.

-Qué remedio –suspiró Kaotik −. Escena en el salón de Ophanimon, toma dos, y… ¡ACCIÓN!

Por suerte, y para tranquilidad de los nervios de "Da Boss", Flamon siguió al pie de la letra los consejos que le tenía escritos Takuya en un enorme cartel fuera del encuadre de la cámara de Ace y el capítulo continuó sin ningún problema más.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_**El nuevo mundo**_

El segundo día de rodaje, Kaotik sonrió satisfecha cuando los chicos y digimons llegaron puntuales al lugar de rodaje. Esta vez, salieron a los exteriores, para grabar mejor las escenas de las calles del mundo humano.

-Bueno, hoy tenemos un bello día y hay bastante luz, pero eso no significa que podáis hacer fallos todo el tiempo –advirtió Da Boss.

-Noooo –corearon todos.

-Perfecto. ¡A sus puestos!

Como cada día, todos corrieron a sus posiciones. Quienes no salían en escena, ayudaban con las cámaras a Ace o con los carteles de letras enormes por si a alguien se le olvidaba su guión.

-¡ACCIÓN!

Flamon y Strabimon bordaban a la perfección sus papeles. Enseguida tuvieron que separarse, yendo el pequeño de la luz hacia un falso tren en el que debía montar.

-¿Y cómo vamos a hacer ver que se mueve? –pregunta Ace a la jefa.

-Fácil… ¡CORTEN!

-Pero si no la ha cagado –dijo extrañado Flamon mientras Strabimon, ya sentado en el hueco entre vagones, espera pacientemente.

-No, bobo –sonrió Kaotik −. ¡ALPHAMON!

De la ventana de la sala de sonido, Alphamon salió volando y quedó junto a la mandamás.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Anda, a la bicicleta –dijo señalando detrás de los falsos vagones.

-¿Bicicleta?

-Sí –responde caminando hacia la parte trasera del tren, en donde un muro oculta la bicicleta −. Pedalea fuerte y que vaya pasando la pantalla. El suelo se sacudirá porque hay que hacer movimiento en el vagón.

-Está bien… Pero ¿por qué yo?

-¡ERES EL DIGIMON MÁS FUERTE DE ESTE LUGAR, ASÍ QUE A PEDALEAR!

-A sus órdenes, mi señora…

-Perfecto –sonrió Da Boss regresando a su silla −. Bien… ¡TREN EN MARCHA! –dicho eso, la escenita que se ve entre vagones empieza a moverse −. ¡Todos a sus puestos! Escena entre vagones, toma uno, ¡ACCIÓN!

_-Pronto llegaré…_

-Y… ¡CORTEN! ¡Felicidades, Strabimon! ¡Has salido genial!

-Gracias –se sonrojó el digimon.

-Ya puedes bajar de ahí, que cambiamos de escena.

-Sí.

Strabimon se puso en pie, dispuesto a dar un salto para bajar, pero su pie quedó atrapado y cayó hacia delante, quedando a escasos centímetros de golpearse la cabeza con el falso raíl gracias a la ayuda de Flamon.

-ODIO los trenes –dice bien alto Strabimon.

Salvo ese susto, durante el rodaje no pasó absolutamente nada más. Flamon actuó correctamente y nadie más sufrió ningún daño. El resultado del día, para Kaotik Angel, fue un rotundo éxito sin malgaste de películas y con la idea de ganar un Oscar (nube de la que la bajó Ace al recordarle que ni tan siquiera saldría en cines la historia)

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_**Reunión de elegidos. Hacia la estación subterránea de Sibuya**_

Tercer día de rodaje y todos estaban puntuales y presentes en la sala. Para Kaotik, lo que sucedía era como un sueño hecho realidad: todos estaban en sus posiciones, listos en el escenario de un parque, para empezar la grabación. No les hizo esperar demasiado, dio la orden de empezar el rodaje y observó completamente embelesada cómo el grupo actuaba según lo escrito en el guión y actuaban tal y como se les había pedido (aunque en Davis dudaba si era actuación, improvisación o es que él ya era directamente así y podría ahorrarse el darle guión en el siguiente capítulo). Todo era de color de rosa hasta que…

-¿NO DIJE QUE ODIABA LOS TRENES? –chilló Strabimon mientras Kari y Yolei intentan montarlo a un vagón falso.

-Cállate –le ordenó Alphamon −. A mí me toca volver a la dichosa bicicleta…

-Está bien, me gustan los trenes –rectificó el de luz.

-¡ME ABURRO! –chilló Takuya −. ¡QUIERO VOLVER A SALIR!

-¡ESPÉRATE, IMPACIENTE! –le gritó a su vez Kaotik −. Bueno, venga, todos a sus posiciones que empezamos a grabar. Escena en vagón de regreso a Sibuya, toma uno, y… ¡ACCIÓN!

El máximo silencio mientras los del vagón actuaban correctamente. Por detrás, sin micrófono ni problemas por ser oído, Alphamon le da a los pedales de la bicicleta, sacando paisajes del rodillo interminable de fondos móviles.

Tras el corte para cambiar el grupo, la historia siguió su ritmo hasta que Strabimon tuvo que meterse en el ascensor y fingir que subía de la estación subterránea.

-Vale –Kaotik dio una palmada −. Flamon, debes asustarte porque no te esperas a Strabimon ahí dentro, ¿entendido?

-Perfectamente –asintió el rojo.

-Y Strabimon, no hagas caras raras, sólo tienes que sonreír de forma perversa porque has asustado a tu rival.

-Aguantaré la tentación –sonó la voz del de luz, al otro lado de la "puerta" del ascensor (N/a: es sólo un escenario… ¿en serio creéis que caben todos ahí?).

-Bien. Escena hacia la estación subterránea, parte dos, toma uno, y… ¡ACCIÓN!

Flamon corrió seguido de los demás hasta la puerta del ascensor. Técnicamente tendría que abrirse sola, pero al llegar, no pasó nada, por lo que, antes que la directora se pusiera neurótica, le dio al botón.

-¿Eh?

-¡Esto no se abre! –chilló Stabimon, asomándose por encima de la "puerta" −. Para mí que se ha atascado o algo…

-Maldita sea –la mano de Kaotik resonó al golpear su frente −. De acuerdo, plan B… ¡QUE TRAIGAN LA PUERTA DE BICICLETA Y A ALPHAMON!

-¡Yo ya he pedaleado! –protestó el negro.

-Me da igual, le das a los pedales de nuevo y te pones en forma.

-¿No podría pedalear otro? Duftmon también es oscuro, no se le verá… ¡O Magnamon, que es tan pequeño que está claro que no saldrá enfocado!

-Alphamon, estoy a tu lado –dijo el de armadura dorada, mirándolo con los brazos cruzados −. ¡EL SER BAJITO NO ME HACE INVISIBLE!

-¡BUENO, BASTA YA! ¡TAKUYA, A LA BICI!

-¡Pero yo tengo que entrar al ascensor! ¡No puedo faltar en la escena!

-Es verdad… Perdón… ¡DAVIS, BASTA DE COQUETEAR CON LA DE CAFETERÍA Y PONTE A PEDALEAR! ¡YA SÉ QUE NI SORA, NI MIMI, NI KARI, NI YOLEI, NI ZOE, NI MIYAKO TE PRESTAN ATENCIÓN, PERO HAZ EL FAVOR!

-Está bien –cabizbajo, Davis caminó hacia la bicicleta, tomó asiento y esperó la señal para pedalear.

-Venga. Escena hacia la estación subterránea, parte dos, toma dos, y… ¡ACCIÓN!

El resto del rodaje siguió perfectamente, o al menos y para tranquilidad de Da Boss, las cosas fueron medianamente normales hasta el final. Supuestamente, todos subían al Trailmon y Strabimon hacía una señal para marchar, pero…

-No arranca –comentó Strabimon.

-Qué raro –dijo Kaotik caminando hacia la parte delantera del Trailmon, supuestamente auténtico, pero… −. ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ ESE MALDITO TRAILMON?

-Ya se ha dado cuenta que el auténtico no ha venido –negó con la cabeza Ace.

-¡ALPHAMON! ¡MUÉVELO!

-¡Soy técnico de sonido, no alzador de Trailmons!

-¡ME DA IGUAL, NO TE DOY COMIDA PARA DESOBEDECER!

En eso, se abrió la puerta y entró una digimon pequeña y dorada, que lo observaba todo extrañada, así como las cabezas asomadas por las ventanas del falso vagón.

* * *

><p>Timy: ¡Aloha!<p>

Ace: Tendrías que haber venido el primer día ¬¬

Timy: ¿Para qué? No salgo...

Ace: ¡PARA AYUDARME CON LAS CÁMARAS!

Timy: Ah, es que me reiría demasiado y Da Boss estaría enfadada conmigo... Y yo quiero tener papel en esta historia.

Ace: Toma, y yo quiero ser algo más que "el digimon-cámara que sólo sale nombrado" ¬¬

K.A: Bueno, a ver, mellizos, haced el favor de no pelear. Timy, que conste que estos tres días que no has estado se te descontarán de los regalos de Navidad.

Timy: ¡Ah! T.T

Ace: Eso te pasa por tardar 3 capítulos ¬¬

Timy: Es... Estaba ayudando a Swanmon ^^

K.A & Ace: ¬¬"

Timy: ^^" *viendo a los demás digimons-actores* ¡Me voy a saludar!

K.A & Ace: ¡TIIIIIMYYYYY! .


	39. Terapia con Kerpymon

¡Hola, hola, hola! Bienvenidos un fin de semana más al show tras el escenario.

Tenía pensado subir esto hace unos días, pero por toda una serie de problemas familiares que algunos saben (porque tuve que darles el motivo para que dejasen de ser pesados...) pues os habéis tenido que aguantar sin extra de otoño -o- (?)

Bueno, deciros que la continuación de _Digimon. Time's chronicle_ va viento en popa aunque no a mucha vela (problemas familiares, sí), por lo que quizás en algún momento deje caer algún "spoiler" de esa secuela... De momento, tendréis que conformaros con los Making off y esta nueva serie en la que acompañamos al tercer gran ángel en su trabajo extra, porque empieza nuestra primera sesión de...

**_TERAPIA CON_**_ **KERP**_**_YMON__  
><em>**

Una Witchmon caminó hacia una sala con un cartel de "Sala de espera" en letras grandes. Llevaba un cuaderno en las manos que repasaba a través de unas gruesas gafas que, aunque vistas sobre una mesa parecían horribles, le sentaban bastante bien.

-¿Alphamon? –llamó la bruja digital.

-Sí.

-Ya puede pasar –dijo haciendo paso en la puerta.

El digimon de armadura oscura salió de la sala mientras otros allí presentes le lanzaban miradas de ánimos. Salió de la sala y siguió a la Witchmon a través de un pasillo a otra sala con un cartel en la puerta que ponía "Dr Kerpymon". La digimon abrió la puerta, esperó a que el líder de los Caballeros Reales entrase y cerró.

-Bienvenido, Alphamon. Siéntate, por favor.

-Kerpymon, en serio, no necesito terapia –dijo Alphamon con un par de gotas enormes tras la cabeza.

-Sí, sí, por supuesto –el ángel animal llevaba unas gafitas finas y una corbata que lo hacían parecer, a ojos del negro, un completo idiota −. Venga, al sofá.

Alphamon se sentó, como si fuese una silla, y miró al ángel. Después de un minuto en silencio, Kerpymon hizo rodar los ojos, se levantó de su butaca y lo obligó a tumbarse.

-Bien –sonrió el gran conejo regresando a su butaca y cogiendo una libreta −. Cuéntame lo que te ocurre.

-Vengo a darte el informe de…

-Eso puede esperar. Tus preocupaciones, Alphamon.

-¿A santo de qué has creado un salón de terapias? –preguntó el Caballero Real.

-Porque quizás el mundo digital llegue a su fin y tú te irás al otro barrio sin la paz interior necesaria –respondió Kerpymon.

-No me convence…

-Bueno, no importa. Cuéntame tus penas.

-Si lo hago, ¿podremos hablar de cosas normales?

-Por supuesto.

-Está bien…

Normalmente las cosas son tranquilas. La verdad, los demás se portan muy bien aunque a veces se piquen entre ellos… ¡Qué diablos! ¡Odio cuando se ponen a discutir entre ellos! ¡Siempre es por lo mismo! El uno por enamoradizo, el otro por sádico, el otro por gigantón, el otro por enano… ¿En serio tengo que decirlos todos? Bueno… Otro que me viene con problemas sobre su sexualidad… ¡Ni que fuese su padre y me tocase darle la charla sobre esos temas! ¡Por favor! Se supone que todos son hombres hechos y derechos… Salvo Magnamon, que sigue siendo un crío…

En fin, nada es tranquilo. Mi mayor momento de paz es cuando todos se largan y me quedo solo en el Coliseo. ¡Eso sí que es vida! ¡Ni un alma! ¡Sólo el sonido del viento! Y otro de los momentos es cuando vengo aquí, al castillo de Seraphimon o al de Ophanimon… Porque vosotros tres sois… tranquilos, calmados, da gusto hablar con vosotros… Pero esos petardos… En cuanto acaban de darme el informe, me sueltan las mismas tonterías de siempre y cuando quiero quejarme yo, no hay absolutamente nadie, todos se han volatilizado…

En serio, yo no sé por qué nunca me hacen caso. Siempre que me piden consejo, les digo lo que creo que podrían hacer… ¡Y parece que hacen todo lo contrario o pasan olímpicamente de mis consejos! El otro día, por ejemplo, Examon vino quejándose que se le quedaba pequeña su zona de vigilancia y yo le sugerí que echase una mano a los demás, que no todos somos gigantones como él… ¿Y qué hizo él? Se quedó sentado sobre el pico de una montaña de su zona, mirando desde ahí y sin hacer nada más. Luego me vino quejándose que se aburría, que preferiría irse a donde está Lucemon a pegarle ostias… ¡Y ahí se le unió Craniamon!

-Ya no sé qué más decirte, Kerpymon…

-Ajá, ya veo –en todo el monólogo sólo había estado tomando apuntes −. Bueno, por lo que me dices, noto como si no estuvieses a gusto con tus compañeros.

-No, no es así. Me caen bien, pero a veces llevan las cosas a extremos y, sinceramente, no sé qué hacer… Yo no soy terapeuta, y también me canso de escuchar los problemas de los demás…

-Por eso mismo he abierto mi consulta –asintió el ángel animal −. Porque hay muchos digimons que están intranquilos, tienen dudas, problemas y no son capaces de salir de ellos.

-Pues sabiéndolo, ahora ya te enviaré a todos esos tontainas cuando les dé su ataque de nervios o crisis de identidad…

-¡Por supuesto! Para eso estoy aquí. No soy un digimon bélico…

-Sí, bueno, eso díselo a un recién nacido…

-Alphamon, ¿me estás imaginando como un sanguinario digimon?

-Pues… –alzó los ojos hacia el cielo al tiempo que una nubecita blanca apareció sobre él, mostrando un Kerpymon violeta, oscuro, algo demacrado, con sonrisa demente y lanzando relámpagos oscuros a diestro y siniestro.

-Sí, bueno, todos cometemos errores alguna vez en la vida, nadie se libra de eso –carraspeó el ángel, sacudiendo con una de sus manos aquella nube −. Pero que la vida te dé otra oportunidad para renacer significa que puedes enmendar los errores de tu pasado.

-Ay, qué bonito hablas –dijo con sarcasmo el paciente.

-Sí, bueno, no empieces o tendrás que escuchar mis quejas. Y te aviso, son muchas.

-¿Y tú, que estás hasta las orejas de problemas, te dedicas a escuchar los de los demás? En serio, Kerpymon, te aburres demasiado…

-Digamos que ésta es mi forma de ayudar a la gente –dijo quitándose las gafas −. Bueno, la semana que viene te pasas de nuevo a ver qué tal te van las cosas.

-No estoy mal de la cabeza…

-Pero si me has dicho muchas cosas…

-Sí, vale, las he dicho –admitió −. Pero eso no significa que vaya a seguir haciéndolo.

-Te vendría genial para evitar el estrés –sonrió el conejo.

-Ya, lo que tú digas…

-Bueno, sé buen chico y no necesitaremos muchas horas de consulta. Ya puedes marchar –indicó Kerpymon −. Pídele a Witchmon que te dé hora para la semana que viene.

-Sí, sí.

Alphamon salió de la sala y empezó a caminar hacia la bruja digital de recepción. En cuanto empezó a pedirle hora para la siguiente cita, se dio cuenta de un detalle bastante importante: no había dado el informe que traía.

* * *

><p>Y hasta aquí la primera...<p>

K: Hola ^^

Kerpymon, ¿no se supone que tienes más pacientes?

K: Venía a traerte un regalito *entregando un sobre tamaño folio*

Por el tamaño, dudo que sea dinero...

K: Es algo mejor ^^

Déjame ver *sacando los papeles y ojeándolos* Vale, no son facturas, demandas, faena ni nada por el estilo *guardándolo de nuevo*

K: Te iré trayendo más conforme los vaya acabando.

Tranquilo, puedo esperar :D

K: ¡Hasta la próxima! ^^

¡Cuídate!

Bueno, hasta aquí la primera terapia del conejo querido por todos...

T: Yo no le quiero .

A: Ni yo .

Timy, Ace, ¿por qué no?

T&A: A ti te ha traído un regalo y a nosotros no nos ha dado caramelos... ¿Tú crees que es justo?

=_="


	40. Making off II

*Se abre una puerta y se asoma la cabeza de la jefa, mirando para todos lados* ¿Hola? *silencio absoluto* Ugh, qué miedo...

Bueno, p'adentro del estudio ^^ *se abre del todo la puerta y entra Da Boss con una nevera portátil* Jijiji... Buenas a todos ^^ ¿Que qué tengo en esta nevera? *subiéndola a la mesa* Bueno, pues como hoy es un día muy muy muy importante (sin las comas, sí) pues me pareció acertado... Y es que hoy **es el cumple de mi querida raf-lily!** Te había traído un pastel *sacando la tarta de la nevera*, pero ahora he recordado que tú no aparecerás por aquí ^^" Así que tendrás que conformarte con el **_DDLE_ **a menos que logre encontrar a alguien honrado que quiera llevarte el pastel... Pero con lo golosos que son más de uno...

*Se abre la puerta de golpe y a la jefa le da un patatús* ¿Qu... quién va? :S

Alphamon: Oe, tampoco me mires como si fuese un fantasma... Halloween fue la semana pasada y ya me he asegurado que ningún Crossedmon me hiciese una gamberrada

¿Cuántos Crossedmons crees que existen? ¬¬"

Al: Dos originales y luego todos aquellos minidigimons disfrazados de Crossedmon que se dedican a liarla parda con las mentes diabólicas que creaste...

Uuuuugh...

Al: ¿Qué es eso? *señalando la tarta*

Una tarta para Lily, pero me he acordado tarde que no podría comérsela porque ella no viene al estudio de grabación :p

Al: ¿Quieres que se la lleve?

*O* Alphamon, eres mi héroe *guardando la tarta en la nevera portátil y dándosela* Sobre todo, que Davis y Takuya no la vean, y si la ven, ni se te ocurra decir lo que hay dentro o te cuelgo en la próxima terapia con Kerpy-chan ¬¬

Al: Todo menos volver allí... Se mete tanto en el papel de psicólogo cuando se pone esas gafas... Que acabas olvidándote de la faena =_="

Sí, sí *empujándolo* tira a llevarle la tarta a Lily antes que lleguen estos memos digooooo niños a grabar ^^

Bien, y sin Alphamon ni la tarta a la vista, demos paso una vez más al texto importante, que para eso es la actualización. **¡LILY! ¡ESPERO QUE TE DIVIERTAS MUCHO! **Y que luego no te impacientes por la continuación...

_**MAKING OFF II**_

_**De vuelta al Digimundo**_

Sentada en la silla, Da Boss observaba cómo todos estaban charlando en grupitos, tal y como marcaba el guión que el día anterior les había dado para aprenderse.

-Por fin, las cosas están perfectas –sonrió Kaotik mientras veía a los chicos actuando a la perfección −. Y ahora, toca el ataque enemigo y el rescate de LordKnightmon.

_-Tú… tú eres…_

_-¡No puede ser!_

_-Takuya, Koji, tranquilos –sonrió Flamon._

_-¿Cómo que tranquilos? –preguntó Zoe._

_-¿Quién es? ¿Qué ocurre con él? –preguntó a su vez Izzy._

_-Es LordKnightmon, un caballero real… al que nos tuvimos que enfrentar en el pasado… –informó Koichi._

-¡CORTEN! –el grito de Kaotik sobresaltó a todos. Incluso el Trailmon que se supone los transportaba, corriendo sobre una cinta mecánica en contra-dirección, se asustó y por poco crea una catástrofe.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Sabía yo que no funcionaría –respondió con un puño apretado −. Dynasmon, tú no sirves para sustituir a LordKnightmon. ¡Eres demasiado musculado!

-Te lo advertí –susurró Dynasmon, con un disfraz del Caballero Real rosado −. ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

-No lo sé –suspiró mirando alrededor −. ¡Magnamon!

El de armadura dorada apareció al instante junto a Kaotik, mirándola extrañado. Dos minutos después, llevaba la ropa de LordKnigtmon.

-¿Es seguro? –preguntó Magnamon algo lloroso.

-Sí, tú no tienes tanto músculo ni eres tan alto como Dynasmon… Bueno, escena en el Trailmon, toma dos, y… ¡ACCIÓN!

_-Tú… tú eres…_

_-¡No puede ser!_

_-Takuya, Koji, tranquilos –sonrió Flamon._

_-¿Cómo que tranquilos? –preguntó Zoe._

_-¿Quién es? ¿Qué ocurre con él? –preguntó a su vez Izzy._

_-Es LordKnightmon, un caballero real… al que nos tuvimos que enfrentar en el pasado… –informó Koichi._

-¡CORTEN!

-¿Y ahora qué? –preguntó Ace, parando la cámara.

-Demasiado bajito… ¡Duftmon! –el leopardo aparece en el salón −. Tu turno.

-¿Ya actúo?

-No, te haces pasar por LordKnightmon, que está resfriado.

-Ala, póntelo –Magnamon le pasó el disfraz y desapareció del lugar.

-Escena en el Trailmon, toma tres, y… ¡ACCIÓN!

_-Tú… tú eres…_

_-¡No puede ser!_

_-Takuya, Koji, tranquilos –sonrió Flamon._

_-¿Cómo que tranquilos? –preguntó Zoe._

_-¿Quién es? ¿Qué ocurre con él? –preguntó a su vez Izzy._

_-Es LordKnightmon, un caballero real… al que nos tuvimos que enfrentar en el pasado… –informó Koichi._

-Corten. ¡Corten!. ¡CORTEN! ¡LORDKNIGHTMON NO TIENE ALAS!

-¿Y a mí qué me cuentas? –lloraba Duftmon.

-¡QUE PASE OTRO!

Después de que todos los digimons e incluso los niños humanos se pusieran el traje de LordKnightmon e intentasen hacer el papel del rosado, con una frase tope sencilla, Kaotik Angel llegó a una conclusión.

-Está bien… Se suspende la grabación. Nadie puede igualar a LordKnightmon… Él es único e irremplazable…

-¡A BUENAS HORAS!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_**Malas noticias**_

Para todos, ese capítulo sin duda era demoledor. Nefertimon y Strabimon tenían ojeras por haber pasado la noche entera estudiándose aquellos guiones, por lo que cuando Kaotik Angel llegó al estudio, los encontró tomándose la tercera taza de café para mantenerse despiertos.

-Chicos, más os vale ir al baño antes que empecemos a grabar porque me niego a cortar la escena porque os meáis tanto beber café.

-Descuida, jefa…

-Bien.

Poco antes que llegasen todos, los dos corrieron al lavabo precisamente a vaciarse de líquidos. La cafeína les hizo efecto a los dos, manteniéndolos bien despiertos e incluso algo hiperactivos. Sin embargo, la falta de sueño se notaba en sus rostros, necesitando un paso por maquillaje para ocultar las ojeras y otras marcas de sueño.

-Bien, escena dos, toma uno…

-¿Ahora no tiene nombre la escena?

-No me despistes, Timy, y céntrate en tu cámara. Y… ¡ACCIÓN!

_-Nefertimon –se unió Strabimon −, ¿puedo hablar contigo?_

_-Claro, ¿qué ocurre?_

_-Te noto rara; lo siento claramente: ocurre algo grave._

-Que la cafeína me ha dejado de hacer efecto –lloriqueó la digimon blanca, haciendo caer a todos al suelo.

-¡CORTEN! Nefertimon, por lo que más quieras, no seas tú quien me fastidia la escena.

-Lo siento, jefa, pero me duermo –dicho eso, se acurrucó al más puro estilo "gatito entre las piernas de alguien que intenta dormir en la cama" y se quedó dormida.

-Que alguien me saque a esa dormilona del lugar –a la orden de Kaotik apareció Sleipmon −. Vale, Kari y Gatomon, armodigievolución.

-Suerte que tenemos una Nefertimon de repuesto –suspiró Kari mientras hacía armodigievolucionar a la gatita.

-Estoy lista… Pero no me sé su guión…

-Tranquila, esto te lo arreglo yo –Kaotik Angel sube a la sala de audiovisuales y empieza a darle unas órdenes a Lucemon (sí, el malvado Lucemon es el encargado de los efectos especiales). Hecho aquello, baja y prepara una pantalla enfrente de Nefertimon, pero fuera del enfoque de la cámara −. Lu-chan está escribiendo lo que debes decir. Como eres una digimon a la que no se le ven los ojos, nadie se dará cuenta que miras de reojo.

-Está bien –asintió la digimon.

-Perfecto. Escena dos, toma dos, y… ¡ACCIÓN!

Y así fue como Gatomon tuvo que hacer el papel de Nefertimon, leyendo con total tranquilidad lo que Lucemon le chivaba a través de un televisor de fondo azul y letras blancas.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_**Reencuentro con Ophanimon**_

Con una Nefertimon despierta y pidiendo mil perdones cada diez minutos, otro nuevo día de rodaje dio comienzo. Ace y Timy se movían por todo el plató haciendo los enfoques pero sin estorbarse.

-De aquí a Hollywood –dijo con estrellitas en los ojos Kaotik.

-Sigue soñando –le susurró Omnimon, encargado de atender al servicio de catering cuando llegase.

-No me fastidies, Omnimon… ¡CORTEN! Bravo, chicos, lo estáis haciendo genial.

-Gracias –corean todos con sonrisas.

-Bueno, ahora toca que Nefertimon se lleve a Zoe y Koji… ¿Tienes el arnés puesto, Nefertimon?

-Sí, todo listo.

-Pero si sabe volar…

-Ya, JP, y yo te podría hacer volar si quisiera, pero no nos conviene hacerlos volar en verdad con tanto paparazzi a las puertas intentando sacar escenas inéditas –mirada asesina.

-Cierto…

-Bueno, a vuestros puestos. Escena de los que se van…

-Menudos nombres les cascas a veces.

-Omnimon, no me gustan las interrupciones. Toma uno, y…. ¡ACCIÓN!

Nefertimon, preparada para ser estirada hacia arriba con una grúa, accionada por Examon, esperó a que los dos a subir estuviesen preparados. En cuanto estuvieron en posición, Examon estiró de la cuerda un tanto bruscamente, haciendo que Zoe estuviese a punto de caer.

-Zoe… me… asfixias…

-¡Koji! Perdón, yo…

-¡CORTEN! ¡EXAMON, MÁS DELICADEZA QUE SON NIÑOS!

-Lo siento –dijo asomándose de detrás del decorado (N/a: sí, es un decorado gigante para poder ocultarlo)

-Bueno, probemos de nuevo… Zoe, si ves que te vas a caer, no le cojas del cuello. Tenemos un doble fácil suyo pero tampoco significa eso que lo enviemos al hospital.

-Vaya, muy amable –corearon ambos gemelos con los brazos cruzados, uno sobre Nefertimon y el otro en el suelo.

-Sí, bueno… Si ves que te vas a caer, cógele por la cintura, que si estiras de la camisa, aún se la romperás y no creo que tengamos en vestuario otra camisa igual a la que lleva puesta.

-Jefa, venimos vestidos de casa, aquí no hay ropa –recordó Koji mientras Zoe negaba con la cabeza.

-Sí, bueno, ¡a sus puestos! La misma escena, toma tres, y… ¡ACCIÓN!

De nuevo, Examon que estiró demasiado de la cuerda, pero Zoe ya sabía cómo evitar caerse y, aunque se abrazbaa demasiado fuerte, Koji aguantó lo suficiente como para no sentir más gritos de Da Boss.

-Bien, estupendo… Al fin sale la escena –suspiró Kaotik mientras todo seguía.

Gracias a la ausencia en escena de Zoe y Koji, y después de otros cinco niños que tenían que ir en Trailmon a otra sala de grabación, se pudieron hacer muchos más enfoques del reencuentro entre elegidos y sus digimons.

_Dos golpes en la puerta…_

_-Adelante._

_-Sentimos el retraso… ¡Tai!_

_-¿Eh? ¡Agumon!_

_-¡Tai! ¿Cuándo has llegado?_

_-Hace poco. ¿Y tú, qué te cuentas?_

_-Aquí, un poco atareado…_

_-Hola, Sora._

_-¡Biyomon! Te he echado de menos._

_-Yo también he echado de menos a Mimi –sonó otra voz._

_-¿Palmon? ¿Mi Palmon querida?_

_-¡Mimi! –se lanzó la digimon llorando_

_-¡Palmon! –respondió con lágrimas la humana._

_-Ya empiezan…_

_-Eh, Izzy, no sabes la de cosas que te has perdido._

_-¡Hola, Tentomon! ¿A que me ayudarás a entender toda la historia?_

_-Pues claro, para eso estoy aquí._

-Tampoco hace falta que lloréis hasta el punto de inundarnos…

-¡CORTEN! ¡JIN! ¿NADIE TE HA DICHO QUE CALLADITO ESTÁS MÁS GUAPO? –Miyako levanta la mano −. ¡PUES YO TAMBIÉN TE LO DIGO! ¡HASTA QUE EN TU GUIÓN NO LO PONGA, NO HABLES! A demás… ¿NO SE SUPONE QUE TÚ NO ESTÁS EN ESCENA? ¿QUÉ DEMONIO HACES EN PANTALLA?

-Lo siento, es que Mimi y Palmon…

Siguiendo la dirección a la que apuntaba, se pudo ver a las dos llorando a mares sin consuelo alguno. Ophanimon intentaba abrazarlas, pero aun así las dos seguían llorando sin descanso.

-Bueno, por una vez, el comentario de Jin ha sido acertado… ¡PERO NI ENTRA EN LA OBRA NI, DE ENTRAR, ERES TÚ QUIEN LO DICE!

-Ugh, ya me callo… Soy un gafe…

-Por eso, quédate calladito –señaló Da Boss −. Bueno, repitamos esta escena de nuevo, que es la última y os dejo ir a comer.

Como si aquellas palabras fuesen mágicas, todos estaban en condiciones de retomar la grabación. Incluso Mimi y Palmón habían dejado de llorar, arreglado rápidamente en maquillaje para ocultar los surcos creados por las lágrimas en sus rostros y se mostraban sonrientes hasta que tuvieron que volver a llorar, haciendo aparecer en todos enormes gotazas, incluso Kaotik las miró incrédula, pero como la cámara enfocaba a ellas dos, los demás pudieron cambiar la cara rápidamente.


	41. Mini-problemas

AAAALGO PEQUEÑIIITO... WOOOWOOOWOOO...

Alphamon: ¿Te encuentras bien?

Oe, ¿tampoco puedo cantar?

A: precisamente esa canción...

*la casa entera tiembla*

Magnamon: ¿SE PUEDE SABER POR QUÉ ME LLAMAS ENANO?

Calma, calma, pitufo ^^" Tan sólo he cantado "algo pequeñito", no he dicho a nadie "enano" o algo parecido..

M: *en shock*

¿Magnamon?

A: le has llamado "pitufo"

Ay, gomen, Magnamon ^^"

M: *se larga aún en shock*

Aaaaaah... pero perdónameeee *siguiéndolo*

A: visto lo visto... me parece que me toca a mí daros paso a la siguiente... *cogiendo un bloc de notas donde están anotados todos los títulos de todo lo que Da Boss escribe* emm... este capítulo de... historietas terapéuticas... con la... *poniéndose gafas* mmmm... ¡A LA PORRA! No hay quien entienda esta letra... En fin, que os dejo con el shot titulado...

**_MINI-PROBLEMAS_**

Witchmon estaba al teléfono cuando Magnamon llegó hasta ese curioso escenario montado en el castillo de Kerpymon. El de armadura dorada miró alrededor, fijándose en todos los detalles e intentando entender por qué habían cambiado la decoración alegre de aquel lugar a paredes blancas con cuadros abstractos, sin sentido alguno y que nada tenían que ver con el colorido que la semana anterior había presentado aquella zona del castillo. También la lámpara de araña había sido sustituida por una de focos muy sencilla que encajaba con la repentina simplicidad exclusiva de aquella zona.

-¿Tiene cita? –preguntó Witchmon por tercera vez, aunque para el Caballero Real parecía la primera.

-Yo… Me ha enviado Alphamon –dijo confuso.

-Está bien. Espera allí sentado –dijo señalando unas butacas negras en una pared de la sala.

Magnamon caminó hacia ellas y se sentó, mirando alrededor todavía concentrado en todo. Incluso las cortinas, extravagantes la semana anterior, habían sido sustituidas por paneles japoneses blancos y negros, otra vez mostrando la simplicidad de aquel lugar.

-¿Magnamon?

El digimon se volvió justo para ver medio asomado a Kerpymon, con una sonrisa demasiado alegre que casi hace al más pequeño de los Caballeros Reales saltar por una ventana.

-Pasa, pasa –siguió el gran conejo indicándole seguir por un pasillo −. Witchmon, estaré ocupado un ratito, así que no me pases llamadas.

-Entendido, Kerpymon –asintió la bruja, todavía ocupada al teléfono.

-Bien, Magnamon –sonrió el conejo −. Toma asiento ahí –dijo señalando el sofá.

-Vale –respondió el azulado, algo confuso mientras se sentaba −. Me ha enviado Alphamon…

-Sí, imagino que ha sido él –asintió haciendo gestos para que se tumbase, a lo que el otro reaccionó mirando la puerta −. Alphamon tiene mucha faena que le he puesto, así que todo lo que ibas a decirle a él me lo puedes contar a mí –dijo mientras tumbaba a Magnamon antes de tomar asiento él también.

-Pues le iba a dar un informe y a decirle varias cosillas más sobre Examon y… –dijo resoplando.

-¿Examon?

-Sí, ya sabes… Dragón rojizo, de dos continentes de largo por siete de ancho…

-¿No te pasas demasiado? –preguntó risueño Kerpymon.

-No, es como él se ve –respondió encogiéndose en el sofá −. ¡Y me lo restriega cada día!

Lo normal es que mis preciados amigos se las ingenien para que me toque la zona donde está el Pueblo del Comienzo. ¡Sí, sí, donde están todos los bebés! Me dicen "seguro que esa zona te irá perfectamente" con esas sonrisas burlonas… Aunque no me debería quejar tanto… A Duftmon le pegamos una patada en dirección al Continente Oscuro y… Je, je…

Bueno, que yo estoy tan tranquilo en mi misión, escuchando a lo lejos los llantos de todos los bebés muertos de hambre, pero ¿qué queréis? Estoy de vigilancia, no en plan "padre dando biberón", por lo que lo siento por Swanmon, pero no puedo ayudarla todos los días… Y ella lo sabe, es muy buena y muy atenta… Y me prepara pastelitos para recuperar energías…

En fin, que me voy por las ramas… Que yo estoy tranquilo en mi territorio, con los llantos a lo lejos pero que no me preocupan porque son de bebés hambrientos, y de pronto oigo un ruido enorme llamado Examon.

-¿Desde cuándo Examon es un ruido?

-Desde siempre –respondió Magnamon, ligeramente incorporado.

Vale, pues eso, que llega el enorme ruido de Examon, me giro hacia él y lo veo que se tapa las orejas con las manos. Y yo extrañado porque vale que él haga ruido, pero creía que estaba más que acostumbrado a sus ruidos y susurros de sus alas pensantes…

Bueno, inocente de mí, voy y le pregunto qué le pasa, por qué se tapa las orejas… Y me suelta "¿Es que a parte de bajito eres sordo? ¿No oyes todos esos infernales bebés llorando y llorando?". Y ya te puedes imaginar… Le he intentado pegar una patada en un dedo del pie, porque como tiene los pies del tamaño de castillos…

-Otra vez creo que exageras con las medidas, Magnamon –observó Kerpymon.

-¿Y qué quieres que le haga? –preguntó casi llorando −. En cuanto me recuerdan que soy bajito, me vengo abajo y lo veo todo enorme a mi alrededor y es deprimente…

-Ya, ya, Magnamon, ¿quieres un dulce? –preguntó mostrándole una piruleta de las grandes.

-No me vendría mal algo dulce –aceptó rápidamente −. Pero ni pienses que por ello soy un crío. ¡Yo soy mayor y sé cuidarme solito!

-Por supuesto, eso no te lo niego –asintió Kerpymon tomando notas −. Bueno, cuéntame más cosas, que seguro que tienes más cosas que decir.

-Sí…

Después de deshacerme de Examon, que se fue volando y riendo como si le hubiesen contado un chiste demasiado gracioso, fui a ver a Swanmon para que me dijera si necesitaba algo. Ella siempre me trata bien, y me da pastelitos, ¿ya lo he dicho? Bueno, pues eso… Y cuando me vio, me dejó con un par de bebés monísimos, todo se ha de decir, y se fue a prepararme algo para comer.

Estaba la mar de tranquilo, tomándome una tacita de té y jugando con unos cuantos bebés cuando llega el loco de Sleipmon y ¿qué hace? Fácil: me dice "Eh, enano, no es la hora del patio". Aparto a los peques, me giro hacia él, le digo que no se pase con la broma y me dice "Sé buen chico y dale tu informe a Alphamon, que está llamándonos a todos y como que parece ser que tú eres el más disponible para darle faena".

-Y ya está. Después de chillarle un poco más a Sleipmon porque me trata como a un niño pequeño, he ido a por Alphamon a decirle que el cielo está cada vez más gris pero que no hay nada malo a la vista… Y cuando le iba a decir que Examon y Sleipmon me estaban molestando, me ha chillado un "¡A Kerpymon!" que del susto he salido corriendo hacia aquí…

-Bien, bien –asintió Kerpymon tomando notas −. En mi opinión, estás demasiado centrado en las alturas y el hecho de ser el más bajito de todos te tiene un poco acomplejado…

-Eso no es cierto –respondió haciéndose pelota y con la piruleta en la boca.

-Oh, sí. Mira, vuelve la semana que viene y, si en estos siete días te vuelves a enfadar porque alguien te recuerda que eres bajito, pequeño, enano, como quieras verte, entonces confirmaremos que tienes un complejo.

-¿Es obligatorio?

-Totalmente obligatorio –sonrió el conejo guardando las notas en un sobre marrón −. Va, pídele a Witchmon que te dé hora para la semana que viene. ¡Siete días!

-¿Como la película de "The ring"?

-No vas a morir, Magnamon…

-Sí, sí, pero te pregunto si intentabas decirlo en plan "la niña del pozo" o algo…

-Anda y vete a pedir hora para la semana que viene y pobre de ti que no estés aquí a tu hora, pequeño –señaló Kerpymon.

Más asustado que molesto por el "pequeño", Magnamon salió corriendo sin detenerse ante Witchmon, todavía al teléfono, sin pedir hora y sin cerrar la puerta al salir.

-¿Y a ése qué le pasa?

-Nada, Witchmon… Llama a Alphamon y dile que Magnamon tiene visita en una semana… Ponle tú la hora.

-A sus órdenes.

* * *

><p>*llaman a la puerta* Adelanteeeee<p>

Witchmon: con permiso

Ah, pasa, pasa ^^

W: Kerpymon-sama me envía para entregarle esto *un sobre tamaño folio, de color marrón*

¡Oh! Como siempre, este Kerpy es puntual ^^

W: también me ha dicho que pregunte si le va todo bien y si necesita alguna otra cosa.

Bueno, que los chicos fuesen más colaboradores en los _Making off_, pero supongo que para eso tendré que motivarles con algo...

W: Kerpymon-sama estará a su entera disposición ^^

Claro, en toda la historia no le di mucho papel precisamente para ello ^^

W: eso ha sonado muy cruel...

¡Jajajajajaja! ^^"

W: si no se me requiere más aquí, regreso a mi puesto *suena una musiquita* oh... *saca un teléfono móvil* Terapias Kerpy-chan, al habla su secretaria Witchmon, ¿qué desea?

=_=" pobre, se trae el trabajo a cuestas...


	42. Making off III

Muy buenas a todos, les habla Omnimon sustituyendo a la jefaza, la cual debería seguir reposando por muñecas abiertas tras pasarse dos días escribiendo la friolera cantidad de 17 "capis" para este fic así como dos fics, uno de los cuales ya ha publicado y otro aún para publicar.

* * *

><p>Making off III<p>

_**En el castillo de Seraphimon**_

Nefertimon, amarrada con el arnés, con dos niños y un digimon a cuestas, interpretaba su papel a la perfección, al igual que los otros tres. Kaotik seguía en su nube de felicidad, observando embobada lo bien que iba su adorable obra y pateando de tanto en tanto a Omnimon por hacerle tocar con los pies en la tierra.

-Vale, descolgad a Mummymon –ordenó Kaotik en voz bajísima.

Examon soltó la cuerda con la que se mantenía a Mummymon en "estado de suspensión" en línea recta a la digimon blanca. Aunque la cara del digimon momia reflejaba el susto por la repentina caída libre que había tenido gracias a Examon, enseguida se puso a cumplir con su papel.

-Genial, ¡genial! ¡Ya veo el Oscar!

-Que no sueñes, Kaotik –negó Omnimon.

_Ante ellos, una figura apareció y les empezó a atacar:_

_-¡Ese es Mummymon! Pero… estaba encarcelado…_

_-¿Qué? ¿Todos los encarcelados han sido liberados? –preguntó Zoe._

_-¡Snake Bandage!_

_-¡Cogeos fuerte! –gritó Nefertimon esquivando el ataque de Mummymon−. Por poco… ¿Estáis bien?_

_-Sí, pero…_

-¿Pero? –preguntó Koji mirando hacia todos lados.

-¡NOS LA VAMOS A ESTRELLAR! –chilló Zoe señalando hacia el frente desde detrás del todo.

-¡FRENAD! –pidió al borde del ataque de nervios Mummymon.

-¡QUE ALGUIEN ME DETENGA! –pidió Nefertimon, agitando las patas como si estuviese derrapando, pero en el aire.

-¡CORTEN! –el grito de Kaotik no evitó que la gata chocara contra la momia y los tres pasajeros se tuviesen que coger a lo primero que alcanzaron para no caer desde una altura de tres metros −. ¡DYNASMON! ¿¡DÓNDE DIABLOS TE HAS METIDO!?

-¡ZOE, SUÉLTATE! –chilló Mummymon llamando la atención de todos.

-¡NO ME QUIERO CAER! –pataleó la chica cogiéndose más fuerte de una de las vendas del digimon.

-Ay, cielos, va a acabar desnudo –negó con la cabeza Strabimon intentando trepar de nuevo hacia el lomo de Nefertimon.

-¿Dónde diablos está la colchoneta o la red de seguridad? –preguntó Koji, cogido a una de las patas de la digimon.

-Por el amor del cielo, bajad a ese grupo ahora mismo –señaló Kaotik sin mirar a nadie.

Cinco minutos después, Mummymon se arreglaba las vendas junto a una Zoe que no paraba de pedir perdón. Dynasmon no tardó en aparecer, acompañado por un policía.

-¿Se puede saber qué pasa con mi actor? –preguntó Kaotik al agente.

-Disculpe, señorita, ¿me está diciendo que es un actor?

-Sí. Se supone que tendría que haber estado aquí hace… MÁS DE MEDIA HORA.

-Disculpe pues, señorita. Ayer por la noche hubo un atraco y un testigo nos dio una descripción que coincide bastante con su actor…

-Jefa, yo ya le he dicho que anoche estuve aquí a esas horas, pero… –empezó Dynasmon, pero Da Boss alzó una mano haciéndole callar.

-Bueno, pues mi actor no ha cometido ningún robo. Sé que tiene cara de malvado, ladrón, asesino, terrorista, secuestrador –cada palabra caía como una toneladas sobre el Caballero Real −, pero ya le digo yo que él no cometió ningún atraco anoche.

-Bien. Disculpe nuevamente las molestias. Espero que le vaya bien su obra –se despidió el agente.

-Lo siento, jefa… No me permitieron la llamada esa que salen en las pelis…

-Tranquilo, Dynasmon…

-¿Jefa? ¡Eh, gente! ¡La jefa está rara! –llamó Dynasmon.

-¿Pasa algo? –hasta Examon se acercó desde detrás del decorado, procurando no tirar absolutamente nada.

-¡YAY! ¡HOY SAL ANTES DEL ESTUDIO Y HAZ ALGUNA GAMBERRADA, DYNASMON! ¡Y POBRE DE TI QUE NO TE DETENGA ESE POLI!

-Jefa, por favor… =_="

-Déjala –susurró Timy estirando de las alas del blanco −. Hoy me estreno yo, por lo que mejor tenerla así de feliz y que no me exija demasiado –sonrió.

-Eres una maldita aprovechada, hermana –dijo Ace intentando recriminarla con la mirada, pero la digimon sólo atinó a reír más.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()

_**La historia de la pequeña Crossedmon**_

Debido al mal tiempo y a que los Ancients eran demasiado grandes para estar en el plató, Kaotik tuvo la brillante idea de disfrazar a los niños elegidos de Ancients y, posteriormente, arreglar digitalmente las imágenes para hacerles más grandes. Por lo que, en esos momentos, Takuya estaba a cuatro patas ante la cámara, disfrazado con un traje de Ancient Greymon, mientras Koji y Zoe, tranquilamente de pie, intentaban aguantar la risa con los trajes de los otros dos Ancients.

Otro digimon feliz era Ace. Aunque sólo fuese brevemente, tenía un papel en la obra y había cedido su cámara a Tai mientras se peinaba y repeinaba.

-Vale. Todos a sus puestos –llamó Da Boss con varias palmadas −. Escena del ataque contra Ace narrado por Seraphimon, toma uno.

-Joder, toma título…

-Omnimon, a callar… Y… ¡ACCIÓN!

_Fue un día, mientras calmaban una zona en la que una discusión había llevado a una matanza. Oyeron unos gritos procedentes de una cueva y se acercaron a ver. Spacemon atacaba sin miramiento alguno a Crossedmon, la cual no podía apenas moverse. Ancient Garurumon y Ancient Greymon se lanzaron sobre Spacemon mientras Ancient Irismon se llevaba a_…

-¡CORTEN! –Kaotik se levantó echa una furia −. ¡KANBARA, SE TRATA DE LANZARSE!

-Hazlo tú a cuatro patas y con este disfraz, a ver qué te parece –retó el chico quitándose el casco con forma de cabeza de Ancient Greymon.

-Ya te arrepentirás –murmuró Koji, quien ayudaba a levantarse a Ace.

El plateado había recibido sólo el impacto de Koji, cayendo ambos a la colchoneta de seguridad preparada especialmente para esa escena. Sin embargo, Takuya había tropezado con su disfraz y había caído de morros varios metros más atrás.

-Muy bien –Kaotik se acercó a Takuya y, tras quitarle con dos tirones el disfraz, se lo puso ella, dejando el casco para el final.

-Increíble que la jefa se ponga a hacer escenas –dijo con la boca abierta Timy.

-Normal –suspiró Zoe, levantándose su casco de Ancient Irismon −. Con el disfraz, ni se notará.

-¡Bien! –la voz de Da Boss sonaba algo amortiguada con el casco, pero todos pudieron entenderla a la perfección −. Takuya, fuera de escena –señaló hacia lo lejos −. Koji, a mi lado –indicó señalando a su lado antes de ponerse a cuatro patas −. Escena del ataque contra Spacemon narrado por Seraphimon, toma dos, y…. ¡ACCIÓN! –gritó.

Seraphimon volvió a repetir todo mientras los dos "heroicos digimons" se lanzaban contra el plateado. Ace, aunque sabía que tenía la colchoneta detrás para recibir el golpe, no pudo evitar temblar levemente mientras la bestia roja se acercaba y, de un salto, lo tiraba hacia atrás. Más atrás, dentro de la imagen captada por las cámaras pero sin enfocar, Zoe y Timy se mantenían abrazadas y mirando la escena con algo de miedo.

-¡CORTEN! –chilló Kaotik −. Dejaremos esta escena porque ha quedado perfecta y no me apetece que Takuya la fastidie… ¡PERO LAS SIGUIENTES LAS HACES TÚ!

-¡Señora, sí señora! –dijo en tono militar total.

-¿Está bien Ace? –Ancient Garurumon, sentado en el suelo y totalmente fuera del alcance de los focos, intentaba mirar hacia la colchoneta.

-Creo… que ha recibido el peso de una mini-Grey –rió el falso Ancient levantándose de la colchoneta.

-Mami… Me portaré bien… Estudiaré el guión y no cometeré fallos –lloriqueó Timy, aún abrazada a Zoe.

-Sí, yo también seré mejor en mi papel y si me veo en aprietos improvisaré rápida pero correctamente –asintió con la cabeza Zoe.

Con todo en "calma", la grabación continuó sin interrupción alguna hasta casi el final.

_-Traición… renacer… terror… –susurró justo cuando ambos cuerpos se separaron._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Hermano… ¿lo has visto?_

_-Sí… Pero me aseguraré que nada ni nadie logre eso. Dame la llave._

_Timemon se había materializado en la superficie del mundo digital con una llave dorada en sus manos. Confusa, la entregó a su hermano y éste le pidió a Ancient Wisemon que la partiese en dos._

-¡Au!

-¡CORTEN! –Kaotik empezó a hacer más bien gestos de "tiempo muerto" −. A ver, que pase Ancient Wisemon, que no es tan grande, y que corte la llave… o pasadles una llave de papel a los chicos… ¿Quién diablos ha creído que un niño humano que no practica ninguna técnica de lucha ni nada puede cortar una llave? –prácticamente, todo humano y digimon presente en la sala la señaló a ella −. Hoy a comer a vuestra casa, guapetones y guapetonas –les dijo con miradas asesinas, a lo que todos soltaron risillas débiles y tontas.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()

_**Cinco guerreros**_

Kaotik mantenía una acalorada discusión con uno de sus "preciados" actores. De pie, con los brazos a las caderas, le miraba con enojo mientras su actor imitaba sus movimientos.

-Te repito que te meterás en el Trailmon –decía una y otra vez.

-Te repito que me es imposible entrar en un Trailmon –respondía una y otra vez.

-Pues en mi historia necesito que entres en el Trailmon.

-Y yo respeto tu decisión, pero… ¿AÚN NO ME HAS MIRADO BIEN?

-De arriba abajo, desde la punta de la cola hasta la punta de tu morro incluyendo tus dientes –respondió.

-¿Y?

-¿Cómo que "y"? Pues que te vas a meter –señaló el "vagón" preparado para la escena siguiente.

-A ver, jefa… ¿En serio me ve ahí dentro?

-Sí. Tienes que meterte para poder hablar con calma lo poco que te hago hablar.

-¡PERO QUE NO QUEPO AHÍ DENTRO!

-Joder, Examon, ¡USA LA IMAGINACIÓN! –pataleó como una niña pequeña.

-¡LA IMAGINACIÓN NO ME HACE MÁS PEQUEÑO! ¡USA ALGÚN DOBLE MÍO COMO HICISTE CON LOS ANCIENTS! –pataleó como un digimon pequeño.

-Madre mía… Así ni mañana recuperamos los espíritus digitales –suspiró Koichi.

-Yo tampoco entiendo cómo pretende meterle en el vagón –dijo Miyako mirando el escenario que tenían para trabajar.

-Lo apretamos ahí y listos –rió Jin.

-¿Y nosotros? Se supone que el vagón tiene unas dimensiones muchísimo más pequeñas que sus patas incluso –señaló Zen.

-¿Y qué hará al final la jefa? –preguntó Suzaku mientras Kaotik y Examon seguían sus rabietas infantiles algo apartados.

-¿Alguien tiene un rayo reductor? –preguntó lo más alto que pudo Takuya.

-Digitalmente sí –se oyó por megafonía a Lucemon −. Pero eso es por ordenador, no en la vida real.

-No nos sirve así… Tiene que ser útil sobre el propio Examon…

-¡YO TE DIGO QUE ES PRÁCTICAMENTE IMPOSIBLE ESA TOMA! –gritó Examon.

-¿NO SABES USAR LA CABEZA? –gritó a su vez Kaotik −. ¡MÉTE ESE CABEZÓN QUE TIENES POR UNA PUERTA O UNA VENTANA Y ASÍ ESTARÁS "SUBIDO" AL TRAILMON, LECHES! Si es que lo tengo que decir todo… ¡A nadie le sale un "pues haré así que seguro le gusta más"! ¡NADIE!

La sala se quedó en silencio mientras Kaotik Angel, con las manos a la cintura después de los miles de gestos que había hecho contra Examon, regresaba a su silla, se sentaba, cruzaba una pierna por encima de la otra, doblaba un brazo sobre el reposabrazos, la barbilla sobre la mano y miraba hacia otro lado.

-Café –pidió. Omnimon le alcanzó la taza y se la llenó de café descafeinado −. Y los demás… –habló cogiendo aire y soltando, de carrerilla y sin dar demasiado tiempo para reaccionar a los demás −: Escena del Trailmon hacia el castillo de Kerpymon, entrada de Examon, toma uno, y… ¡ACCIÓN!

* * *

><p>Y así es como finalizan tres jornadas de duro trabajo, discusiones, disgustos y más quehaceres. Y ahora, con o sin vuestro permiso, me retiro a descansar... Que todo lo que no me manda Alphamon me lo está mandando la loca con aires de grandeza de Kaotik...<p>

KA: ¡OMNIMON! ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A DECIR ESAS PALABRAS DE MÍ SABIENDO DE SOBRAS QUE ESTOY SENTADA A TU LADO PORQUE NO TE FÍAS DE QUE HAGA BONDAD?!

Ups... ¡Rezad por mi vida!


	43. Making off IV

¡Muy buenas a todos! ¡Llegó lo que todo el mundo esperaba!

Alphamon: Ver cómo tu gozo se va a un pozo

¡ALPHAMON! ¡DEJA DE METERTE CONMIGO! Llevas así todo el día T.T

Alpha: ¿Y no será porque intento que no te ilusiones demasiado?

¡VETE A TERAPIA CON KERPYMON! A ver si allí al menos Kerpy-kun te cambia los cables y eres más amable conmigo...

Alpha: Aún no me ha llamado... Está bastante ocupado *pegándole una patada en el trasero a varios Caballeros Reales* ¡HE DICHO QUE ESTOY OCUPADO MOLESTANDO A KAOTIK!

Magnamon: Jo...

Duftmon: ¡Pero no te cuesta decirle al enano que me deje!

LordKnightmon: Sólo quería decirte que he logrado quitar las manchas rosas que cayeron en el suelo cuando pinté mi cuarto...

Timy: ¡YO VENÍA A MOLESTAR A KAOTIK! ¿POR QUÉ ME PATEAS? ¡MAMAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡BUAAAAAAAAAA! ¡ALPHAMON ES MALOOOOOOOOO!

Alpha: Ay, mi...

Sí, yo correría ^^

Y con Alphamon lejos, al menos por ahora, demos paso a lo que algunos impacientes estabais esperando, el siguiente...

_**MAKING OFF IV**_

_**Lobomon, Kazemon y Crossedmon**_

Para Da Boss, el bajo número de incidentes durante la grabación anterior hacía pensar en una nueva jornada bastante exitosa. Y el trabajo de los personajes que en esos momentos eran grabados daba a entender que el día seguiría sin incidentes

-¡Ya saboreo el Óscar! ¡Esto será un éxito mundial!

-Sigue soñando –murmuró Alphamon.

-¿Tienes que hacer pedacitos mis sueños y esperanzas?

-Lo siento, jefa, pero tanto como ganar un Óscar…

-¡No sigas! Vete ahora mismo a ayudar a Examon… ¡Castigado detrás del escenario!

Con Alphamon obligado a trabajar junto al más grande de los digimons allí presentes, la escena que en esos momentos estaba en marcha llegó a su fin.

-Y… ¡CORTEN! Buen trabajo, equipo.

-Menos mal –suspiró Timy −. Ese vórtice me marea con esos colores en movimiento… No quería repetirla de nuevo.

-Ya, tranquila, la jefa está muy contenta, así que dudo mucho que repitamos la escena otra vez –le dio un par de palmadas Seraphimon.

-Vale, preparaos para la siguiente escena –anunció Kaotik, levantada de la silla con un guión en las manos −. Seraphimon, a descansar. Lobomon, cambia de digievolución. Gabumon y Willis, sobre KendoGarurumon. Kazemon, tú cargas con Gomamon. Hawkmon y Nefertimon, a volar. Timy, como te dé la gana.

-¡SEÑORA, SÍ SEÑORA! –gritaron todos.

-Y recordad: hoy no hemos podido salir al aire libre, así que los voladores, aunque iréis atados con un arnés que no se ve al techo, moved un poco las alas

-Entendido –respondieron "las fuerzas del aire"

-Y KendoGarurumon, no bajes del todo las ruedas –señaló −. Hazlas girar, pero déjalas lo mínimo sobre el suelo.

-Está bien.

-¿Y yo?

-Tú, Timy… Pues… –Kaotik empezó a caminar de un lado a otro hasta que una bombilla proporcionada por el siempre puntual Magnamon se le encendió sobre la cabeza −. ¡Omnimon! ¡Tráeme la cinta!

-¿La del pelo?

-Idiota, la de correr. Se la dejaremos escondida en el suelo, junto a KendoGarurumon, por si quiere ir corriendo –indicó.

-Está bien…

-¿En serio crees que Timy podría ir más rápida que la bestia de la luz? –preguntaron Takuya y Davis.

-Es la guerrera del tiempo, está claro que sí, ¿no? Venga, en posición –ordenó cuando vio a Omnimon cumplir la orden −. Regreso con Ophanimon, toma uno, y… ¡ACCIÓN!

Todos volvieron a ponerse en movimiento. Timy empezó a correr en la cinta a la velocidad que creía que sería la que podría estar llevando KendoGarurumon, saltándole a la pata cuando se cansaba.

-¡Vale! ¡Dynasmon y Mummymon, a sus puestos!

-¡ROGER! –saludaron militarmente los dos.

-Recordad que vosotros sois los que estáis en movimiento, no ellos.

_-Venga, montad todos sobre mí. Este tramo irá mejor hacerlo sobre ruedas._

_-¿Estás seguro, KendoGarurumon?_

_-Veo a Dynasmon peleando por delante, agarraos todos a mí, que aceleraré. Nefertimon, quédate en las patas delanteras._

_En cuanto todos estuvieron preparados, KendoGarurumon aceleró su ritmo, con Crossedmon cogida a una de sus patas y Nefertimon en la otra haciéndose bola. Enseguida todos vieron a Dynasmon peleando por delante. Éste, sintiendo la llegada de los demás, apartó a Mummymon del camino para dejarles vía libre._

-¡ME HE QUEDADO ENGANCHADO! –empezó a chillar Mummymon, con varias vendas con las que intentaba atacar al Caballero Real en el "ala" de KendoGarurumon.

-¡Suéltate, tonto! –empezó a tirar de él Dynasmon.

-Vamos, vamos, vamos –empezó a murmurar Kazemon, volteándose y empezando a soltar vendas lo más rápida que podía.

-Corten, por favor –pidió Kaotik Angel, cabizbaja.

-Lo siento, jefa, no era mi intención –empezó a implorar Mummymon.

-Nada, podría haber estado perfecta si hubieses improvisado algo como "no os dejaré escapar, malditos mocosos" o cosas así… Porque lo que han hecho Dynasmon y Kazemon me ha parecido gracioso y todo… Bueno, suéltate y repetimos… Procura usar la pistola para atacar a Dynasmon en vez de las vendas en la siguiente toma…

-Sí, señora –suspiró aliviado el digimon momia.

KendoGarurumon dejó de hacer girar sus ruedas, prácticamente todos salvo Kazemon bajaron de su lomo, el hada digital seguía entretenida, sentada como más cómoda estaba para soltar el lío de vendas con la ayuda de Dynasmon.

-Aseguradle bien las vendas al cuerpo antes de volver a empezar…

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()

_**Los sucesos y la misión**_

-Vale, chicos, ahora empieza a ponerse algo aburrido el capítulo con un nuevo monólogo –anunció Kaotik tras revisar nuevamente el planning del día −. ¿Te lo sabes bien, Ophanimon?

-Sí, aunque no iría mal tener una ayudita por si me salto algo sin querer –dijo jugueteando con la punta de su zapato.

-Concedido –asintió Da Boss.

-Eso lo decimos nosotros y nos grita por no habernos estudiado debidamente el guión, como si me lo viese –susurró Tai a Davis y Takuya. Ambos le asintieron.

-Bien… ¡SERAPHIMON! ¡KERPYMON! ¡AQUÍ INMEDIATAMENTE!

Ángel y conejo angelical aparecieron al instante ante la mandamás de la grabación. Firmes, cabezas altas, espaldas rectas, tripas hacia dentro, pecho alto, mirada seria (sólo identificable en el conejo) y ningún movimiento formaban parte de la respuesta.

-Quiero que ayudéis a Ophanimon mostrándole carteles con lo que tiene que decir.

-Enseguida –ambos dejaron de lado la firmeza y empezaron a buscar por los alrededores objetos o carteles para poder ayudar a la dama angelical en su diálogo.

-Vale, en posición… Escena de los sucesos, toma uno, y… ¡ACCIÓN!

A gran velocidad, Seraphimon se las ingenió para sacar una figurita de un dragón y vestir a Ace de elfa, situándose fuera de cámara. Kerpymon, por detrás, sacaba un montón de Action Man vestidos todos de guerra. Ophanimon tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para decir sus frases sin morirse de la risa.

_Tras confinar a Azulongmon en el castillo de Seraphimon y dejarle bajo el cuidado de la aquí presente digimon Crossedmon, el mundo digital comenzó a temerse lo peor. Sabíamos que en cualquier momento sucedería algo grave y teníamos los ejércitos y a todo el mundo preparado. Gracias a ello, las evacuaciones han sido rápidas y exitosas en todos los lugares señalados para refugio._

Con una patada de Ace a Seraphimon que por suerte no sonó demasiado fuerte, Kerpymon se adelantó con un cartel con un "BOUM" escrito en él y saltando cual conejo rabioso. El otro ángel, intentando reponerse de la patada, fingió ser la propia Ophanimon trabajando con papeles.

_Explosiones y terremotos fueron los primeros síntomas de esta guerra. Yo estaba en mi despacho preparando unos papeles cuando todo empezó._

Ophanimon siguió realizando su papel perfectamente, sin soltar siquiera una suave sonrisa. Aunque veía a los otros dos haciendo el imbécil, utilizando a veces a otros digimons como Ace, Magnamon e incluso Duftmon para recrear ejércitos enemigos, digimons que se corrompen… E incluso lograron que los dos Caballeros Reales fingiesen el papel de Wizardmon y Nefertimon (con los reales a escasos diez metros, partiéndose de risa)

-Y… ¡corten!

-Uf…

-Vale, perfecto, Ophanimon. Eres una gran actriz.

-¡JAAAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡MENUDOS IDIOTAS ESTÁIS HECHOS! –empezó a reír la dama, cayéndose de espaldas al suelo. También los demás, que durante toda la grabación habían estado tensos, se dieron el lujo de reír.

-Bueno, en vistas que estaréis durante un buen rato así…

Kaotik se levantó de su silla y subió a audiovisuales.

-Lu-chan, mientras los de abajo se relajan, vamos a hacer un par de retoques digitales.

-Como quieras –asintió.

-Busca por ordenador imágenes de Digimon que peguen con lo que Ophanimon ha narrado. Y si no las encuentras, Movie maker, PhotoShop, Sony Vegas o el programa de edición de vídeos e imágenes que más te guste. Me montas imágenes para usar como flashbacks.

-¿Preparo también imágenes fugaces para cuando Ophanimon diga quiénes estábamos en la happy reunión? –preguntó quitándose los cascos con los que trabajaba cuando se rodaba.

-Perfecto. Si es que en el fondo eres un buen personaje.

-Gracias, Boss.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()

_**¿Por dónde empezar?**_

La grabación hacía pocos segundos que había empezado cuando una cookie en el suelo causó un tremendo escalofrío a la mujer a la que se le había caído. Kaotik Angel alzó la vista a sus adorables personajes, algo lentamente, como si de esa forma la tragedia no fuese a llegar nunca.

_-Tentomon, ¿sabéis dónde habitaban los otros tres grandes dragones?_

_-Bueno, la guarida de las bestias sagradas era secreta. Pocos sabían dónde estaba. Y lo mismo pasa con las de los dragones. Lo siento, Izzy._

_-Yo sí sé dónde vivían Megidramon y Goldramon –dijo Crossedmon._

_-¿En serio? ¿Me lo puedes marcar en un mapa?_

_-No tengo mapa…_

_-Ven, aquí en mi ordenador._

-Pues sí que lo has doblado bien –comentó bien alto la elfita dorada.

-¡COOOOOOOOOOORTEN! –chilló Da Boss, ignorando su cookie.

-Lo siento –sacó inocentemente la lengua la pequeña.

-Que no vuelva a pasar, Timy.

Con los nervios algo más calmados, Kaotik recogió la galletita, la limpió (aunque había acabado sobre la chaqueta de alguien) y dio la orden de empezar desde el principio.

_-Yo sí sé dónde vivían Megidramon y Goldramon –dijo Crossedmon._

_-¿En serio? ¿Me lo puedes marcar en un mapa?_

_-No tengo mapa…_

_-Ven, aquí en mi ordenador._

-¿Me enseñas ya el mapa? –preguntó Timy.

-Lo siento… Se ha quedado sin batería –sonrió forzadamente Izzy.

-Eso te pasa por chatear con la novia hasta las tantas de la mañana –se burló Tai.

-¡No chateo con nadie!

-Cierto, no creo que haya alguien capaz de comprenderte –volvió a burlarse Tai.

-¡CORTEN DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! –chilló Kaotik.

-Vale, ¿con quién empiezo? –preguntó Ace, empujando una guillotina con la ayuda de Ulforce V-Dramon.

-¡He dicho corten la escena, no cabezas!

-Tampoco se notaría –murmuró Ace, empujando la guillotina de regreso al plató en el que se grababa "María Antonieta".

Camuflando el cable para cargar el portátil, la grabación continuó hasta el momento de las digievoluciones a saco paco.

-¡No cabemos aquí! –chilló BurninGreymon.

-¡Togemon, me estás clavando todas las espinas! –protesto Birdramon.

-¡Ankylomon, tú también pinchas! –chilló Halsemon, obligado a volar bajo.

-¡CORTEN LA ESCENA! –chilló Da Boss viendo la guillotina de regreso.

-Aguafiestas…

-Vale, todos no podéis estar, así que… ¡EXAMON! –la cabeza del dragón salió de detrás del escenario, asustando a la mitad de los allí presentes que no recordaban desde dónde ayudaba el más voluminoso de los Caballeros Reales.

-Mande.

-Saca lo que te pedí que cosieses ayer –sonrió la jefa.

-Enseguida –asintió, escondiendo de nuevo la cabeza y sacando, a los pocos segundos, una de sus manos, de la que soltó peluches como si se tratase de una lluvia −. Aquí los tiene.

-Perfecto –dijo con una palmada la jefaza −. Vale, quien no quiera estar en el escenario, que deje su peluche y salga de la visión de las cámaras. Pero rapidito.

-¿Se puede saber qué es esto? –preguntó KaiserLeomon, observando divertido un peluche con su forma, algo más pequeño que él.

-Sustitutos. No se quejan, no molestan, no hacen daño y, a demás, son fáciles de manejar –dijo mientras Ulforce y Duftmon empezaban a atar todos los peluches de voladores en cuerdas.

-¿Crees que la gente se lo tragará? –preguntó Matt.

-Bueno, para eso pago a Lucemon.

-Te recuerdo que aún no he visto ni un céntimo –sonó por los altavoces.

-¿Gracias a quién no duermes bajo un puente ni vistes ropas al estilo tu forma infantil?

-A Da Boss, señora suprema del estudio de grabación, bendita ella entre todas las escritoras y benditas sus ideas así como sus locuras –empezó a rezar el ángel malvado de la película.

-Pues que no se te olvide –señaló Kaotik hacia la cabina en la que el ángel trabajaba −. Y ahora, a los peluches. Digoooo la escena.

* * *

><p>Y hasta aquí los tres siguientes capítulos. Lástima que no puedo usar los peluches durante toda la grabación... La que me ahorraría de tiempo...<p>

Lucemon: Oh, Da Boss, señora suprema del estudio de grabación, bendita tú eres entre todas las escritoras y benditas tus ideas así como tus locuras encarnadas en nosotros. Santa jefa, mujer suprema, ruego su misericordia y compasión...

A ver, Lucemon, ¿qué ha pasado ya? Para que andes rezando, debe de ser algo gordo...

Luce: Verá, uno de sus peluches ha sufrido un terrible accidente.

Quiero respuestas cortas, así que cuál, cómo y quién.

Luce: BurninGreymon, guillotina, Ace.

Me atrevo a preguntar el por qué...

Luce: Al parecer Takuya ha dicho algo que ha molestado a Ace y en venganza le ha cortado la cabeza al peluche.

Le pediré a Examon que lo vuelva a coser...

Luce: Y... Esto...

¿Qué?

Luce: Que Timy anda buscando el peluche de Davis, no sé por qué... Creo que le ha gustado cómo caía la guillotina... *se alza una nube de polvo* ¿Jefa? ¡JEFA! ¡NO ME DEJE SOLO! Esto está muy silencioso... Está vacío... Me siento tan solito... T.T


	44. Making off V

¡Muy buenas a todos!

Después de maldecirle al tiempo, primero soleado y bastante agradable y después nublado y descargando cuatro gotas de agua (las justas para obligarme a poner a resguardo la ropa que había tendido), y después de limpiar y limpiar como hago siempre, toca dar paso a lo que más os gusta...

Alpha: Eso lo dices por decir :)

T.T Seguro que los que lo leen es porque les gusta...

Omni: O porque les llenas la bandeja de entrada de avisos cada vez que actualizas :)

Sois los peores ayudantes que una puede tener T.T En fin, os dejo con más escenas de grabación de lo que podría haber sido la triunfadora en la gala de los Oscar

A&O: Más quisieras, bonita :)

¡Callad ya y dejad que lean!

**MAKING OFF V**

_**Magnadramon**_

_-¿Qué nivel es ese? ¿Supremo?_

_-Agumon y Gabumon pueden llegar al nivel supremo, pero el resto se quedan en perfectos… salvo Gatomon y Patamon, por lo que hemos visto…_

_-Koji y yo podemos digievolucionar más que los demás, hacer una doble digievolución._

_-Explícame eso, Takuya –pidió Izzy._

_-Verás. Flamon y Strabimon son dos digimon de forma infantil, por lo que la siguiente forma es la adulta, ¿no?_

_-Exacto._

_-El cambio de digievolución al espíritu digital animal es una digievolución más poderosa, por lo que se podría igualar al cuerpo perfecto de MetalGreymon y WereGarurumon –siguió Koji._

_-Sí, ya veo._

_-Después de eso viene la doble digievolución, una fusión de ambos espíritus. Por lo que esa digievolución es más poderosa que la forma animal de BurninGreymon y KendoGarurumon._

_-Ya veo… esa sería la forma suprema._

_-Pero –siguió Koji −, también está la forma de KaiserGreymon y MagnaGarurumon, unión de más espíritus digitales. Cinco elementos para cada uno._

_-Esa forma sería suprema pero más poderosa. Podría decirse "de segundo nivel"._

_-Para derrotar a estos enemigos –interrumpió Magnadramon −, necesitaréis más que unos pocos capaces de llegar a una forma suprema de segundo nivel. Todos deberían llegar al mismo punto._

-Pero nosotros… Ya no sé a qué nivel hemos de llegar –dijo de pronto JP.

-¡CORTEN! Ignorad la exposición de evoluciones de Takuya y Koji y centraos en vuestros guiones.

-Con lo difícil que ha sido aprendérmelo –protestó Takuya −. Yo lo hubiese hecho de otra forma mucho más sencilla, rápida y que no causaría confusión a nadie.

-¿Takuya pensando? –preguntó Kaotik.

-Sí.

-¿Ya es seguro dejarte mostrar lo que has pensado?

-Fue así como me aprendí esto, imaginando mi propia versión. Así fue como entendí mi texto en este capítulo –sonrió triunfante.

-No sé por qué esto me huele mal, pero… ¡VALE, TODOS A SUS PUESTOS! Vamos a hacer una toma alternativa versionada por Takuya.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –todos, incluso la cabeza de Examon apareciendo tras el escenario, observaron a su superior como si hubiese perdido la cabeza. Incluso Lucemon salió de su puesto y bajó con un termómetro para comprobar si Da Boss tenía fiebre.

-Venga, ya me habéis escuchado. Si esta toma no sirve, retomaremos desde la frase de Magnadramon.

-De… de acuerdo…

-Venga, Takuya –se empezó a animar el guerrero del fuego −. Es hora de demostrarle a la jefa de lo que eres capaz.

-Vale, a sus puestos. Escena alternativa de la evolución de las especies.

-And the Oscar for the most fabulous title goes to… ¡Kaotik Angel! –empezó a decir Omnimon, con Alphamon al lado aplaudiendo y Magnamon atado haciendo de estatuilla dorada.

-Seguid así vosotros dos, que cuando me lo den de verdad, pienso olvidaros en mi discurso de agradecimiento –mirada asesina de la jefa que ya no logra intimidar a los dos arruina sueños del estudio −. Luces, cámaras y… ¡ACCIÓN!

-Bueno, tanto Koji como yo podemos evolucionar más que los demás gracias a los poderes de Seraphimon y Ophanimon –empezó su particular momento de gloria Takuya.

-Pero ellos dos no están aquí –improvisó Kari.

-No, no, ellos ya nos los dieron cuando estuvimos aquí la primera vez –negó con una gran sonrisa Takuya.

-Explícame eso, Takuya –dijo Izzy, sin saber cómo inventar algo más allá de esa frase.

-Verás, los Ancients crearon los espíritus digitales, con lo que se lleva a dos digimons, aunque cuando no se usa su energía, está la forma infantil, aunque sólo conocemos a Flamon y Strabimon –dijo mirando a Koji.

-Sigue –dijo éste, negándose en silencio a intentar meterse en la mente de Takuya para saber qué tendría que decir.

-Vale, pues hay dos espíritus –volvió a decir Takuya −. Uno es Agunimon y el otro es BurninGreymon, y los dos son diferentes.

-¿Diferentes? –preguntó Izzy, el único que, con la excusa de escribir en el ordenador podría intervenir con total libertad.

-Exacto. El espíritu digital humano es tranquilo. Bueno, es fácil de manejar y es fuerte. Pero el espíritu digital animal es mucho más difícil de controla, es más salvaje y más poderoso.

-Es decir, comparándolo con Tentomon por ejemplo, Flamon sería nivel infantil como Tentomon, Agunimon estaría al nivel adulto y sería como Kabuterimon y BurninGreymon sería megacampeón, al nivel de MegaKabuterimon…

-Bueno, sí, algo así… Es que yo jamás he usado niveles –rió tontamente.

Desde su sitio, Kaotik Angel se llevaba una mano a la cabeza, la agachaba y negaba.

-Sigue con la doble digievolución –dijo Koji en un intento de continuar esa extraña escena sin que a la jefa le diese un patatús.

-Sí, la doble… Eso es cuando el espíritu humano y el espíritu animal se fusionan gracias al poder que nos prestó Seraphimon cuando aún era un huevo. Es más poderoso que la forma animal, pero no el más poderoso.

-¿Entonces no sería la última forma? –preguntó de nuevo el informático.

-Bueno, no sé qué nivel será, pero mola –sonrió Takuya.

-Es otro nivel –dijo rápidamente Koji, redirigiendo el diálogo a su camino correcto.

-Vale, nivel supremo, como WarGreymon y MetalGarurumon.

-Y luego hay otro nivel más –alzó un dedo Takuya −. Una fusión de espíritus.

-¿Como cuando WarGreymon y MetalGreymon se fusionan y crean a Omnimon?

-No sé cómo lo hacen ellos. Yo cojo los espíritus de la madera, de la tierra, del hielo y del viento, los fusiono con los del fuego no sé cómo y sale KaiserGreymon.

Kaotik Angel quería detener la escena, pero ni su voz surgía ni sus brazos estaban por la labor de hacer gestos para detener aquella locura que, ni de coña, sería una escena en un momento serio ante Magnadramon, la cual había desaparecido de escena varias veces para ir al baño, a comer algo y a llamar por teléfono a saber a quién diciéndole lo aburridísima que estaba por escuchar a Takuya con su peculiar forma de explicar las evoluciones.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()

_**Recuerdos del mundo humano**_

Los niños elegidos, los digimons elegidos, los dos Crossedmons, Kerpymon, los Caballeros Reales, Lucemon y Belzemon (llamado por el ángel) observaban extrañados el reloj colgado en la pared del estudio de grabación. Por extraño que pareciese, la gran Kaotik Angel (Da Boss, jefa, jefaza, mandamás para los actores) no había aparecido ni había llamado… ¡Y llevaban esperándola hora y media!

-Vale, decidme que hoy no es el día de los inocentes –pidió Sora.

-Que yo sepa, no –negó Timy, calendario en mano.

-Ni estamos cerca de esa fecha –añadió Ace.

-Pues ¿dónde está la jefa? –preguntó Zoe.

-He intentado llamarla al móvil personal –dijo Alphamon. Todo el mundo le miró −. ¿Qué?

¿Por qué tienes su número personal? –preguntó LordKnightmon.

-También lo tiene Omnimon –señaló el caballero negro.

-¿Omnimon? –preguntó el caballero rosado.

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué tenéis su número personal? –preguntó de nuevo.

-Es lógico. Somos sus aguafiestas personales –dijo como si nada Omnimon.

-A demás –intervino Alphamon −. Nosotros no le tenemos tanto miedo como vosotros.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Desde que nos dimos cuenta que sus miradas asesinas nos hacen reír aunque no sea a carcajadas –respondieron a coro.

-Increíble –negó Patamon.

-Bueno –dio una palmada Belzemon −. Yo he sido arrastrado aquí por Lucemon porque dice que se aburre. ¡Y claro que esto es aburrido!

-Lo siendo, Bel –dijo cabizbajo el ángel malo −. Es que el capítulo de hoy requiere de muchos efectos especiales y como lo normal es que lo vaya montando todo cuando la toma grabada es perfecta según Da Boss…

-Ya, ya, quieres que te ayude, pero no estamos haciendo nada –se quejó −. Era más entretenido escuchar las quejas de Lilithmon…

-¿QUÉ HACES CON LILITHMON?

-¿Celoso?

-Bueno, bueno, no peleéis ahora, que os recuerdo que habéis de seguir vivos hasta el final del fic –intervinieron los Crossedmons.

-Vale… ¿Y qué hacemos? –preguntó Lucemon.

-¡Grabemos nosotros mismos! –sonrió Magnamon −. Seguro que a la jefaza le dará una alegría enorme si nos ve trabajando en vez de rascándonos las tripas, los hue…

-¡MAGNAMON! Que hay niños delante –chilló Duftmon.

-Uh, lo siento.

-¡HAKUNA MATATA, QUE BONITO ES VIVIR! –empezaron a cantar Davis y Takuya.

-Por favor, grabemos antes que esto se convierta en un musical –pidió Mimi.

-Vale, me pondré yo a dar las indicaciones escritas en el guión –dijo Alphamon.

-¿Por qué tú?

-Soy el líder de los Caballeros Reales, el más poderos y no abulto como Examon. ¿Alguien se opone?

-Está bien…

Bajo las órdenes de Alphamon, el grupo empezó a realizar las escenas, con Lucemon y Belzemon montando la película en la sala de audiovisuales. Todo marchaba genial hasta que ambos gemelos descubrieron el gran problema de ese capítulo.

-Nos falta madre.

-No la tenéis muerta –señaló el "jefe".

-Lo sabemos, decimos que necesitamos a nuestra madre.

-¿Tan pequeños sois aún que necesitáis…? Ah, esperad, sí, sale vuestra madre…

-La llamamos ahora mismo –dijo Koichi, sacando su móvil del bolsillo y buscando el número. Veinte segundos después, miró preocupado a su gemelo −. Mamá no responde.

-Prueba otra vez –insistió Koji.

-Nada –dijo cuando el buzón de voz volvió a sonar, esta vez antes incluso.

-Genial, primero desaparece la jefaza, ahora mamá… ¿Qué será lo siguiente?

Como respuesta a las palabras de Koji, la puerta principal se abrió, dejando entrar la luz exterior (que algunos rechazaron en plan Myotismon) y las risas de dos mujeres.

-Oh, vaya, chicos, estáis trabajando –saludó casual Da Boss con un par de cestas en cada brazo.

-¡JEFA!

-Lo siento, chicos, me olvidé por completo de deciros que me atrasaría un poco.

-¿Un poco? Llevas casi tres horas fuera –señaló Alphamon, sentado en la silla con el "Da Boss" escrito detrás.

-Bueno, bueno, es por una buena causa… Y, por cierto, ¿qué haces en mi silla?

-¡Perdón! –se levantó de un salto −. Toda suya, mi señora…

-Muchas gracias, pero no me voy a sentar ahora –sonrió con malicia −. Por cierto, Koji y Koichi, vuestra madre ha preparado pastitas. Podríais haberme dicho antes que cocina de maravilla.

-¿Has estado con mamá? –preguntó Koichi rápidamente.

-Sí, hijo, ha estado conmigo –dijo la madre de los gemelos, cargando también cestas −. Hemos preparado galletitas, bizcochitos, palmeritas…

-¿QUÉ?

-Se nos ha ido el tiempo y todo, ¿verdad? –preguntó divertida Kaotik −. Bueno, bueno, vamos a comer todos, que las hemos preparado para vosotros.

-¡COMIDA! –chilló Davis, saltando por encima de todos.

-Y nosotras dos seguimos hablando… ¿En serio Koichi hacía eso?

-¡Uy, sí, y mucho más! –rió la madre del susodicho.

-No sé por qué me preocupa que mamá se haga amiga de la mandamás…

-Y a mí, Koichi, y a mí…

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()

_**El libro de Bokomon**_

-¡Por fin voy a salir en la gran pantalla! –exclamó maravillado el cerdito de faja rosa tan querido por todos.

-Bokomon, ¿no has escuchado a Alphamon y a Omnimon? No es seguro todavía –el conejo de pantalones rojos, como siempre, desmoralizando a cualquiera.

-¡Castigado, tontomon! –chilló Bokomon tirándole del pantalón.

-¡Ay!

El jaleo de ambos digimons llamó la atención de la mujer con gafas que leía el periódico despreocupadamente, con una taza de leche con cinco cucharadas de Colacao.

-Ah, habéis llegado. Bievenidos al estudio de grabación, Bokomon y Neemon –saludó Kaotik −. Pasad, pasad.

-Muchísimas gracias por permitirme trabajar en tu proyecto, Kaotik Angel-sama, es para mí un honor trabajar bajo sus órdenes –dijo encantadísimo de la vida Bokomon, estrechando con energía la mano de la jefaza −. ¡No le defraudaré!

-Estoy segura de ello. ¿Has traído tu libro de historia?

-¡Aquí está! –exclamó sacándolo de su faja (¿alguien tenía dudas de dónde estaba guardado?) −. Estoy feliz de poder servir de ayuda a una directora como usted, Kaotik-sama.

-Eh, Bokomon, no creo que esté bien que le hagas tanto la pelota –dijo Neemon.

-¡Mentecatomon! ¡Agradécele a Kaotik-sama tu presencia aquí! ¡Es gracias a ella que podremos volver a ver a los chicos! Ah, me pregunto cómo estarán…

-Puedes verlo tú mismo –indicó con una mano Da Boss.

Después de media hora durante la cual Bokomon sólo se puso a chillar y Neemon se la pasó durmiendo de pie, con Kari y Yolei dándole pequeños golpecitos en intentos de despertarle, la mandamás decidió que era el momento de ponerse manos a la obra.

_-Bueno. Hola, chicos, me llamo Bokomon –dijo el digimon acercándose a Kari y los demás −. Me alegra que hayáis venido desde tan lejos para ayudarnos a luchar contra el mal. Ay, que me pondré a llorar de la emoción…_

La actuación del digimon, con mil y un cambios de cara así como de expresión, aunque correcta, produjo un ataque de risa en la jefa, la cual tuvo que ser atendida de urgencia por insuficiencia respiratoria (Alphamon se la llevó en brazos a la azotea, donde la dejó abandonada media hora hasta que las risas fueron sustituidas por insultos y amenazas).

-Vale… escena perfecta, chicos –dijo nuevamente seria la jefaza −. Podéis ir a descansar.

-¡Genial! –gritaron todos.

Algunos corrieron a las mesas con aperitivos que siempre esperaban el final del rodaje para rellenar de energía a los agotados actores. Otros también corrieron, pero hacia los lavabos porque sus vejigas no aguantaban más. Otro grupito se dirigió a los "camerinos", un par de salas (una para los chicos y otra para las chicas) que originalmente eran los vestuarios de la piscina situada en un anexo a ese estudio. Sólo una figura permanecía de pie ante las cámaras.

-Neemon, ya te puedes ir a descansar –llamó Kaotik, sin recibir respuesta −. ¿Neemon?

Acercándose un poco más, comprobó sorprendida que, durante todo el fragmento en el que no había hablado, se había quedado dormido, de pie. Ni se había enterado del jaleo o los empujones que los demás le habían provocado.

-Será posible –murmuró Kaotik, dispuesta a chillarle en el oído, cuando una figura borrosa blanca y rosa se le adelantó y estiró del pantalón al digimon dormido.

-¡ZOPENCOMON! ¡DESPIÉRTATE O KAOTIK-SAMA NOS ECHARÁ!

-¡AAAAAH! ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Dónde estoy? Bokomon, ¿por qué me has estirado del pantalón? –lloriqueó arrodillado ante el cerdito blanco.

-¡NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE ME ESTROPEES EL SUEÑO DE MI VIDA!

-Pero si tu sueño era ver a tu hijito-hijita convertido en un adulto…

* * *

><p>Y hasta aquí tres días más de locuras en compañía de tan simpáticos digimons. Espero que os haya gustado y que disculpéis que Alphamon y Omnimon no puedan despedirse hoy de vosotros.<p>

Bokomon: ¡MISIÓN CUMPLIDA, KAOTIK-SAMA! ¡LOS TRAIDORES A LA RAZA DIGITAL HAN SIDO ENCERRADOS!

Ay, qué buen digimon ^^ Toma, una galletita.

Boko: * o *


	45. Making off VI

*Se levanta el telón y se ve a Kaotik con un tazón de leche calentita, un par de donuts...*

Alpha: A ver, señorita, ¿se puede saber qué hace?

Desayunar, ¿tú qué crees?

A: Escaquearte de tus labores

No, perdona, no me escaqueo, simplemente recargo energías

A: No eres una pila

Vale, está bien, pero solo para que te calles... *dejando la leche y los donuts* ¡HOLA A TODOS! Siento el enorme retraso pero entre unas gaitas y otras (paso de mentiros, sí) pues cuando una saca tiempo, intenta aprovecharlo en avanzar más faena y se olvida por completo de la gente que lee ^^

A: Venga, que los invitados especiales no se merecen que estés ahí parada sin hacer nada. ¿No se supone que ibas a despedirte de ellos mientras los lectores leen los makings?

Dios, eres cargante... Pero al menos sólo estás tú... Bueno, pues si Alphamon deja encima de la mesa la cesta de tomates asesinos, posiblemente nos veamos al final del siguiente...

**_MAKING OFF VI_**

_**Una carta del pasado para Crossedmon**_

Ace escribía a toda prisa la carta protagonista de ese capítulo, con Kaotik Angel con los brazos en jarra, algo enfadada por el despiste del gato plateado.

-En serio, Ace, era copiar lo que pone en el guión en el papel, que tampoco tenías que inventarte nada.

-Lo siento, lo siento, se me olvidó. Tanto estar detrás de las cámaras sin hacer otra cosa que moverlas de un lado a otro o acercando el zoom…

-Va, acaba ya que se la hemos de dar a Timy.

-Sí, ya casi la tengo –aseguró, garabateando en la hoja −. Listo.

-Perfecto –sonrió al fin la jefa −. ¡Dynasmon! ¡La carta ya está lista!

-¡Voy! –el Caballero Real se acercó rápidamente desde su posición junto a Timy para coger la carta como si fuese el más preciado de los tesoros mundiales.

-Vale, regresemos a la grabación –dio varias palmadas Kaotik −. ¡Audiovisuales! –la cabeza de Lucemon apareció por una ventana que él mismo había montado −. Grabaremos usando la voz de Timy, pero cuando se acabe, Ace digievolucionará y pegaremos su voz encima de la de Timy, sustituyéndola, ¿entendido?

-A la orden, jefa –dijo Lu-chan.

-Bien. Timy, léela entera. Emociónate, rompe a llorar, todo eso, pero sigue leyendo la carta. Te permito parar únicamente para los sollozos y secarte las lágrimas que te nublan la visión.

-Está bien.

-Cuando acabemos, grabaremos la voz de Ace para sustituir la tuya en la lectura –dijo feliz −. Vale, Dynasmon, aún no le has dado la carta, así que sigues en escena. ¡Silencio todo el mundo ahora! Lectura del testamento.

-¡No es un testamento! –protestó Ace.

-Estás muerto, queda como testamento ya que los espíritus no son heredables ahora mismo.

-Será posible…

-Toma uno y… ¡ACCIÓN!

_Dynasmon se levantó y empezó a caminar alejándose de allí. Crossedmon continuó mirando el sobre, con su nombre escrito en una de las caras. La letra de su hermano… señales de aquel ser al que tanto quiso y al mismo tiempo tanta rabia le dio. Aquel ser que la obligó a crecer para caer todo el tiempo. Con manos temblorosas, rasgó el sobre y comenzó a leer._

"_Querida hermana. Muy posiblemente te haya llegado esta carta a través de Dynasmon o LordKightmon; de ser así, espero que no te hagan daño. Siento mucho haberte dañado toda tu vida, pero debía ocultarte de la mirada de Lucemon. Desde que nacimos, él se ha fijado mucho en nosotros dos, los digimons del mismo digihuevo. Debía protegerte como fuese de él, ocultar tu poder. Aunque naciésemos juntos y ambos tuviésemos dos poderes…_

-Com… comprender… complicar… completar… Ace, ¿qué puñetas has escrito aquí? –preguntó la elfita.

-Complementarios –respondió Ace, con el guión original en mano.

-¡Pues a ver si escribes bien! –chilló la dorada, señalándolo acusadoramente.

-Bueno, bueno, ya ni el corten puedo decir –negó Da Boss −. Vale, se repite desde la frase "Debía protegerte como fuese de él…".

-Está bien –asintió Timy, buscando la frase de nuevo −. Estoy lista.

-Lectura del testamento, toma dos. ¡ACCIÓN!

Con el error superado, Timy siguió leyendo tranquilamente, pegándose el papel a la cara cuando las letras se apelotonaban, disimulando como una gran actriz que en realidad aprieta con fuerza el papel por la emoción que siente. Al menos, hasta el último párrafo.

_No te olvides de mí…_

-Oye, Ace, aquí te me has convertido en médico –dijo dejando de llorar la pequeña digimon del tiempo, enseñando la hoja y señalando el último párrafo, el cual no contenía letras, sino líneas más o menos curvadas en las que sólo un experto descifrador de códigos identificaría las palabras.

-No es tan difícil, Timy –negó Ace, guión original en mano −. _No te olvides de mí, aunque lo único que recuerdes de mí sea un ser cruel y malvado. Recuerda que era para protegerte, para que Lucemon no se fijase en ti…_

-Ace, siento mucho interrumpir tu lectura, pero ni yo soy capaz de leer todo eso en esta hoja –se le acercó Kaotik, papel en mano −. Incluso la firma "Spacemon" parece una S y una línea en plan "soy una serpiente".

-Ahora que lo dices… No, mira, ahí pone "te quiero, hermanita".

-¡Porque te sabes la carta de memoria! –protestó la elfita.

-Bueno, vale ya. Escribe de nuevo la carta, con calma, porque haremos enfoques al papel e incluso usaremos flashbacks de Spacemon escribiéndole la carta a su hermana. ¡Audiovisuales! –la cabeza de Lucemon se asomó de nuevo −. No utilices ninguna de las tomas grabadas.

-Vaaale. No, si al final, muy malo me pintan pero el que se pasa hasta las tantas aquí soy yo…

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()

_**La búsqueda de los dioses**_

La idea de Kaotik Angel para la siguiente escena, sin necesidad de recurrir al aire libre donde posiblemente los paparazzis y otros curiosos esperan con miles de cámaras y teleobjetivos para captar cualquier instantánea de sus personajes favoritos o chafar escenas extraordinarias, fue llevar al grupo al plató donde se rodaba Code Lyoko. Claro estaba que, con ellos, viajaba Examon, disfrazado de escenario debido a que ahora, al estar en un espacio más grande, podría usar todo su cuerpo para sujetar paneles que formarían el paisaje del Digimundo. Para fastidio de los niños elegidos, como la escena tenía un paisaje deplorable y una iluminación dañada por las cenizas, se encontraron con que grabarían en una enorme fábrica abandonada al atardecer. Y a más de uno no le hizo gracia por el comentario de Odd Della Robia sobre fantasmas que aparecen en ese lugar y entorpecen las grabaciones.

-Increíble –murmuró Lucemon, maletín en una mano y carro en la otra con todo su equipo −. Abandono mi cómoda salita para meterme a trabajar en un ascensor… ¡A dónde me enviarán la próxima vez!

Ignorando las quejas de Lucemon por trabajar en un lugar reducido, con mucho material pesado a una altura importante y únicamente asegurado con cables, con los guerreros Lyoko sentados en sillas, descansando mientras durase la acción de otra serie en su escenario, Kaotik Angel dio la señal para seguir grabando.

_El grupo continuó avanzando en silencio gran parte de ellos hasta que algo cambió el rumbo de los acontecimientos. La grieta del cielo continuaba abierta, pero la luz empezó a apagarse sin que fuese su momento y a gran velocidad._

_-¿Qué está ocurriendo? –gritó preocupada Gatomon._

_-Biyomon, hay que subir a verlo –ordenó Sora._

_-Está bien. Biyomon digievoluciona a… ¡Birdramon!_

_-Esperadnos aquí –pidió Sora mientras se cogía a la garra de Birdramon._

_-¿Por qué se está oscureciendo todo de repente? ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Ken._

_Mientras todos continuaban en el suelo, Birdramon y Sora habían llegado a las nubes y observaban lo que ocurría ante ellas en aquel pedazo de cielo despejado._

_-Hay que bajar ya…_

_-De acuerdo –Bidramon bajó con cuidado, pero lo más rápido que pudo._

_-¡Chicos! No os vais a creer lo que está ocurriendo…_

**¡BAM!**

-¿Qué rayos ha sido eso? –preguntó asustada Sora.

-¡Cuidado!

Birdramon encogió la pata donde tenía sentada a Sora, pegando a la chica contra su pelaje. En el suelo, todo el mundo se apartaba y ponía a cubierto mientras miles de cristales descendían del suelo. Con cuidado, Birdramon llegó al suelo, poniendo a salvo de cualquier cristal a su compañera antes de apartar con una pata los cristales del suelo para apoyarse.

-¡LOS FANTASMAS! –chilló Jin corriendo hacia la izquierda.

-¡SON REALES! –chilló Odd corriendo hacia la derecha.

-¿PERO QUE ERAN MENTIRA? –preguntó Davis.

-¡PUES AHORA SON REALES! –respondió el gato de Lyoko.

-A ver, calma todo el mundo –pidió Da Boss, estirando de una oreja a Odd −. Birdramon, ya que estás así, sube a ver qué ha pasado realmente.

-Va.

El gran pájaro de fuego estiró las alas y subió a donde estaban todos los focos, encontrándose más de la mitad petados y la otra mitad parpadeantes.

-Se han petado quince focos.

-¡¿QUINCE?! –chilló Kaotik −. ¡¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE?!

-Quizás una subida de tensión repentina que ha sobrecalentado esas bombillas –opinó Jeremy Belpois.

-O quizás a sido XANA –sonrió Odd −. Quizás no le caes bien a XANA y te ha mandado una invitación a largarte para que nos dejes seguir con nuestras grabaciones.

-Odd, te recuerdo que el sector del hielo está en el mismo estudio donde graban ellos –señaló Ulrich Stern.

-¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS NO LA TENEMOS AQUÍ AL LADO IGUAL QUE EL BOSQUE, EL DESIERTO Y LAS ROCOSAS?

-Porque el sector del hielo es también usado como "región del hielo" del Digimundo –respondió Aelita Hopper.

-Y también es usada para campeonatos de patinaje sobre hielo –añadió Yumi Ishiyama.

-¿POR QUÉ A MÍ? –lloriqueó Odd.

-Cállate, a mí las luces no me salen gratis –se cruzó de brazos Kaotik −. En la tienda se reirán de mí…

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()

_**Apollomon y Dianamon**_

De nuevo en el estudio propio/personal de _Digimon. Time's chronicles_.La aportación de los dos digimons dioses a la obra fue como una relajante visita a un spa. Todo fue perfecto: se mostraron cercanos, cálidos, Timy no hizo ningún comentario, no se fundieron luces, nada explotó, ningún herido… Nada que empañase la perfección de la obra.

_-¿Quién diantre eres? ¿Quieres pelea? Porque V-mon y yo te dejaremos por los suelos._

_-No seas ruidoso, Davis. Ahora puedo dejarte yo por los suelos como me incordies demasiado –sonrió la recién llegada._

_-¿Crossedmon? ¿Eres tú? –la cara de confusión de Davis lo decía todo._

_-Menuda bienvenida me dais, chicos._

-¡Tiempo muerto! –pidió Davis. Kaotik Angel alzó seria la vista de sus papeles al sentir algo fuera de guión, pero como técnicamente Davis tenía que hacerse el sorprendido y confundido, no dio la orden de cortar −. A ver, ¿me estás diciendo que eres Crossedmon o te estás quedando con nosotros?

-Davis, he digievolucionado…

-Sí, bueno, nadie aquí sabe cuál es la digievolución de Crossedmon, así que tampoco vengas de chulita, elfa dorada con símbolos idénticos a los de la ropa de Crossedmon.

-Davis, ¿eres idiota o demasiado buen actor?

-¡CORTEN! A ver, Davis, ya sólo te queda describir su ropa con el "no sabemos si viste" delante.

-Bueno, lo puedo hacer si…

-No, Davis, cíñete al guión.

-Pero es que no acabo de entender por qué tenemos que confiar en ella…

-Por favor, fuese o no ella os tocaría confiar en ella.

-¿Pero por qué? Quiero decir, si es una enemiga, no podemos confiar en ella.

-¡Precisamente! Si viene un enemigo diciendo "soy Fulanito de Tal, encantado" y viene de buenas, hay que creerle para que luego os pueda dar la puñalada. ¿No entiendes que a eso se le llama intriga, suspense y acción?

-No.

-Dioses, esto es agotador…

-¿Quieres que te ayudemos en algo más? –preguntó Dianamon, acuclillándose junto a la silla de Kaotik.

-Sí, que proporcionéis inteligencia a Davis…

-Creo que eso está fuera de nuestros poderes –dijo Apollomon −. Siento decepcionarte.

-No, da igual, estoy acostumbrada a las críticas súper negativas de Alphamon y Omnimon… Bueno, da igual. Timy, desde "_Menuda bienvenida me dais, chicos_".

-Vale.

-¿Preparados? ¿Listos? ¡ACCIÓN!

* * *

><p>Y con esto, nos quitamos de un plumazo tres capítulos más ^^ Si habéis llegado hasta aquí, me alegra un montonazo que sigáis leyendo todo esto y...<p>

Odd: ¡Eh! *con la cesta de tomates de Alphamon*

Jeremy: No, Odd, no vayas...

A ver, ¿tú no te habías ido?

Odd: Y he vuelto otra vez *asintiendo*

Jeremy: Chicos, dónde estáis cuando se os necesita...

Vale, dime qué pasa

Jeremy: ¡LOS FANTASMAS NO EXISTÍAN HASTA QUE TÚ APARECISTE!

K.A&Jer: *tapándose las orejas* ruidoso...

A ver, Odd, más me jode a mí, ¿vale? Que las bombillas no me salen gratuitas ni nada por el estilo, así que deja de protestar y busca una solución

Odd: Si elimino el problema de raíz, todo se arreglará

Tirándome tomates sólo te ganarás un demonio

Jeremy: Por si con XANA no tuviésemos suficiente...

Odd: Pero no se me ocurre nada más

Muy bien *asintiendo con una gran sonrisa* ¡BEELZEMON!

Odd: ¿Qué haces?

Llamar a mi agente de seguridad

Jeremy: Ya la has liado

Beel: *escopeta al hombro* ¿Pasa algo?

El señorito Della Robia ya se iba, ¿quieres acompañarle a la salida?

Beel: Si no queda otra... Venga, chico, andando *empujándolo con la escopeta*

Odd: ¡NO ME MATES!

Jeremy: Lo siento, no se volverá a escapar *marchando tras los otros dos*

Ya, por la cuenta que le trae...

En fin, ahora que no hay absolutamente nadie... ¿Por dónde iba? *subiendo hacia arriba* Ah, sí, ya lo veo... Pues eso que me alegra que sigáis leyendo y que espero algún review.

Omnimon: *con un tono más dulzón que LordKnightmon* Kaotik-sama

Oh no... Esto me huele fatal...

O: Dos preguntitas ^^

Dispara *se oye un tiro* ¡TÚ NO, BEELZEMON!

O: Jiji, bueno, va, la primera es ¿por qué ahora vas pidiendo reviwes?

¿Qué tiene de malo eso? A demás, anima montonazo leer una crítica (siempre y cuando no esté llena de insultos, amenazas y con errores de ortografía que dañan la vista... que entonces me pongo a llorar cataratas)

O: Sí, ya te vi una vez frotándote los ojos por tantas faltas de ortografía...

No cuentes la historia, que te conozco

O: No, no, dios me libre... La segunda pregunta es ¿quieres comer algo?

Tengo mi lechecita y mis donuts esperando ^^

O: Emmmm... No, no los tienes *señalando la mesa*

...

O: Yo no he sido, que acabo de llegar y como no he visto a Alphamon, pues he querido ser caballeroso por una vez en la vida contigo

...

O: Eh, no irás a matarme a mí, ¿verdad?

No, tranquilo... Ve trayéndome otra jarra de leche y dos donuts...

O: O...Ok...

¡BEELZEMOOOOOOOOOOON!

O: *sordera total* mis orejitas...

B: ¿Llamabas?

Espero por tu bien que no hayas herido a Della Robia porque he oído el tiro

B: Solo era un susto, porque dudaba que fuesen de verdad

Da lo mismo, espero que esté entero

B: Lo está

Vale, pues ahora... MATA A ALPHAMON

B: Oh, dios...

¡YA!

*Tanto Omnimon, aún ahí intentando destaponarse las orejas, como Beelzemon, más firme que un soldado, salieron corriendo de allí. No se sabe con certeza si hubo pelea entre Beelzemon y Alphamon, pero lo que sí sabemos es que Kaotik Angel se acabó tomando su tazón de leche con los dos donuts. Se baja el telón y empiezan los aplausos*

Alphamon: Sí, ya, aplausos...


	46. Making off VII

Se abre el telón y aparece Magnamon mirando alrededor con una mega gotaza en la nuca.

M: vía libre, no hay absolutamente nadie aquí...

De entre las sombras, sale un mini-Alphamon con cara de jefaza.

K.A: más te vale que sea así. No me he recorrido tres ciudades buscando este disfraz para nada.

M: bájate el casco, mujer! así claro que te reconocerán..

K.A: sí, vale *carraspeando y hablando con una voz más graves* Saludos a todos los lectores impacientes...

M: Alphamon no habla así.

K.A: pues ahora sí *cambiando de nuevo la voz* Saludos a todos, vuestra querida escritora está fuera de servicio en estos momentos y, por ello, nosotros seremos los que demos paso al siguiente capítulo. Por favor, conforme vayan acabando de leer, pasen por mi camerino con sus sandías, melones y tomates y golpéenme sin temor.

M: jefa...

K.A: Magnamon, por favor, SOY HOMBRE

M: lo que digas...

K.A: y recuerden, soy Alphamon, dispuesto a sufrir la tomatina, la sandiada y todo lo que sea que tengan a mano para desahogarse...

_**MAKING OFF VII**_

_**Los problemas de la destrucción**_

Davis, después de pasarse toda la noche pensativo sobre el capítulo anterior y discutiendo consigo mismo sobre "el valor de la confianza", llegó al estudio de grabación en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Cuando iba a entrar, se dio cuenta que alguien obstaculizaba la puerta.

-¡Eh! ¡Apártate!

-Oh, disculpe…

-A ver si nos quitamos del medio…

-¡Es Davis Motomiya! –chilló alguien de la fila.

Davis se volteó, sorprendido de que alguien dijese su nombre con tal emoción aunque no se tratase de Kari.

-¡Sí! ¡Lo es! ¡Fírmenos un autógrafo! –pidió una criatura con forma de bola rosa, de calzado rojo.

-Ah, vale… ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Kirby –sonrió la bolita.

-Ah, bien… Pues para Kirby… con mucho cariño… de su ídolo… Davis… Aquí tienes.

-¡Lo atesoraré eternamente! –chillo Kirby.

-¡Yo también quiero un autógrafo! –gritaron más voces.

Emocionado por ser admirado pero al mismo tiempo extrañado por esa cantidad de criaturas, entre ellas digimons como Otamamon, Meramon y Frigimon, siguió hasta llegar con los demás actores de reparto.

-¿Y esa cola?

-Da Boss está buscando extras –respondió Takuya.

-Pensé que sólo vendrían digimons, pero parece ser que el casting está abierto a cualquier criatura extraña –dijo Joe, señalando a Kirby y, varias posiciones más adelantado, a Doraemon.

-¿Pero por qué extras?

-¿Te has mirado el guión de hoy? –preguntó TK, libro en mano −. Hay un digimon sin nombre atrapado en ruinas en una ciudad destrozada por los malvados…

-¡¿CÓMO TENGO QUE DECIRTE QUE BUSCO GENTE INOCENTE?! –les sobresaltó Kaotik Angel.

Los chicos voltearon sus cabezas hacia donde procedía el jaleo, descubriendo ante la mesa donde estaba sentada Kaotik con Lu-chan de asistente, ambos con gafas de lectura puestas, un SkullSatamon.

-¡TÚ ERES EL EJÉRCITO DEL MAL! ¡TÚ SALDRÁS ENTRE LOS SEGUIDORES DE LUCEMON! ¡INCLUSO TU ASPECTO DA MIEDO!

-Pero yo soy bueno… Soy hippie…

-Y yo soy la Reina Victoria de Inglaterra… Te repito que por muy pacifista que seas, la gente no se creerá que un pueblo de SkullSatamons fue arrasado por servidores de la oscuridad. ¿Quién en su sano juicio desperdicia un digimon fuerte que a demás nació del dolor y el mal?

-Pero eso es un tópico… No todos los SkullSatamons somos malvados al igual que no todos los Patamons son buenos…

-Permíteme intervenir, jefa –pidió Lucemon.

-Adelante, Lu-chan.

-A ver, amiguito, a mí tampoco me gustan las peleas. Prefiero sentarme en mi cabina y darle ritmo a la vida con música, imágenes, luces y colores. Pero me toca hacer de malo y, me guste o no, así es la vida. ¿Has visto la película _El hombre de la máscara de hierro_?

-Sí. Está muy bien.

-Vale, y salen unos gemelos que, en realidad, son interpretados por el mismo actor, porque no existen esos gemelos. Y tuvo que hacer de rey bueno y de rey malo. Es lo que toca, Sata, unas veces haces papeles bonitos, alegres, de gente amable y buena y otras veces eres el mayor tirano de la historia.

-Bueno… Vale… Me has convencido… Pero yo quiero salir en la obra, pero sin pelear.

-Vale, te pondremos como extra entre el mogollón de digimons malotes, entre ellos SkullSatamons que no son hippies, y cuando toque pelear, te quedarás ayudando por detrás –suspiró Kaotik −. Anótalo, Lu.

-Listo.

-Vale, ¡SIGUIENTE!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()

_**Kimeramon**_

Ken estaba horrorizado. Llevaba un número incontable de tilas y de viajes al lavabo, por no decir que a duras penas se había atrevido a abrir el guión por el capítulo que tocaba.

-Va, Ken, no pasará nada –intentó animarle Yolei.

-¿No? ¡A la loca de Da Boss se le ha ocurrido traer a Kimeramon! ¡Esa criatura no responde ante nada ni nadie!

-Va, Ken, Yolei tiene razon, no pasará nada –se acercó TK, dándole un par de palmadas en la espalda.

-A demás, estamos todos contigo. No estás solo –ayudó Kari.

-Pero aun así…

-Bueno, chicos, preparaos para la escena –llamó la mandamás desde su silla con un megáfono −. ¡Tenéis dos minutos!

En cuanto todos estuvieron en posición, la jefa dio la orden y las cámaras empezaron a encenderse, grabando desde todos los ángulos posibles.

_Otra vez en el aire, atacaron la sombra gigante hasta que empezó a hacerse más clara. Kimeramon alzó de nuevo sus brazos y movió sus alas causando un viento frío. Davis y TK se alejaron más mientras los cuatro digimons retrocedían y esquivaban los brazos del monstruo._

-¡Ay! Mueve el brazo en otra dirección, Dynasmon, que me has pegado a mí –chilló Ulforce.

-Lo siento, pero alguien está aplastándome la espalda…

-Por favor, dejad de moveros –lloriqueó un "invisible" Magnamon. De pronto, la manita del más bajito de los Caballeros Reales surgió por un costado.

-¿Queréis comportaros? –preguntó Alphamon, al frente, con Omnimon pegado a él.

-Menudo grupo de criajos –negó Duftmon, de espaldas a todos extendiendo todo lo que podía sus alas.

-¡Dejadme que les golpee para que callen! –pidió Craniamon, cerca de Duftmon agitando dos alas negras.

-Bueno, vale los de debajo –habló la cabeza de Examon, por encima de todos los cuerpos.

-¡Habló el que está más cómodo! –protestó Sleipmon, cuyas patas habían sido sustituidas por una cola.

-Me siento tremendamente mal por estar así –murmuró LordKnigtmon, situado por debajo de la pelota de brazos, cuerpos y piernas −. Alguien tan bello como yo no debería ser una pata gorda y asquerosa.

-Agradece que seamos piernas y no brazos esqueléticos o unas tristes alas –le recordó Gallantmon, en la misma posición que el caballero rosa.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ DIABLOS ES ESO? –preguntó TK entre risas −. ¡Ken! ¡Eh, Ken! ¡Que alguien vaya a buscar a Ken!

-Ya lo hago yo –dijo Davis. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, atravesó el estudio, llegó al lugar donde se había encerrado el chico para no saber nada de la escena y lo trajo engañado −. Ale, TK, aquí lo tienes.

-¿Qué querías, TK? –preguntó Ken.

-¿Has visto qué Kimeramon más simpático y educado nos ha prestado Kaotik? –preguntó señalando la "criatura".

-¿Qué diantre es eso? –preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos.

Los Caballeros Reales, amarrados con cuerdas o cinta americana, jugaban con brazos falsos y alas de cartón, trozos de tela y otros chismes (tales como un sombrero con peluca pelirroja para la cabeza de Examon) formaban de una forma un tanto peculiar la abominable criatura que creó tiempo atrás el Digimon Emperador.

-¡NO OS QUEDÉIS AHÍ, MALDITA SEA! –gritó Craniamon −. ¡QUE ALGUIEN LES DIGA ALGO A ESTOS IDIOTAS SUBNORMALES O ME ENCARGO PERSONALMENTE DE ATIZARLES TAN FUERTE QUE NO SABRÁN NI EL NOMBRE DE SUS MADRES!

-Yo no recuerdo quién era esa mujer –dijo Duftmon, apoyándose tranquilamente donde estaba.

-¡PEDAZO DE TROZO DE BURRO NEGRO CON ALAS! ¡SACA TU CULO DE MI CARA O TE MUERDO! –empezó a protestar Magnamon.

-¿Se puede saber por qué Da Boss no ha dicho "corten" en plan histérica? –preguntó Alphamon.

-Porque está muerta –respondió Lucemon, quien había abandonado su sala al ver a Kaotik cayéndose de la silla, encogiéndose, dándole espasmos y más sacudidas resultantes del ataque de risa que le había dado −. ¿Qué tal si hago a Kimeramon por ordenador y os dedicáis a atacar una pantalla de fondo neutro?

-¿En serio no podemos quedarnos con él? –preguntó TK, por los suelos y siguiendo el mismo camino de la jefa.

-Willis, haz de TK un rato, anda, que a este rubio le ha dado el cuarto de hora –pidió Seraphimon, empujando a su compañero humano a una silla donde Sora, Kari y Mimi esperaban preocupadas.

-Yo… Kimeramon… Pero esto…

-Venga, Ken, te acompaño de nuevo al camerino –Yolei empezó a tirar del brazo del chico, en estado de shock.

-Yo sigo sin entender nada –dijo Davis mientras Timy se contenía por no ahorcarle con sus cadenas.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()

_**A las puertas de la muerte**_

Nuevamente, con la colaboración de una deidad digital, Kaotik Angel volvió a dejar volar su imaginación.

-Lo dioses protegen mi obra… ¡Será un gran éxito!

-¡RIIIIIIING! ¡Alphamon, despertador personal! –chilló a un lado de la silla el caballero negro.

-Tierra llamando a Kaotik, Tierra llamando a Kaotik, regrese del mundo de los sueños y otras fantasías –Omnimon se situó al otro lado de la silla.

-En serio, menudo par de aguafiestas… Largaos a comer galletas, anda.

-Vale –sonrieron ambos.

-Si es que algunos no saben cómo ocultar los celos y la envidia por el éxito de… –la vibración corta de ambos móviles en los bolsillos del pantalón la hizo sacar los aparatos para descubrir un mensaje recibido en cada uno −. Qué sincronización…

El mensaje en el móvil de trabajo era de Alphamon, mientras que el del móvil personal era de Omnimon, ambos con el mismo mensaje: "_será un fracaso_".

-Hijos de perra… Malnacidos…

-¡JEEEEEEFAAAAA! –gritó ante ella Anubismon.

-¡NO TE ME LLEVES!

-Que no es para llevarte al otro mundo, es si podemos seguir, que no estoy del todo bien y quiero acostarme pronto…

-Ah, sí, sí… No sé que escena toca, pero es de Anubismon, toma a saber cuál llevamos, y… ¡ACCIÓN!

Con los dos Caballeros Reales arruina esperanzas comentando en voz súper baja las jugadas de a saber qué partido, la grabación volvió a ponerse en marcha, esta vez con todo el mundo tirado al suelo salvo Patamon y Anubismon, los cuales empezaron sus diálogos hasta que…

_-Perdona, Patamon. Me llamo Anubismon y soy uno de los dioses que buscáis._

_-¿Anubismon?_

_-Sí._

_-¿Qué les ocurre a los demás? –preguntó más relajado._

_-Descansan. Aquí pueden dormir tranquilamente todo lo que sea necesario._

_-¿Qué ha ocurrido?_

_-Sígueme_… ¡AAAAAAACHÚS!

-¡SALUUUD! –levantaron la cabeza todos los del suelo.

-Ay, dios… COOORTEN. Vosotros no deberíais hablar. En todo caso, que lo diga Patamon.

-Lo siento, jefa, ya le he dicho que no estoy del todo bien.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo, tú a tu ritmo y si ves que vas a estornudar, haz un gesto rápido con una mano y corto la escena hasta que te suenes…

-Gracias… ¡AAAAAAAACHÚS!

-¡SALUUUUUUUD! –otra vez, todos los del suelo levantaron las cabezas.

-Va, venga, a posiciones… Escena, toma, lo que sea… Y… ¡ACCIÓN! –gritó justo cuando recibía un WhatsApp de Alphamon en el móvil personal: "_And the Oscar to original titules goes to…_" a lo que la mandamás respondió: "_A tu culo irá como sigáis con esas guasas, malditos celosos, envidiosos_".

Y con más de cuarenta cortes en menos de una hora por el resfriado de Anubismon, los mensajitos desmotivadotes de Alphamon y Omnimon, los ronquidos que soltaba alguien dormido de verdad por tan larga espera y la llegada de un empleado de Pizza Hut con una pizza encargada por y para Lucemon, la escena llegó a su fin.

* * *

><p>M: vale, ¿y ahora qué?<p>

K.A: *quitándose el traje negro* Pues está claro, ¿no? Dejar el traje de Alphamon en la caja de disfraces y salir echando ostias antes que el de verdad se dé cuenta de lo que hemos hecho.

M: técnicamente, sólo lo has hecho tú... yo he hecho lo que me has dicho que ha sido decirte que no había nadie.

K.A: y por "nadie" está claro que también hablábamos de Alphamon, al cual deberías obedecer y esas cosas... Es decir, estás en esto como yo.

M: ay mi madre, en qué me he metido?

K.A: tranqui, Magna, te recompensaré pagándote una comida.

M: DE VERDAD? GRACIAAAS! *saltando cual conejito feliz cogido al cuello de Da Boss*


	47. Making off VIII

¡Hola, hola, hola! ¡Magnamon al habla! ¿Que por qué yo? Porque Kaotik-sama está muy ocupada con Alphamon... No veáis los gritos porque el otro día alguien lanzó un tomate a Alphamon siguiendo los consejos que mini-alpha dio en la actualización pasada... Yo acabo de descubrir que fueron Timy y Ace, pero a ver quién es el guapo que se mete ahí en medio...

En fin, que como si no lo hacemos otros, Kaotik no lo hace, aquí os dejo otra ronda de tomas falsas, falsas... falsas... en las que ya, para empezar, me estoy recordando ridículamente... Pues eso, que leáis y nos vemos abajo ^^

_**MAKING OFF VIII**_

_**Diosas en espejos**_

Como ya llevaba siendo una costumbre, cada vez que una deidad pisaba el plató de _Digimon. Time's chronicles_, un coro celestial formado por Lucemon y Magnamon (vestidos con túnicas blancas en plan "monaguillo que no ha roto un plato jamás") empezaba a entonar el "Aleluya" y el "Gloria" con voces que hasta los castrati tendrían envidia, todo para acompañar la escena mental de fama mundial de la jefaza. Claro que, como también era costumbre, los dos diablos con colas más largas que sus afiladas lenguas se encargaban de meter sus propias desmotivaciones entre medias de las estrofas.

-Ya, sois muy crueles los dos –lloró Kaotik, con Alphamon y Omnimon riendo a ambos lados mientras los monaguillos intentaban inútilmente alejarlos de la persona más peligrosa en el estudio −. Bueno, hemos de ponernos manos a la obra ya…

-Hay una cosa que no entiendo –alzó la mano… ¿adivinad quién?

-A ver, alúmbrame con tu duda –pidió Da Boss.

-Se supone que ellas dos –señaló a las diosas −, están juntas pero a mismo tiempo separadas y que ella –señaló a Sakuyamon −, en realidad no está ni en el Digimundo.

-Al menos te has enterado de que ella no está allí, es un gran paso –comentó Alphamon.

-Sí, bueno, no soy tan tonto…

-Motomiya, al grano –sí, Da Boss intentando controlarse.

-Sí, cierto. Pues que en el papel pone que Sakuyamon está en el agua. Es lo que no acabo de captar.

-Y lo estará –asintió Kaotik como si nada. Se levantó y, con un gesto, pidió a ambas diosas que la siguiesen hacia una piscina de paredes transparentes −. Éste será nuestro lago.

-Es bastante grande –observó Kuzuhamon.

-Lo suficiente como para tener a Sakuyamon entera en el agua también.

-¡Ah! Vale, ahora lo entiendo –empezó a asentir Davis −. La piscina es lo suficientemente profunda como para que Sakuyamon esté bajo el agua y Kuzuhamon encima suyo…

-¡¿ESTÁS LOCO?! ¡¿Y CÓMO PIENSAS QUE HABLARÉ?! –preguntó terriblemente asustada la amarilla.

-Ignora al enano mental, Sakuya. Grabaremos primero tus acciones, así que súbete a la plataforma de cristal que hay ahí en el centro de la piscina, cambiamos la iluminación a una nocturna con las tres lunas encendidas.

Ante esas palabras, Lucemon cambió las luces desde su sala particular. Por detrás de la piscina, Examon alzó el mega cartón con el paisaje pintado y tres espacios en los que ajustó tres focos con papel de charol de colores para simular las lunas.

-Pues no lo pillo.

-Davis, por favor, cíñete a tus líneas y déjanos la magia del cine a los demás.

-Pero si Sakuyamon es la que está en el agua…

-¡Y vamos a grabar su reflejo! En serio, Davis, usa un poco la cabeza.

-Eso es pedir un imposible –negó Omnimon.

-Antes ganarías todos los Óscars habidos y por haber –siguió Alphamon.

-Ea, vosotros sed gafes –mirada mortal más la amenaza de lanzarles a la cabeza las campanillas que debían usar ambas diosas y hacerles tragar todo el agua de la piscina.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()

_**Reencuentros poco agradables**_

El sonido de una guitarra eléctrica llamó la atención de todos los actores y personal del lugar. La culpable de aquel sonido era la propia Kaotik Angel, con el cabello completamente suelto y cuyo vestuario (habitualmente un pantalón simple y una camisa o blusa a juego) consistía en una camisa de tirantes negra con una chupa de cuero con algunas tachuelas por encima, unos pantalones tejanos oscuros algo rotos y anchos, con varias cadenas a la cintura y unas botas con algo de tacón, en negro también, hasta casi las rodillas. Como complementos, llevaba un par de muñequeras negras completamente envueltas en pinchos, un colgante largo con una cruz invertida, unos pendientes de calaveritas y un anillo de una calavera brillante.

-¡YEAH! –gritó empezando a tocar unas cuantas notas.

-¿Se puede saber de qué vienes disfrazada? –preguntó Alphamon.

-Vengo preparada para la función. Como tú.

-No, perdona yo soy negro de nacimiento.

-Admites pues que no te has leído el guión para ayudarme –señaló.

-No salgo.

-¿Y qué? Yo no salgo en ningún momento y aquí me tienes, con el guión más que aprendido.

-Eres la autora, has de sabértelo o parecerías patética.

-Qué raro que sólo estés tú para decírmelo y no te ayude Omnimon.

-¡ALPHAMON! –chilló Gatomon −. ¡AHORA NO ES UNA JEFA HEAVY, ES UNA JEFA EMO!

-Vale, vale, lo siento, no volveré a pasarme contigo… De esa forma.

-Te perdono por esta vez…

-Gracias.

-Y ahora desaparece antes que cambie de idea y te rompa la guitarra en la cabeza –no hizo falta provocarla, de sobras sabía el Caballero Real que lo haría, así que desapareció −. ¡LU-CHAN! –cabeza asomada −. ¿Ha llegado mi invitado especial?

-Está aquí conmigo desde primera hora, que hemos estado grabando su voz para el capítulo anterior, ¿recuerdas que era lo único que faltaba? –respondió Lucemon, metiendo la cabeza para dejar paso a la del invitado.

-¡¿QUÉ PASA, MUNDO?!

-¿ETEMON?

-¡HOLA, PÚBLICO! ¡ME ENCANTA CUANDO ME RECONOCEN! –saludó.

-Sí, chicos, se supone que os habéis estudiado el guión y que habéis visto que aparece… ¿O sois como Alphamon?

-No, no, claro, pero no nos acordábamos… Como solo miramos las frases que tenemos marcadas y que, técnicamente, son lo único que tenemos que decir –excusó JP.

-Por supuesto, ya… Bueno, que Etemon ha aceptado a ayudarnos en el capítulo y después nos dará un concierto.

-¡¿QUE QUÉ?!

-¡Vamos chicos, os tocaré la mejor de las sonatas! –dijo llegando con todos y cogiendo la guitarra que cargaba Kaotik (que en verdad era suya, solo que la había dejado a la vista de todos y nadie se había dado ni cuenta).

-Suicidio colectivo –murmuró Tai, dejándose caer al suelo y arrastrando con él a Izzy, Matt y Joe.

Por suerte, y quizás porque la mitad de los allí presentes no querían saber nada del digimon amante del rock, con una sola toma tuvieron más que suficiente.

-Vale, y ahora, lo prometido es deuda –sonrió Etemon, apartando decorados y otros objetos antes de coger el micro −. ¿PREPARADOS PARA UNA BUENA DOSIS DE PURA MÚSICA?

-¡YEAH! –sólo Da Boss gritó. Los demás alzaron un puño sin muchas ganas.

-¡NO OS OIGO! –dijo el mono con una mano a la oreja.

-Ya estáis gritando si no queréis que os ponga reggaeton durante los descansos.

-¡YEAH! ¡SÍ! ¡VIVA EL ROCK! ¡SATAN RULES! –empezaron a chillar todos como locos.

-¡GENIAL! ¡PUES ALLÁ VA MI PRIMERA CANCIÓN!

Y ante la sorpresa de todos, Etemon empezó a tocar bien aunque no se podía decir lo mismo de su voz, la cual tuvo que ser modificada por Lucemon en su sala para que los temas de AC/DC y Metallica no quedasen arruinados.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()

_**Una mente atormentada**_

Strabimon saltaba de un lado a otro del escenario. Después de muchos capítulos, abandonaba su puesto como "experto ajustador de focos" y cámara de vértigo para aparecer en un capítulo, un triste flashbacks pero más que suficiente para bajarlo de las vigas donde estaban las luces.

-¿Preparado para todo? –preguntó Timy, en su forma adulta.

-Sí, pero me preocupa Azulongmon…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es demasiado grande para meterlo aquí y no podemos ir al exterior porque llueve torrencialmente –respondió.

-Algo se le ocurrirá a la mente maestra.

-¡Vale! ¡Todo aquel que no tenga nada que ver con el flashback que coja una cámara, se vista de Knightmon o desaparezca de escena! –gritó Da Boss −. ¿Listos los que habéis de salir? Pues venga, que hoy es un día tonto y da pereza trabajar demasiado. Flashback de Timy, toma uno y… ¡ACCIÓN!

_Pasaron varias horas hasta que oyó gritos en el exterior y salió de la estancia para encontrarse a Strabimon y otros arrastrando y cubriendo a Azulongmon. El aspecto que mostraba la bestia sagrada daba a entender la gravedad del asunto. Completamente malherido, casi sin energía, tenía que ser llevado por otros para resguardarse del enemigo._

Los "Knightmons" que acompañaban a Socerymon, Strabimon, un par de Pegasusmons y otro Pegasusmon de dudoso cuerpo, intentaban aguantar la risa debajo de los cascos mientras ayudaban a meter el carro en el que reposaba Azulongmon.

-Oye, jefa –susurró Omnimon, porque la escena no había sido detenida −. ¿Qué le ha pasado a Azulongmon?

-Nada.

-Pues yo lo veo algo más pequeño de lo normal –insistió agudizando la vista −. A demás que da verdadera pena como está hecho…

-Pues suerte que no has visto a Baihumon –susurró Alphamon −. Está tal que bocabajo, con una pata rota, inmóvil…

-¿Pero qué has hecho? –preguntó Omnimon con los ojos fuera de órbita.

-Nada, Omnimon, son peluches algo destrozados para que parezcan más reales.

-Uf, qué susto… Entonces eso que arrastra Strabimon es…

-Una réplica en achuchable de Azulongmon. Como hoy ha hecho mal tiempo, he preferido llamarle y decirle que no viniese, que como no se podía grabar en el exterior y vamos muy mal de tiempo, pues que lo mejor será usar los repuestos, al igual que esos Knightmons.

-Sí, bueno, JP está genial, pero los demás han tenido que meterse varias cosas en las armaduras para rellenarlas –señaló Alphamon −. ¿No podrías haber usado el ordenador?

-¿Y cargar a Lucemon de faena? Quita, quita, así el pobre puede salir temprano por una vez en la vida…

-Ya, pero hay Knightmons de dudoso cuerpo, como aquél –dijo señalando al que estaba más escondido.

-Magnamon se aburría, así que le he permitido entrar en escena un ratito…

-¿Y qué me dices del tercer Pegasusmon? –preguntó el líder de los Caballeros.

-Nefertimon también está aburrida. Tan sólo he tenido que ponerle un poco de ropa y pintarle con spray dorado. ¿A que jamás viste una Pegasusmon tan guapa?

-No me hagas opinar…

* * *

><p>Y ahora...<p>

Nefertimon: Magna, ayúdame, por favor...

¿Qué te pasa?

N: A Timy se le ha ocurrido recrear para el público "El vuelo de Pegasusmon"

¿Y qué pintas tú en ello?

N: Pinto que los Pegasusmon han desaparecido...

Ah, por eso vas de dorada...

N: Sí, eso mismo... Y ya hemos acabado, pero resulta que...

Timy: ¡NEEEEEFEEEEERTIIIIIMOOOOOOOOON! ¿YA NO QUIERES JUGAR A LOS PEGASUSMON CONMIGO?

N: ¡Entretenla! *sale corriendo más rápida que todos los digimons machos compitiendo por la hembra más guapa del Digimundo*

T: ¡NEEEEEEEEFEEEEEEEEEER...!

Alphamon sabe que tú le tiraste los tomates

T: *frenazo, media vuelta y huye*

¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJ!

K.A: Magna, ¿estás bien? ¿A qué la risa neurótica?

Alpha: Eso, ¿a qué tanta risa y tanto vagueo? *está enfadado*

Timy ha salido corriendo como si su vida colgase de un hilo

K.A: ¿A quién ha visto? ¿A un Raremon?

Alpha: ¿A alguien en calzoncillos?

No, no... *muerto por imaginar de repente algo parecido con la última frase*

K.A: Ok, bien... y no sé qué estaba haciendo el enano aquí...

Alpha: Déjalo, apaga y vámonos. Ya hemos revisado que no quedase nada en el almacén que pudiese ser usado como proyectil.

K.A: habló el desarmado... ¡que la humana aquí soy yo!

Alpha: tú lo que eres es una bruja...

*aura asesina creciendo, Caballero Real corriendo*

N: ¿Y ahora quién me ayuda a ducharme?


End file.
